A Place in This World
by YourRoyalC-RokHighness
Summary: Sequel to 'International Affairs' Tony and Ziva start planning their wedding. Meanwhile, in the midst of recovering from previous events, Ziva keeps a secret from Tony. Your Royal Highness and C-Rokkk co-authorship. TIVA!
1. Secret

**Hey guys! So, we decided to make a sequel to 'International Affairs' since there was SO much that was left unsaid, and here it is! By the way, super big note, if you haven't read International Affairs, this will probably make absolutely no sense. So PLEASE read that if you want to read this! Oh, and...ENJOY! We love writing this story, and we hope that you love reading it just as much! Oh, and review. Please! **

Ziva groaned and buried her head into Tony's chest, the sunlight shining into the living room. She closed her eyes tighter and wrapped her arms more securely around his body, letting out a sigh. She didn't want to get up. She blinked her eyes open and let them adjust to the light.

Her left arm was thrown over his chest, her ring glittering in the sun's rays. She smiled slightly, a closed one, one where only one end of her mouth turned up. She closed her eyes again. _Mrs. Ziva David-DiNozzo. _It just...flowed well together. She couldn't explain it.

Breathing in his scent, she buried herself deeper into him and the cushions of the couch.

And, as she was laying in his arms, sleep almost overtaking her again, she realized one thing.

He was finally _something. _

Not that he wasn't anything before, but he was definitely a 'name' now.

He was Anthony DiNozzo, her _fiance. _

Before, it was boyfriend/almost-fiance.

Now, she knew his place in the world. And in her heart, most importantly. She knew where he stood. He knew where he stood. He also knew where not to walk and how thin the ground was.

She sighed, once again, and smiled, both corners of her mouth turning up in a smile this time. She didn't want to ever move.

Her stomach, however, had different plans.

It grumbled and churned, and Ziva felt as if she was going to be sick. Knowing she had no choice, she bolted from the couch, jumping over Tony's body and landing on the floor with barely any sound as she ran into the bathroom.

Remnants of last night's Mexican extravaganza spilled out of her mouth and into the toilet in front of her and she groaned, lazily reaching up and flushing the toilet.

She knew _why _she threw up. And it wasn't any stupid Mexican food.

Her body thought that it had a virus.

"It's just a baby." she whispered, looking down at her lower torso. She rubbed it affectionately as she leaned up against the wall next to the toilet, resting her head against the wall, "Oh god." She whispered, barely audible, "Oh god." She suddenly felt incredibly hot, and sweat was pouring out of her forehead. Grabbing a towel that Tony had haphazardly discarded on the floor from his shower last night, she wiped the sweat off of her face and then went to stand up when the door to the bathroom flew open.

Tony.

"Ziva, are you okay?" He questioned, panic evident in his voice as he bent down in front of her, stroking the side of her face with his hand, rubbing parts with his thumb before resting it there.

"I just...have a stomach virus, Tony."

"You threw up?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Well come on, we gotta take you to the doctor, then! Make sure you're okay."

"No, Tony." She shook her head.

"At least Ducky then."

She shook her head again, "It is just a touch of food poisoning. There is nothing to worry about." She smiled, resting her hand on the side of his face, just as he had been doing to her. She patted his cheek lightly and then stood up, starting out of the bathroom.

He followed closely behind, "Hey....you need anything? I'll get it for you...you want me to...do the laundry? Make you breakfast? Make you tea? Go and get some breakfast? Go-" She suddenly turned around and put one finger on his lips, silencing him immediately.

"Tony. No." She emphasized the 'no'.

"Anything?" He questioned out of the side of his mouth.

"Fine." she rolled her eyes, "You can go and get some...breakfast burritos." She said, "Now go."

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before starting towards the bedroom to get changed. She followed as well, and the two dressed in silence, both of them turning to each other at the same time. He grinned once more, "I know what you want." He said, almost as if he was bragging. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, pulling at them as he brought her into a passionate embrace.

They both broke apart, Ziva playing with Tony's hair as she looked up into his eyes, "Yes you do." She said, a smile dancing on her lips.

He just kissed her one more time before he left the apartment. Once he was gone, Ziva knew one thing:

She had to tell him.

..._After _she confirmed that he was definitely the father of her child.

And only one thing was needed for that:

A paternity test.

* * *

Ziva glanced at her watch a couple more times as she paced around the living room, muttering angry Hebrew under her breath.

Just how long was he going to take?

He needed to hurry up!

Before To-

She stopped thinking when she heard a knock on the door, and she snapped her head towards it. She ran towards the door and opened it up, revealing Special Agent Timothy McGee to her eyes.

"Good!" She smiled, "You are here! What took you so long?" She demanded, pulling him into the apartment and shoving the door shut.

"Uh...traffic? It _is _rush hour, Ziva." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stood in front of her, "So..." He drawled out, "Why am I here? And why did you call so urgently, saying that if I didn't get down here that you would carve out my eyeballs and place them in a jar of water on my desk?"

She took a deep breath, "I need your help, Tim."

"With what?" He cautiously, slowly asked.

"I...I might be in a little bit of trouble. No, no, might be _getting _into a little bit of trouble. And I need your help to determine if I am in trouble or not." She said and Tim just furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What?" He finally asked after a couple of seconds of a long, awkward pause.

"Look, Tim, I..." She took in another deep breath and took a step towards him. She placed one hand on each of his forearms, shaking him as she looked him into the eyes, "I am pregnant." She finally said, taking in another deep breath.

He stared at her with wide eyes, "You're pregnant." He repeated, in shock.

"Yes." She nodded, "I am."

"How far along?" He questioned, still no real expression on his face.

"I do not know."

"Well I bet that Tony's thrilled!" he finally smiled, relaxing Ziva for just a second or two before her small smile faltered.

"I...have not told him, yet."

"Why not?"

"I need to make sure that the baby..." She cautiously put her hands over her lower torso, "Is his first."

"So...what do you need my help for?"

"You are going to accompany me to Bethesda."

"What?" He demanded, "Why? Get Tony to do it!"

"That means that I must tell him. And I am not going to..." She smiled wickedly at him, "DiNozzo."

He snapped his eyes up to hers and they grew wide, "Oh no, Ziva. No, no, no! I am _not _acting like Tony!"

"I just need you to sign the paper as Tony so that I can get the test done. Then, I promise you, McGee, I will tell him."

"So we're committing forgery? Just because you're too scared to tell Tony that you're pregnant?"

She narrowed her eyes to slits and walked towards him, running him up into the wall, quickly, "You will do this, Tim." She said, her voice velvet and sinister. Almost deadly. Yet sweet.

"Okay, there are two things wrong with this, Ziva..." He saw her reach for her concealed knife at the waist, "Hold on!" he put his hands up, as if to surrender, "Hold on, let me finish!" She nodded and moved her hands away from the knife. He visually relaxed, "There are two things wrong-" He held up two fingers to make his point, "One...that's fraud. A federal crime. We're federal agents. Not a good example, and definitely not how I would like to spend the rest of my life." She opened her mouth to protest, but he stared at her. She shut her mouth, huffing, "And two...I'm not DiNozzo!" He exclaimed, exasperated, "I don't have his DNA! You need DNA for a paternity test!"

"I will get it. Now do it, McGee. Or you will not have to worry about being in prison for the rest of your life."

He looked around the apartment, "Speaking of DiNozzo, where is he anyways?"

"Out. Getting burritos. And you need to get out as well, before he catches you." She moved him towards the door, opening it up, "Do it, McGee."

"Ziva, I-"

"McGee!" She shouted.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine. All right, I'll do it."

She smiled happily, "Great! I will pick you up say...tomorrow afternoon, yes? Now go." She said, shoving him out of the door, "Bye, Tony!" She waved, closing the door. She let out a sigh.

"And hello baby DiNozzo." She whispered, clutching her stomach as she leaned up against the wall, letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes and sank to the floor.

She had to tell him.

And soon.

The guilt was eating her on the inside.

* * *

Ziva returned to the couch and laid down, for her stomach was still in knots. She looked down at her watch, Tony had left almost an hour ago to get breakfast. Not that she wanted any, but she was a little worried. Tony _never_ took that long to get food. She propped her head up with her hand, flipping channels on TV. Finally, the front door opened and one Tony DiNozzo walked in, a take-out bag in his hand. He walked over to the couch and Ziva sat up.

"What took you so long?" She asked softly.

Tony groaned, "Well, the place was packed, there was some bowling group or something like that, and they _each_ had separate orders." He took a bite out of his burrito and continued, "And there was this woman in front of me, she had like a newborn baby, and that baby was screaming it's lungs out. The thing must've been hungry or something," he swallowed, "'cause I mean it gave me a freakin' headache. I don't see how people do that." Ziva stopped unwrapping her burrito and looked at him. He took another bite and sat back on the couch, closing his eyes. His head _pounded._ "I need Advil." He said suddenly and started to stand, when he felt her arm on his.

"I will get it, Tony." She said softly, "You relax." He smiled at her and watched her stand.

"Thanks sweetheart." He replied and she turned and walked into the bedroom, tears immediately flooded her eyes. She walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. She pulled out the small pill bottle and dumped two in her hand. When she closed it, she could see herself in the mirror, the tears finally streaming down her face. She leaned on the counter with both hands, letting tears fall on the countertop, making small puddles. She suddenly felt sick again, but she stood up straight and wiped the tears off of her face. She walked back to the living room and put the two pills in Tony's hand, and when she sat down, he pressed his lips against her temple. "Burrito's gettin' cold, Zi." He said, food in his mouth again.

She shook her head, "I am not feeling well, Tony. You may have mine."

He swallowed, "But Zi, you need to eat."

"I do not think I can right now." She looked down at her stomach, "You know, the stomach virus." Tony gently squeezed her shoulder.

"You sure you don't want to go see the doctor?"

"No, Tony. I am fine." She replied again.

"Well, ok." He said, and then gestured towards their bedroom, "Why don't you go lay down, maybe some more sleep will do you good." She smiled and stood again.

"Perhaps you are right." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips before disappearing into their bedroom, closing the door behind her. She laid down in the bed, tears falling down her face again as she hugged a pillow.

Tony did not want the baby.

* * *

Ziva opened her eyes, the sunlight beaming into their room. She sat up and looked around, the place was dead silent. Her stomach growled as she stood. She walked to the door and there was a yellow sticky note on it. She pulled it off and squinted her eyes as she tried to read Tony's handwriting.

_Got called into the office. Gibbs is psycho._

_I told him that you were sick and couldn't come in, and he said for you to rest._

_I'll be home before 8. _

_Hope you are feeling better, sweets. _

_I love you, Tony. _

She smiled to herself and walked into the living room, her stomach still growling. Opening the refrigerator, she moved some beer bottles out of the way and the milk that had gone out of date 2 weeks ago, searching for _anything _that could possibly cure her hunger. She groaned and slammed the door shut.

They _really_ needed to go grocery shopping.

Walking back into the room, she slipped on a pair of jeans and shirt, grabbing her keys before promptly leaving the apartment. She pulled into a small sandwich shop that wasn't far from NCIS. It was a popular lunch break spot that they went to. She went in and ordered her favorite sandwich, for it seemed like the only thing that she and little DiNozzo could stomach. After eating, she started for her car, she noticed the building next door.

_The Baby's Crib_, it was called. She looked around again, just to make sure that any of her NCIS friends weren't there. She walked in and started to look around. She looked at the little boys outfits for a while, and then moved onto the girls section. She smiled to herself.

She definitely wanted a girl.

After looking around some more, she decided that it was pointless until she knew what the sex was. She walked out just as a familiar car pulled up.

Tony DiNozzo.

He had a smile on his face and walked over to her, placing a kiss on her lips, "Hey, you feel better?"

"Yes, a little. Thank you." She said.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked at the ground and then back up at her fiance, "I came to get something to eat, and then I thought I saw someone I knew in there, so I went in. It was not her, though."

"Oh, okay. You wanna go in then, and eat?"

"I already did." She said and he smiled again.

"Okay. Well I'll just take it back to the office. Gibbs has his panties in a knot." Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. He laughed, "Nevermind." He walked her to her car and she sat down in it, starting it before he leaned down, kissing her passionately. "Call if you need me, ok?"

"I will." She said.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She said and backed out of the parking space.

As she drove, her stomach was turning flips.

She _hated_ lying to him.

He had to know the truth.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The door opened several hours later and Tony walked in, throwing his backpack on the floor and his gun and badge on the table. Ziva walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips, handing him a beer in the process.

"Thanks." He said and took a sip. "You feel better?"

"Yes, I do." She said with a smile. "I have ordered a pizza, it should be here any minute."

"Okay." He said and they both sat down on the couch, Tony wrapping his arm around her as he sat back.

"Is the case solved?" She asked softly.

Tony scoffed, "I wish. Abby thought she found DNA on one of the parts of the bomb I found, but the DNA on it is supposedly from a guy that died in '05." Ziva chuckled, "So that didn't make Gibbs happy."

"I see." She said and there was a knock on the door, so Ziva stood up quickly and answered it. She paid the familiar pizza guy and walked back over to Tony, placing the box on the coffee table. She sat down beside him and he leaned over to her, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks."

She smiled, her hands on his chest, "You are welcome, my love." He smiled again and kissed her again, this time it was passionate. She leaned back as he pulled her closer, and they were horizontal. He slipped a hand under her shirt and she moaned into the kiss. He quickly broke and looked into her chocolate eyes.

"You want me to stop?" He asked softly.

She stared back at him and shook her head, "No." She whispered, and he captured her lips again. He stood up, his lips never leaving hers as he picked her up, moving into the bedroom, the pizza and beer forgotten on the coffee table. Tony finally made it onto the bed as she unbuttoned his shirt, flinging off his arms and onto the floor. He pulled her shirt and bra off at the same time, their lips only parting for seconds. She ran her hands down his arms, her fingertips over his strong muscles. She moaned again as he traced kisses down her neck. "Tony..." She said, breathless, as he was doing amazing things to her body. He finished undressing her, and she did the same, his favorite pair of jeans now thrown somewhere in the room. Not able to wait much longer, he plunged into her, both of them moaning with pleasure. Ziva tangled her hand in his hair as she flipped them over, not removing her hand from his hair.

"Zivaaa..." He said into the darkness of the room. She collapsed onto him, both of them breathing hard. "Wow." He said and she smiled, leaning up for a kiss. He kissed her and soon, he was asleep. Ziva kept her hand clasped shut as she stood from the bed, walking silently into the kitchen and placing the few strands of hair she got from Tony into a ziplock bag. She smiled to herself.

He didn't even notice.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh shit." Tony muttered as he looked up from his desk back at NCIS, the next morning. Across the bullpen, Ziva David looked up at him, confused by his sudden outburst. And then, she watched as he quickly ducked down under his desk, away from her sight.

She looked at McGee in confusion before Director Vance entered the bullpen, right as she was about to open her mouth to ask him why Tony was acting...bizarre.

He looked at all of the desks, scanning them carefully as his eyes raked over them precisely, "Looking for something, Director?" Ziva finally questioned, speaking up. His eyes turned to look at her and he stared as if he was looking at an alien of some sort.

"Officer David?" He questioned, in shock, "Why are you here?" he finally asked, "I thought you were in Tel Aviv."

"I was." She nodded, saying nothing more.

He turned around and stared at Tony's 'empty' desk, "Where the hell is DiNozzo?" He demanded, "And don't you dare tell me another lunch break." He looked around the bullpen, and Tim and Ziva just stared at him.

He stopped his stare at Ziva and walked towards her, his hands behind his back, "Where _is _Agent DiNozzo, Officer David?"

"I..." She looked at Tony's desk and saw his head from the slit under the desk, looking up at her, motioning for her to make something up. Subconsciously, she twirled the ring on her finger, "He is...down with Ducky!" She smiled, and she looked down at Tony again, and he was still motioning for her to continue, "There was a...bomb at the crime scene two days ago and...I do not think that he has recovered." She quickly said and Tony mouthed 'I love you' to her before 'disappearing'.

Vance huffed, "Well." he straightened his jacket, "When he returns could you inform him that I'd like to see him up in my office ASAP."

She nodded, "Yes sir." She watched as he scanned the bullpen one more time and then started out of the squad room and up the stairs. Once Ziva heard the door close, she groaned, "DiNozzo you idiot, what did you do?"

His head appeared on top of the desk, "He gone?" He questioned, looking around before standing up and fixing his outfit, smoothing down his hair as well.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She repeated, slowly.

"Well..." Tony started, taking in a deep breath, "Let's just say that he and I had a little misunderstanding."

"About what?"

He just stared at her, "You."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Me?"

"Yeah...apparently I 'forgot' to tell him I was taking a flight to Tel Aviv to see you. And then, I kinda didn't tell him I was leaving after I received that video footage of you. So I'm kinda screwed. Especially since he suspended me from field work."

"You were on the field yesterday, Tony."

"Yeah." He smiled, "I know. Apparently Gibbs thought that it was a stupid idea as well. Or he forgot. I hear that that tends to happen to old people."

He was greeted by a swift whack to the back of the head. He winced as Ziva smirked, Gibbs walking around and standing in front of him, "I also heard that older men are wiser."

"Yeah, I was just about to say that." Tony nodded and Gibbs just stared at him for a second longer before walking back to his desk. Tony shared a look with Ziva, who just laughed, as he took his seat at his desk.

Gibbs spoke up first, "McGee, you get that warrant signed by Vance?" They all noticed how Tony started towards the exit quickly before stopping.

McGee smiled and shared a look with Ziva, and Gibbs just stared, "Oh hey, Director Vance." McGee said, loudly.

Tony all but fell out of his chair as he made a run towards the elevator, not looking back.

McGee started laughing first, Ziva's mouth was dropped open, looking at him as he dove into the elevator, closing the doors quickly by rapidly pressing the buttons, and Gibbs gave a small smirk. Ziva turned around to look at the two and, on account of McGee's laughter, she started chuckling herself, putting a hand up to her mouth. Even Gibbs gave a small laugh.

* * *

"Mr. Palmer, could you please escort Sargent Bennett to his new home? Locker 207." Jimmy smiled at Ducky.

"Of course, Dr. Mallard." He nodded as Ducky walked over to the lockers and opened up 207, pulling out the drawer before stepping back quickly.

"Anthony DiNozzo!" He exclaimed, "What in the world are you doing in there? Give an old man a heartattack!"

He grinned up at him, "Sorry, Ducky." he whispered, "But I'm hiding."

He chuckled, "From Jethro?"

"No." He shook his head, "Vance."

"Ah." He said, knowingly, "And you thought that the best hiding place would be...in one of my lockers that I use for bodies eh, Tony?"

"It's actually pretty comfortable. Once you get over the stench of bodies and cleaner and the intense cold of course."

Ducky was about to respond when the doors slid open to Autopsy. He moved in front of Tony, so that whoever it was couldn't know that Tony was even there.

"Ducky?" she questioned, and he sighed in relief. It was only Ziva.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I need to talk to you, for a moment." She said, softly, looking up at Jimmy, "Alone."

"Right." He smiled at her before walking out of Autopsy, disposing of his bloody gloves in the trashcan before exiting.

"Ducky, it's about-" She started, wringing her hands together, when he moved out of the way and Tony sat up on the table behind him, "Tony?" She questioned, almost relaxing, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey sweetheart!" He grinned, sitting up and turning towards her, standing on two feet now, "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" She repeated, again, motioning towards the locker, "In there?"

"Hiding."

"From Vance." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with two fingers, "I will come back later, Ducky." She promised before rolling her eyes once more at Tony and leaving Autopsy.

Tony looked at Ducky just as the phone rang. He crossed Autopsy and picked it up, turning slightly towards Tony as he talked on the phone, "Hello? Yes...see you soon." And then, he hung up, turning fully towards Tony, who was now walking towards him.

"Who was that?" Tony questioned.

"Director Vance." And with that, Tony was gone in a flash.

Tony bolted out of the back elevator and down the hallway, making sure that Director Vance wasn't anywhere in sight as he sneaked past the stairwell and the entrance to the bullpen.

Ziva stood immediately from where she was seated at her desk as soon as Tony was in view, "What are you doing?" She hissed at him, "You are not going to be able to avoid it forever!"

"I can!" Tony whispered back before she watched him run and disappear into the men's restroom.

She sighed and took her seat back at her desk, looking down at the paperwork that was laying there, "You should listen to your own advice." She whispered softly to herself.

Tony smiled as he walked into the bathroom, that was, until the stall opened and Director Vance walked out.

He looked at him with wide eyes and then started towards the door when Vance stopped him, placing a hand on his sholder. Tony scrunched his nose up, "You didn't wash your hands. Gross." he noted as he glared at him.

"Doesn't matter. With me, DiNozzo. I've been looking for you all day." He said as he shoved him out of the bathroom and back down the hallway. Tony sighed, it was like he was walking the walk of shame...once again.

He locked eyes with Ziva, who, once again, stood up when he walked by, and she sent him a look of hope and compassion. They started up the stairs and across the catwalk, Tony's eyes locked with Ziva's, when Vance muttered something that broke him out of his trance, "You've got a lot of nerve, DiNozzo."

He stopped and snapped his eyes to the back of his head, "Excuse me?" He demanded, and Vance turned around to look at Tony.

"You've got a lot of nerve, DiNozzo, breaking not only my rules, but Gibbs' rules, and Director David's rules." There was a small group that was starting to form in the squad room as people stopped and stared at the two up on the catwalk.

"Look, I don't give a damn about Director David's rules, your rules, or even Gibbs' rules when it comes to Ziva's safety!" he shouted and a couple of women turned and smiled at Ziva, who felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she continued to look up at them, twisting the ring on her finger with her right hand.

"Well you should! You're lucky I don't kick your ass out of NCIS right now! You're lucky you're such a good damn agent!"

"Yeah, I am a good agent!" he agreed, "But I bet I could be a better damn director than you."

A couple gasped from around Ziva, and she felt as if she couldn't move from her place. As if she was transfixed there, "Excuse me?" It was Vance's turn to get annoyed as he walked towards him.

"I did what was best for Ziva, myself, and the entire agency. Correction! Agen_cies. _Plural. NCIS and Mossad." He put up two fingers to make a point, "She's the best you got and you know it, but you just don't want to admit it. That or the fact that I might have done something right, despite your stupid rules because my rule number one, Vance? I don't sit on the sidelines when my people are in trouble. You got a problem with that? Then you better stay the hell away." He growled.

"At least you follow someone's rules. I suspended you from field work, DiNozzo!"

"Sorry." Tony smiled, sarcastically, "I didn't know that that worked internationally as well!"

"You watch your mouth, DiNozzo." he warned, "And if you _ever _disobey me like that again and go after Officer David or anyone else-"

"She's my _fiancee, _Vance! What the hell was I supposed to do?!"

That shut Vance up for a while. He just stared at him as the women and men that had gathered to watch all looked at her, murmuring in hushed whispers amongst each other. She turned the ring in on her finger again, faster this time, "_You're _getting married?" He questioned, "To _Officer David?"_

"Yup." He nodded, grinning proudly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Director David gave you permission." He asked, laughing slightly; he didn't believe it.

"I didn't need it. I don't give a damn about his opinion because obviously he has no idea what the hell he's doing." Tony paused and looked at him, dead in his eyes, "Just like you."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nobody said a word to Anthony DiNozzo for another hour.

Frankly, they were scared of him.

Since his little_...whatever_ it was with Vance, his face was OSU red. He kept his head down, scribbling on a peice of paper, his left hand in his hair. Ziva felt him look up at her a couple of times, but when she looked up, he returned to his peice of paper.

She looked at her watch again, 1134h, it read. In about an hour, she and McGee or _DiNozzo_, as he would be soon, had to be at the office to do the paternity test. She briefly wondered how she was going to leave the office with McGee without anyone getting suspicious. She felt a stare from Gibbs and she looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows and she knew exactly what he was talking about. She shook her head and he quickly stood up, drawing attention from the two other agents.

"Ziva, with me." He said and wiggled his finger at her. She returned the look from Tony before standing and following Gibbs to his favorite spot, the elevator. Ziva gave Tony another look as she stepped in, the elevator going into motion, before abruptly stopping. He looked down at the Israeli, his blue eyes icicles. "He doesn't know?"

"No." Ziva replied quickly, "I do not want to tell him until I am sure that it is his."

"You need him to do a paternity test." Gibbs said.

"No I do not. I have everything worked out."

"Ziva...He's got to know."

"I will tell him, Gibbs."

"He is not going to be happy when he finds out that you have been hiding this from him."

"I have a good reason." She said through her teeth.

Gibbs smirked, "Yeah? It better be a damn good one. I know my senior field agent..."

"He is my fiancee, Gibbs." She interrupted, her brown eyes just as murderous as his blue ones.

"You shouldn't hide things from your fiancee!" He almost shouted. Ziva only crossed her arms as a response.

"I will tell him soon."

"By the end of the week. Or _I_ will tell him."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's a marine thing." He said and flipped the switch, the elevator came back to life.

"If it was any other team..." Gibbs turned to her and flipped the switch again.

"It's not. I take care of my family." He flipped the switch again, and Ziva couldn't help but smile. Did Gibbs really just call the team his _family? _

The silver doors slid open again and Tony stood from his desk, wondering what the _hell_ Gibbs was doing with Ziva. He figured he'd be the one in there getting his butt chewed out for being such a smart ass with Vance. He looked down at Ziva, who had a small smile on her face as she returned to her seat. He walked over to her and spoke softly.

"Everything ok?"

She looked up at him and nodded, "Fine." She replied.

"Ok." Tony looked down at his watch, "It's almost noon, wanna go grab a bite?"

"No thank you, Tony." She said. Before looking back down, she sent a glance to McGee. Tony then turned to the probie and raised an eyebrow.

"O-k....well you want me to bring you something back?"

"No." She replied.

He chuckled, "You gotta eat, babe." He said.

"DiNozzo, you're breaking the rules." Gibbs said.

"Right. Ok, be back in a little while." He started to lean down for a kiss, but caught a glare from Gibbs, so he stood to his full form. He quickly dissapeared into the elevator. Gibbs got a call on his cell phone and he answered it.

"Be right there, Abs." As soon as he was gone, Ziva stared at McGee again and he let out a sigh before standing. Ziva stood as well and grabbed her purse, which contained the real Anthony DiNozzo's DNA.

"Tony owes me big time for doing this." He mumbled. Ziva half smiled at him, but she couldn't reply.

Her stomach was in knots.

In a matter of hours, she would know if the baby inside of her was Tony's or not.

Her mind raced.

What was she going to do if it wasn't?  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

McGee and Ziva sat in the waiting room, Ziva's leg bouncing up and down impatiently. "What is taking so long?" She said through her teeth.

"Will you calm down?" McGee said, and after the weird looks from the people next to him, he added, "Sweetie." Ziva looked at him and half smiled.

"Well, _darling_, I thought that when you had an _appointment_ to see someone, that you got to see that someone very quickly." McGee rolled his eyes and returned to the magazine, when the woman next to him put her hand on his.

"When are you two getting married, sweetie?" She had a grin on her face and McGee chuckled from nervousness.

"Well..uhh..." He turned and looked at Ziva, his eyes grew bigger, "We...haven't set the date yet." He said.

She patted his hand, "Oh honey, don't wait too long. You two make a lovely couple, and I bet you will make even prettier children. Oh, you must have children." McGee nodded slowly.

"Maybe one day." He said and was more than relieved when the doctor called Ziva's name. They both stood, and as they followed the doctor. "You could've helped me out there."

"You seemed to have a handle on it, Tony." Ziva said with a smile, but then lost it as she looked down at her watch. Tony would be back to NCIS soon. They walked into a examination room and the doctor had a clipboard in his hand, writing on it quickly.

"Ok, you are...Miss David?"

She smiled, "It is pronounced Dah-Veed."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." He shook her hand and then turned to McGee, "And you are Mr. DiNozzo, correct?"

McGee shook his head nervously, "Yes." Ziva rolled her eyes when the doctor turned away from them. McGee was such a horrible liar.

"I am Doctor Williamson. We're doing a paternity test, so that means," he handed both of them a clipboard and a pen, "that I need to you to fill all of this out, honestly." They both nodded as the doctor continued, "After examining your medical history, I have decided that an Amniocentesis will the best way of doing this without harming you and your unborn child. We'll get a small amount of amniotic fluid from the fetus, and that will be used to test with your DNA, Mr. DiNozzo." The both nodded as they understood. "Ok, I will leave you two to answer these questions privately, and I will be back shortly." The doctor promptly left, closing the large door behind him.

Ziva shook her head and let out a sigh, "You really need to relax, Tim."

"Hey, it's not easy _pretending_ to be Tony."

"Will you just...fill out the paperwork so we can get back?" McGee sat down in the only chair in the room, and Ziva hoped on the bed, crossing her legs as she wrote on the clipboard. "What's Tony's height?" He suddenly asked.

Ziva looked at him, "6'1."

"Age?"

Ziva let out a sigh, "McGee." She said plainly.

"What? I don't know these things!" He defended.

"He is your partner." Ziva replied.

"No, he is _your_ partner."

"He is _our_ partner, Tim." She said and reached out to him, "Hand it to me."

"Thank you. I'm not him anyway." Ziva rolled her eyes and quickly filled out the two clipboards before handing Tony's back to McGee. The doctor walked in shortly after.

"Ok, all done?" He said and they both handed him their clipboards. "Excellent. Alright, now, Mr. DiNozzo, we'll need your DNA, and unless you want to give us your blood, a hair sample will do."

McGee smiled, "Well, actually, doctor, in preparation of today, I actually already have that sample for you." He pulled the ziploc bag that Ziva handed him earlier from his pocket and smiled.

"Ok, well, then your done." A nurse walked in and the doctor smiled, "Now, we just get this fluid from baby, and you and Miss David are dismissed." He turned to Ziva, "Can you disrobe your top, please?" McGee's eyes grew big and he stood, walking towards the door quickly. "Agent DiNozzo, you don't have to leave."

He turned to him, "Uh, yeah, well, I um...wanted...some coffee." He chuckled nervously, "I've seen all of it before anyway." He added. Doctor Williamson laughed.

"Very well."

"Would you like some tea, sweetcheeks?" McGee said softly.

"No, thank you." She said and glared at him as he left the room. McGee let out a sigh as he closed the door behind him.

_That_ was close.

Not that he would've _minded_ seeing them, but, Tony would kill him.

Literally.

And he didn't even want to think of what Ziva would do.

Slow. Painful. Death.

His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang. He picked it up, "McGee." He said, a little loud, and he quickly looked around to make sure that no one heard him.

_"Probie. Where are you_?" Tony's voice came through the phone, and McGee's heartbeat picked up.

"I'm uh...at a resturaunt, Tony. I'll be back soon. Ran into somebody I know."

_"Have you seen Ziva? She's not back yet and Gibbs said that she left with you." _

"No she didn't leave _with_ me, we left at the same time. And no, I haven't seen her." He shut his eyes and shook his head.

"_Get back here. We've got work to do."_ He said and hung up the phone. McGee let out another sigh and waited outside of the room, sipping on his coffee slowly. The door opened about 10 minutes later, and the doctor, nurse, and Ziva walked out in a line. They started down the hall and the woman that was talking to McGee earlier was walking down the hall, the opposite way. McGee quickly wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist, and pulled her close to him. They both smiled as the woman passed, and McGee quickly dropped his arm. The doctor stopped in front of the nurses station and handed them two more clipboards, "Miss David, if you will please sign this one, and Mr. DiNozzo, this one." They both nodded and McGee looked at Ziva before taking the pen in his left hand. He signed Tony's name, quickly, before he broke into a sweat. Ziva signed hers and the doctor smiled at them, shaking their hands again. "Thank you both. We should have your results by tomorrow evening at the latest." Ziva and McGee nodded and he put his hand on the small of her back as he opened the door for her.

"Hey, Dr. Williamson."

"Hey, Nick, how've you been?"

"Fine thanks. Do you mind me asking, who was that man that just left? He looks familiar and I thought I might know him."

"Oh, Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo." Nick stared out the door, his eyes narrowed, "So? Do you know him?"

Nick turned to the doctor and smiled, "Oh yeah. I know him."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere across the Atlantic Ocean, a man sat at a mahogany desk, trying to get work done, trying to assign new men to new missions.

Sitting back in his seat, he wiped the brow of his forehead with the back of his hand, the sweat rolling down his wrist in tiny little beads. Shaking his head and muttering something in Hebrew, he let his eyes linger to a picture on the desk, next to his computer.

It was a picture of his three children.

And now they were all dead.

Carefully, he lifted one finger up and traced the golden frame it was in. He stared right into Tali's eyes, though she was turned slightly away from the camera, holding someone's hand. She was a shy one for the camera, a completely different from his other children. She had a sense of vulnerability around her, one that Eli had believed was going to kill her some day.

Little did he know that that was true.

The man standing behind the two women was tall and handsome, a smile on his face. However, it was sinister. He had started off as someone that Eli had thought would become a great Mossad assassin.

Little did he know that that was the exact opposite.

His eyes finally met the woman's in the middle, smiling. He sighed. He didn't think that this would be so hard for him. It shouldn't be. Honestly, it wasn't. But, deep in his gut, he felt a little guilt sitting there. He shouldn't have felt guilty. She did her job. Though, he wasn't sure if she actually returned back to the other two Mossad officers. If not, she was just missing.

But, it became clear to him one thing: he was trying to succeed when he knew he had failed.

The guilt left his stomach.

He went to turn back to his paperwork when there was a knock on the door, "_Come in_." He said, in Hebrew, and the door slowly opened. He glanced up, and then back down at his papers, before snapping his head back up to the entrance of the door, "Officer Jarib?" He demanded, "What are you doing here?" He asked, in English. Jarib just slowly closed the door behind him, "I thought that I banned you from here!" He stood and pointed to the door, "Get out!"

"I just need to talk to you, for a moment." He said, and Eli sighed.

"You have one minute, my boy." He finally decided, fuming as he sat back down.

Jarib quickly walked to stand in front of the Director's desk. The room was quiet for a couple of long seconds and Eli turned back to his paperwork, shaking his head, "I found Officer David." he finally spoke.

Eli looked up at him, "Dead or Alive?"

"Alive." He nodded.

"Where is she?"

"Back home." He finally decided, choosing his answer wisely.

"Officer Sahar and Gonen?"

"Completed the mission. As you know."

"Yes..." He leaned back in his seat, stroking his chin as he pondered, "I know."

"Sir..." Jarib started, "I am speaking on a personal level with Officer David and yourself, not a professional level." In Gibbs' words, he was speaking from the heart. Director David nodded and motioned for him to continue. He took in a deep breath, "I found Ziva in the hands of a Hamas terrorist, deprived from food, water, and the basic needs of life. She had been there for approximately three days."

The room was quiet for a moment as Eli soaked the information in. He smirked, "I see."

"That is your daughter." Jarib said, almost in shock.

"I know who my daughter is. It was a fine punishment."

"For what?" Jarib demanded, causing Eli to look up at him; it was his turn to be shocked at Jarib's sudden outburst.

"She has been more loyal to NCIS than to me!"

"Maybe she had good reason." He spat.

"She may be my daughter but-"

"No, sir!" Jarib shouted, standing up fully, "She's your daughter first! She may work for you, but she _is _your daughter first! And I would think that a father would be more concerned about what I came here to tell you about!"

"Her being captured by terrorists?"

"No!" He shouted again, "The fact that, during her stay in the terrorist cell, she was raped!"

Eli quickly shut his mouth and just stared, leaning back in his seat, sinking into the expensive leather, trying to soak in the words that had come out of Officer Jarib's mouth.

For once, he had nothing to say.


	2. Announcement

Tony walked in their apartment first and dropped his car keys on the end table, followed by Ziva, who did the same. "I am _so_ glad that case is finally solved. Maybe Gibbs can use his boat tools to get his boot out of his ass." Ziva smiled and sat down her backpack. She walked over to the couch and sat down, taking down her hair. Tony stripped his tie and coat before walking to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. "You want a beer?" He called from the kitchen. Ziva looked down at her belly and then yelled.

"No, thank you. I'll have water." She called. Tony appeared and handed her the plastic bottle and she smiled, twisting off the cap. "Thanks." He sat down beside her and nodded.

"Yep." He took the cap off of his beer and took a sip.

Ziva turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "You were quiet when I got back, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Tony, what is wrong?"

He took another sip and then looked at her, "I'm just wondering...why did you go to lunch with McGee and not me? Did you just...not want to have lunch with me?"

"I did not go to lunch with McGee, Tony. I came by the apartment."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, "You did?"

"Yes. I had to...take care of something. Female...problems."

"Oh, well..." he laughed, "...enough said."

"We just happened to leave and return at the same time. Total...what is that word? Pluke?"

He laughed, "I think you mean _fluke_, Zi."

"Yes, yes. It was a total _fluke_."

"Okay. I mean I wasn't jealous or anything..."

"Sure you weren't." Ziva replied. They both laughed. Tony took another sip of beer and sat back in the couch, turning the television on. He wrapped his arms around Ziva and pulled her to him, placing a kiss on her lips. Ziva closed her eyes and shook her head to herself. She _hated_ lying to him.

"So I've been thinking..." He said, and it snapped Ziva out of the trance she was in, "...that we should probably announce our engagement soon." She looked up at him and smiled, subconsciously moving the ring with her thumb.

"Well, most of the building already knows about it, Tony."

"Not _officially._" He shrugged one shoulder, "Abby, Ducky, and Palmer don't know."

"This is true."

"Then we should tell them. Tomorrow. Abby will probably be so excited."

Ziva laughed, "She probably will."

He smiled and started to rub her arm with his hand, "You going to ask her to be one of your bridesmaids?"

"She will be my only bridesmaid." Ziva said, and then added, "This is not going to be a big wedding."

"Good. I like 'em small." Tony then groaned and looked at her, "Please do not tell me that I'm going to have to put up with Daddy David walking you down the aisle." He took a sip of beer, "Because, honestly, I'll probably punch his lights out the next time I see him."

Ziva shook her head, "No. I am going to ask Gibbs. He is more of a father to me than Eli."

Tony scoffed, "You're right. Gibbs would _never_ send you on a damn suicide mission." Ziva looked up at him and smiled.

"I know." It was quiet again, except for the sound of the TV, and Ziva laid on her side, staring at the beautiful piece of jewelry on her finger.

Soon, with Abby's help, the wedding would be planned.

And soon after that, she will have a baby.

That is, if Tony wanted it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva opened her eyes the next morning, in her bed, with Tony's arm wrapped around her. He must've carried her in there, because she only remembered watching TV on the couch. Suddenly, she felt her stomach turn upside down. She looked over at Tony, who was peacefully sleeping, and slowly took his arm from around her. She stood up from the bed, very carefully, for she did not want to wake up her fiancee. She ran across the carpet and into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time.

She finally finished and stood to her full form, walking out of the bathroom in silence. Tony stirred, but remained asleep. She let out a silent sigh. She _really_ didn't want to hear the question _'are you okay'_ again. About an hour later, they were both up, dressed, and on the way to work.

When they got to the office, Tony took it upon himself to call everyone up and tell them not to make lunch plans, because he was going to buy them lunch. Countless hours of watching his computer clock, it was finally time to go to the resturant. The seven were sat at a rectangle table; McGee, Abby, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer. After they finished eating, Tony grabbed her hand under the table and held it, intertwining their fingers. He cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention, and when they looked up he spoke, "So uh...I hope everyone enjoyed their meal." The rest of the group nodded in response and he continued, "Good, good." He looked down at Ziva and smiled, and she smiled back up at him. "Ziva and I wanted to...tell you some news, and we assumed this was the best way to do it."

"We already know." McGee spoke up.

"Stuff it, McRuin." Tony said and they all laughed as Tony continued, he pulled on Ziva's arm and she stood, his arm automatically wrapped around her waist, "We're getting married!" He said and Abby immediately threw her arms around both of them, squeezing them in a death gripping bear hug.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Abby said and then let them go, "Ziva, we have _got_ to get to planning! I can't wait!" Ziva smiled as she hugged her again. Abby immediately started to talk colors, so Tony sat down in Abby's seat.

"Congratulations, Tony." McGee said.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. He put his hand on the probie's shoulder, "McFriend, I need a best man. And it means getting to walk Abby down the aisle...and we all know how much you want to do that...and she's..."

"Tony...I'll do it." McGee said and Tony grinned, patting his shoulder. Jimmy Palmer leaned over to the Doctor, speaking softly.

"Doctor."

"Yes, Mr. Palmer?"

"I'm sorry, I just...have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why am I the only one that didn't know about this?"

"You didn't know?" Ducky asked and then laughed. Jimmy shook his head, "Well, Mr. Palmer, it _was_ fairly obvious. We knew it wouldn't be long."

"Abby knew?"

"Yes."

"Gibbs knew?"

"We _all_ knew, Mr. Palmer. This is Tony's way of _telling_ everyone, even though we all already knew." Jimmy nodded as a response and the Doctor turned to Gibbs.

"How do you feel about this, Jethro?"

Gibbs smirked, "Not much I could do, Duck."

"He seems to love her." Ducky commented. Gibbs watched as Tony wrapped his arms around her waist as she talked to Abby, placing a kiss on her neck. He closed his eyes as he remembered telling everyone that he and Shannon were getting married, it was very similar. Opening his eyes, he turned back to Ducky, "He does."

* * *

The team returned to the bullpen after Tony paid for the bill. Ziva remembered him nearly fainting as he realized that the bill was....expensive. But what did he expect if he was paying for lunch for seven people? She also remembered having to wrap her arms around his waist to keep him from falling into the food of the couple behind them.

Everyone was smiling as they walked in, except for Gibbs, who had no expression really on his face. As soon as they were in the building, Gibbs had had the power to bark at them and warn them about breaking his rules. The caused a smirk to dance on his lips as they quickly parted from each other.

Ducky, Palmer, and Abby all bid the four agents goodbye as they got out of the elevator. However, once they reached the squad room and walked into the bullpen, Ziva's smile dropped from her face as her eyes scanned the desks.

Mail.

She and McGee slowly turned to look at each other before bolting to their desks, shifting through the mail, quickly. Tony looked confused as he stared at the two before moving to his own desk, "I love mail time!" He grinned, picking up his own set. Gibbs just walked to his own desk, not minding McGee and Ziva's behavior.

"Where is it?" She muttered to herself as she finished shifting through the mail. She snapped her eyes up to meet McGee's and he looked up at her, shaking his head. She felt her heart rate accelerate as her eyes traveled to Tony's desk. _Where is it? _She thought before she spotted a manila envelope threatening to slip out of Tony's grip.

"Ooo!" He grinned, "GSM!" he held it up and put it on his desk, "Junk..." He threw an envelope into the trashcan, "Junk..." He reached the manila envelope and Ziva jumped over her desk as he stared peculiar at it, "What is this? I never ordered anything 'confidential' from Bethesda." He scoffed and she grabbed onto it just as he flipped it over and went to open it up. He looked up at her and grinned, "Sweetcheeks." He smiled, "Don't you have your own mail? This is mine. See?" He held it up, "Assigned to Mr. Anthony DiNozzo." He smiled, "Can't wait to be a DiNozzo, can you? Well, it would still be mine even if you were a DiNozzo 'cause you'd be _Ziva _DiNozzo." he smiled and she tugged at the envelope.

"Tony." She hissed through gritted teeth, "Give. Me. The envelope." She nearly begged as she sent McGee a helpless look. He just stared at her and Gibbs just sorted through his own mail, deciding that he didn't want any of it, and then shoved it into the trash can.

"It's addressed to me!" He whined.

"Give it to me!" She shouted, banging his desk with her hand. Shocked, he quickly dropped the envelope and she backed up, holding it close to her chest. She eyed him as he just stared at her, confused. Sharing a look with McGee and Gibbs, she moved out of the bullpen and into the back elevator, letting out a sigh of relief as she stepped into the metal box, looking down at the envelope, pressing the button for the basement. The door closed in front of her and she closed her eyes.

In just a couple of minutes, she'd learn if the baby growing inside of her was Tony's or not.

She felt her heart rate kick into overdrive.

* * *

"Ducky?" she called as she stepped into Autopsy, looking around.

"My dear." He smiled, turning around in his seat. He walked up to her and gave her a tight hug, "I did not properly get to congratulate you and Tony earlier."

She returned the smile but quickly let it fade, "Yes, thank you, Ducky."

He pulled back, but kept his hands on her forearms, "What is that?" He questioned, looking down at the manila folder in her hands.

She sighed and looked down and then back up at him, "Yesterday, instead of eating lunch, I went to Bethesda to get a paternity test done."

"So Tony does know, then?" He questioned and she shook her head.

"McGee was the new Tony."

"Ziva..." He started, but she held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Ducky, these-" She held up the folder and shook it, "Are the results."

He took in a deep breath, "Ziva, I told you, there is a remote possibility that the rape test was able to determine that you were pregnant if the man that was holding you hostage actually is your child's father."

"I know." She nodded, "But I would like to be sure."

"May I?" He questioned, motioning towards the folder. She nodded and handed it to him, "Please sit." He pleaded, pointing towards the slab. She looked at it and then back at him, but didn't move, "My dear, if you do not sit, I will not open it up, and you will not know the truth."

She sighed and took a seat at the very edge of the metal slab. Carefully, she watched as the doctor opened up the folder and pulled out a lone sheet of paper. He read over it and smiled. Ziva took it as a good sign and gave a small smile, "Yes, Ducky?"

He just walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, in yet another hug, "You and Tony are going to make excellent parents."

Upon registering the news, her heart rate immediately lowered and she squeezed the doctor back, "Thank you, Ducky." she whispered, "Thank you."

He pulled back and looked her into the eyes, "Now there is only one person that does not know."

She smiled and nodded, "Tony." She said, "It is time to tell him."

* * *

Tony frowned as he looked up at Ziva's empty desk. Just what the hell was in that envelope anyways? I mean, he was afraid that she was going to pull out a gun and shoot him if he didn't give her the envelope.

Gibbs had left the bullpen on a 'coffee break', though Tony didn't understand why; he had drank about four coffee cups in the restaurant.

Tony looked over at McGee, who was sitting at his desk, and sighed, "What the hell was that about, McGee?" He demanded, "Why did Ziva want that envelope so much?"

"Uh..." He started, "I don't know?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at him and stood up, walking towards him, "You 'don't know'?" He demanded and McGee nodded vigorously, "You don't know? You know."

"I know that Director Vance wants to see you up in his office." Gibbs responded, walking into the bullpen.

Tony groaned, "Damn it, boss, are you serious?" Gibbs stopped in the middle of the bullpen and spread his arms wide.

"Does it _look _like I'm lying, DiNozzo?"

"No..." he sighed, looking up the stairs, towards MTAC, "Damn it, boss. Damn it."

* * *

"Where's Tony?" Ziva questioned as she walked into the bullpen, looking around, her eyes resting on Tony's empty desk, "Where is he?"

"Up with Director Vance." Gibbs responded, nodding. Her eyes moved to the stairs, sighing.

"Oh. Well I need to speak with him."

"You gonna tell him, Ziver?" Gibbs asked, in a tone that clearly stated, 'finally'.

"Yeah, Ziva." McGee said, and she turned to look at him, "Are you finally gonna tell him?"

"You told McGee?" He asked in shock and she nodded, slowly.

"Yes. That is how I was able to get the paternity test done without Tony."

"And...?" Gibbs prompted.

"What were the results?" McGee added.

She smiled, "Tony."

Gibbs and McGee couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Tony groaned as he walked into Director Vance's office. Vance automatically gestured to one of the chairs and he took a seat while Vance started towards the door, closing it behind him.

"Agent DiNozzo. I am sure that you understand why you are here?"

"Something about smart ass behavior, probably."

Vance narrowed his eyes at him, "That was not appreciated, DiNozzo."

"Yeah, yeah." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. Oh, how much he _didn't _want to be here.

"I have decided that instead of feeling the _entire _wrath of Agent Gibbs, I will enforce my second choice on the matter."

"Which is?" Tony prompted.

"Suspension."

Tony chuckled, "That's good, Director Vance." He shook a finger at him before letting it drop on the arm rest of the chair as he turned it towards him, "But if you don't remember, I already _am _suspended."

"Longer."

"How much?" He questioned.

"Indefinitely."

Tony rose quickly from his seat, "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, Agent DiNozzo! Not only did you go on two unauthorized trips to Israel-" Tony opened his mouth, "I know about them." He hissed, "You leave without Officer David and return to DC _with _Officer David, what am I supposed to expect?" He demanded, and Tony shut his mouth quickly, "You ignore the suspension and go onto the field anyways, _and _you have absolutely no respect for authority!"

"Okay, listen Director Vance-" He started, but then stopped as the door opened and revealed Ziva David.

"Officer David?" Director Vance demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"Cynthia let me in." She said, closing the door, "Tony." She turned to him and he stared at her. Even she was unable to put a smile on his face, Vance had pissed him off so much, "I need to speak to you."

"Well it can be dealt with later." Vance responded, but Ziva didn't move; she just moved closer to Tony, "Officer David." He growled, "Go away."

"She's staying right here." Tony defended, narrowing his eyes at the Director of NCIS.

Vance huffed and pulled at his jacket, straightening it out, "Well, since you are both here, I can ask you now, so that you can decide right now."

"Ask us what?" Ziva questioned, looking at Tony. He just stared at Director Vance with angry eyes.

"Which one of you wants to be the better man...or woman..." he corrected on Tony's stare, "And politely transfer to another team so that I don't have to choose myself. Or, Officer David, if you would like, I could just terminate your liaison position at NCIS and send you back to Mossad."

Ziva had to grab onto both of Tony's arms to pull him back from sucker punching him. He gritted his teeth together as Ziva kneaded the skin on his arms with her fingers, trying to calm him down.

"Why must one of us be transferred to another team?" She questioned, trying to stay calm and political.

"Because married agents can't work together."

"Where does it say that?" Tony demanded, "You tell me, _Director-" _He all but spit on his title, "Where the _hell _it says that in the handbook?"

Director Vance just stared at him, "It doesn't matter." He said, calmly, "My agency. My agents. My rules. Get out before I suspend you from the building, Agent DiNozzo."

"Go ahead!" he shouted, "Do it! Do it, it won't make a difference!"

"Tony!" Ziva hissed, scolding. She rolled her eyes. What the hell was he doing? Shouldn't he know better than to egg the Director of NCIS on? Hadn't he learned not to do that after his _many _talks with her father?

"Fine, Agent DiNozzo. You're suspended from the building. Leave now, come back on Thursday."

"That's two days away! Today's only Monday!"

"I know." He spat through gritted teeth, "You want to get suspended from the building indefinitely as well?"

"Come on, Tony, let's go." Ziva urged, pulling him towards the door.

"I'd listen to her, if I were you."

Tony just narrowed his eyes at him as he followed Ziva out of the Director's office. She pulled him aside, up against the wall of the catwalk, and spoke quietly, "Tony, I need to talk to you."

"Well it can wait." he hissed, "I'm too freaking pissed." he kicked the wall with his foot, ran an angry, shaking hand through his hair, and then stalked down the steps.

Ziva sighed and watched as he slammed his desk drawer shut and plopped down in his chair, his face turning even a brighter red. She walked towards the railing, getting closer to the three male agents in the bullpen. Ziva met eyes with Gibbs, who looked up at her, and she placed two hands over her lower torso, protectively. She gave him a look and Gibbs moved his gaze from her to Tony, "It cannot wait." She whispered at the back of Tony's form.

* * *

Ziva looked up at Tony again, his face was still red as it was a couple of hours ago when he had that argument with Vance. She looked down at her stomach, it was _killing_ her that he didn't know. She let out a sigh and looked down at her watch, 1630h. She looked over at McGee, who was lost in the world of computers, and then over to Gibbs, who was writing on paper. Looking at Tony again, she decided that it'd be best to tell him when his face wasn't the color of a tomato. She stood from her desk, earning a glance from the three boys, and she only smiled as she walked out of the bullpen. She pressed the button on the back elevator, and waited for it to rise.

In the meantime, she briefly thought about waiting until Tony cooled off completely with Vance.

That could be a while, and Gibbs warned her that he'd tell Tony by the end of the week if she didn't.

No, he had to know. And he had to know soon.

* * *

The elevator dinged at Abby's lab and Ziva slowly got off, walking through the silver 'Forensics' door and into the room with blasting music. "Zivaaa!" Abby said happily and ran over to her, throwing her arms around her. Ziva chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hello, Abby."

"I'm glad you're here...it's so boring down here all by myself sometimes."

"I had to get out of the squad room. The boys are...depressing me." She said and Abby laughed.

"So, I've never really _seen_ your ring. May I?" Ziva chuckled and nodded, holding her left hand up to her. Abby took and looked at it closely, moving it back and forth only slightly. "DiNozzo has some serious ring skills. This is gorgeous!"

Ziva nodded, "Yes, it is." Abby finally dropped her hand and started to walk over to her desk.

"So...when is the date?" Ziva followed her and Abby pulled up a chair for her to sit down in.

"I am not sure...but it should be soon." Ziva said. She then looked down at her lap and then back into Abby's green eyes, "I've got something to tell you."

"What? What is it?"

"I am...pregnant." Abby smiled and took her into a hug. Even though she already knew, she wanted to be happy for Ziva. She looked at the silver door again-just to make sure that Tony didn't follow her down there, "But Tony does not know yet, so if you could..."

"My lips are sealed." Abby said and Ziva smiled.

"Thanks."

"So...wedding...soon?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

Ziva nodded, "Yes, within the next month."

"Ok...How about..." She looked at the calendar on her computer, "October 17th. That's a Saturday."

Ziva nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"That's less than a month. We better get busy."

Ziva laughed, "I..._we_ do not want a big wedding. So it will be easy to plan."

Abby smiled, "We'll go dress shopping soon, but what kind of colors do you want?"

"I am...not sure." Ziva said and Abby smiled, typing immediately on her computer.

"Okay...since we have the date, and since it's not going to be _too_ cold and it's not going to be _too_ hot, an outdoor wedding?" Ziva only looked at her, a blank stare on her face. Abby sighed, "Come _on_ Ziva, you never thought about your wedding day? I've thought about it since I was like...two."

Ziva shook her head, "I thought I would never get to see my wedding day, Abby."

Abby threw her arms around the Israeli again, hugging her tightly. She finally let her go and turned to her computer again, "Well there are tons of things on the Internet we can look at...for ideas. Ziva...meet Google." Abby pulled up color schemes and dresses, and Ziva finally picked one she liked; a blue/teal color. "Okay! Color scheme picked. Now, when we go shop for a dress, we'll know what to look for." Ziva smiled and nodded once.

"I am glad you are here to help, Abby."

"Puh-lease I love this stuff." Ziva chuckled, "So Tony's wearing black...right?"

"Oh yes."

"Good. White tux's just don't get it for me."

"I agree."

"Ok, now we'll need a caterer and music choices and..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence and grinned, possibly the biggest grin Ziva had ever seen on the goth, "Oh my god! I just thought of the perfect place!" She jumped up and down in her seat excitedly. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, "But I can't tell you yet, Tony has to be here." She reached for her desk phone but stopped when Ziva's hand was on top of hers.

"Abby, I do not think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I'm sure Tony wants to know..."

"No, see, Director Vance and Tony got into...another fight."

Abby felt her mouth fall open, "Oh my gosh, about what?" Ziva stared at her for another second before shaking her head and swallowing the lump that was in her throat.

"Me." She said softly. Abby covered her mouth this time and Ziva continued, "And if Tony is not careful, he is going to get himself thrown out of the agency. And I do not want that." She let out a sigh and removed her hand from Abby's, "And he is very upset, he will not talk to me or anybody."

"Well maybe, when I tell him about this awesome location, it will make him happy again. And it's a really great location, Ziva." Ziva chuckled.

"Ok. You can try..." She said and Abby grinned, quickly picking up her phone.

"Tony! Come down to the lab, I have _great _news."

From upstairs, Tony sighed into the phone, "Abby, I'm really not in the mood." He had to pull the phone away from his ear when she yelled.

_"DiNozzo, get down here now_!" The line went dead and Tony hung up his phone, letting out a sigh.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said from his position in front of Tony's desk, causing the senior field agent to look up.

"Yeah boss?" He said.

"Snap out of it." He said softly and then leaned on the desk with two hands, "And I'd get down there." Gibbs stared at him for a few more seconds and then walked to the elevator, leaving Tony and McGee in the squad room. Tony looked over at McGee before standing and promptly heading towards the back elevator.

"Yeah Abs?" Tony said as he walked over to her desk. He placed his hands on Ziva's shoulder's and squeezed lightly. She looked up at him and smiled as Abby spoke.

"Ok...so...I have the perfect location for your wedding."

"Where?" Tony said first.

"Panama. City. Beach." They each couldn't help but smile, "Isn't that perfect? That's where you had your first kiss, that's where you fell in love!" She jumped up and down with excitement.

"That sounds nice, Abby." Ziva said.

"So _outdoor_ wedding!" Abby hugged them both again, "Oh, and Tony..." She let them go, "We already have the date picked out as well. October 17th."

"Wow, that's soon." Tony commented, and then turned Ziva around so that she was facing him, "Can't wait until you're a DiNozzo, sweetcheeks." She only smiled, "Hey, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. You know I'm not mad with you, right?"

"I know." Ziva replied softly. Tony leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Aww!" Abby said. Ziva felt a rush of blood to her cheeks as Tony let her go.

"That's a perfect location, Abs." Tony said with a smile. He squeezed Ziva's hand one more time before turning to leave.

"Well great! Now we have the date, location, and color scheme!" Abby hugged her again, "Now if you'll just make me a guest list..."

Ziva laughed, "It will be a short one."

"Short is good." Abby grinned.

"I must go home, Abby." She said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Ok, yeah, it's about time to go." Ziva nodded, "Oh dress shopping will be a blast!"

Ziva chuckled, "Goodnight, Abby."

"Night!" Abby said and watched her as she got onto the elevator. Her stomach was in knots, and not because there was a baby in it. Tonight was the night she was going to tell Tony.

Good or bad news?

She didn't know.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Oh thank the lords above that this stupid day is _over." _Tony groaned as he swung his backpack over his shoulder. Ziva had already headed home about two hours ago. Tony had stayed back and finished up paperwork that he had neglected while he went to Saudi Arabia to save Ziva.

Even McGee had gone home. The only other person in the bullpen was Gibbs, who had just left to go and have a chat with Director Vance.

Thinking that he'd rather ignore even seeing Vance's face and ignore yelling that he knew was going to come from the two, he quickly headed to the elevator, pressing the button for the garage.

He sighed and smiled at the thought of Ziva already being home. His stomach was growling, and he desperately wanted some of her amazing home cooking. The doors dinged open, and he walked quickly towards his Mustang, getting in and driving away.

Sighing again, he turned on the radio and stopped at a red light, lowering the volume just slightly. He ran a hand through his hair before he heard his cell phone ring. Groaning, he searched through his backpack, finally finding the darn thing.

He picked it up on what he thought was the last ring, "Hey, sweetheart, sorry, I'm just coming home now."

_"Uh...Tony? Don't ever call me sweetheart. Creepy." _

He laughed as he heard the voice of his next door neighbor, Nick, talk into his ear instead of the sweet Israeli's voice, "Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else."

_"Obviously. Look, I gotta ask you something..."_

"Well make like a gun and shoot." He said as the light turned green. He moved the car forwards once again.

_"You still dating that Ziva woman?" _

"Uh..." Tony chuckled nervously, "Yeah. I'm engaged to her. Why?"

"_You're engaged to her?" _He asked, almost in a surprised tone of voice.

"Why?" He questioned again as he turned the car down a road.

_"Well, you know that I work at Bethesda, right?" _

"Yeah." He nodded, his joking facade suddenly gone. He remembered the little 'mail' incident this morning with Ziva pulling at his hand to give him the envelope _from _Bethesda Naval Hospital.

_"I was on call last night. At around lunchtime...." _He gulped. Ziva said that she had gone home to get 'female products'. He hadn't asked her more because he didn't _want _to know more. Now, he did.

"Yeah..." He said, letting it dangle, motioning for him to continue.

_"Yeah. I saw her there." _

He laughed, "Uh...no you didn't."

_"Uh...yeah I did. Trust me dude, I know your girlfriend..." _

"Fiancee." He cut in.

"_...Fiancee," _He corrected, "_When I see her." _

"Yeah, she is kinda hard to miss, huh?"

_"Extremely. Point is, Tony, I saw her with another man." _

"What?" He demanded, nearly slamming on the brakes. He looked down the street, his eyes resting on his and Ziva's apartment. She was in there, but he didn't want to go. Not yet. He drove past it and turned down a different street.

_"Yeah, she was with another dude." _

"What'd he look like?" He demanded, suddenly angry. She _hadn't _gone home to get female products like she said she did, and she had been lying to him. There was something she didn't want him to know about, whatever was in that envelope, and he was going to figure it out.

_"Uh...kinda chubby...ish....kinda short, about six feet I guess, maybe taller. Blond-ish brown hair that was cut short..." _

"Probie." He suddenly spat.

_"Excuse me?" _

"Nothing." He mumbled.

_"They seemed kinda friendly....more than friendly actually...I thought they were dating." _

"Yeah, well, thanks." He spat, and then flipped the phone shut, nearly chucking it down on the ground in the passenger's seat. He pressed the pedal down and turned down another unknown street.

He wasn't going home yet.

Not until he figured everything out. What she was lying about, what she was keeping from him, and, more importantly, _why _she was doing it.

"Damn it, Ziva. What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

Tony turned down another street. It was getting dark out, and he didn't really even know where he was.

But honestly, that was the last thing on his mind.

He couldn't _believe_ that Ziva lied to him.

And that Ziva would cheat on him. With _McGee, _the man that he just asked to be his best man at his wedding.

No. Ziva wouldn't do that to him. McGee wouldn't either.

But why would she lie?

His mind raced. He stopped at another red light and glanced at the gas gauge. He would be out soon.

* * *

Ziva paced around in the apartment, for she couldn't sit still. She was waiting on Tony to get home, and she had already called his cell phone at _least_ 20 times. She looked over at the dinner table, that was set with candles and two chairs on each side, so they could have a nice, peaceful, just the two of them dinner.

And she was going to tell him.

She put the phone to her ear again, figuring that she'd try the office. Maybe he hadn't left yet. Groaning, she slammed her cell phone shut and threw it on the couch. He told her that he was going to finish up a little bit of paperwork, and that he'd be home soon. She let out a sigh and

looked down at her watch: 1904h.

* * *

Tony turned into a gas station and filled up his car, assuming that he was going to be driving for a while. His cell phone rang again from it's position on the floorboard, but he just groaned and ignored it. He left the gas station and drove, quickly, down another street. His mind still raced; _Why_ did Ziva lie?

They told each other everything.

He scoffed, "Obviously not."

* * *

Ziva now sat on the couch, one arm crossed over her stomach, the other held the TV remote, flipping channels. She looked down at her watch again, it was now 2045h. On top of her anger, she was now slightly worried about him. He _always_ called and let her know if he was going to be later than he said he would. She turned off the TV and stood, throwing the remote somewhere in the room. Blowing out the candles on the table, she knew there was only one more thing she knew to do.

Go out and find him.

* * *

Tony stopped at a stop sign and closed his eyes, rubbing them with his thumbs. He had _no_ idea where he was. He knew he wasn't in DC anymore, and he didn't even really pay any attention to the road signs while he drove. Deciding that he better find his way back to DC, he knew he didn't want to go to the apartment.

At least, not right now.

A bar would only bring bad results to himself.

That left one place.

NCIS.

After checking all of Tony's regular restaurants, bars, McGee's house, Gibbs house, Abby's house, and back at their apartment again, Ziva _really_ became worried. Then it was decided.

He had been kidnapped.

She drove to NCIS, forcing some people to pull off to the side of the road because, well, she drove like Ziva. She zipped into the NCIS parking lot, immediately seeing Tony's car. She ran over to it, and it was empty, his cell phone on the passenger seat floorboard. She ran into the building, flashing her badge to the guards there, before running in the elevator and frantically pushing the button. Tears now flooded her eyes, as she continued to think that he was kidnapped.

She practically ran into the squad room, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw her fiancee sitting at his desk. Anger then filled her body, "Tony!" She yelled and he looked up at her, as she was now in front of her desk. "Why are you still here?"

"I came back." Tony said simply.

"I thought you were coming home!" She said.

"Had some things on my mind." He said, his voice rising. Gibbs walked out of Vance's office and immediately herd the argument going on downstairs. He stood at the top of the stairs, listening, unbeknownst to both of his Agents.

Ziva let out a sigh and leaned on his desk with both hands, "Tony, I have something to tell you, and I wanted to tell you over dinner that I made for you over two hours ago!"

Tony stood from his desk, his chair rolling backwards, as he, too, leaned on his desk with both hands. Their faces were only inches apart, "Did you want to tell me about your little outing with McGee?"

Ziva stood to her full form, "What are you talking about?" Enraged, Tony walked around his desk and stood next to her.

"Why did you lie to me, Ziva? What is so damn _secretive_ that you had to lie to me about where you went? This marriage will never work, Ziva, if you lie to me!"

"Tony...if you will just..."

"No! I don't understand, why? And what is up with McGee going with you to Bethesda? Did Gibbs send you two on a random drug test or something? Even still, why did you lie to me about _that?!" _

"Tony stop it!" Ziva screamed. Tony shut his mouth and stared directly into her eyes, waiting for her to speak, "I am pregnant, Tony." Tony only continued to stare for several seconds. He then let out a sigh and shook his head.

"How long have you known?" He said simply.

"What?"

"You heard me, Ziva, how long have you known?"

"A month."

"A month?! You have been pregnant with _my_ child for a month and you haven't told me?!"

Ziva's eyes flooded with tears, and her voice broke as she spoke, "I did not tell you because I wanted to make sure that this baby was yours and not that _man_ who raped me!"

"And you felt the need to not tell me about that?"

"I didn't want you to know until I knew for sure!" She yelled back at him. She took a step backwards, for she did not want to be anywhere near the man right now.

Tony let out a long sigh, "I can't believe you would hide something like that from me." He said, his voice softer now.

"I had my reasons." Ziva said through her teeth. "_That_ is where I went with McGee. He pretended to be you, so that I could find out if this is your baby."

He took his large hand and ran it over his face, "If this is what it's going to be like, then maybe this marriage was a bad idea." Ziva closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, the tears that she held back now rolling down her face. From his position upstairs, Gibbs put his hand over his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe what his senior field agent just said. Ziva pulled the beautiful piece of jewelry off of her finger on her left hand and walked over to Tony, placing the ring in his hand and closing his fingers over it.

"Maybe it was."

* * *

**Ok guys...we know what you're all thinking: "WHOA!" Buttt...this is only chapter two, so it's not even close to being done. We've got major things happening soon here, so pleaseee stay tuned.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers out there, we love you guys. :) Go ahead and leave us another! **


	3. Done

**So we just wanted to say THANKS A TON for all the amazing reviews we got last chapter. And, after reviewing the reviews (heheh) we decided that we should dedicate the chapter to sarah8902 just cause she's amazing and she wrote one, no, probably THE sweetest review that we have ever gotten. So...this chapter's for her. :) Enjoy!**

Ziva made it back to the apartment, though she didn't even remember leaving NCIS. She sighed as the dinner she made over 3 hours ago still sat on the table. Walking over to the table, she collected the two plates and shoved the food in the trash with one of the forks. Tears flooded her eyes as she washed them. Only one thing ran through her mind: Where did she go so wrong?

She finally finished cleaning the kitchen, and walked into the bedroom, stripping her clothes for a shower. She stepped in, hoping that the warm water would help her body feel better. She looked down at her left hand, where her engagement ring _used_ to be. More tears flooded her eyes. She couldn't even imagine what Gibbs was going to say. Or Abby. Or Ducky.

For once, she pulled on her own nightgown and crawled into the cold, empty bed, grabbing a pillow in hope that it would help her sleep. She hugged it tight to her body, the tears that were flowing from her eyes soaked the top of it.

When she left NCIS, Tony was still there, staring at her as she walked, alone, to the elevator. She began to think back to the beach, where Tony first placed his lips on hers. They both adored each other, and he finally put the plan into action, the tension from the three years they knew each other all released. She never thought she would be thinking of a life as a wife and a mother. But Tony made that happen. She had never fallen for anyone as hard as she did for Anthony DiNozzo.

But now, it was all falling apart.

Another hour of laying in the dark, silent room, she heard the front door open.

Tony was home.

She quickly wiped her face from tears and moved over to the edge of the bed, so that he would have plenty of room. She listened as he walked to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and got a beer, just as he did about every other day. Another few minutes, and footsteps could be heard approaching their bedroom door. He opened it slowly and walked over to the bed, picking up one of the pillows. He then walked around to the closet, pulling a blanket down before leaving the room again. Ziva opened her eyes and turned around. The bed was still empty.

She let out a sigh, pulling the pillow to her body again, gripping it as tears fell over the brim of her eyes.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Tony got up and walked into the kitchen, hoping that coffee would help him in his tired state. Sleeping on the lumpy couch didn't help him, and he had so many things on his mind that he didn't catch a wink of sleep. The ring that was on Ziva's finger was now in his pocket, and that was somewhere it didn't belong.

Groaning, he rubbed his eyes with his hands. He'd already been over this in his head at least 100 times. The coffee was finally ready, and he poured himself a cup, walking over to the table. A few minutes later, one Ziva David emerged from the bedroom. She only looked at him, and he looked as tired as she did.

Tony only so much as glanced at her as she passed him into the kitchen. The silence was killing him, and he had to talk to her, "Ziva." He said without looking at her. She didn't reply. He stood and walked over, "Can we talk about this?" She turned to him, her brown eyes could probably kill somebody.

"There is nothing to talk about." She spat, walking past him. She put her gun and badge on her hip before throwing her NCIS issued backpack over her shoulder. Tony stood up and followed her out of the door, grabbing his keys as well. Ziva turned around and rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath, "You are suspended, remember?"

Tony stopped in the middle of the stairs, his arms spread wide, "What? What was that? Oh, another lie? I'm sick of your damn secrets, Ziva! Anything else you wanna tell me?" Nick walked out of his bottom floor apartment, and looked up to his neighbors as the stood on the stairway, yelling at each other.

Ziva had enough, "I lied to you because I had to, Tony. For you and this baby, I lied!"

"You did _not_ have to, Ziva! You could have trusted me. What? Did you think I was going to freak out when you told me? Cause a scene down town like Godzilla? I could have helped you at the doctor, could have been there for you. But no, you took it upon yourself to keep it a secret and lie to me about it. And what's worse, you pulled McGee into it." He pointed to himself and then to Ziva, "This, right here? It's your fault."

Ziva gritted her teeth together, "You will not have to worry about me much longer, Tony. It is obvious that you do not care about me or this baby." They only continued to stare at each other as Ziva continued, "I will be out by the weekend, and you can have your precious bachelor life that you loved so much back. A different girl here every night. That is what you wanted anyway."

Tony scoffed and passed her on the stairs, walking to his car. He opened his car door and turned back to Ziva, who was still on the stairs, "Yeah well, at least they don't _lie_ to me."

Nick looked at Tony as he drove away in his car, and then back up at Ziva, who had tears rolling down her face again. She only gave him a glance as she walked to her own car. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

He didn't mean for that to happen.

* * *

The elevator doors dinged open and Ziva let out a sigh as she walked out and into the squad room.

She had originally thought that Tony was going to follow her to work, but then she realized that he turned down the wrong street in her rear view mirror. Oh, and that was right before she nearly slammed into the car in front of her. She cursed Tony again. Even when she was mad at him and he was mad at her he was able to have such an effect on her.

However, as she walked into the bullpen and threw her backpack down on the ground behind her desk, both Gibbs and McGee were not prepared for what they saw.

Ziva David stood behind her desk, looking up at them with absolute blood shot eyes, heavy dark circles under them, like a shadow. They were half closed, and, if Gibbs knew any better, he would assume that she had been drunk and had a wicked hangover that caused her so much pain that she couldn't sleep.

But he knew that that wasn't the truth.

Her hair was down and curly, but extremely frizzy, with hair sticking out every which way. She honestly looked as if she had rolled out of bed, literally, and drove to work.

Gibbs quickly stood up and walked towards her, "Ziver?" He questioned and she just turned slowly towards him with the same drowsy eyes, her head slightly drooping to the side.

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"You...you okay?" He questioned, though he knew the answer.

She just nodded as she went to sit down in her seat, pulling it back and then sitting down. However, instead of sitting down in the seat, she missed and sat down on the ground in front of it. She just sat there, staring at the dark part of the desk in front of her. Gibbs sighed and stared down at her, "You _sure _you're okay?"

"I am fine." She spat, reaching up and pushing down on her hands, wobbling just slightly. She raised a hand to her head and steadied herself as she made sure that the chair was behind her before sitting down this time. She stared forward, "For your information, Gibbs, I like sitting on the ground."

He didn't even smirk, he just stared down at her, "Ziver." He quietly said, and she looked up at him, as if that was his cue for him to continue. He squatted down and turned her chair towards him, staring up into her tired, bloodshot, brown eyes, "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

He looked at her hands, which were sitting in her lap. He pointed towards one of them, "You're not wearing your engagement ring." She just looked down, "Ziver..." He started again, taking a deep breath, "If there's _anything _you wanna talk about...."

She shook her head, her vision suddenly becoming extremely blurry thinking about Tony and her engagement ring, "There is nothing, Gibbs." Her voice cracked on his name and he sighed, feeling the pain that was radiating off of his Mossad Liaison Officer, "Nothing..." Carefully, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a hug. She just rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder, the tears managing not to fall off with her intense blinking.

Shocked, McGee looked at Ziva, their eyes connecting as he realized that, for the first time, McGee saw something.

Ziva.

Crying.

* * *

The rest of the day had been filled with a rather awkward silence between the three agents.

It had been slow; not a case or anything to fill up their time. Just paperwork, which reminded Ziva of paper balls being chucked at her, which reminded her of Tony, which made her incredibly angry and sad at the same time.

Long story short, she hadn't been able to get _anything _done.

McGee had left on his lunch break, and Gibbs was getting ready to go on his when he looked up at his liaison officer. Not able to take it anymore, she had moved to a position where her head was on her crossed arms which sat on her desk. He knew, however, that she wasn't asleep in any way.

He walked over and squatted down in front of her desk, "Hey." He whispered, tapping lightly on her arm, "You want something to eat?" He questioned as she looked up at him, brushing the hair, and tears, away from her face, "I'll go and get you something. Just about to go out myself." He gave her a small smile, and, for once, he felt as if he was treating her like a small kid, not like a grown adult that could kill him with one flick of her wrist.

"No." She shook her head, "No thank you, Gibbs."

"You're eating for two now, Ziva. You gotta eat something."

She sighed and realized that he was right. As much as food didn't sound particularly appealing, she had a killer headache, she knew that she was supposed to eat. If anything, the baby would love her and not accuse her of lying.

And hate her.

She stood up and grabbed her wallet out of her drawer, placing it into her pocket before holstering her gun, "You don't need that." Gibbs said, pointing to the weapon. She just looked up at him as she holstered her badge.

Her eyes were suddenly angry, "We might run into DiNozzo." She responded.

Gibbs just smirked, but let it quickly drop as he motioned her towards the elevator.

He hoped that, for DiNozzo's health, he didn't show up where they were going.

* * *

Once at the restaurant, Gibbs had instructed her to find a table, insisting that he was not only going to pay for it, but also going to pick out something he was sure she was going to love. Sighing, Ziva _really _didn't want to argue, and she chose a small table for two in the very back corner of the restaurant.

She idly picked at the wood of the table before Gibbs arrived with their food, setting the sandwich, fries, and bottle of water down in front of her. He set down his coffee, fries, and sandwich in front of himself before taking a seat and setting the tray down onto the ground.

They ate in silence for a while before Gibbs realized that she was only picking at her food, not actually eating it. Swallowing the lump he had in his throat, he pointed towards it, "You want something else?" He questioned.

"No, no, this is actually perfect."

He sighed, "You gotta eat something."

"I know." She mumbled before taking a bite of the sandwich, slowly chewing it before setting it down, "This is stupid, Gibbs." She finally said, nearly throwing the food down onto the table. Gibbs just stared at her as he took another bite of his food.

"What is?"

"Tony and I called off the engagement last night. Actually..." she sighed, "He did."

"And you couldn't sleep last night, because of it."

"That is completely unprofessional." She said, staring him into the eyes.

He put his hands up and leaned back in his seat, nodding, "Yeah. You're right." He believed that admitting defeat to the woman that not only was extremely upset, had the ability to kill him with a flick of her wrist, and had temperamental mood swings because of her pregnancy, was the best thing that he could do. Besides, there was no sense in arguing with Ziva. You'd never win. And right now, she was just so emotionally distraught that it _definitely _was the best thing he could do. Admitting a wrong was the first step with her, even if that did mean slightly going against his own rules.

"Not you." She quietly said, "What I did."

"No it's not." He shook his head, leaning towards her, "Even when you cry, you're the strongest damn person I know."

"I should not have cried." She sighed, "I do not understand why Tony has such an affect on me...."

"Because you love him." She snapped her eyes up at his, "Come on, Ziva, you didn't truly think that you were just going to...fall out of love with him so quickly, did you?" She just stared at him, "Now, DiNozzo didn't truly soak in the fact that he's going to be a father. And when he does, he'll come around. Just you watch."

"I am moving out this weekend." She said, shortly, almost angrily, "And I do not appreciate the fact that you were watching us last night." Gibbs just stared at her before standing up and starting away from the table.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Where you going?"

She stopped and turned back towards him, "To get a to-go bag." She informed him, walking to the counter and then coming back to the table, throwing the french fries and sandwich in.

"Ziva..." Gibbs sighed, "Come on, Ziva." She stopped and stared at the bag. Gibbs knew that look. She wasn't telling him everything that had happened, "That's not the only thing that's on your mind."

She took in a deep, shaky breath, "He does not want the baby."

"DiNozzo loves kids!" he defended.

She looked up at him, staring him straight in the eyes, "Not mine." And with that, she grabbed the bag and left the restaurant. All Gibbs could do was watch her retreating form disappear quickly down the street.  


* * *

Gibbs returned to the squad room and gave Ziva a warning glance, as the paper bag she brought back from the restaurant was in her trashcan. He sat down at his desk, and not a second later, his cell phone rang from it's position on his belt and he flipped it open, "Yeah, Gibbs." McGee perked up in hopes that it would be a new case, and Ziva honestly didn't care. "Yeah." Gibbs stood and walked past the four desks.

McGee looked over at the Israeli and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Ziva, you okay?

She snapped out of the trance she was in, "Yes Tim. I am fine."

"You seem..." He hat to be careful with the word he chose, "...distracted."

She shook her head, "No, I am fine." And returned to her paperwork.

But she _wasn't_ fine. She lost her fiancee, hopes for a family, house all within a few hours of each other.

And it was killing her.

Gibbs walked into Cynthia's office, and only glanced at her as he yanked on the handle of the silver door, pushing it open quickly. "You called, Leon?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs." The Director replied, and stood from his desk, holding two brown folders, something that the special agent did not want to see.

"Don't even go there." He spat, and Leon chuckled sarcastically.

"I haven't even said anything yet."

"I know that, but I know what those folders are and I know what you're about to say. I don't want to hear it."

"I may surprise you, Gibbs." Leon said and the brown folders to him, with 'NCIS' printed on the outside. "These are two new agents."

"Why do I need a new Agent?"

"Since DiNozzo's big mouth got him suspended, and when he gets back, desk work."

"Wait a second." Gibbs put his hand up for emphasis, "You're telling me, that because DiNozzo said something you didn't like, you're suspending him for three days and then giving him desk work?"

"It's not only what he said, Gibbs. It's what he did." Gibbs smirked and threw the folders on his desk.

"I need my senior field agent on the field, Leon."

"I was trying to help you there."

"I don't want a new agent, I want my senior field agent. I've only got one that can go on the field now."

"Two, McGee and David."

"No. One. McGee. David is...unable to."

"What the hell does that mean? DiNozzo went off grid without my permission to bring her back, so I assumed that she would work."

"She can't, Leon. She's pregnant."

"Pregnant? When in the hell was she going to tell me about this?"

"Soon, I'd imagine."

He picked up the two brown folders again, pointing them at Gibbs, "Then you take both of these agents. As temporary replacements for David and DiNozzo."

"No. Don't need them. All I need is DiNozzo back on the field."

"Not your choice, Agent Gibbs." Gibbs only smirked and turned to walk out of the room, when Vance spoke again, "While we're on the subject..." Gibbs stared at him, his blue eyes could probably kill somebody, "...which one are you going to move to a different team? Dah-Veed or DiNozzo."

"Neither."

"When they get married, they cannot work on the same team, Gibbs."

"They're not getting married, Leon. The wedding is off. And so are your rearranging plans." Gibbs snapped and slammed the silver door behind him.

* * *

  
Three empty beer bottles sat in front of him on the table next to an empty pizza box.

After he had followed Ziva to the restaurant with Gibbs, in which he had watched her storm out and back to NCIS, he had come straight home, changed into his sweat pants and a sweatshirt, ordered a pizza, and then flopped down onto the couch.

The only good thing on TV was the news, and even Tony didn't want to watch that. After about thirty to forty-five minutes of watching ESPN, he realized that they were just showing the same information over and over again in a continuous reel.

He had popped in a movie or two, but halfway through he ended up muting.

And he never, _ever _muted James Bond.

And then, halfway through the halfway through of the muting, he just completely turned it off, starting into the bedroom and picking up the pair of jeans he had strewn on the ground, reaching into one of the pockets and pulling out her engagement ring. He sighed and stared at it, taking in a deep breath. He smiled slightly. Still smelled like her in the bedroom.

He then growled, remembering that she had lied to him. Upon hearing a knock on the door, he shoved the ring into his pocket and then started towards it, opening it up. He frowned, "Nick." He spat as his greeting.

He smiled sheepishly at him, his hands shoved into his pockets, "Yeah..." he shifted on his feet, "Hey Tony...can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Uh..." He started, confused, "Cause it's kinda private and I don't want everyone to hear me."

"What's it about?"

"That phone call from me last night."

Tony just stepped out of the way, "Get in." Nick gave him a small smile and walked into the apartment. Tony closed the door behind him. Nick walked to the coffee table and then turned around.

"I'm just gonna be real honest with you, Tony." He started.

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, that'd be nice after the past events."

"This morning...I heard you and Ziva arguing."

"Yeah." Tony said, nodding, as if confirming that he wasn't seeing things, "What about it?"

"I..." He paused, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Oh yeah?" He demanded, "Then what _did _you mean to happen?"

"Look, I don't want you two to fight." He said, "I just thought that you'd like to know..."

"Know what?" Tony asked, raising his voice a couple of octaves, "Know that my ex-fiancee has been lying to me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, " He put his hands up, "_Ex-_fiancee?"

"Yeah." Tony confirmed. It was his turn to shove his hands into his pockets, "We broke up last night."

"Wait, broke up broke up or just...no wedding break up?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. And she's moving out this weekend I just..." He stopped abruptly and looked up at him, "I think it's time for you to go."

He nodded slowly and walked towards the door, "Look, Tony." He paused, turning around to face him again, "I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry." he nodded, as if he was confirming that what he was saying was real, "I didn't mean for-"

Tony looked up at him and nodded, once, "I know...but it did."

* * *

Another hour passed, and Ziva was incredibly bored, restless, tired, upset, angry, and sad. She didn't want to sit there anymore. She stood from her desk, and Gibbs and McGee only looked at her as she walked out of the squad room.

"Hey boss."

"Yeah McGee?"

"Is she going to be ok?"

Gibbs let out a sigh, "Eventually."

* * *

She got into the back elevator and thought about the places she could go. She was way too tired to work out at the gym, not to mention the damage she could do to the punching bag, imagining it was Tony's head.

Not wanting to hear a lecture from Ducky, that left only one place.

Abby's lab.

Ziva groaned. She didn't really want to go there, because she knew Abby would know something was wrong, and they'd have to talk about Tony. But, it was the only place that wasn't the squad room. She clicked the button and the silver doors closed in front of her. A few seconds later, the elevator arrived at it's destination and she walked out. She could already hear the music blasting from 'Labby' and that made her not want to go in there even more. Much to her relief, when Abby spotted her, she muted it.

"Hey Ziva!" She said and threw her arms around her. Ziva patted her back lightly and Abby backed up from her, confused, "What's wrong?"

Ziva shook her head, "Nothing Abby-"

"Ziva do not lie to me! I know when somethings wrong. What's. Wrong?"

Ziva sighed, she knew she would have to tell her sometime, "Abby I...We..._Tony_ broke off the engagement last night." Abby took two more steps from her and put her hand over her mouth. "I am...moving out this weekend."

"No! That can't be true! You two love each other!"

Ziva shrugged, "Not anymore. Tony does not care about me. Or this baby."

"Wait a second...DiNozzo broke off your engagement when he _knew_ about the baby?" Ziva only nodded, "That's not like him! What is wrong with him? I'm gonna kill him."

"He is furious because I 'lied' to him when I did not tell him when I found out I was pregnant."

"But you only did that because..."

"I told him. He says that I do not trust him."

"I am here for you, Ziva. If you need help killing him and hiding the body, I'm all for it. You know that I can kill somebody and leave no forensic evidence. We would never be caught!"

Ziva half smiled, "I do not want to kill him, Abby. I think that he will be happy again living on his own with nothing to worry about. And he will have that soon." She put her hands on Abby's forearms, "Thank you for everything you did for the wedding. I was...very excited." She couldn't hold the tears anymore as they rolled down her face. Abby responded by throwing her arms around her, squeezing her tightly. Even though it was just about a death grip, it was what Ziva needed.

A friend.

* * *

  
Two more empty beer bottles sat in front of him, accompanying his other three.

The anger that he felt towards Ziva and her lying attributes were slowly fading away with the more beer that he drank. The TV still muted, he flipped the channels.

After Nick's visit, he had wanted nothing more than to get his mind off of Ziva and, basically, everything about her. He didn't really understand _why, _but that may have been because of the many beers that he had drunk.

Flipping through some more channels, he heard a key turn in the lock and he snapped his head up, as much as he could in his slightly drunk state, and stared at the door as it opened up.

Ziva David.

His eyes went back to the TV, narrowing them at the screen before he stood up, stumbling to find his step as he looked at her, "David."

"DiNozzo." She spat back, and then ran her eyes up and down his body. She couldn't help but let her mouth drop slightly open, "You are drunk!"

"No, I'm not." Tony said, not even bothering to grin like he normally would. He walked towards her, but Ziva noticed that he was having trouble walking in a straight line. But he was right; he was definitely not drunk. Tipsy, though. _Extremely _tipsy, she might add.

As he neared her, she backed away from him, completely and utterly annoyed at the man, "I cannot _believe _that you are drunk, Tony! See, this is what I'm talking about, you are just a..a..." She fumbled with the word, "Pine!"

"Swine, Ziva." He sighed, shaking his head, "Swine! And besides, that's the term for a girl pig, like you." And with that, she didn't care. She smacked him across the face, her palm vibrating against his skin. He turned his head slightly to the side and she let her mouth drop open, almost shocked that she _actually _hit him. She stared at her hand, which was still in the air and then looked at Tony. He rubbed his cheek with his hand and she noticed the red tinge it was starting to take.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Tony I-" She stopped and then realized that she was still mad at him. And he was still mad at her. She furrowed her eyebrows together and stormed past him, towards the bedroom.

He followed her down the hallway, grabbing onto her wrist, spinning her back around to face him, "What do you want, Tony?" She demanded, "Obviously not the baby."

"Look-"

"Obviously not me!" She cut off.

"Zi-"

"No, Tony, listen to me!"

"Nuh-uh!" He shouted, letting go of her wrist and pushing it away, "You're gonna listen to me, sugar puff. I'm not listening to anymore of your stupid lies, you're gonna listen to me, and you're gonna listen good. Because it's the truth, got it?"

She just narrowed her eyes at him, "Do not play me, Tony."

"What?" he demanded, "Like you played me? With McGee? In that stupid little game of yours? Well for your information, I don't particularly like being a Mossad Assassin's government lab rat that you run tests on."

"I am not running any 'tests'-" She put up air quotations to make a point, "On you, Tony. Have you ever even _thought, _has the idea made it through your rock hard skull that I did what I did to protect you?"

"Protect me?" He scoffed, "_Protect me? _Protection from what?"

She lowered her voice, to almost a whisper before she spoke, "From yourself, Tony. Think about what would have happened if I had informed you that I was pregnant before either of us knew that the baby inside of me was yours or not?" He just stared at her, "Exactly." She nodded, "I would never hear the end of it."

"I could have been there for you." He growled, "I would have understood."

"No you would not." She shook her head, her voice now lowered and quiet, "You obviously do not know what you are doing either. If you knew the whole time that this engagement was going to be a bad idea, then why did you do it in the first place?" He had no answer for her, "You do not want this baby-" She placed her hands over her stomach, "And you do not want me. I want you to be happy, Tony, and if that means leaving your life completely, then that is exactly what I am going to do. I am leaving this weekend, and I am going take up the offer that Vance gave me to be transferred to another team....in Tel Aviv."

Tony just...stared. He honestly didn't know what to say. Her eyes were burning with anger and she backed away from him, her voice low but extremely angry. He'd be dead if looks could kill, "At least all _Jarib _did was sleep with another woman." She spat before disappearing into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

And, for the first time, the distance between them was felt, both physically and emotionally in Tony's heart.

The comment about Jarib had really hit Tony hard. He didn't think that Ziva would have stooped so low and compared _him _to her cheating ex-boyfriend.

He knew he had screwed up.

As Ziva would say, large time.


	4. Liar

The next morning Ziva sat at her desk at work, scribbling on the paper. However, halfway through writing about...whatever cold case she had been assigned, she had started to draw miniature people, on the beach, at a wedding. She smiled softly and the pen lines started to become blurry before she felt something wet roll down her cheek and land between the bride and groom.

Suddenly, she heard someone clear their throat and she looked up to find a rather awkward looking Timothy McGee standing in front of her. She blinked the few tears in her eyes away and stared at him, "Good morning, Tim." She quietly said.

He nodded and gave a smile, "Good morning, Ziva."

She just stared at him for a second or two before she finally broke the silence, "Is there something that you would like, Tim, or do you want to just stand there all day in front of my desk? I mean, I do not particularly mind, but if you could just step a couple more feet over to your left it would be greatly appreciated." McGee looked behind him and realized that she wanted him to block her view of Tony's desk.

"Ah..." He moved over two steps, "That good?"

"One more." She motioned for him to move a little. He did, and she put her hand down, "Thank you."

"Great." He smiled, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"So what did you want, again?"

"Uh...how...how are you doing?"

She smiled at his stuttering, but just a little. It was very faint, and it played on her lips, but the heavy dampened mood in the room to somehow get a little lifted, "Fine." She nodded, "Now if you want the honest truth, I will have to kill you first."

He let his lips turn up as he looked down, "Yeah, right." He said, but not in a sarcastic tone. He _knew _that she'd do it. He then took in a deep breath and looked back up at her, "Look...I kinda figured out what happened..."

"With what?" She questioned, though she knew. Oh, she knew.

"You and....uh...Tony." He carefully said DiNozzo's name, just to gauge her reaction on it.

"From Abby, yes?"

"No...actually...Agent Larson. It's been going around the building since yesterday. Even Palmer knows!" He smiled and she just stared at him, turning her pen in her hands.

"Everyone knows?" She questioned, swallowing the lump in her throat.

He nodded, slowly, "Yeah..." He let the word dangle in the air between them, "Look, Ziva...I just wanted to tell you that-" He looked around and then crouched down, making sure that his head was close to hers, "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Why are you whispering, McGee?"

He looked around again, "Gibbs." He hissed.

"Ah." She nodded, "Sign of weakness, yes?" She gave a small, sarcastic chuckle, "Then I must be a billboard if 'sorry' is a sign of weakness."

"Look...see...I've been kinda thinking....that the reason that you're not gonna get married is...because of me." She couldn't help but let her mouth drop open.

"Excuse me?" She questioned, "Oh, McGee." Her expression softened, "It is _not _your fault." She assured him, looking him dead in the eyes.

"But the whole paternity test thing was the reason you two...uh...yeah...right?"

She just stared at him with sad eyes, "Oh, McGee...yes, but it is _not _your fault."

"Tony's gonna hate me. I ruined the only good thing in his life." She stood up and walked towards him.

"Tim..." She said, placing two hands on his shoulders, "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." She said, slowly, so that he understood, "_I _was the one that forced you to go with me to Bethesda without telling Tony. So, it is _my _fault."

"But Ziva-" He started, and she shook her head.

"No, Tim." She hugged him, "It is not your fault."

He wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug before letting go of her, looking her in the eyes, "Thank you." He said, sincerely and she nodded, patting his shoulder and giving him a sad smile before he returned to his desk. Ziva sighed and sat back down at her desk, her eyes scanning her desk and landing on the drawing that she had started earlier. She picked up her pen and let it hover over the best man before giving him a big smile and a dashing suit. She looked up at McGee who locked eyes with her and smiled. She returned it and looked back down at the drawing.

However, once her eyes landed on the groom, she let her smile drop as she slowly drew a quote bubble, writing the word: 'Liar!'.

She quickly flipped the paper over and buried her head in her hands.

_Oh god, Tony. Look at what you've done to me. _

She looked up at Tony's desk once again and felt the anger burning through her veins, "McGee." She called, and he looked up at her, "I need you to stand there again."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After another hour of doodling, Ziva was restless again and she stood, walking from the squad room. She went to the break room and got a chocolate bar, hoping that it would cheer her up, even if just a little. She removed the foil and took a bite of the rich chocolate, before shaking her head and throwing it in the trash.

Chocolate is not what baby wanted.

She let out a sigh and sat down in one of the chairs, taking her phone out in the process. She scrolled through her contacts and stopped when she got to the one she wanted: Jarib. Ever since her argument with Tony, she was thinking about him. What he did for her by saving her life, how he defended Tony to Eli. Letting out a sigh, she pressed the send button and it rang several times before he finally answered.

"Hello, Jarib."

_"Ah, Ziva my dear. How are you?"_

She chuckled sarcastically, "I have been better."

_"Zivalah, what is troubling you_?"

She sighed, unsure of what to say. She summed all of her emotions in word, "Tony."

_"What did he do_?"

"He just..." She stopped. "It is nothing, Jarib. I have just...had a bad few days."

"_Are you not happy to be back in America? I thought that is what you wanted." _

She sighed again, "It was, Jarib."

"_Was? You do not want to be in America anymore? What does Tony think about your feelings?"_ Ziva had to take the phone away from her ear as tears immediately spilled over her eyes. She couldn't believe it. How could a _question_ make her break down?

She slowly brought the phone to her ear, and spoke, her voice breaking, "Tony does not care about me or my feelings anymore."

_"I do not believe that, Zivalah. He showed such love for you."  
_

That only made more tears pour out of her eyes, "Jarib..." She managed to say, "Please do not tell my father about this..."

"_Ziva my love, do not worry. He will not hear a word of it._"

"...I am pregnant." She sobbed, and then took in a shaky breath, "And when I told Tony about it he...was upset. I kept it from him until I was sure that it was his and not that..."

"_Yes, I understand. Agent DiNozzo does not understand?"_

"He does not want to understand." Now anger filled her again, "He does not trust me. And he thinks that I do not trust him."

"_Oh Zivalah. I am truly sorry._" Ziva could hear his disappointment, even over a transcontinental phone call, "_But I must ask this question: What are you going to do with the child?_"

Ziva felt her mouth fall open. She hadn't even thought about the question, "I will not neglect this child, if that is what you are asking, Jarib. I will raise it on my own."

_"Very good, my dear. But I do believe that you and Agent DiNozzo will be together again_."

Ziva scoffed, "I do not think so, Jarib."

_"Ah, __well. I must go, your father has called a conference_._" _

She took in a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face, "Thank you, Jarib, for...everything."

_"You are welcome, my love. I wish you nothing but the best_._ Goodbye._"

Ziva closed the phone, and held it tightly in her hand, and only broke down again as Jarib's words ran through her head, _'But I do believe that you and Agent DiNozzo will be together again.'_

She lay down on the table, the tears forming small puddles as they fell from her face.

She knew it wasn't going to happen, no matter how much she still loved him, wanted to be with him, wanted a _family_ with him.

It was over.

* * *

Gibbs looked at the empty desk next to his again, and then down at his watch.

Ziva had been gone for a _while_.

He then looked across at McGee, who was typing on his computer, with an insanely bored look on his face. Gibbs spoke, "Hey, McGee..." the junior agent jumped just slightly, causing a smirk from the boss, "You know where Ziva went?"

McGee shook his head, "No boss, I don't."

"She didn't say anything about going home? Or going to see Abby?" McGee just shook his head to again. Gibbs nodded and stood from his desk, walking past Ziva's desk, but stopping when something in the trash can caught his eye. It was a half balled up piece of paper with, from what Gibbs could see, a _drawing_ on it. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he leaned over and picked it up.

After studying the contents of it, he folded it in half and stuffed it in his pocket, walking, quickly, over to his desk and collecting his weapon.

"You okay, boss?" McGee asked.

"Fine. Going out." He said and walked into the elevator. He opened the piece of paper again, narrowing his eyes at it.

There was a problem.

And Gibbs was about to fix it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony sat on his couch, the TV on, but muted. He had a beer in his right hand but only two sips were gone from it, for he didn't even really want it. A knock on the door caught his attention and he ran a hand over his face before standing, walking over to it.

He really didn't feel like talking to Nick again.

But when he finally opened the door, it wasn't Nick at all. "Oh, hey boss." Tony said and then moved out of the way so he could walk in. Gibbs shook his head at Tony as he walked in the door, looking around the place. Beer bottles were everywhere, and the whole apartment was...trashed.

Gibbs spread his arms, "What in the hell is this?"

Tony sighed, "I haven't...really felt like cleaning up." Gibbs only stared at his senior field agent. Like the apartment, he too was a mess. He looked like he hadn't shaved since Monday night, when he left NCIS. His eyes were bloodshot red from no sleep, not to mention the dark circles under his eyes.

"DiNozzo...what is wrong with you?" Gibbs said, though he already knew the answer, but he was going to get to the bottom of things.

"Look, no disrespect intended, boss, but I really don't feel like talking right now."

"That's too damn bad, DiNozzo." Gibbs stepped up to him and stared right into Tony's eyes, which was even worse than a head slap. "One of _my_ Agents is back at NCIS hurting emotionally. And it's your fault."

"Yeah well, she's not alone."

"DiNozzo, did you not get the memo? You're going to be a father."

"Boss she _lied_ to me. You don't do that to somebody you love." Gibbs smirked.

"Really? Because I recall a couple of years ago somebody lying to _me_ to protect another person." Tony only narrowed his eyes, "Her name was Jeanne, do you remember that?" Tony couldn't believe Gibbs just said that.

His veins filled with anger, "That has..."

"You loved her, didn't you? You didn't want to hurt her. You lied to protect her."

"Boss, that was something completely different. She was not carrying my child and I was on assignment."

Gibbs scoffed, "No, DiNozzo, it's exactly the same. You loved her. Assignment or no assignment, you were in love with her." Tony looked down at the floor. He had nothing to say, "Ziva did what she had to do to protect you and that child." Tony shook his head.

"I didn't need protection, boss. She didn't have to hide that from me."

"She had her reasons, DiNozzo. Why are you the only one that doesn't understand that?"

"I understand why she had the tests done. But she didn't have to keep it a secret." Tony walked around him and into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator, "I don't like being lied to. She doesn't trust me."

"Is that what you think?"

He shrugged, "We're done, boss. Nothing matters anymore. She won't talk to me." Gibbs let out a heavy sigh and pulled the piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it and handing it to him, "What's this?"

"I was debating on showing that to you, DiNozzo. But after what you just said, you need to see it." Tony narrowed his eyes at the drawing. "You see what you've done to her?" Gibbs raised his left hand and smacked him on the back of the head, possibly the hardest one he'd ever received. He spoke, his voice in a low tone, "You get your head on straight and realize what you're about to throw away. Get cleaned up, then clean this place up, and go crawl on your knees back to her. She didn't do anything wrong, Tony."

Tony watched as Gibbs walked to the door and closed it behind him. He then looked down at the paper again. Stick-figure Tony had a bubble over his head that read, _'You liar!'_. In the middle, there were two almost perfect round circles.

Tears.

Balling the paper up, Tony realized something.

Gibbs was right.

He ran his large hand over his face, and through his hair. "Ziva's carrying my child." He said to himself, but thought some more, "_Our_ child."

He had to think of something to make it up to her.

Before it was too late.

* * *

After thinking about what a complete idiot and jerk he had been towards Ziva, he quickly headed towards the bedroom, stopping as he reached the living room. He noticed that he was rather disgusted in the way that it looked.

On the couch a couple of cushions had been turned over either in his anger or when he was _attempting, _key word, to sleep on there at night. If anything, he hoped to make up with Ziva soon not only to stop seeing her look like that anymore, but to sleep in his own bed again.

Beer bottles were all over the place, even though Tony decided not to drink any today; they were all from last night. Some were standing upright while others were laying on their sides, the noses of the glass bottles hanging over the coffee table. A rather rotten smelling pizza was sitting in a box on the edge of the table as well, threatening to fall off if so much as a fly touched it. Movie cases were opened up wide, the DVD's haphazardly thrown in there, not properly put back.

He had been so careless that he left _James Bond _out to get _scratched. _

Rushing over he bent down in front of the TV and carefully put it back in, closing the DVD case and letting out a slight sigh of relief before standing back up and continuing to scan the mess of his..._their _living room.

A blanket was thrown half onto the ground, half onto the couch, Ziva's homemade quilt from Israel left forgotten on the floor, part of it sticking out of the couch where he was _sure _it was trampled on.

The pillow looked as if it was hanging on for dear life to the side of the couch, the pillow case sliding down so that half of the pillow was exposed.

And on top of this, all Tony had to mutter was this: "I'll take care of it later."

With that, he started towards the bedroom so that he could go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. He didn't even remember the last time that he took a shower. Lifting his arm up, he sniffed his armpit once and stopped walking, scrunching his eyes tightly together and wrinkling his nose up at the smell, "Phew..." he said, "Stinky, stinky, stinky." However, as he opened up the bedroom door, all thoughts of a nice, hot, refreshing shower left his mind as he stared, wide-eyed, at the bedroom.

Compared to the living room, this was _much worse. _

Boxes upon boxes of clothes and other materials were lined up and down the far wall of the bedroom, all of them packed to the brim, over-flowing if you might say.

Confused, Tony moved towards the boxes, thinking briefly back to what Ziva had told him yesterday night in their argument after she came home from work, '_I will be moving out this weekend...' _He prayed that this wasn't what the boxes were for. If anything, he prayed that they were full of baby food, baby clothes, baby everything. Opening up the first box he came face to face with one of his favorite shirts...of Ziva's. Getting worried, he rifled through them, realizing that the whole box was full of Ziva's clothes. He moved onto the next one, and the same thing came up. Getting worried now, and a little anxious, he moved onto the next one, where all of her shoes sat.

However, when he came to one box, he had had enough, "NO!" he shouted at nothing, and then picked up the box and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a drawer, which was empty, and shoving the panties, bra, and lingerie into the drawer, "These," he shoved handfuls into the drawer, "Are," More handfuls, "Not," He shoved some more in, "Going," He was getting close to finishing shoving in the clothes, "Anywhere." He finally finished, shoving the drawer shut and taking in a deep breath, to calm himself down, "Just like Ziva." he muttered before he looked at the other boxes that were still up against the wall.

There must have been at least four or five more.

He didn't really, at this point, _care _about what she was going to say to him when she got home and saw that all of her 'hard work' was 'ruined' because he decided that he had been a big, fat ass to her and that he realized what was right.

And then he was going to take a shower, shave for once, and put on _nice _clothes. He prayed that she didn't burn any of them, though he didn't smell any smoke or see any fire. However, this was Ziva. He didn't know _what _she was capable of.

He had to make it up to her.

He had no choice.

He felt guilty as hell, and, unlike with Jeanne, he was getting a second chance.

And he was going to milk it for what it was worth.

* * *

Tony straightened his shirt in the blurry reflection of the silver metal doors in front of him. For some reason, he was incredibly nervous. He shifted his grip on the Chinese Take-out bag he had in his hand, running a hand over his cheek.

Cleanly shaven.

Check.

He fixed his shirt, even though it was perfectly straight.

Tucked in or un-tucked?

Which does Ziva like better?

He pulled the tails of his shirt out.

The elevator doors slid open and he took a deep breath, poking his head out to make sure that Vance wasn't anywhere in sight before starting out of the lift and into the squad room. He noticed that McGee and Gibbs' desks were empty, but he also noticed that Ziva was nowhere in sight. Walking to the entrance of the bullpen, he found her sitting at her desk, her head down on top of her crossed arms. He looked around, to see if anyone was looking at her, and then walked and stood in front of her desk, standing there.

"Go 'way." She muttered.

He just stared down at her, "Why?" She snapped her head up to look at him, and that's when Tony realized that she looked just as bad as he _did. _

She fumbled with her words a little as she just stared at him, "W-What do you want?" She demanded, "I thought you were suspended....from the building, Tony."

"Yeah...well..." He said, looking around and then turning back to her, smiling, "Vance doesn't see me, so it's all good."

"Ah, I get it." She nodded, "If _you _lie, then it is perfectly fine. Now if _I _lie, then it is perfectly _un-_fine."

Tony chose to ignore her statement as he looked around the bullpen, "Hey, where are McGee and Gibbs?"

"Out." She responded, "On the field. Gibbs got a call."

"Right." There was an awkward silence between them before Tony decided he wanted to ask a stupid question: 'Why didn't you go with them?' He answered it for himself: 'Because, you idiot, she's pregnant with your child, and the last time she was on the field and pregnant was the time that she almost got blown up by some bomb, stupid.' "So...uh..." He looked down at the bag he was holding in his left hand that was full of Chinese food, "Brought you some lunch! I figured that you and Baby DiNozzo'd get hungry..." He lifted the bag up and set it down, "So I brought you a little something."

"A little?" she demanded, "Tony, this is _way _too much food."

He shrugged, "Gotta eat for two." She just looked up at him, unsure of what to say. _I thought that you didn't care about the baby, Tony, or me. You made that very clear last night and yesterday in a whole. _He felt the urge to kiss her, but then realized that he'd like to go home in one piece, so he nodded, stuck his hands into his pockets, and then promptly left the squad room, leaving the enormous bag of Chinese food sitting in front of the starving, pregnant Ziva David.

Who, quite frankly, was rather unsure of what to think about Tony at the moment.

Was everything that happened just...a nightmare?

Was it all just a dream?

And did she finally wake up from it?

* * *

Tony jogged down the street, knowing that Ziva would be home soon. If he was doing what he was planning on doing, with the ring that now had a new home in his pocket (he didn't think that it liked that home very much, and he didn't like it very much either), he had to do it _fast. _

Running into the jewelry store he went up to the first employee and nearly slammed the ring down onto the glass counter. The lady jumped slightly and looked at him, "Are you making a return?"

"No, no, no...definitely not." He shook his head, "I want this engraved."

"Uh..." She started, looking down at the ring that was now sparkling in the faint sunlight coming through the window, "Right..." She went to go and pick up the ring when she froze and looked up at Tony, "May I?" She questioned.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure, go ahead." He motioned for her to take it and she carefully picked it up, holding it between two fingers, studying it with her glasses.

"It is extremely beautiful."

"Yeah, she is." Tony grinned, "Hey, could you like make it snappy? Cause I gotta like...go."

"What do you want done?" She questioned and he reached over, pointing with one finger at the part of the band that was 'under' the diamond.

"Right there."

She chuckled, "Not 'where', dear. 'What'."

"Oh, right, sorry. 'Ziva DiNozzo.'"

She smiled, "Pretty name as well."

"Yeah, I know." She started to put the information down onto a sheet of paper when Tony decided to ask her a question, "Hey, how long do you think this is gonna take?"

She looked down at her watch before looking back up at him, "About three hours."

"Are you serious?" He demanded.

"Yes." She nodded, "There are several other people that are having jewelry engraved as well."

"But...but.." Tony started, "Hey, look here. I _really _need this ring done in say, thirty minutes, cause...look, it's a long story, and...long story short, I just need it some come on, please, please, please, please, _please _put this one on the top of your list. Here! I'll pay extra!"

She smiled slightly at him, her mouth closed as she stopped writing and looked up at him, "Sir, I cannot do that."

Tony groaned. He _really _didn't have to do this. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his badge, flipping it open, "The name's Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS, if you don't put me at the top of your list of engraving thingys, I will not pay extra and I will have no problems in taking you over to headquarters and sustaining you for 48 hours without cause."

Her face turned nearly bleach white, "You know what? Forget the paying extra, I am just going to go and take this back to Steve right now." She hurried quickly away from him and Tony smirked as he put his badge back into his pants pocket.

Oh yeah, he forgot to tell her he was suspended; he couldn't do that.

* * *

With the newly engraved ring in his pocket, Tony ran to his car and drove like Ziva to get back to the apartment. He had things to do.

And if he was going to make it up to Ziva, he had to get it done fast. He wanted the apartment perfectly clean and dinner done in 2 hours. He felt as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders when Gibbs made him realize what an ass he'd been to Ziva. He hated himself, and he could only hope that Ziva would forgive him.

When he got into the apartment, he grabbed a trash bag and quickly disposed of the beer bottles and pizza box, making the smell immediately leave the room. He then fixed the couch, placing the pillows on it just right, before folding Ziva's blanket and setting it over the couch like it was supposed to be. He quickly put all the DVDs back in their cases and back on the shelves where they belonged.

He then ran into the kitchen, washing dishes as if he was getting paid by the plate. Looking at his watch, he started on his famous lasagna, figuring that he better get it into the oven and cooking before cleaning the rest of the place. The oven beeped, letting Tony know that it was pre-heated, just as he placed the last layer on top. He stuffed the glass dish in the oven and slammed the door closed, looking at his watch again. Ziva was going to be home in about an hour.

"Damn it!" He said loudly and ran back to _their_ room. He quickly gathered as many empty boxes as he could carry, walking towards the door when he stopped. A grin spread across his face.

He was going to be a father soon.

And they lived in a one bedroom apartment.

Which meant moving.

And to move, you need boxes.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a butter knife from the drawer before returning to the bedroom to flatten the boxes. After working for a year on the stock team when he was 15, he knew how to flatten boxes, quickly. He stacked them neatly and put them in the back of the closet. After making the bed, he ran into the bathroom and cleaned it up, everything was perfectly in its place. Just as he finished, the oven beeped and he grinned.

Dinner was ready.

He lit two candles on the table, and had everything set perfectly by 6:04. And not a minute later, Ziva walked in. She furrowed her eyebrows together and looked around. She was afraid to move.

The place was spotless.

Tony walked up to her and took her backpack from her, and without saying a word, took her gun off and badge off of her belt, walking back to the bedroom and placing them on the dresser before returning to her. She hadn't moved.

"Hey." He said softly. Ziva only looked at him.

She had to swallow the lump in her throat before she could speak, "Tony, what is this?" She replied.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, putting his arm around her and to the small of her back, leading her to the table, "I um...made some lasagna." She sat down in the chair and only continued to stare. "Eat up." He said softly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes glazed over with tears. Tony let out a sigh and walked over to her, squatting down so that he was closer to eye level.

He let out a sigh, "Ziva...I know..." He let out another sigh and took her hand, "I know I've said some stupid things in the last...48 hours." Ziva blinked to keep the tears from falling, "I know that I was taught not to apologize, because it's a sign of weakness." She couldn't hold them back anymore, "But I'm weak right now. And I am so, so, so very sorry. For everything I said."

"Tony I.."

"No, please." He said and then put both of his hands on her face, wiping her tears with this thumbs, "Nothing would make me happier to be married to you, and to have a child with you. I can't wait to be a Daddy." She looked down and then back at him, "I don't know what made me act like that, Zi, but I was a complete ass to you. And I am so very, very sorry. I love you and baby more than anything." He looked into her brown eyes and let go of her face, standing to his full form.

Ziva couldn't believe what just happened.

He was so...sincere.

Not able to take it anymore, she forgot everything and wanted nothing more than to hold him. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, letting the tears from her eyes soak into his shirt. "Tony..." She cried, pulling him even closer.

"Oh Ziva..." He whispered and had to blink a few times himself to keep tears from falling. Ziva continued to cry into his shirt, and she felt her knees become weak as she started to fall to the ground. Tony went down with her, and they were now on the ground just...holding each other.

After a few minuets, she backed up from him only slightly, just far enough so that she could see his face, "I am sorry too...for what I said."

"No, Zi. You don't need to be sorry."

More tears poured out of her eyes, "I love you, Tony."

"I love you, Ziva." He replied and slowly leaned in, feeling her lips on his for the first time in days. The kiss was short, but perfect as he wrapped his arms around her again. She pulled back again and he placed a kiss on her forehead and stood up, holding his hands down to her to aide her as she stood. He intertwined his fingers with hers as she sat down in the chair, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, a little." She said, a smile now on her face. He handed her the fork and she took a small bite. He ate quickly and walked back over to her, standing behind her as she ate, massaging her shoulders lightly. She finished eating and stood, turning to him and placing a tender kiss on his lips, "Thank you. That was very good."

"I'm glad you liked it." He replied, "I've got us a movie to watch..." She smiled and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to the couch, sitting as close as they could to one another. Sometime during the movie, Ziva's tired eyes won the battle. As the movie ended, Tony smiled and carried her to the bedroom, tucking her in. He removed his shirt and jeans, walking around to the other side. He crawled into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close. He was just about asleep when he remembered.

The ring.

Detaching himself from Ziva, he picked up his jeans and dug the ring out of his pocket, walking quietly over to the peacefully sleeping Ziva. He carefully took her left and held her ring finger, slowly sliding the ring onto it. He smiled and leaned up to her lips, placing a very soft kiss on them. She stirred only slightly, but remained asleep. He smiled and returned to the bed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her body close.

He let out a deep sigh, and then sleep overcame him. For the first time in two days, he was comfortable and happy.

One thing was for sure.

He wasn't getting that close to losing her again.

Ever.

**TAZ LOVE! Review? **


	5. Planning

**Hey guys! Thanks to the reviewers. :) We love you! Anyway...We wanted to let you know that we've set up a photobucket account so you can see the things we've picked out for her engagement ring, wedding band, wedding dress, etc. We will add the wedding stuff when we **_**write **_**the wedding (can't wait!). The link is in our profile soo go check it out. Ok we'll shut up and enjoyyy!**

Ziva slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Her body wanted more sleep, for she didn't sleep much at all in the last 48 hours. The bed was empty, and Tony's side was cold, and she briefly wondered if it was all a dream. She looked around the bedroom and noticed that the boxes she'd previously packed were not there anymore. She smiled and sat up in the bed.

It wasn't a dream.

She rubbed her face with her eyes, hoping that it would help her wake up a little more, when something hard and metal hit her face. Puzzled, she quickly removed her hands from her face and looked at her left one. There sat her engagement ring. She took it off of her finger and looked at it, a large smile spread across her lips.

It was so beautiful.

"Hey, you're awake." Tony said, snapping her out of the trance she was in. He had a tray in his hands and he walked over to the end table, setting it down before leaning up to her, placing a kiss on her lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She replied and grabbed the back of his head, kissing him again. He pulled back and grabbed the tray, putting the legs down before setting it over her legs. She put the ring back on her finger and put two hands on his face again, making him look directly in her eyes, "Did I tell you how beautiful this ring is?" Tony only smiled, "Thank you."

"No, Ziva. It's back where it belongs." He said, "And it's going to stay there." She smiled and he leaned in for another kiss. She broke it, and then looked at the clock, 0730h.

"Tony...we are going to be late."

"Oh, no, don't worry. I called Gibbs and told him we'd be late."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Why?"

"I wanted to make you breakfast and spend a little time with you." She smiled again, she couldn't believe what that man could do to her. She picked up her fork and cut off a piece of pancake, taking a small bite. Tony sat on the edge of the bed smiling at her, her hand in his.

She patted the bed, "Come join me." She said and he smiled.

"No, sweetcheeks, I made that for you and baby."

"But I want to share it. Baby and I cannot eat all this. And baby right now does not eat much." He laughed.

"Okay." He walked around the bed and crawled in next to her, mocking her position. She cut off another piece and held it to his mouth, and he took it, chewing it slowly. "Not bad, if I do say so myself."

She smiled, but it quickly disappeared as the pancake suddenly tasted funny. Tony turned to her and furrowed his eyebrows together, as her face was suddenly very white. He put his hand on her knee and shook it lightly, "You okay?"

"No." Was all she managed to say as she quickly moved the tray, and ran quickly to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time. Tony quickly followed her in there, pulling her hair back and holding it for her, rubbing small circles in her back. She finally finished and stood to her full form. She looked at Tony, who had a sad look on his face. She smiled only slightly, "It is all part of it, Tony."

"You okay?" She laughed again.

"Yes, I am fine." They returned to the bed and Tony wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close. He took a deep breath, breathing in her scent that was so...Ziva. Ziva wrapped his arms around him, and if it was possible, they were even closer.

"I just want to...hold you." Tony said quietly. He then brought his hand down to her stomach, pulling up her shirt just a little, rubbing his hand on her skin. She backed up just a little and watched him as he softly pressed his lips on her belly, and then looked at her. "I'm sorry if I gave you any sort of impression that I do not want this child."

"You have already apologized, Tony."

"I know, but, sweetheart, I was..."

"Tony..." She said, putting her index finger on his lips, "I know. I forgive you." He smiled and pressed a kiss on her lips, before returning his attention back to her belly, rubbing his thumb slowly on her olive skin.

"Do you want a boy? Or a girl?"

Ziva chuckled, "I do not know, Tony." He looked at her and smiled, "What about you?"

"Well, you know I could teach Mr. DiNozzo about girls, what to look for, what not to look for, and that could be total fun." She laughed, "But, when Miss DiNozzo gets old enough to date, which will be...when she's about 30, I will probably have a nervous breakdown."

"I think you will make an excellent father."

"And you already _are_ an excellent mother." They both chuckled and Tony kissed her again. "I really got to wait 8 more months?"

Ziva laughed, "That is typical." Tony leaned on his arm, continuing to rub his hand on her stomach. Ziva closed her eyes and then opened them, "Tony, may I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, anything."

She sighed, "I just would like to know..." She looked him dead in the eyes, "Why you..." She searched for the right word, "...suddenly...decided to forgive me for lying to you? Because not two days ago, you were so angry with me. I could see it in your eyes."

"I just...realized..." He laughed, "I realized that you did what you did because you love me and Baby." He looked down at the sheets on the bed, "And I've done it before too." She only furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. He looked at her, the confusion very evident on her face, "Jeanne."

"Ah." She was at a loss for words.

He chuckled again, "And some sense got whacked into me. Literally."

"I am sorry for the things I said as well, Tony. I did not mean them."

He smiled, "Zi...I already told you. You have nothing to be sorry for." He leaned over and gave her another kiss, and pulled her into a hug again.

About 2 hours later, Ziva opened her eyes and felt Tony's heavy arms around her small body. Their legs were tangled, and his head was buried into her neck. She moved as much as she could, trying to get a glimpse at the clock that was on the end table. 0945h. She ran her hand up Tony's arm and shook him lightly. "Tony..." She said softly and he opened his eyes, kissing her neck softly.

"Hm?" He asked.

"We need to go to work."

"Mm." Was his reply. She chuckled and shook him again.

"Tony..." She warned.

"But why?" He said, his lips touching on her neck as he spoke, "All we're going to be doing is damn paperwork. That's _not_ fun. Laying here, holding you in my arms, is."

"Come on...get up." She said, pushing him even harder.

He let out a sigh and untangled his legs from hers and stood in from the bed in a huff, "Fine, fine." She chuckled and went to the closet to pick out her outfit for the day.

She let out a sigh, a small smile formed across her lips.

She was happy again.

* * *

Walking out of the elevator, Tony happily reached down and grabbed Ziva's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Tony...the rules?"

"I'm sure Gibbs will make an exception today." He replied and leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead.

They stopped at the entrance of the bullpen, and Tony suddenly felt a head slap on the back of his head. "No I won't."

"Hey boss." Tony said and Gibbs smirked, patting him on the back.

"Welcome back, DiNozzo." He said and McGee walked over, standing in front of the pair.

"Morning."

Ziva smiled, "Good morning, Tim."

"Probie." Tony replied. McGee looked down at their hands, and Tony was holding her left one, the one with the engagement ring.

He smiled, "So uh...Everything...ok?" Gibbs turned his head to look at the two.

Ziva smiled, and then so did Tony, "Yes, Tim. Everything is fine."

"Beyond fine." Tony said, and let go of her hand as she moved to her desk.

"Tony I'm uh...sorry...for..."

Tony stretched his arm out and put his hand on the junior agents shoulder, "Tim, it's ok. I know why you did what you did."

"Because...Ziva would kill me if I didn't?"

"Yeah, well, that, and...You were helping out a friend." McGee nodded, and Tony held out his hand, "Thanks man."

McGee shook it and nodded, "Happy to help."

"O-k, now that make-up time is over, McGee, we have a case to solve. David, I need you to start making some calls for me, McGee has the list, DiNozzo, you've got desk work to do."

Tony groaned, he hated desk work. He sat down, and picked up a pen, stealing a glance from his fiancee, who was already on the phone.

About an hour later, the squad was quiet, until Gibbs suddenly stood, putting his gun on his side. "McGee, lets go. Found another one." McGee let out a sigh and stood, doing the same. "You coming, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and Tony grinned, very happy to get to leave his desk. Gibbs turned to Ziva, who also stood, "Stay." He said softly.

"Gibbs I-."

"No, Ziver. You stay." Tony waited until Gibbs and McGee left the squad room, and quickly walked over to Ziva.

"Uncalled for." She said, putting her gun back in the drawer.

Tony laughed and gave her a kiss on the lips, "This time, sweetcheeks, I agree with Gibbs. You need to stay. I love you." He said and hurried to the elevator, sliding in just as the doors closed. Feeling a hard smack on the back of the head. Tony sighed, "What was that one for, boss?"

"For the kiss you just gave Ziva."

"Thank you boss."

* * *

Ziva sat at her desk, tapping a pencil on it, propping her head up with her hand. She was _bored_. She stood from her desk and walked around it a couple of times before deciding to cure her boredom.

A visit with Abby.

She smiled at the thought and quickly walked to the back elevator, pressing the button hard, as if it would get there faster. The silver doors slid open and Ziva walked in, puzzled when she didn't see the Goth. "Abby?" She questioned, and the doors opened, revealing Abby. She smiled and then so did Abby.

"Hey, you're smiling!"

Ziva laughed, "I am." Ziva put her hands on Abby's shoulders. "Tony apologized. For everything. The wedding is back on."

Abby squealed and gave her a death gripping hug, "Oh I knew it! I just knew it!" She suddenly pushed back from Ziva, looking right into her brown eyes, "Wait, does he want the baby?"

Ziva smiled, "Oh yes. Very much. He has already decided that if we have a girl, she will not date until she's 30."

Abby laughed and hugged her again, "Ziva that's great. I'm so glad he forgave you." She walked over to the space in front of her computer and picked up a folder, "Guess I won't need this anymore."

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together, "What are those?"

"Oh. Plans to kill Tony." She said and Ziva laughed.

"Not necessary." She said and Abby squealed again, hugging her tightly "Abby, there is a small problem with your wedding location."

"No! That's perfect!"

"Yes, it is perfect, but, I doubt that Director Vance will let you, me, Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer off for several days."

"No. He will. I'll talk to him. This place is perfect and we are _not_ giving it up. For anything!" Ziva laughed.

"I must get back before Gibbs returns." Abby only smiled and hugged her yet again, but this time it was a softer one.

"I'm so happy, Ziva. I just knew Tony couldn't be without you." Ziva nodded and turned to walk back in the elevator. Her own words rang in her head: "_The wedding is back on._"

* * *

Abby skipped into the elevator and across the catwalk, smiling as people scattered in all directions in order to avoid getting their feet caught under Abby's large platform boots. That would _surely _end someone up in the emergency room.

She continued to skip through the Director's office, stopping abruptly in front of the door, turning and smiling at Cynthia, who just smiled back, with a little nervousness before just motioning Abby to go in. She nodded in happiness and then opened the door, walking in.

He was looking down at his paperwork, not even bothering to look up, "Agent Gibbs, have you made your decision yet?"

"Not Gibbs!" She smiled, and he looked up at her. Her expression dropped off her face as she realized his look, "Sir." She ended, quickly, hoping to cover up and reduce his icy glare.

He stood up straight and straightened his jacket, walking around his desk and leaning on the front of it, "How can I help you, Miss Sciuto?"

She took a military stance, "Sir, I am requesting leave of four NCIS agents," She smiled and relaxed a little as she grinned, "One _be-you-ti-ful _forensic scientist," She returned her stance, "One Medical Examiner and one Medical Examiner..." She fumbled with her words, the stance slowly leaving, "...Assistant?" He just stared at her, and she sighed, throwing her hands up, "Basically Ziva, Gibbs, Tony, Timmy, Ducky, and Palmer!" She smiled, "Oh, and me of course."

"Timmy?"

"McGee!" She smiled, bouncing from one foot to the next.

He raised an eyebrow, "And where are you planning on going?"

"Panama City!" She squealed.

Vance just stared at her, almost unsure of what to do, "I thought that I gave you an entire week in Panama City for your vacation time."

"Yes, I know, but we _really _need to go this time!"

"And why is that?"

"Because of the wedding...duh!" She smiled and he furrowed his eyebrows together as he looked at her.

"There is no wedding, Miss Sciuto."

She suddenly gasped and backed up, placing two hands over her open mouth, "Oh...my...gosh...you weren't supposed to know about that! Ohmygosh!" She gasped again.

"According to Agent Gibbs, Officer David and Agent DiNozzo called off their wedding."

She glowered at him and placed one hand on each of her hips, glaring at him, "And just _when _did Agent Gibbs tell you this?" She demanded.

"Yesterday." He nodded, sure of his answer.

Abby now changed her expression from angry, annoyed, and something else, to a happy smile, "Uh, uh, uh, that's where _you're _wrong, Director Vance, not Gibbs."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, Miss Sciuto?" He crossed his arms, "Care to enlighten me as to how?"

"Sure!" She grinned, "See, they really _weren't _going to get married yesterday, but this morning they came in and they were happily holding hands!" She squealed, "Timmy told me so."

"Is this so?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Well I know that Officer David's unable to go onto the field."

"Cause of the bun in the oven, yup." She nodded, happily.

"And Agent DiNozzo's suspended indefinitely from field work. And I know for a fact that Agent Gibbs got a phone call on a dead marine in Georgetown. So they're both down there alone?" Vance _definitely _didn't like the sound of that. He knew what they were capable of...

"Nope. Tony's not there. At least, not the last time I checked. Ziva's at her desk. She looks bored out of her mind."

"Yes, well, she should have thought before she got herself pregnant."

"Director Vance!" Abby suddenly shouted, raising levels of volume in her tone in a matter of a couple of seconds. She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him, "I for one think that it is great that she is pregnant. She and Tony will be excellent parents."

"Right..." Vance sighed, "So you want to go to Panama City for....how long?"

"About a week." She smiled, "Actually, more like four...no...five days, seven at the max. So yeah, about a week." She grinned, nodding vigorously.

Vance pondered for a moment or two. Oh how he would love to get Gibbs off of his ass for a couple of days and not to watch David and DiNozzo play grab ass. A whole week without them...He smiled at the thought, "You tell me a date, Miss Sciuto-"

"They're getting married October 17th." She smiled.

He walked around his desk and looked at the calender, "You may have..." He ran his finger over the dates, "October 13th to the 19th. Plenty of time to get the wedding set up and plenty of time to clean up the mess I'm sure DiNozzo will make."

"Not DiNozzo." She smiled, "_DiNozzos_." She put an 's' at the end to make it plural, "Thank you _so _much, Director Vance!" She smiled, bending down and then up at the 'so'. She clapped her hands together and started towards the door, pausing in the entryway, turning towards him, "Oh yeah, and we've kinda figured something out here, Director." He just stared at her, waiting for her to continue, "Gibbs is always right. He has dark magic." She went to leave when she turned around again, "And to think that everyone said you were the big, bad, mean Director!" She smiled, and then skipped out, leaving Vance to glare at the open entryway.

He couldn't wait till October 13th.

* * *

Abby slammed her purse down onto Ziva's desk and she quickly backed away, looking up at the forensic scientist, "Abby?" She questioned.

"We're going Wedding Dress shopping." She smiled before walking over to Tony's desk and pulling open a drawer, rifling through it before she found what she was looking for; an American Express Credit Card.

"Abby..." Ziva warned, "That is Tony's 'emergency' credit card."

"I know." She smiled, slamming the desk drawer shut and walking towards her, nearly shoving it into her face, "And now it's for you!"

She just stared at it, her eyebrows furrowed together before looking back up at Abby, "Why?"

"We're going shopping, Ziva!" She smiled, "For Wedding Dresses!"

"Wedding _dresses_?" She questioned, almost in fear, "As in, more than one?"

"Well _duh _more than one. Well, we're only going to buy one, but we've gotta try on _more than one! _I mean, _duh _Ziva. We have to pick out the _perfect _dress. One that will make Tony's jaw drop to the ground and enable it unable to pick up." She grinned and Ziva just stared at her some more.

"I have a Credit Card, Abby." She said, "We do not need Tony's. Please, do not use Tony's."

"Awww but why not? It's so pretty and...un-swiped!" She almost drooled all over it as she smiled lovingly down at it, like it was a baby.

"Abby." She stood up and carefully grabbed the card, "Put. It. Back." She tugged on it some more.

"But Ziva..." She whined, "Its _so _pretty..." She sighed and then frowned, "Fine. I'll put it back."

Ziva smiled, "Thank you." Abby returned it to Tony's drawer and then walked back towards her, grabbing her purse off of her desk.

"Come on, let's go."

"Right now? But they are not back yet." She stared at the elevator doors behind her.

"Yes, right now! We have to go before they come back and Gibbs smacks me with evidence. Not that I don't mind evidence, because I do, it's just that I would rather be stuck watching you try on wedding dresses than down in my humble lab."

She sighed and stared at Tony's empty desk, "Let me just write a little note telling...them...where we went, and then I will go."

"Let's take your car." She smiled, jumping up and down, "Your brand new one."

"Actually, Tony drove me to work today; my car is at home."

"Great! Then we'll drive that one!" She walked over to Tony's desk again and grabbed the keys out of his drawer, chucking them towards her. She caught them, worry written on her face.

"Tony does not like me driving his car."

"Oh, he'll get over it. Come on, let's go!" She grinned, hurrying out of the bullpen. Ziva sighed and realized she had no choice, plus it was better than sitting there, bored in the bullpen, wondering what to do. Grabbing a sticky note, she scribbled Tony a note, placed it on his desk, grabbed her backpack, her badge, and Tony's car keys, and then started out of the bullpen, following Abby.

* * *

Tony, McGee, and Gibbs walked into the squad room, Gibbs immediately barking orders, "McGee, run his cell, I wanna know everyone he was in contact with. DiNozzo, deliver evidence to Abby. David, background check I wanna know everything about our Marine...Sargent Chris Allen." He looked at her desk and then furrowed his eyebrows together, spinning around to look at his team. McGee was already typing up on his computer whereas Tony just stood there, staring at Ziva's empty desk.

"Uh...boss?" Tony questioned, "Where's Ziva?" He nervously asked.

Tim looked up from his computer, "Bathroom?"

Tony groaned, "Boss...where _is _she?"

Gibbs just stared at him, "I don't know! Make yourself useful and go and figure it out!"

He looked down at his desk and then caught his eyes on a sticky note that was pressed neatly on top of his paperwork that he had been meaning to do, but since he was suspended, he couldn't handle it. He picked it up and immediately recognized Ziva's neat script.

_'Tony-_

_Abby insisted that she take me out...somewhere. I will be back soon, I promise. I tried to convince her to wait, but that was extremely difficult to do._

_I love you,_

_Ziva.'_

He smiled and then sat down, content with himself, "Never mind, boss, we're good." Gibbs just rolled his eyes and went to go and sit down at his desk. Tony went to open up his drawer and place her note in there when he stopped and realized that his car keys weren't sitting there like he left them. His mind racing, he searched through his papers and other objects in there, several of them falling out, but he couldn't find them. He froze as his eyes caught Ziva's desk. She hadn't taken her car to work. Abby hated to drive, so she didn't. That meant one thing...._she _took his car to go...wherever they were going.

"Something wrong, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned and Tony just continued to stare wide-eyed at his fiancee's desk.

"We're not good, boss." He managed to squeak out, thinking of what she could possibly do to his car.

* * *

"Abby, this is the third bridal shop that you have taken me into."

"Yeah, well, Ziva, all of the other shops had hideous dresses. You're _not _wearing anything hideous to your wedding. That's disgusting." She stuck her tongue out to 'make a point'.

"There were some that I did not mind." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but they weren't _the one, _Ziva." She smiled, "They weren't the one that would make Tony's mouth drop open. Trust me, Ziva. Trust me. They were all plain and simple."

"I would like plain and simple."

"Ugh, Ziva," She pulled on her arm, "Just come into this last dress shop with me, please!"

"Tony probably has noticed that his car is missing." She pointed out, "And I do not believe that he will be very happy about that, considering that I did not even ask for his permission first."

"How many times has he called you?" She demanded, turning and abruptly stopping her in her path. Ziva reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"About five times." She sighed after going through the missed call list.

"Oh." Abby's smile faded, but she quickly regained it, "Well I think he knows." She smiled, tugging on her hand again, pulling her towards a rack of Wedding Dresses, "Now you know the drill, Officer David!" She smiled and Ziva just rolled her eyes before finding a seat and sitting down.

"I sit, and you bring me over numerous amounts of dresses."

"Exactly!" She grinned before returning to the racks.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, Abby returned with many different dresses in her hands. She plopped them down in her lap and smiled, "Now go and try those babies on!"

"Try babies on?" She questioned, "I already have a baby...and how would I try one on?"

"No, no!" She sighed and then poked the dresses, "The wedding dresses!"

"Oh." Ziva mumbled before walking towards the dressing room.

She emerged about five minutes later, wearing a rather large dress that barely made it through the door.

Abby stuck out her tongue and put two thumbs down.

The next dress was just so hideous, there were barely even words to describe it.

Abby quickly closed her eyes, "Oh. My. God, Ziva." She said, "That is _hideous_!"

"Abby!" She hissed, "I am pretty sure that you pick out these dresses just to make fun of me in them!" She spat and she watched as the forensic scientist dropped her mouth open.

"I would _never _do that, Ziva!" She exclaimed, "I swear it looked better on the rack than it does on you!" She realized her 'mistake', "Not that it _doesn't _look good on you. Because nearly everything looks good on you. It's just that-"

"Abby." Ziva hissed through her gritted teeth, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, "Not now."

"Right. Sorry." She disappeared back into the dressing room and went to go and try on yet _another _dress that Abby had picked out when her eyes caught a dress that had been left from someone else that had tried it on. Checking the size, she realized that it was _her _size. She smiled and picked it up.

Simple yet sexy, and she was pretty sure that it would make Tony drop dead on the spot. She smirked at the thought of his facial expression.

Looking at the other dresses that Abby had picked out for her, she quickly slipped out of the hideous one she was wearing, put it back onto the hanger, and then put on the one left by whoever else was in the dressing room.

Closing her eyes, she prepared herself. Maybe it looked better on the rack than it did on her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

_She _almost dropped her jaw.

It was like the dress was made for her, hugging her curves perfectly. She turned slightly so that she could see the back of the dress, or lack of was a better word, and she smiled. She and Abby had narrowed it down to a long train, no lace, no 'poof' and nothing _too _simple. She smiled again and realized that this dress had all of that.

Turning around, she started out of the dressing room and stood on the platform as Abby let her mouth drop open, "Where'd you get _that _from, Ziva?" she exclaimed, standing up, "I did _not _pick that one out!" Ziva, who was still smiling, let it drop.

"You do not like it?"

"No!" She exclaimed and Ziva felt her heart drop, "I _love _it!" She squealed, "Where'd you find that?" She rushed over to her, looking her up and down, walking around her in a circle, examining it. Ziva had several people walk around her and stare at her almost in shock, mumbling amongst themselves.

"It was in the dressing room." She shrugged, "I believe that it was left over because someone did not clean up."

"Well..." She stood in front of her, "I can't think of a better fit!" She smiled, "It's like this was made for you! Just like Tony! You and he are soul mates and this dress was just...sent down from the heavens for you!" She grinned, jumping up and down and clapping her hands, "It's _fate, _Ziva, don't you get it? I mean, why else would _that dress _just _happen _to be in the dressing room that you were in? There are five _other _dressing rooms, why couldn't it be one of those?" Ziva just stared at her, and Abby motioned her to 'get lost' with a sweeping motion away from her body, "Now go, go get changed and then bring that dress back out here. Leave those other ones in there."

Ziva nodded, happy about her choice in the wedding dress. She hurried to change in the dressing room and then brought the dress back out to Abby. The forensic scientist took it with a grin as she held it up, "Sold!"

* * *

"I love Gibbs in interrogation." Tony said, throwing another piece of popcorn into his mouth. "He may head slap me a lot, but the man is great in interrogation."

"You're positive this guy did it?" McGee said, his look confused.

"It's so painfully obvious." He threw another piece of popcorn but it missed his mouth and landed on the floor behind him. "He killed guy number one because he wanted the money. Guy number two was for the woman."

"Or he could've been framed."

"No way. This guy's got murderer all over him."

"Will you stop chewing so loud?" McGee said and Tony turned to him.

"It's _popcorn_. You can't chew it loud."

McGee let out a sigh, "This guy is just staring at Gibbs, when is he going to say something?"

"Got ants in your pants, McGoo?"

"If this guy did it, I want this case solved."

Tony looked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows together, "Why?"

"I've got something planned, Tony."

Tony chuckled, "Cancel them. I need your help." They both snapped their heads when Gibbs finally lost his cool and slammed his fist on the table.

"You need my help with what?"

"Wedding's coming up. Need to...pick out a ring."

"And you want my help?"

"You're my best man...or that's just your title. Could use a second opinion."

"Fine. As long as it doesn't take all day."

Tony laughed sarcastically, "What if we get another call?"

"We? Aren't you supposed to be suspended?"

"No, of course not."

"Vance said you were."

"I _was_ suspended. From the building." Another fist full of popcorn went into his mouth. "But not anymore. I'm back and I'm better than ever."

"Right." McGee said, rolling his eyes.

Gibbs walked around the table and leaned over the man, one hand on the chair, the other on the table. "You killed Sergeant Myers. And _then_ you killed Savitz, didn't you, Dusty?"

"No."

Tony groaned from behind the glass, "Oh come _on_ man, you're never going to win! Just give up!" He let his head fall back and he looked at the ceiling.

"Fine." Dusty finally said, and the two agents behind the glass both grinned. Gibbs won again. He gritted his teeth together and looked into Gibbs' blue eyes, "I did it."

Gibbs, who was still standing directly over him, laughed. "Yeah, I know you did. Get up." He said and pulled the handcuffs from his belt.

"Yes! Case solved!" Tony said happily and then walked out of observation to escort the guilty man to the police.

* * *

Once Tony returned to the squad room, Gibbs was leaving it, a small smirk on his face, "Good night, DiNozzo." He looked over at Ziva's desk, which was still empty, and then over to McGee's, who was writing.

"We can go?" He said happily and then picked upt the phone to call Ziva _again_.

"Yeah, sure." Tony grinned even more and collected his gun, "When you finish your report and that stack of paperwork."

"Oh come on boss..." Gibbs only glared at him, "On it." Gibbs smirked again and walked towards the elevator. Once the silver doors slid closed, Tony threw his backpack over his shoulder. "Come on, McRingShopper. Lets go."

"But Gibbs just said...."

"I know what Gibbs just said but these places aren't open 24 hours. Lets go." McGee sighed and knew he wasn't going to win, so he stood and collected his gun. "There we go." McGee walked over to him and Tony put his hand on the Probie's shoulder. "Zi's still got my car so we'll have to take yours."

"What? Where is she?"

"Don't know. Out with Abby."

"Well call her."

Tony rolled his eyes and gave McGee a head slap. "I already did, McObvious. She didn't answer."

"And you're not worried?"

"A little. I mean...I've already lost two cars, don't want to lose another. But Ziva _is_ the one driving."

"Wasn't talking about the car, Tony. I was talking about Ziva and your unborn child."

"Oh. No, I'm not really worried about them. She left me a note, and she's with Abby. Phone's probably dead." McGee only nodded as they stepped off of the elevator, at the parking garage. The two men walked slowly towards McGee's car, when they spotted Tony's car pulling in. He grinned his famous DiNozzo grin and ran over to it, letting his hand roam over it for scratches. "It's okay! Not even a scratch!" He said happily and then walked over to Ziva, looking around her body as well, "Not a scratch on you, either. Hey baby." He said and kissed her on the lips. Ziva only rolled her eyes as he leaned down to her stomach, "Hey other baby!" He said and rubbed it. He then looked into the backseat, where a black dress bag lay on it. "Ooh hey, what's in there?" Ziva quickly reached before he did and grabbed it, holding it close to her body.

"This is none of your business, Tony." She said, keeping it away from his reach.

"Oh come _on_ Zi. You gotta let me see it." McGee and Abby only looked at each other as they watched in amazement. "Ziva David!" He said loudly, desperately trying to get the bag from her. She took a step backwards and he followed, throwing his backpack into the backseat. "Oh, you wanna play that game?" Ziva laughed and took off running, and Tony followed, zigzagging through the NCIS parking garage. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her off of the ground, spinning her around in a circle. They were both laughing and Tony turned her around, placing a passionate kiss on her lips, the black bag squished in between them.

Abby turned to McGee from their position next to Tony's car, "Where is my camera when I need it? That was such a Kodak moment!" She said and McGee only chuckled.

The breathless pair returned to the car and Ziva gave the 'mysterious' black bag to Abby, "Hide this at your place."

"Aw sweetcheeks, come on! I want to see!"

"No, Tony." She said and gave him a kiss on the lips. Abby opened the trunk of her Hurst and lay the bag down in it, slamming it closed and listened for the 'beep' when she locked it. Tony walked over to Ziva again.

"Fine. I've got...something to do. Keys please?" Ziva started to hand them to him but jerked them back.

"Where are you going?"

He turned his head and smiled, "You have information I want, I have information you want, shall we dance?"

"No, I do not feel like 'dancing'."

"It's a...never mind. Keys?" Ziva placed the keys in his hand. "Thank you." He said and placed another kiss on her lips. "I will be back in a little while and we'll go home." McGee slipped into the drivers seat and Tony started the car, before jumping out of it again. He pointed to Ziva, "Oh, yeah, I need to borrow that."

"Borrow what?" She asked.

"Your ring." He took her left and and she quickly snatched it away.

"No!" She said in defense, "Why do you need my ring?"

He groaned, "Fine, shoe size?"

"What?"

"She wears a seven." Abby chirped in and Tony smiled.

"Thanks Abs." He got into the car again and looked at McGee. "Ziva's shoe size: 7. Remember that."

Ziva and Abby watched as Tony left the parking garage. Ziva looked up at Abby, "Abby?"

"Yes?" She said, a smile plastered on her face.

"Why did Tony want to know my shoe size?"

She chuckled, "Tell you later."

* * *

Tony parked the car at the fifth jewelry shop and McGee was the first to get out. He groaned, "So, why did you need her shoe size?"

"Little fact my mother taught me, McGoo. Your shoe size is the same size ring you wear. And when we find Ziva's perfect ring, I'll need her shoe size."

"They're the same? Really? Didn't know that."

"Yes well..."

"Don't even go there."

"You don't know what I was going to say." Tony walked up to the counter and one of the attendants smiled at them,

"Hello gentlemen. What can I help you with today?"

"Hello..." Tony leaned over the counter and squinted at his name badge, "Phil. You see, this amazing person actually wants to be married to me. So therefor, I need a wedding band." Phil looked between McGee and Tony.

"Oh, I see." He smiled, "Congratulations to you both." McGee and Tony looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh, no. No. No. No. No. My fiancee isn't _here_. And she's a woman." Phil nodded slowly.

"Right...Well we have a very nice variety of _women's_ wedding bands." He led them to another case and pointed them out. "Would you like gold or silver?"

"Her engagement ring is silver."

"Silver it is then." Tony squinted his eyes and shook his head.

"None of these are really _screaming_ Ziva." He groaned and then looked over to McGee, who was looking further down, "Got anything McScan?"

"Maybe. What about this one?" Tony and Phil both walked down to where McGee was standing. Phil took it out of the case and Tony put it halfway on his finger, examining closley. It was a silver band, with small diamonds all around it, one that absolutely looked like _Ziva_. He then turned to McGee, a grin plastered on his face.

"We have a winner."

* * *

Tony returned to the bullpen, a smile on his face. He had stowed her wedding band in the glove compartment of McGee's Porsche, telling him, no, _warning _him that if he lost it he was going to be a very, _very _dead man.

"Did you have fun?" She questioned as he walked into the bullpen, no _strutted _into the bullpen and placed two hands on Ziva's desk, leaning down and pecking her on the lips before starting back towards his own desk.

"Yeah, we did." he smiled, "You have fun hiding that wedding dress from me?"

She let her mouth drop open, "You saw it?" She demanded, "How? You finally learned how to pick a lock?"

"No." He grinned, "But I know what you and Abby did while you were gone."

She sighed and shook her head as she turned back to her paperwork, "I do not understand this case." She admitted, "I was not here for any of it."

"Gibbs was bossin' in interrogation." He smiled, looking up at her, "Like he normally is, but not really."

She looked away from him and around the bullpen, "Speaking of Gibbs, where is he?"

"Went home." McGee spoke up. Ziva looked at Tony in shock.

"It was a great interrogation. One of his top ten." He shrugged and Ziva sighed, burying her head in her hands. Tony, who was currently scribbling down the needed information for his paperwork looked up at her in concern, "Hey." He called, and she glanced up at him, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"You don't _look _okay."

"I am perfectly fine."

He still have a concerned look in his eyes as he stared at her, "You sure?"

"Tony!" She nearly laughed, "Please! Finish your paperwork." She nearly pleaded and he nodded.

"I'm getting there, sweetheart."

Two hours later, Ziva leaned back in her seat, changing her position for about the fifth time. She propped her feet up onto the desk, a notepad on her thighs, a pen in her right hand, scribbling on the pad. McGee had left an hour ago, biding her and Tony goodnight. He had given her a small kiss on the cheek and she had smiled whereas Tony frowned to begin with and then smiled back at her.

"I'm trying, sweetheart." he whispered as he let out a sigh.

"I know." She said, turning her head to look at him, tugging on her shirt and uncomfortably shifting in her chair, "This shirt is a little uncomfortable, that is all." She looked down at her stomach, "And I think I am getting fatter."

Tony laughed, "That's normally what happens when you're pregnant." He put a finger up, "Hey, hold on." He reached down and opened up his bottom drawer, pulling out a sweatshirt and tossing it across the bullpen. She caught it and smiled, softly, "Try this."

"Thank you." She said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I love seeing you in my clothes anyways." He grinned, "Sometimes I think that they look better on you than they do on me."

She stood up and started unbuttoning her blouse, after making sure that there was no one around to watch her besides Tony (who had seen it all anyways), revealing her white lacy bra to him. He whistled, "Damn, Zee-vah." She slipped the sweatshirt over her head and let out a sigh of content as she sat back down.

"Thank you." She whispered, almost to herself as she wrapped her arms around her body, picking up her notepad once again.

"Whatcha doing?" He questioned.

"Making a guest list for our wedding. So far I have you-"

He laughed, "Thanks for inviting me, Zi, I mean, it _is _my wedding."

"_Our _wedding." She corrected him, standing up with the list. She read it as she walked towards him, "You, me, obviously." She glanced up at him as she walked and then back down at the notepad, "Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy-"

"Palmer?" Tony asked in shock, "Psh, the Autopsy Gremlin?" She stopped at the side of his desk, next to the trashcan.

"Yes." She looked up at him, "I like him."

"You like me more." He grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

"I am not engaged to Palmer."

"Thank god." He said, pushing away from his desk and gesturing for her to take a seat in his lap. She did so and he wrapped his arms around her waist, running his thumb over her lower torso as he rested his head on her shoulder, "That's it?" He murmured, his lips against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"That is all I could think of. Unless you would like me to include Director Vance."

"Shoot me first."

"I can arrange that." She smirked.

"But you won't." Tony grinned.

"Try me." She teased.

"What about...Fornell?" He smiled and she smiled back at the thought of _him _at their wedding.

"We'll get Gibbs to call him and send out that invitation." He smirked, taking the pen out of her hand, carefully, gently, and writing down Fornell's name under Jimmy's. He then put a little Astrix by it and wrote 'Gibbs'.

"Who else?" She questioned.

Tony pondered for a moment, breathing in her scent before he realized that he really should be thinking, "You smell incredible."

"You tell me that everyday!" She exclaimed.

"Only cause it's true." He murmured, pressing his lips up against the side of her neck.

"Tony, Tony, stop it." She said, moving as much as she could away from him, "Our wedding is in two weeks." She informed him, squeezing lightly on his hands that were around her waist, "And we need to get this done."

"But I just want to hold you." He whined.

"You can." She said, "You are....but we can complete the guest list at the same time. It will not be long." She assured him.

"Fine." He sighed, "How about...Jackson Gibbs!" he grinned and Ziva smiled.

"Definitely." She nodded, letting Tony write his name down onto the list.

"Hmm..." He suddenly started to laugh and she stared at him.

"What?" She demanded.

He scribbled down a name and she couldn't help but give a small chuckle, "Gibbs is calling him." He agreed with a nod as he continued to laugh, including an Astrix and Gibbs' name next to 'Mike Franks'.

"Whom else?" She questioned.

"We could invite Nick and his girlfriend. I don't know her name, but it would add another female to this list." She stared down at it.

"Yes, it is rather...full of testosterone, yes?"

"Exactly." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, thinking about who else they could invite when Tony suddenly gasped, "I know!"

"What?" She asked, "Who?"

"Your Aunt Nettie." He smiled, brushing his nose up against her cheek.

"I will call her tomorrow." She assured him, writing down her name. However, right as she finished, she sighed.

"What?" He asked, wrapping his arms tighter around her, "What's wrong?"

"She will not tell my father."

"Then that's good."

"I think we should invite...Jarib, though."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, you're right. He saved your life for me, it's the least I can do." he reached over and picked up his desk phone, handing it to her, "Wanna call him?"

She locked eyes with him and then took the phone, punching in his number and then reaching over and pressing speaker phone before hanging up the receiver.

_"Shalom?" _

"Jarib, Shalom. It's Ziva."

_"Ziva!" _He exclaimed, "_Are you doing much better now?" _

"Extremely better." She smiled, looking at Tony, who smiled back, "In fact, I...I am engaged."

_"To whom?" _

"To Tony, of course!" She laughed, "Who else would I be engaged to?"

"_I was just making sure, love." _

She felt Tony tighten his grip on her, "Excuse me?" He finally chirped up, "What did you just call my fiancee?"

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone before Jarib decided to talk again, "_It was just a slip of the tongue, Tony, nothing to worry about. Now, Ziva, why did you call?"_

"Tony and I would like to invite you to our wedding in Panama City, Florida on October 17th."

_"So soon." _He murmured, "_I will check with my schedule, but I am sorry Zivalah, I do not think that I will be able to make it." _

She nodded, "I understand." She said, a little disappointment in her voice

_"But, Ziva?" _He called and she looked back up at the phone.

"Yes?"

_"I would love to see wedding photos." _

She smiled, "I will only send them to you if you promise not to show or mention them to my father."

"_Now Ziva, why would I do that to you?" _

"Thank you." She nearly whispered, "Thank you, Jarib."

_"Keep in touch, and Tony?" _

"Hmm?" He questioned, sitting up, closer to the receiver.

_"Congratulations. You are a very lucky man." _Ziva felt the blood rush to her cheeks as Jarib bid them goodbye, "_Goodbye, Ziva....Tony..." _And the dial tone went dead. She pressed the speaker button to turn it off and then turned around in his arms so that she was now straddling him, looking deep into his eyes. Her breasts were right in front of his face, covered up by his baggy sweatshirt, but even if she was wearing a skin tight two sizes too small, all he wanted to do was stare into her eyes.

"Yeah, I am." He smiled, his voice nearly a whisper as he reached up and pulled her into a kiss, pulling at her a lips a couple of times before pulling back. She ran her hand through his hair and then down his arm as she slowly got off of him, walking back towards her desk.

"Take your time with the paperwork." She assured him, taking a seat in her chair, "I am not going anywhere."

"Literally or figuratively?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She just sent him a closed smile, "Both."

* * *

The Director of Mossad sat at his mahogany desk, writing on his paper work when there was a knock at the door. "_Enter._" He said and Hebrew. Jarib opened the door and stepped in, waiting for the director speak first. "Ah, Jarib my boy."

"Yes, how are you, sir?"

"Just fine, thank you."

"You requested to see me."

"Yes." He stood from his desk and walked over to the former Mossad Officer, placing his large hand on his shoulder, "I would like you to re-join us."

Jarib only stared at him, "I appreciate the offer, Director, but I must consider it and get back with you." Eli nodded and took his hand off of Jarib's soulder.

He furrowed his eyebrows together, "Have you heard from Ziva lately?"

Jarib swallowed and shook his head, even though he just got off of the phone with her, Eli couldn't know the truth, "No, sir, I have not heard from her since the mission."

Eli nodded slightly and walked over to his desk, "Thank you for stopping by, Jarib. I would appreciate a quick response with my offer." Jarib, who was confused, only stood there a minute longer. Eli picked up his phone and looked up at the man, waving his hand slightly, "You are dismissed." Jarib nodded and walked out of the small office. Dialing a familiar number, he listened as it rang and a female voice answered, "Yes, Officer Bashan, please."

_"I'm sorry sir, he is in a meeting. May I take a message?"_

"This is urgent, my dear. I am Director Eli David. Tell him it deals with Ziva."

_"Yes sir. One moment please." _

_"Officer Bashan." _

"Eschel. How are you?"

_"Fine, Director and yourself?" _

"I am doing fine, thank you. The reason for my call..." He took a breath, "Ziva is...back in America."

_"I have heard."_

"She has had some...troubles...during her last mission."

_"Troubles, sir?"_

"Yes. Therefore...I need you to watch her."

* * *

Deciding that, given the time that she had before Tony _finally _finished his paperwork, she would go and pay a visit to Director Vance. She had some...issues that she needed to speak with him about.

Standing up, Tony looked up at her, "I'm not done yet." He said, his tone apologetic. He had a face on that said 'I'm-sorry-I-just-ran-over-your-puppy.' She smiled at him and walked over, leaning down and pressing her lips against his. She ran her hand over his hair and stared into his eyes.

"Take your time. I need to speak with Director Vance before he clocks out for the night anyways." She said, and then pulled away from him, "Take your time, Tony!" She called over her shoulder as she started slowly up the stairs to MTAC and the Director's office.

She walked through one door and headed to the next, expecting Cynthia to stop her. However, she wasn't at her desk. She decided that, if she was going to request what she came here to request, she was going to have to use politeness. She knocked once or twice before she carefully opened the door, poking her head in.

Vance lifted his head up and locked eyes with Ziva, "Officer David." he greeted, "Come on in. I didn't know you were going to stop by."

"Yes, well, Tony is my ride home, and he is...still completing paperwork." She walked in and closed the door behind her, walking towards him as she spoke, "I noticed that Cynthia is not there."

"She had a family emergency, I believe."

"Ah." She said, pushing some of her curly locks out of her face, "I see. My condolences to her." She nodded, pursing her lips together.

"You have a reason in seeing me, Officer David?"

"Ziva, please, and that is exactly why I am here to see you."

He furrowed his eyebrows together and leaned back in his chair, setting the pen down, "I don't understand."

"The...Officer David part."

"Oh." he caught on, "I know you're getting married to DiNozzo already. It will be changed to Officer DiNozzo. Or Officer David-DiNozzo, whichever one you want."

"It was actually..." She paused, "The 'Officer' part, not my last name."

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you proposing?"

"In a couple of weeks, Tony and I are getting married, meaning that I will be a permanent American citizen. I would like to stay with NCIS, therefore I would like to..." She took in a deep breath, "Make a transfer from Mossad to NCIS....to become a special agent, like Gibbs, McGee, and Tony."

"Special Agent." He repeated, and she nodded.

"Yes."

"That would be hard."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well, there would be two Agent DiNozzo's. I would assume that you would understand which one we were referring two, though. For you, we'd just call you. For DiNozzo, we'd scream."

She smirked slightly and looked down at her feet before taking a military stance once again, "I would like to request the position, at least. I will be an American citizen, permanently, after all."

He looked at her for a second or two before pulling open a drawer of his desk and revealing a couple of sheets or paper and a packet. He placed them on his desk and folded his hands over them, looking up at her, "You're a hell of an agent, David." He said, and she smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"I will consider, but you must understand that I have to contact your father in order to-"

"Do it quickly." She said, cutting him off, her words almost mushing together, she said it so fast. He raised an eyebrow and she cleared her throat, "I...would like you to call him and request my position to be transferred...before I get married."

"Why?"

"I..." She paused. She was _not _going to tell Vance that she didn't want her father to know about her marriage, "I would like to feel that I am on a more stable foundation with this agency." She nodded, "As quickly as possible."

"You fill out these forms..." he poked the forms on his desk, "And I'll consider it..." She stared at him, "..._before _your wedding."

She smiled as he went to hand her the forms when her cell phone started to ring, but she barely recognized it as the song blared out. '_L is for the way you look at me...O is for the only one I see...V is very very, extraordinary...E is even more than anyone that you adore and love is all that I can give to you...' _She narrowed her eyes as she pulled out the cell phone hastily from her pocket, glaring at the Caller ID screen.

_Tony._

"You changed my ringtone again?" She demanded as she opened up the phone, "How many times do I have to tell you _not _to change my ringtone?"

From the other end of the line he chuckled, "_It's just for when I call." _

"What do you want?" She asked, sighing as she shook her head.

"_I'm done with paperwork...finally." _He muttered, "_I'll wait for you down in the bullpen." _

"All right." She nodded.

_"I love you." _He cooed.

She paused for a moment and looked at the Director, "Me too." She finally decided before she closed the phone and slipped it back into her pocket. There was an awkward silence between the two before she stepped closer to his desk, "The forms?" She questioned and he nodded, as if he forgot.

"Ah, yes. The forms." He picked them up and reached across the desk, handing them to her, "I would like them back as soon as possible."

She started towards the door, "You will have them by tomorrow." She promised before heading out of the Director's office, closing the door silently behind her.


	6. Alcohol

Tony strolled into the squad room the next morning, Ziva's hand in his and a smile stretched across his face. He let go of it before they reached the bullpen, because that would be breaking Gibbs 'rules'. "Morning McGoo." Tony said and Ziva smiled, turning her attention to the junior agent.

"Good morning Tim."

He smiled, "Good morning." He stood from his desk and walked over to the two, one coffee and one tea in each hand, putting one on Ziva's desk first, and then one on Tony's desk.

"Thank you, Tim." Ziva said sweetly, walked around her desk, placing a kiss on his cheek. Tony raised an eyebrow and lifted the lid, sniffing it.

"What'd you do to it?" Tony replied.

McGee rolled his eyes, "Nothing, Tony."

Tony lifted his cup to his lips and very slowly, cautiously, took a sip. "Hm, very good. Thanks McCoffee."

"Almost done planning the wedding? It's just in a couple of weeks, you know." McGee said, once back at his desk.

Ziva smiled and nodded. "Yes, we just have a couple of more things to do, and we will be done."

"So glad to hear that." Gibbs announced as he walked into the bullpen. Tony jumped up and walked over to the silver-haired man.

"Morning boss." When Gibbs didn't reply Tony continued, "Can I...talk to you for a second?" Gibbs looked up at him and then stood, walking past him and to the elevator. Once inside it, he flipped the switch.

"Talk."

Tony chuckled, "You see, this is weird, because I think this is one of the first times that I'm not in trouble in here with you." Gibbs slapped the senior field agent on the head and Tony lost his smile, "Thank you boss."

"There a reason I'm in here?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to..." He let out a sigh, "...say thanks. For knocking some sense into me about Ziva. Literally." He looked down at the floor, "I would of lost her, boss."

"You were damn close, DiNozzo."

"Yeah, I know. So I wanted to say thanks." Gibbs only nodded, "And also..." He flipped the notepad over in his hands, holding it for Gibbs to take.

"What is that, DiNozzo?"

"Well um..." He looked at it again, "It's our guest list." Gibbs only stared at him blankly, "You know, we're getting married."

"I know that, DiNozzo. I want to know why you're showing it to me."

Tony cleared his throat, "We kinda...need your help."

"With what?"

Tony chuckled nervously, "You see...we would like to invite Agent Fornell." Gibbs laughed, "...and Mike Franks."

"So, basically, you want _me_ to invite Tobias and Mike."

"On behalf of Ziva and I." Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "Yes." He said. Gibbs slapped the back of his head again and flipped the switch, the elevator jerking back into motion. "Thank you, boss." He said with a grin. Gibbs only rolled his eyes as he exited the elevator, walking back to his desk.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later..._

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ziva all sat at their desks, working on paperwork for it was their last work day for a while. Luckily, things had been slow, so Gibbs wasn't too bitter about another team being the MCRT for a week. Tony and Ziva kept looking at each other and smiling, the fact that they were going to be man and wife in a few days on their mind.

Thudding could be heard nearing the squad room, and all four agents looked up. "Hey guys! I'm so excited!" Abby said happily. She walked over to Ziva and wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her face next to Ziva's. "So I got these for all of us." She said and handed Ziva one before walking over to Tony, McGee, and Gibbs. "The plane takes off tomorrow at 3. So I think we need to meet in the airport tomorrow at 2. Don't be late!" She said.

Ziva smiled, "Thank you, Abby."

"I told you I'd take care of it Ziva!" She said and the two women hugged again. Ziva returned to her desk and Abby stood in the middle of the squad room and spread her arms wide. She got her best Gibbs voice ready, "Ok, good job team, go home and pack for the wedding." Everyone but Gibbs chuckled slightly, earning a stare from him.

"Abby..." He warned. "They're going to be off for 6 days. It won't hurt them to stay a little longer."

"Right. Well can I go? My temp is here and I've got a lot of packing to do."

Gibbs sighed, "Fine. Go."

"Yay! Thank you, Gibbs!" She walked around his desk and threw her arms around him, squeezing him into a hug, "I'll see you all tomorrow!" And with that, she skipped out of the squad room.

"Abby got a temp?" McGee spoke first and Gibbs looked up at him.

"Yeah. So did Ducky."

McGee nodded, "Ah. Well I guess we will be gone for a while."

"Yeah. And people don't stop killing people because we're going to Florida." Gibbs said. McGee nodded and Tony and Ziva both looked at each other and smiled, Gibbs' smart comment ignored.

They were going to Florida.

* * *

The next day, the two headed home shortly after work to go and pack for their trip down to Panama City.

Where they would be wedded as Tony and Ziva DiNozzo.

Tony couldn't help but grin at the thought.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as he inserted the key and unlocked the door to their apartment, closing the door quietly behind them, "You have any wedding stuff you gotta pack, sweetheart?" He questioned, leading her towards the bedroom.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, laughing slightly, "Tony, you do realize that we are going down to Panama City so that we can get married, yes?"

He chuckled, "Of course! Come on, did you really think that _I _would forget our own wedding?"

She smirked, "Maybe." She said before breaking away from him and heading over to the closet where she pulled out her simple black suitcase, "The only simple way to do this is to 'divide' the room." She said, "I am on this half, you are on that half." She reached back into the closet and grabbed another suitcase, almost identical to hers, and shoved it towards him, as if she was going to get killed if she went over the imaginary line.

"You wanna play a game, eh, David?"

She smiled, but didn't say anything as she walked over and put the suitcase on top of the bed, opening it up wide as she walked over to the dresser on _her _side of the room, "How many days are we staying?" She questioned over her shoulder, but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Uh...five days? Six?"

She just nodded and searched through the drawers before realizing that her underwear and bras were in the dresser on _Tony's _side of the room. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at the drawer that Tony was now standing directly in front of, whistling to himself as he randomly grabbed some clothes out of the drawers, chucking them over his shoulder and into the empty suitcase laying on the ground behind him.

"Permission to cross the line." She spoke up, and he froze, his whistling stopping as he turned around.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever."

"Thank you." She smiled, walking across towards him, pulling open the drawer next to him. His eyes went wide as he let out a low whistle.

"Bayyybyyy..." he stretched as she pulled out a couple of rather lacy bras and some thongs, "I love you!" He whispered, still in shock over the undergarments.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "It is not like you have seen them before, Tony." She said, rolling her eyes once more before crossing back to her side of the room, placing them into her suitcase. After packing all of her regular clothes and a swim suit, she turned around to place in her pajamas which consisted of a skimpy little nightgown when she noticed Tony on the other side of the 'line'.

She raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

He looked down at his feet, and his hands were shoved into his pockets, "Permission to cross the line?"

She stared at him for a moment or two before she gave a smirk on the inside, "No." She said firmly as she finished folding up the last of her clothes. Now all she needed were shoes and other toiletries.

She caught eyes with him, where he hadn't moved as he shook his head slowly, "Okay." He mumbled before going to turn around.

"I was kidding, Tony!" She nearly shouted and he grinned, perking up almost instantly. He removed his hands from his pockets and snapped his eyes up to meet hers once more as he bounded across the 'line' and wrapped two arms around her, catching her off guard. He picked her up, both of his hands on her hips as he lifted her up, pressing his lips against hers. She automatically put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he lowered her down onto the ground, his lips never leaving hers. The kiss quickly turned passionate and there was little room between their bodies as they held onto each other tightly.

Finally, they let go for air, and Tony let his forehead rest on hers.

"That's all I wanted." He grinned, breathless, pecking her one more time on the lips before slowly letting go of her, letting his hands stay on her for as long as possible.

She just stood there, almost in shock before she slowly made her way into the bathroom, bending down and opening up the cabinet, pulling out a simple toiletry bag.

She then closed it and walked over to the shower, pulling out her shampoo, her conditioner, and her body wash as well as her 'squiggy' as she liked to call it. She placed them into the bag before opening the medicine cabinet and placing other necessities in there as well such as deodorant, perfume, aspirin, and a razor. She made sure to grab an extra towel, her blow dryer, her curling iron, and her hair straightener from under the cabinet as well before returning to the bedroom, the objects in her hands.

She placed them neatly into her suitcase before she realized that there was one thing that she was forgetting that Abby was sure to yell at her about if she left behind.

Returning back to the bathroom, she opened the cabinet one more time and reached into the back where her make-up case was. Shaking her head, she pulled it out and then made sure that the lip gloss, the mascara, and the eyeliner that she used everyday were in there as well.

She was about to go back to the bedroom and pack it up when Tony called from the bedroom, "Hey, Ziva?"

"Yes?" She called back.

"Do you mind getting me my things as well while you're in there? You know, towel, deodorant-"

"Razor, cologne, comb, gel, shampoo, conditioner?" She finished.

There was a long pause from the other room, "Yeah..." She finally heard him mumble and she nodded, collecting her fiances items as well before returning back to the bedroom. She met him at the line and handed them to him as she packed her make-up case.

Walking back over to the closet, she pulled out the shoes that Abby had insisted that she buy to match the dress. However, she was pretty sure that since they were going to get married on the beach, shoes would not be necessary. Then Abby assured her that they were only for the pictures.

She looked over at Tony and then quickly picked them up and her sandals, shoving them into her bag before he noticed. As she zipped up the suitcase, she saw him put his shoes into the suitcase before he zipped his up as well.

"Well?" He questioned, "You ready, sweetheart?"

She nodded and checked her hair once in the mirror, which Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed at her before she pulled her suitcase off of the bed. Tony quickly ran over to her, taking it from her. She gave a sarcastic, teasing gape, "You crossed the line!"

He looked up at her and grinned as he took his suitcase as well, one in each hand now, his NCIS backpack thrown casually over one shoulder, "I break all the rules when it comes to you."

She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, but she felt heat rush to her cheeks as she followed him out of the bedroom, grabbing her NCIS backpack on the way, out of the apartment, and down the stairs to their car.

He loaded up the trunk of the Mustang as Ziva took shotgun. Once he was finished, he walked around the car and took the driver's seat, starting the engine and maneuvering out of the parking space before taking her hand tightly in his. Their fingers intertwined together as she looked up at him, "We're almost there, sweetheart." He whispered, and Ziva knew he was talking about their engagement almost becoming a marriage; he rubbed his fingers over her ring.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were the last ones to arrive at the airport, Abby hopping up and down next to McGee, who looked rather annoyed. Either that, or he had a killer headache, probably ensued by Abby.

Ducky and Palmer were smiling at the two and Tony couldn't help but give them back his famous DiNozzo grin.

Next to the two Autopsy pals were Gibbs and Fornell. Gibbs didn't really have a facial expression on whereas Fornell looked a little annoyed that he was there. Tony let his grin grow larger, "Hiya, Fornell."

He just nodded, "DiNozzo. David."

Ziva smiled as she joined the seven, standing next to Tony, "Well?" She questioned, "Shall we? Our plane departs soon."

Fornell nodded, "This is true, let's go." Gibbs spoke up while Fornell opened his mouth to answer and then quickly shut it, his mouth turning into a frown.

The seven entered the airport, checking in their luggage before heading through security. Gibbs, wisely, decided that everyone should go before Abby, who started taking off her metallic items as soon as they got into the line. Once everyone else went through, and they almost kicked Ziva out for having her SIG (she flashed them her badge and started yelling Hebrew at them...then Tony stepped in and calmed her down), they headed towards the terminal of boarding gate 24C, direct flight to Panama City, Florida.

Tony plopped down in a seat near the window, the hot sun shining down on him. Once he was sure that Ziva had fully sat down in her seat, he took her hand in his, leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and basked in the sunlight.

Fornell eyed the two and then looked over at Gibbs, "Damn, Ziva..." He smiled, "This feels _good." _

"I am glad that the sun can produce such pleasure for you." She said, almost sarcastically.

Fornell leaned over to Gibbs, who was flipping through a magazine, "You've dealt with these two for how long?"

"Who?" Gibbs questioned, looking up and then realizing that they were missing two people. Jimmy was listening to his iPod whereas Ducky was reading what looked to be an extremely old manuscript.

Looking around he finally found them, Abby skipping towards them, McGee trailing slightly behind, like he didn't want to show that he was with her. However, everytime that he fell too far behind her, she'd abruptly stop and grab onto his arm, dragging him towards her again.

Gibbs smirked as the two approached them.

The forensic scientist was slightly out of breath, but she was holding proudly in her hands a bag of sour gummy worms, "Look what Timmy bought me!" She squealed leaning over and giving the poor junior field agent, who plopped down in the seat next to her, a large hug.

He winced until she let go and Gibbs looked at Tobias, looked down at his magazine, and smiled.

"Mmm.." Tony grinned, leaning forward to look around Ziva at Abby, "That looks yummy." He squeezed Ziva's hand, "Hey, wanna go and get something to eat? I'm starving."

"No, Tony, I really am not-"

"No." He stood up, yanking her up so that she was standing almost eye level to him, "You and baby need to eat something." She looked him dead in the eyes before she realized she probably couldn't win, so she slowly nodded, "Great!" he grinned as he led her away from the others.

Abby watched them disappear around the corner, hand-in-hand, before she squealed and went 'aww' extremely loudly, causing several people to turn and look at her.

"You and baby?" Fornell questioned Gibbs, who looked up from his magazine once again, slightly annoyed this time, "Who's baby?"

He rolled his eyes, "She's pregnant. You guess who 'baby' is."

"Oh." Fornell said before it was quiet again.

Tony and Ziva returned about twenty minutes later, a coffee cup in each of their hands, Ziva munching on a rather tasty looking pastry. Gibbs looked at them and raised an eyebrow as they took their seats across from Tobias and Jethro once again, "Where'd you get that coffee, DiNozzo?"

"Just around the corner." he nodded after he finished his sip.

And with that, Jethro was gone in a second or two.

Once he returned, Ziva had her head rested on Tony's shoulder, tugging gently at her dark curls that cascaded down her back. They stared into each other's eyes, small smiles on each of their faces, Ziva's arm wrapped around his waist, rubbing his side gently with her thumb. They spoke quietly, in such a hushed whisper that Fornell and Gibbs could barely hear them.

They stopped talking about ten minutes later and it looked as if Ziva was about to doze off as Tony stared out of the window, finally breaking their lock.

Gibbs watched as his senior field agent's face lit up, "Hey, hey!" He shouted and Ziva sat up, letting go of Tony, "I think that the plane's finally ready to be loaded!"

"How can you tell?" McGee questioned and Tony was about to answer when they were interrupted by the intercom.

_"Flight number 528, Non-Stop flight to Panama City- Bay County International Airport is now boarding from gate 24C."_

Tony grinned and Ziva fully let go of him as they stood up, swinging their backpacks over their shoulders. Tony took her hand once more before taking out both of their tickets from his pocket, to have them ready, and starting towards the gate. Fornell shared a look with Gibbs as McGee and Abby followed the pair. Ducky and Palmer did the same, and Fornell and Gibbs took up the back of the line.

The woman at the boarding gate, taking the tickets ushered them through quickly, wishing them a nice flight.

Gibbs was the last one through, and she took his ticket, looking at it before smiling, "Have a nice flight!" She said, cheerily, and Gibbs smirked.

"Oh, it's gonna be interesting." He gave a small chuckle before boarding the airplane, leaving the confused woman to have nothing left to do but stare after him.

* * *

Tony had to let go of Ziva's hand as they walked down the small aisle on the airplane, "Hmm, I can't wait for you to do that in a wedding dress." He commented and she smiled, stopping at the two seats that their ticket stated.

"Would you like the window seat?" She asked and he smiled, placing a kiss on her temple.

"No you take it, sweetcheeks." She walked into the row and sat down, followed by Tony. "Wow! These seats are soo comfortable!" He said loudly and Ziva smiled.

Abby sat down in the seat behind Ziva, and McGee sat down next to her. Abby grabbed his arm and squeezed it, practically jumping up and down in her seat, "I'm _so_ excited, Tim!"

McGee chuckled slightly, "Yeah, I know you are Abs."

"You aren't excited?" She asked.

"I'm happy for them." He said, nodding slightly, "I knew it would happen one day. It's about time."

Tony and Ziva only looked at each other and Tony spoke, "You know I can hear you, right, Probie?"

"Yeah Tony, I know." McGee replied, and then turned his attention over to his new neighbor, Jimmy Palmer. He had a Sony PSP in his hands and McGee was suddenly very interested. "What you playing, Palmer?"

Ducky, who sat next to his assistant, rolled his eyes, "Youth is wasted on the young." He mumbled. Gibbs and Fornell sat in the seats across from the two lovebirds. Gibbs returned to his boat magazine and Fornell only leaned his head back on the chair.

The plane sat for about another hour, and the stewardess came over the intercom, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. This is flight number 528, Non-Stop flight to Panama City, Florida. We should be arriving in approximately 4 hours and 30 minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and thank you for flying with us today." After another few minutes, the plane was in the air, and the eight were on their way to Panama City.

Tony watched for the red seat belt light to go off, and when it did, he immediately unbuckled his. He looked over at his fiance, and she was perfectly content, reading a book that was in Hebrew. Tony reached across her lap and unbuckled her belt, pulling her up into his lap. He took the book from her and closed it. "Tony!" She said, but she couldn't help but smile.

"This book is _not_ going to be the point of you coming on this trip, is it?"

"Maybe," She teased, "I had fun last time."

"Sorry lady." He said, continuing to keep the book from her reach, "We've got other plans." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"I am aware, Tony." She said. He smiled and leaned up for another kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Fornell watched the interaction and then turned to his 'closest thing to a friend'.

"How do you stand this?" Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned to the man.

"Stand _what_, Tobias?" Fornell turned his head to stare at the two again, and Gibbs leaned up to get a better look. He only smirked, "You get used to it."

Tobias shook his head, "Don't think I could." Gibbs opened the magazine again. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Fornell rolled his eyes, "Another question?"

"That was one too." Gibbs said without looking at him and a small smile formed on his lips. Fornell looked at Tony and Ziva again before making his voice into a hushed tone.

"Why do you think they invited me?"

"Don't know. Maybe they needed a chair filled." Gibbs closed his magazine and looked at him, "Or maybe...they want you there."

"But why?"

"Because, unfortunately, we work with the FBI a lot."

"They didn't invite Sacks."

Gibbs laughed, "No, no they didn't. Probably because DiNozzo can't stand Sacks." Fornell, who still looked confused, sat back in his chair, "Just relax, Fornell." Gibbs said and opened his magazine again.

Maybe he'd actually get to finish it before they landed. He heard Ziva giggle again, and he closed his eyes, remembering the last time that he was on a plane with _his_ partner. He smiled and wondered what Jenny would think of Tony and Ziva getting married.

She would've been in the seat next to him instead of Tobias.

He wouldn't have minded.

Ziva leaned back from Tony's lips and smiled, reaching for her book again, "Tony, give me my book."

"Nah uh." Tony said and then kissed her on the lips before reaching above and pulling down his NCIS backpack.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked, confused. Tony only smiled as he put the Hebrew book in his backpack and then pulled out another.

"Got you something, Zi." He said with a smile and then handed it to her. Ziva turned it over and read the title _"100,000+ Baby Names_"_,_ a large smile spread across her face, "Thought we could start planning now."

She leaned down and gave him another kiss, "I would like that."

Tony smiled and was about to kiss her again, because he couldn't get enough of her, when he was tapped on the shoulder, "Excuse me, sir, ma'am?" He gritted his teeth together and turned to the woman.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you..."

"Then why are you?" Tony asked and Ziva hit him lightly in the chest, warning him to stop.

"...but ma'am you need to return to your own seat."

"You're telling met that _my_ fiance can't sit in _my_ lap when I want her to?"

"It's...for safety reasons." The stewardess said and Ziva slipped out of his grip and into her own seat.

"That is just complete bull..."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said from his seat across the aisle.

"Yeah boss?"

"Just shut up!"

Tony looked up at the woman again and then back at Gibbs, "Shutting up, boss." He turned his attention back to the Israeli next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and let his hand slip under her shirt, his thumb rubbing the soft skin there. She opened the baby name book and he smiled, placing a tender kiss on her cheek.

At least now, they had something to do.  


* * *

They finally made it to their destination; Panama City Beach Florida. Since Panama City was a hour behind Washington, it was just after eight, and the sun was just starting to set behind the ocean.

"Ah, this brings back memories." Tony said happily, squeezing Ziva's hand just slightly. She looked up at him and smiled. He was right.

This is the place where they fell in _love_.

"Well we better go and get unpacked." Tony said, and started up the stairs when Abby called his name.

"Yeah?" She closed the gap between them and took his suitcase from him, returning to the bottom of the stairs.

"No. I will take care of this. You and Ziva go over to the beach before it gets dark." Tony raised an eyebrow and looked over at his future wife, who only smiled and raised and dropped one shoulder. Tony let go of the suitcase and leaned down, kissing the forensic scientist on the cheek.

"Thanks Abs."

Tony smiled and walked over to Ziva, grabbing her hand in his, their fingers automatically intertwining. Abby then turned to McGee, "McGee, Tony and Ziva's stuff. Upstairs." McGee looked at Gibbs and Fornell, who were both trying to hide a laugh, and let out a sigh as he grabbed both of the the suitcases and followed Abby upstairs.

Tony and Ziva walked down to the beach, Ziva now carrying her shoes in her hand. Tony breathed in the scent of the ocean and let out a sigh. "I do love this place." He said. He wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist and pulled her so that there was no space between them.

"I do too." She said softly. They walked a little while before Tony turned to Ziva, grabbing her face with both hands and placing a passionate kiss on her lips, so passionate that it made her weak in the knees.

She don't know how the man did it to her.

The kissing continued until Ziva broke it, only because air became an issue. Tony leaned his forehead on hers, while Ziva's hands were still on the back of his head, playing with the hair that was back there. A few people were out on the beach, and most of them noticed them, but kept walking. "You're absolutely amazing, Ziva." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again when she heard a young girl practically pulling her man friend with her over to them.

"Oh...my...God! Look at this ring!" Ziva let go of Tony and he moved in behind her. The young, blonde headed girl looked down at the ring and then back up at Ziva, "May I?" She asked and Ziva only smiled, holding her hand up to her. "Isn't it beautiful, Jeff?" Jeff only nodded and Tony and Ziva chuckled. "I'm sorry we were just walking down the beach and I saw it and _had_ to see it."

Ziva smiled, "Yes, it is beautiful. It gets a lot of attention."

"I'm sure it does."

"Congratulations. When's the big day?" She asked.

"It is on Saturday." Ziva said softly.

"Aw! Well I hope you have a wonderful life together." Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Can't get much better." He said.

"Come on Paige, I'm sure they want to be left alone." Paige rolled her eyes and dropped Ziva's hand.

"Beautiful ring. And congratulations again." She said and then was pulled away by Jeff. Tony didn't change his position Ziva leaned on him, examining the ring again, moving it slightly with her thumb.

"It grabs everybody's attention."

Tony laughed, "Kind of like you do." Ziva rolled her eyes and stood to her full form, walking ahead of him. The sun was starting to set, and it was beautiful as it went down behind the beach, nothing but ocean for miles. Tony caught up with her and they walked some more, before finding a nice place to sit and watch the sun dissapear behind the horizon. It was the spot next to the small cliff, not to far from the beach house. Ziva looked up at it as they sat down on the sand. Tony smiled and nudged her slightly, his arm never leaving her waist. "Whatcha thinking about, Zi?" He said and she turned to him, a small smile on her face.

"How fun it would be to dive off of that cliff."

Tony laughed sarcastically, "I do not think so."

Ziva crossed her arms across her chest and looked right into his eyes, "If I want to do it, I will do it Tony."

"Nope." He said, and, just to prove a point, she started to stand when he grabbed one to the loops in her jeans, pulling her down into his lap. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his lips. "It's dangerous." He said. Ziva laughed and kissed him again.

"I know, Tony. I was pulling your arm."

He kissed her again, "We've been over this. It is _leg._ You were pulling my _leg_."

"Leg. Right." She said, and they both laughed as he pulled her closer, kissing her again.

They couldn't get enough of each other.

Gibbs stood on the back porch, squinting his eyes as he watched his two Agents. They were laughing, kissing, joking, _happy_. He brought the coffee to his lips, taking a sip. The coffee was one of the best cups he'd ever made for himself, and he didn't want it to end. He watched as Tony broke the kiss from her again, leaning his head on hers as she still sat in his lap.

He couldn't believe that his senior field agent, Anthony DiNozzo, would be married in a matter of days. He didn't think it was possible. If there was man that would never get married, he thought it would be Tony.

He was wrong.

And then there was Ziva, who killed Ari to save his own life. Gibbs thought of her as a daughter, but he didn't think she was capable of love. Not after her training.

He was wrong.

He watched them meet, fight, flirt, fall in love, and, Saturday, he would watch them get married. And soon after that, a child will be born. He scoffed at the thought, looking down at the ground, he took another sip. He watched Tony stand up and then hold his hands down for Ziva to take, to help her stand up as well.

The thought crossed his mind that maybe, just maybe, this one time, that breaking 'rule 12' was okay.

He'd have to give himself a headslap later for that thought.

* * *

The pair returned to the beach house about five minutes later. Gibbs had moved from his position on the porch and into the kitchen where he poured himself another cup of coffee. Tobias sat at the island, his glasses on, reading the paper that he must have brought with him from Washington DC.

"Is that pizza here yet?" Fornell questioned, looking up quickly at Gibbs before looking back down at the newspaper.

"Should be here soon." Gibbs nodded, checking his watch, "McGee ordered it about forty minutes ago."

And that was it.

The room was quiet until the two heard the back door open, the couple appearing in the kitchen. Quickly dropping her hand, Tony smiled at Gibbs who just nodded, sipping his coffee, "I'm hungry." He announced and even Ziva scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Tobias looked up at the senior field agent who stood in front of him and Agent Gibbs, in front of the island, staring them down, "Congratulations." He finally said, causing Gibbs to smirk as he looked back down at the newspaper.

Suddenly, the four heard the distinctive sound of Abby's noisy platform boots bang down the stairs and _quickly. _She bounced into the kitchen, McGee trailing behind her and Ducky and Palmer taking up the back.

The two from Autopsy went around Abby and McGee, who stopped as soon as they got into the kitchen, and stood next to Jethro.

"So I have it _all _ready!" She squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Have _what _all ready, Abs?" Gibbs questioned, furrowing his eyebrows together.

He was confused.

"Well your sleeping arrangements of course!" She said, as if Gibbs had actually asked a dumb question.

Tony smiled at Ziva as he walked towards her, wrapping his arm slyly around her waist, running her hip into his, capturing her securely to his body.

Ziva smiled back at him as they watched Abby, "So the room up the stairs-" She pointed up them, "And to the right is Fornell and Gibbs' room." She smiled, "It's got two twin beds so you've each got your own space."

Ziva swore that she saw a look of relief wash over Fornell's face, "And across the hall from Fornell and Gibbs will be our almost-married couple." She grinned and Ziva felt the blood rush to her cheek as she gave her a small smile.

"McGee and I will be in the room that Gibbs stayed in last time-"

"No touching." Gibbs suddenly said and Tony had to bite back a chuckle.

"You serious, boss?" He demanded and Jethro turned to look at him, "This is McGee and Abby we're talking about here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" McGee asked, and Tony swore that he looked a little...almost...embarrassed.

"Yeah, what _is _that supposed to mean, Tony?" Abby demanded, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at him, "This may be your _wedding, _DiNozzo, but that doesn't mean you have to be mean like that."

"Still." Gibbs said, stopping the argument that was ready to form, "No touching. I don't want another of _them._" He shoved a thumb behind him, back at the two.

"Now what's _that _supposed to mean, boss?" Tony demanded and Ziva elbowed him in the ribs.

"Let it go." She hissed and Tony groaned. There was a long pause between them before Abby spoke again.

"And for Ducky and Jimmy, you two will be sleeping on the couches." She frowned, "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better seating arrangement person, but your luggage is in your rooms, everyone...well except for Ducky's and Jimmy's....they're in the closet over there." She pointed towards it. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak again, the doorbell rang and Palmer's face lit up.

"Pizza?" He questioned and Ducky smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Palmer..._pizza." _He said it as if it was something magical.

McGee quickly moved to the door, received the pizza, and paid the man delivering the pizza to them.

He brought the three pizzas into the kitchen and everyone nearly dove towards it, wanting to get a slice before it all disappeared.

Tony was nearly done with his first slice when he realized that Ziva was standing off to the side, wrapping her arms around her stomach like she was cold, sick, or had really bad cramps. He set the pizza down and walked over to her, putting one hand on each of her forearms, "Hey." He shook her lightly, "Are you okay? Why don't you eat something? You must be starving."

"No, no." She declined, shaking her head, "No thank you, Tony, I am really not that hungry."

"Don't lie...you must be."

She wrinkled her nose up, "It smells repulsing, Tony." She said, "I feel as if I might throw up."

That got Tony's heart beating a little bit faster, "Excuse me? Oh no..no, no, no, come on, we gotta get you to the bathroom then."

She shook her head and gave a small laugh, "I am _fine, _Tony. I will not throw up, it just smells repulsing."

"Well maybe you should go and lay down upstairs." He suggested. He just wanted her to be comfortable.

"No."

Tony groaned. Why was she so damn stubborn sometimes? "At _least _go lay down on the couch in the living room." He said, slowly pulling her towards the couch, "That way you'll be near us, and the smell won't be so strong. And maybe laying down will stop you from feeling nauseous, okay?"

She sighed. There really was no sense in arguing with him. She just let him drag her to the couch before she stopped in front of it. She lay down on it and Tony pulled a blanket around her, kissing her on the forehead, smiling, "I love you."

"I know that, you do not have to keep saying it." She smiled back, softly, before she closed her eyes and let her head move to one side. Tony quietly stood to his full form and went to turn around when he realized that Gibbs was standing in the doorway, one hand in his pocket, one hand holding his pizza as he leaned up against the doorframe.

"Something wrong?" He questioned as Tony walked towards him.

"No, nothing's wrong, she just felt a little nauseous. She apparently didn't like the smell of the pizza."

Tony walked past him and back into the kitchen. Gibbs followed him and Tony noticed that they had all taken a seat at the table except for Fornell, who was still at the island still reading his newspaper.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Gibbs shrugged, "That's normal for pregnant women."

Tony didn't say anything, he just picked up his other piece of pizza that he discarded and took one of the few bites left, "I'm just worried."

"Of course you are."

Tony turned on him, "She hasn't eaten anything since Dulles."

Gibbs sighed, "She'll eat, Tony." He chuckled, "Trust me..." He let his smile fade and replaced it with a sad one, "I know."

Abby broke the 'moment' as she suddenly stood up, "I know!" She exclaimed, "How about we all go out for a couple of drinks?"

"Ziva can't drink!" Tony protested.

"Well then she doesn't have to, _duh. _She can be your designated driver and she can take you home when you're wasted." She giggled and Tony narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not getting drunk." He nearly hissed through his gritted teeth.

She shrugged, "Okay, well, who _else _is up for a drink or two?"

"Oh trust me, Abs." Gibbs spoke up, "I'm gonna need more than a drink or two." He looked at Tony, who just stared at him, still slightly peeved at Abby for thinking that he was going to get drunk.

"Great!" She said, clapping her hands together, "Then let's go!" They all stood up and Fornell walked over to Gibbs.

"I think this is the best idea she's come up with on this trip." He said and Gibbs just chuckled.

"Ah, ya think, Tobias?"

Tony took the moment to disappear into the living room where Ziva was looking straight up at the ceiling, her eyes wide open, "Hey." He whispered softly, shaking her leg through the blanket, "Abby's decided to take us all to a bar, and she's insisting on taking me."

"But I cannot go because I cannot drink." She protested.

"Shh, shhh, sweetheart, I know." He assured her, "But she needs you to come along. I think for a 'designated driver' type of situation."

She rolled her eyes, "As long as the drunk person I am taking home is not you, then I am fine."

He shook his head, "You can't drink, I can't drink." She raised an eyebrow, "Okay, maybe just one. But I'm definitely not drinking more than two."

She smiled and sat up, wrapping one arm around his head and pulling him down into a kiss, "Thank you." She murmured as she pulled back.

"There's no reason for you to thank me." He grinned as he pulled her up, "Come on, let's go, they're waiting for us."

* * *

The three rental cars pulled into the parking lot of a bar not far away from the beach house.

Tony and Ziva were in one, McGee, Abby, and Palmer were in another, and Gibbs, Fornell, and Ducky were in the last car.

They all headed into the bar and sat down at the bar stools. Tony sat next to Ziva, who sat next to Gibbs, who sat next to McGee, who sat next to Abby, who sat next to Jimmy, who sat next to Ducky, who sat next to Fornell.

Abby immediately ordered a couple of shots, which Gibbs rolled his eyes at, and Palmer did the same. McGee ordered a simple drink, a martini, while Gibbs ordered a bourban (not that anyone was surprised at this). Tony ordered a vodka with a lime, Ziva ordered water, Ducky ordered an Irish Coffee, and Fornell ordered a glass of scotch.

Their drinks came relatively quickly and Ziva finished off half of her glass in one go.

Tony sipped his vodka slowly, trying to make it last so that he wouldn't be tempted to get another one, and surveyed the people at the bar, in the crowd. The DJ was in the corner, blaring his music through the speakers as he watched the bodies dance across the floor. The song changed to a more upbeat, almost salsa type dance that made Tony look at Ziva. She looked completely bored, and they had only been there for about ten minutes, even though both Abby and Palmer were already on their third round of shots.

"Hey." He said, quietly. Even though it was loud, she still turned to look at him, for she had heard him. He carefully moved his thumb over her bare skin on her arm, exposed by the turquoise blue babydoll top that she wore. Her skin was soft under his touch and he smiled slightly. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yes." She said, finishing off her water.

"Come on." He tugged gently on her arm, "Let's go."

"Where?" She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"To dance of course, come on."

She smiled and stared him deep in his eyes, knowing that she couldn't say 'no'. She stood up as he did, "Fine." She said, "But just one dance."

"That's all I'm asking for." He grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto the dance floor, between the people that were already there.

Gibbs watched them leave and then he turned and watched in amazement, with McGee, Ducky, and Fornell, Abby and Palmer drown their fourth round of shots.

"How many is she gonna take?" Fornell heard himself asking, pushing the barely touched glass of scotch he had ordered away from him almost in disgust.

Ducky shook his head, "I am _appalled, _Mr. Palmer."

He, however, didn't notice as the two linked arms and then took the shots, Abby giggling like crazy as they slammed them down onto the bar, the glasses clinking on the wood. Even Gibbs winced at the painful sound that came from it.

She spun around in her bar stool, throwing her hands up in the air, "WOOOO!" She screamed, causing several people to turn and look at her strangely. Gibbs shook his head and he too, like Tobias, pushed his bourbon away (after finishing it first). Hey, what could he say? It was good bourbon, "I _LOVE _DRINKING!" She shouted and Palmer grinned stupidly at her, his glasses nearly falling off of his face.

"I DO TOO!" He shouted as well, throwing his hands up in the air like she was doing. The other four just looked at each other and McGee scoffed.

"This is disgusting." He said as he watched them spin back around and take some _more _shots, letting the liquor dribble down their chins and get onto their clothes. Abby's pigtails were starting to get off-centered and McGee shook his head again as he looked back into the crowd, "I think I'd rather watch Tony and Ziva have sex in clothes on the dance floor than watch Abby and Palmer get wasted."

At that comment, Gibbs turned around and scanned the crowd for his two agents. He spotted them and narrowed his eyes at the two, realizing that Ziva was, once again, using Tony as her pole. She ran her body up and down his and Gibbs quickly turned around, looking down at his empty glass. He looked over at Abby and realized that she had about three shots in front of her, full, not to mention the other dozens of _empty _shot glasses around the two. He reached over and slyly took one from her when she snapped around to face him, narrowing her dilated eyes at the silver haired man, "My alcohol!" She whined, "Mine, mine, mine! Give it back!" She groaned, reaching for it but not succeeding.

At all.

Gibbs just stared at her and Palmer muttered something that nobody understood, though he was pretty sure it had to do with drinking, and Abby turned back around, throwing her hands up, "Ooo goodie!" She squealed, "More shots! Alcohol!" She cheered before taking another one. Gibbs just rolled his eyes and took one shot before pushing it away and wiping his mouth.

The bartender came around and picked up the empty glasses; Fornell's, Gibbs', Ziva's, and as many of Abby and Jimmy's shot glasses that he could carry, before disposing of them under the bar.

Gibbs watched as Tony and Ziva nearly stumbled back to the bar, completely out of breath, Tony's forehead covered in sweat. They were both breathing pretty hard and Ziva grabbed the first glass she could find, taking a long, huge, gulp from it. There was little left as Tony took the glass from her, both of them collapsing into their original seats. It was only then that Ziva noticed that the water she drank tasted kind of funny, but she just blamed it on being pregnant.

She watched as Tony took a sip of the drink as well before his eyes grew wide and he spewed it all over Ziva's arm. She made a face of disgust as she shouted, "Ew!" And then hurriedly reached for the small napkins they gave them when they were provided the drinks, and started wiping it off, "What was that for?" She demanded and Tony slammed the glass down onto the bar.

"Ziva." He nearly hissed, pointing to the glass, "Did you drink out of this?"

She stopped trying to clean herself off, put the wet napkins onto the bar and nodded, slowly, "Yes...it's water! Why?"

Tony closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "This _isn't _water, Ziva." He shook his head, trying to keep his cool even though his heart beat was a million a minute, and it _wasn't _from the dancing, "This is Vodka."

Ziva just stared at him and Gibbs, who heard him, snapped his head towards the two, grabbing onto Ziva's arm and pulling her around to face him, "Did you just drink alcohol, Ziva?" He demanded, and she could tell that his icy blue eyes were rather...angry. No, concerned. That was a better word to describe it.

"I..." She looked between Tony and Gibbs, "I did not mean to." She admitted, "Honestly, I thought it was water."

"Ziva, do you understand what could have happened?" Tony demanded, spinning her around and placing one hand on each of her shoulders, "That baby inside of you in barely even two months old. That much alcohol could have _killed _it, Ziva." He watched as her face suddenly completely dropped, as if he had just told her that he had run over her brand new puppy.

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs softly said, as if he couldn't believe that he actually told her that.

Ziva just stared up at him, deep into his eyes, soaking in the information. She felt the tears coming. She could have _killed _the baby.

"That's not true." Gibbs muttered, though neither Tony nor Ziva heard him over the noise.

She suddenly stood up, "I..." She started, "I think it is time to go." She nearly whispered and Gibbs looked over at Abby, who was _still _taking shots.

"Yeah, Ziva's right." Gibbs called for the tab and Tony realized the effect his words had on Ziva. And he really didn't want to be mad at her. Or have her mad at him. Or upset. Or anything but happy.

He caught her arm as she started away from the group, spinning her back to face him. He noticed that one lone tear had drifted down her cheek, "What?" She questioned, but he just pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Ziva." He muttered, squeezing her tighter, "I'm sorry, I just over-reacted."

"I should be the one that is sorry." She murmured into his shirt, "_I _was the one that drank the Vodka."

"You didn't know."

"But I should have."

He laughed and pulled her back, to look her into the eyes, "Yeah, well, how about, to make sure that none of us have to say we're sorry next time, is to sniff before you drink?"

She gave a small laugh, wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek away as she nodded, "That is a good idea." She smiled as they watched poor helpless Timmy try to get a drunk Abby out of her seat and away from the shot glasses.

* * *

Once they finally managed to get Abby out of the bar and into the car, Tony had managed to say that he was sorry to Ziva about thirty-four times.

And Gibbs had smacked him thirty-four times.

Quite frankly, he was tired of saying 'sign of weakness' over and over....and over....and over...

When they made it back to the beach house, Tony and Ziva got out first, resulting in Tony wrapping his arms tightly around her, rubbing her stomach affectionately, and saying, over and over again, 'I'm sorry'.

Even _Ziva _wanted to punch him.

The two quietly made it up to their bedroom, where they stopped in front of their room, "I'm gonna go take a shower." He smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. She returned the kiss and then broke away as he made a b-line for the bathroom before anyone else made it there before him.

Ziva watched as Fornell and Gibbs carried Abby up the stairs, McGee lagging behind them. She was wailing, no, just flat out _screaming _in their grips, but in pure happiness, like she was _happy _that this was happening to her.

She smiled slightly at McGee, "Goodnight, Tim." She said, and he nodded, biding her goodnight as well before he watched her disappear into her bedroom.

She changed quickly into her pajamas, which was a purple lacy nightgown and pulled her hair out of the bun she kept it in just as Tony came into the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel. She scanned her eyes over his torso as he stood there, wide eyed, blinking like a maniac. She nodded, almost in approval, and nodded as she walked towards him, placing one hand on each of his shoulders and running them down his arms, "You have been working out." She noticed.

"Yeah," He chuckled, "Well I didn't wanna look like a wannabe McGoo in the wedding pictures now, did I? By the way," He let out a wolf whistle, "_Love _that nightgown, Zi." She just rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so mean to him?"

"It's a big brother thing." He shrugged and she gasped.

"You two are related?"

It was Tony's turn to roll his eyes, scoffing sarcastically, "Yeah, and Gibbs is secretly Superman in disguise. Get real, Zee-vah."

She let her eyebrows furrow even more together, "Gibbs is Superman in disguise?"

He laughed and pressed his lips against hers, "It would just be so much easier if you shut your mouth."

She punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he hollered, "What was that for?"

"For being mean. And tricking me."

"Not hard." He chuckled before he ducked another punch, "Look, I need to go and get changed."

"Yes, I am crapped."

Tony paused and tried to keep the laugh out of his mouth before he finally gave up, cracking up, "What?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips as he continued to laugh, "What?" She demanded again, with more force, "What is so funny?"

"...crapped..." he managed to spit out, "You said..." he took in a deep breath, "Crapped!"

"That is the term, yes?"

"No." He shook his head, getting his voice down to his normal tone, "It's 'pooped'."

She threw her hands up into the air, "Americans!" She muttered.

"Hey!" he nearly shouted, taken her aback, "You're gonna be one soon! Well...almost."

She stopped and waited a couple of seconds before smirking, "I am going to be _marrying _one soon." She said softly and he finished changing, locking his eyes with hers. He suddenly ran at her, taking her off guard as he scooped her up, diving into the bed. She laughed as he slid her up against the headboard and the pillows.

He scooted up, placing one knee on each side of her, running his hand through her hair, pushing it back, "Yeah, you are." He quietly said, "And you'll finally be mine."

"I was yours to begin with." She protested and he put a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"I won't have to _worry _that I might lose you."

She almost rolled her eyes, "You are not going to lose me."

"I almost did." He reminded her and she looked down. He placed one finger under her chin and forced her to look at him, "But that's behind us. It won't happen again. Once I put that wedding band onto your finger." He pointed towards it, "It's never coming off."

She responded by looking up at him and cupping his face with her hands before leaning down and pressing her lips against his for a romantic kiss. They only broke because they needed air, and they both slowly crawled under the covers. They both turned towards each other and Tony wrapped his arms around her, shoving her face up against his chest. He rested his head on top of hers, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head. She returned his embrace, wrapping her arms around his torso before Tony removed one arm to reach over and turn off the light. He then returned to his position and he rubbed his hand over the silky fabric, "Lailah tov, Ziva." He whispered.

She smiled slightly, "Buona Notte, Tony."


	7. Two Days and Counting

Ziva slowly opened her eyes and realized that her soon-to-be husband was not in the bed anymore. She groaned slightly and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before throwing her legs over the side. Her stomach was in a knot and she closed her eyes, remembering last night when she took that drink of alcohol. She put her hands over her stomach and shook her head.

Ducky's words from last night echoed in her head, "_Baby will probably be just fine, my dear. Anymore could have hurt he or she, but it was just one swallow. Not to worry."_

But she did worry.

She stood from the bed, and had to stop herself from falling backwards onto it. She felt faint, but she shook it off as she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She heard everyone's voices downstairs as she approached the stairs, stopping at the top, grabbing the rail. Tony saw her and stood up, a smile across his face. He walked to the foot of the stairs, "Morning, sweetcheeks." He called and she smiled, but it quickly disappeared as she tried to take a step. Tony started to walk up the stairs, a look of confusion on his face. "Zi?" She looked at him again and let go of the rail as her body started forward. "Ziva!" Tony yelled and ran up the stairs, just as she hit the ground. Gibbs heard this and ran up the stairs, three at a time.

"Duck!" He called and Ducky too ran up the stairs.

"Ziva, sweetheart." Tony said, holding her body close to his, "Are you okay?" He asked. She opened her eyes and nodded as much as she could, taking a deep breath. She sat up in Tony's arms as Ducky squatted down to her.

"Ziva my dear, what happened?" He asked, feeling her forehead for a temperature.

"I do not know, Ducky. I felt slightly dizzy. But I am fine now." She said and started to stand.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Tony asked. Ziva looked up at him, her expression blank, as if it was a stupid question.

"Downstairs."

"I don't think so. Come on, " He said and stood, bending down and picking her up, bridal style. "We're going to the hospital to get you checked out."

"No, Tony. I do not want to go to the hospital." Ziva said, "Put me down." She added.

Ducky furrowed his eyebrows together, "You are very pale. Have you eaten?"

Ziva shook her head, "Not since we left DC. The pizza smelled funny."

"Ah, well, yes, that could be your problem. You are eating for two now."

"I am not hungry." She said.

"But baby might be." Ducky replied. "When you don't eat enough, you can end up with hypoglycemia, which may make you feel dizzy or faint." He wiggled his finger at her, "This can happen much more easily when you are pregnant." Ducky put his hand on her face, cupping it gently, "You need to eat small meals at least 5 times a day, my dear." Ziva sighed and looked at Tony as he spoke.

"Ziva, we're going to the hospital." Ziva rolled her eyes and turned to Ducky as much as she could as Tony held her.

"Dr. Mallard will you please tell him that I do _not_ need to go to the hospital?" Ziva said and Ducky only looked at Gibbs, and then at Tony.

"Well....uh...my dear Ziva..." He chuckled nervously, "I think it would be a good idea, just to make sure everything is normal."

"I do not want to go to the hospital." Ziva repeated, "Tony, put me down!" She said, louder this time.

Tony let out a sigh and put her down, looking at her, his face sincere, "Ziva, sweetheart." She looked at him, "Please?" She wanted to say 'no' to him again, but looking into his green eyes that she fell in love with, she couldn't. She looked at Gibbs, who clearly wanted her to go, and Ducky, who looked as if he was afraid to say anything, and then back to Tony, letting out a sigh.

"Fine." Tony let out a sigh and then smiled slightly, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her temple.

"Thank you." He said softly. He walked with her, slowly, down the stairs. Fornell stood at the end, looking up at them.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, Fornell, she's okay. Going to the hospital to get her checked out." Fornell nodded as they passed him.

"It is not necessary." Ziva mumbled.

"Heard that, sweetcheeks."

* * *

By the time that they got to the hospital, Ziva was shaking horribly, from lack of hunger, and her normally olive toned skin was turning a sickly color.

Tony wanted to hold her and make her feel better, but when he wrapped his arms around her, she was _burning. _He took a gulp as he looked at Ducky, who sat in the front seat, turned around to face the two in the back while Gibbs drove. He had insisted that McGee, Fornell, Abby, and Palmer all stay back at the house, but he knew that that was not going to happen.

"Ducky..." Tony started, taking a heartbreaking glance at Ziva, worry filling his eyes, "She's burning up."

"She needs food." Ducky said, leaning back and reaching into his pocket, handing her the chocolate bar, "It's slightly melted, but it will satisfy. Chocolate is a great supplement after one has fainted. Or collapsed, in this matter."

Tony took it and unwrapped it for her before taking her shaky hands and placing it into them. She ate it quickly and then took in a deep breath, "I feel...weird." She admitted and Gibbs slammed the brakes of the car, sending Tony and Ziva forward. Tony grabbed Ziva as they were thrown, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Well we're here." Gibbs said, rushing around and opening the door of the backseat, "You got her, Tony?"

"Yeah." He replied, nodding, and Gibbs walked slightly away from the open door, so that they could get out, and then put two fingers into his mouth and gave a short, loud, whistle.

"Hey!" He shouted, "Get over here!" The doctors that were standing outside looked at each other and then rushed towards them just as Tony managed to help her out of the car.

"Sir? What's wrong?" One of the doctor's questioned him.

Gibbs pointed towards Ziva, "She's pregnant, she's here to get married to this guy-" He pointed to Tony, "But she passed out at the top of the steps this morning."

One of the doctors turned to her, "Can you stand on your own?"

"Of course." She said, shrugging Tony off of her. He sighed and let go of her, even though he really didn't want to, and she stood for about a second before she felt a spell of dizziness come over her and she stumbled. Tony caught her quickly, before she hit the car, and another doctor came over to them; he was carting a wheelchair in front of him.

"We need to get you inside, have a seat."

Ziva groaned, but really didn't feel like arguing, so she sank into the chair, closing her eyes, "I need you to stay awake." A doctor reminded her.

"I cannot just close my eyes?" She snapped.

"Sorry," Tony apologized to them, "She just _really _hates hospitals." They nodded and smiled to each other as they started into the building, Tony following close behind.

Almost too closely.

* * *

Gibbs watched as Tony groaned, paced around the waiting room, sat down, stood up, walked around, and repeated the process again.

He knew that Tony was worried, but Gibbs had to admit it; he was worried too, for she had been in there for about two hours.

About an hour ago, Tony had _really _gotten worried because not only had he been kicked out of the room, by Ziva herself, but while he was in the waiting room, sitting in one of their super hard chairs, doctors had suddenly started to swarm her room.

Tony later found out that she had passed out.

Again.

The doctors had told her that she wasn't ill in any way, but she was suffering because one, she hadn't eaten anything, and two, she was pregnant.

"What is taking so long?" Tony muttered, slightly to himself, but Gibbs heard.

"She's gotta get fluids and food back into her." He replied and Tony looked down at where he was sitting in his seat.

"She should have eaten the damn pizza." Tony muttered, "I would have _gotten _her what she wanted! She knows that, right?"

"I don't know if she knows that..." Gibbs started, sitting back from his position that he was in earlier, with his hands clasped together between his legs, leaning forward, "But I sure as hell know that."

"Sure all hell know _what, _probie?" Gibbs snapped his head around and smirked slightly as Mike Franks stood there, "I thought that I was s'posed to be comin' to a wedding! So I go to that little beach shack you got set up and the goth girl tells me that Mr. Groom and Mrs. Bride are at the hospital!"

Gibbs groaned and stood up, "Mike, you know that you're not supposed to smoke in a hospital." He said, gesturing to the lit cigarette in his hand.

"So? Like I ever followed the rules..." He chuckled and took another smoke, "Hey." He nodded towards Tony, who just looked up at him, his hands in his pockets, "Where's your bride?" He questioned.

"In there." He gestured towards the door, "She passed out."

"Yeah, heard something about that...but listen, boy, women aren't _all _that. I mean, they've got it all, but you know what else has it all? _Beer. _And I think I got a six pack of Corona back in my truck. Smuggled it on the plane, eh, probie?" Gibbs just sighed and shared a look with Tony.

"No, no, Ziva's good."

"Ziva..." he started, as if he was trying to remember something. He turned to Gibbs, "Is Ziva the sexy little Israeli woman you work with?"

Gibbs stepped in between Mike and Tony, who just stormed away, "Look, Mike, take it light, okay? He's had a rough...relationship."

"Then why's he getting married?" Gibbs took his time answering, so Franks changed the subject, "You know, I found a nice little bar on the way here, wanna go check it out?"

"No, I'll stay here with DiNozzo, David and Duck."

He shrugged, "Suit yourself."

A nurse decided, at that moment, to walk up to them, "Sir!" She nearly shouted, "You're going to have to take that outside," She pointed towards the cigarette, "No smoking in the building, this is a hospital!"

"I know damn well what it is."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step outside."

"You coming, probie?" He questioned, taking another long inhale of the cigarette.

"No, I'm staying." He repeated.

He shrugged again, "Stay with the Mr. and Mrs., I'm going back to the house."

"Be careful with Abby and Palmer." He warned, "They're both hungover."

Franks chuckled, "I know how to deal with hungover people, probie. Trust me."

"Just wanted to warn you."

"Well I don't need to be warned." He assured him, and he started away before he stopped and turned back around, "By the way...what happened to those damn rules of yours?"

"Rule Twelve got shot to hell, Mike."

He laughed, "Yeah...noticed that." And with that, he promptly left the hospital, leaving Gibbs to sigh and sit down in one of the waiting chairs, Tony returning with two cups of coffee in his hands.

One for him.

One for Gibbs.

* * *

Ziva was finally released about thirty minutes later, causing Tony to nearly burst with happiness.

The first thing he noticed was that she had a slight amount of color back to her skin and he smiled, rushing over to her as the doctors helped her out of the room. No, _attempted _to help her out of the room. Ziva always shrugged them off, insisting that she was fine.

However, once she made it to Tony, she realized that all she needed were arms around her, and she practically collapsed again...into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek up against his chest as she turned to look at the doctors. Tony snaked his arms around her waist as well, returning the half-embrace.

"She should be fine." One of the doctors nodded, after clearing his throat. Tony believed that his name was Dr. Adams, but he wasn't sure because he really hadn't listened; he was too busy worrying about Ziva, "However, she needs to eat." He turned to Tony, "You're Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well I need you to make sure that, no matter what she says, she eats. Women who are pregnant tend to crave rather odd foods at odd times, sometimes depending on the baby itself, and it would be best if you get her whatever she wants. Also, pregnant women sometimes do not find meals that they would normally find appetizing, appetizing."

"Like pizza."

"Yes, she told us about the pizza." He nodded, "When that happens, you _must _get her what she wants."

Tony smirked and squeezed her lightly, "Looks like you got yourself your own little slave, sweetcheeks."

She smiled and looked up at him, "I do."

"It's not time to say that yet, sweetheart."

"So...she's free to go?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes, just sign these release forms-" The doctor held a clipboard out to him and Gibbs hurriedly took the pen when he stopped, chucking it at Tony.

"You're her fiance, _you _sign it."

He hurriedly signed his name and bid them goodbye.

Once they were outside of the hospital, Tony turned to Ziva, placing one hand on each of her shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes, "Next time, sweetheart, you're _eating food."

* * *

_

They made it back to the house and Tony immediately led her upstairs, suggesting, no, correction, _demanding_ that she lay down for a little while. She protested, but after the one millionth time of saying '_please_', she finally gave in. "Get some rest, okay?"

"I am not tired, Tony."

"Yeah, but...after what happened..."

"Tony..." She said, sitting up on her elbows and looking into his eyes, "I am fine."

He cupped her face, "Ziva, I need you to be in perfect shape for our wedding Saturday. I want you to be my crazy, beautiful, _healthy_, ninja chick." She smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you." He said and leaned in, giving her a tender kiss on her lips. He broke away from her and ran his hand down her face again before standing from the bed, walking out of the room, but stopping at the doorway, turning to her, a smile on his face. "I love you, Ziva." She smiled and lay her head down on the pillow.

"I love you too."

She closed her eyes, and soon after, she was fast asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later, she woke again, briefly forgetting where she was. She sat up in the bed and ran a hand over her face, before standing and walking into the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face before dabbing it dry with a towel. She felt better and took in a deep breath as she started down the stairs, but stopped when a human form blocked her path.

Jimmy Palmer.

She held back her laugh as she leaned down and shook him lightly, "Jimmy..." She said softly and he lazily opened his eyes, straightening his round glasses. "Are you okay?"

"Please don't say that too loudly." Jimmy said and Ziva chuckled.

"Rattle on the hangover, huh?" She asked. Jimmy held his head and rubbed his temples in a clockwise direction, mumbling under his breath.

"It's _battle._" She patted him on the shoulder and walked past him, stopping when he called her name, "You okay? And please, answer softly."

She smiled and spoke barley above a whisper, "I am fine, Jimmy." She said and finished descending the stairs. Gibbs sat at the island in the kitchen, his glasses poised on his face.

"Hey." Gibbs said, his voice slightly higher than usual, "You feeling better?" He asked and she smiled slightly, nodding as a response. "Good." He took a sip of his coffee and looked up at her again, "The rest of the crew is outside," He then studied her wardrobe, it was the same small, _very _small nightgown she had on when she started down the stairs that morning. "You might wanna change, first." Gibbs said and Ziva smiled slightly, a rush of blood came to her cheeks.

"I would actually..." She stopped. _Try again, Ziva_. Her mind raced. She couldn't understand why she was worried, she knew how Gibbs felt about her. "I would actually like to ask you...something, if you have a moment." He looked up at her and took off her glasses, signaling that she had his full attention. She let out a sigh and spoke softly, "I am getting married, Gibbs..."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that's why we're here, Ziver."

"Yes, I know." She said. She scolded herself on the inside. This is _not_ how she wanted it to go, "I am not very happy with my father at the moment, as you may know."

"I assumed." He said and took another sip of his coffee, and made a sour face.

"Not good?"

"Getting cold."

"Would you like to warm it up?"

"No, Ziva, I'd like you to tell me what you wanted to tell me. _Then_ I will warm it up."

"Eli is not going to be at the wedding..."

"Good thing." Gibbs said.

"And I need someone to walk me down the aisle." Gibbs looked up at her, his blue eyes looking right into her chocolate brown ones, "You are more of a father to me than my own, and I was...wondering...or really Tony and I were wondering, if you don't mind..."

"You want me to walk you down the aisle?" He asked, just for conformation. She gulped and nodded quickly, wanting nothing more to get this over with. "Why you want me to give you away to _DiNozzo_, I haven't quite figured out yet." She looked down at the floor, and then back at Gibbs as he walked around the counter. "Does your father know?" He asked quietly. She shook her head, unable to speak. He smiled as she looked up at him, "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Gibbs. It means a lot." Gibbs nodded and took her into a hug.

"Anytime, Ziver."

* * *

After getting changed into a royal blue shirt with a rather plunging neckline and a pair of dark jeans, a Kelly green bikini on under, she slipped on her sandals and started outside.

While she was changing, she had taken the time to examine herself in the mirror.

She was merely two months pregnant, so she didn't exactly _look _pregnant, just that she _really _needed to cut back on the sweet intake.

Sighing, she started out of the beach house and down the path to where she spotted McGee and Tony setting up stakes into the ground. She furrowed her eyes together and walked faster, brushing a piece of hair away that got tousled in the wind, pushing one of the freshly straightened strands out of the way.

As she approached them, she noticed Fornell sitting down on a blanket watching the two whereas Abby and Jimmy were laying face first into the sand. It was painfully obvious that the two were badly suffering from hangovers.

"Tony?" She called and he immediately dropped the tangled form of a net that he was wrestling with McGee before jogging lightly towards her. He picked her up and spun her around, sand flying as he twisted in a circle.

He then set her down but kept his hands on her hips, her hands gripping his upper arms as he gave her a small, sweet kiss, "Hey, you sleep well?" He questioned, letting his hand slowly, carefully, run up her shirt, moving his palm over her small stomach. He rubbed it affectionately with his thumb, "You've gotta little bump, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes, "I have _had _a little bump. But it looks more like I need to cut back on my sweet intake."

He laughed, "Well, that too."

She just narrowed her eyes at him before pecking him once again on the lips before turning to look at McGee, who was badly struggling, "What are you trying to do?" She demanded, gesturing towards McGee.

"Oh, we were thinking that we could play some volleyball!" He grinned, looking at her and then letting his eyes linger over her body. He subconsciously pulled on the strands of hair that cascaded down her back and he started down her face, stopping at her neckline. He furrowed his eyebrows together and lifted his hand up, taking her Star of David carefully in his hand. She was used to him touching her like this, so she didn't even bother to look down until he said one thing, "Where's your locket?"

And she froze.

She had almost forgotten about that, partially because he gave her a much better piece of jewelery. She smiled slightly, on the inside, thinking about the engagement ring that sat on her left hand. However, she knew that the locket was important to him, and she knew it was important to her as well. And she knew where it was.

Disintegrated.

In the remains of the terrorist cell.

She looked down at her feet, "He stole it."

And that was all she had to say, and Tony's arms were around her, pulling her into a hug. He pressed his lips against the crown of her head, "I'll go and get you another, sweetheart."

"No, Tony," She shook her head, "That is truly not necessary." She pulled back and looked him dead in the eyes, "You gave me a better piece of jewelry. One that's more..." She searched for the word, "Permanent."

"No, no, no, I'm going to get you a new one. 'Cause I _want _you to have a new one. Think of it as kinda like a wedding present."

"But you are the groom. You do not have to get me a wedding present."

"Well I never said that I went by the book." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes as he pecked her on the lips, "I'll be right back. You can be entertained and watch McGee try and fail at putting up that volleyball net." he laughed once again before kissing her, once again, and then letting go, breaking into a jog to get back to the beach house. She sighed and took a seat next to Fornell, bringing her knees up and looking down at the sand.

She spotted Franks sitting off to the side smoking another cigarette and she had to smile slightly.

"So you're getting married." Fornell finally asked, breaking the silence of about two minutes that had formed between them.

She paused and then nodded, once, "Yes."

"To DiNozzo."

She nodded once again, "Yes."

"And you're pregnant."

"Yes..." She sighed, getting a little exasperated.

"With his child?"

She rolled her eyes, "What is the point to this?" She demanded.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just curious."

And then there was silence between the two once again as Ziva watched McGee tangle himself up in the net once again. She sighed and stood up, walking towards him, managing to stop him from turning in another circle, to further the knot, "Do you need some help, McGee?" she questioned, and he looked up at her through the net.

"Yes..." He nodded, "Please. All Tony did was laugh at me."

She frowned and started to pull at the net. McGee tried to move to get out of her way, but he only made it worse, "Stop moving!" She hissed.

"Sorry." He muttered.

She pulled at it some more before she stopped, "Okay, move forward and then stopped."

He nodded and started to move forward when he tripped over part of the net, his foot getting caught in the hole. In an attempt not to run into Ziva, he started to flail his arms, causing him to fall backwards instead of forwards. Ziva, who, unknowingly, had her foot caught in part of the net as well fell forward, landing on her stomach next to McGee.

She couldn't help it.

She let out a little whimper and Ducky, who was just starting back towards them, from where he was finishing with his walk, rushed towards her, Fornell becoming on red alert as well.

"Aw, hell, not again." Mike sighed, but didn't move from his spot.

Ducky quickly bent down and turned her over so that she was laying on her back. She protectively put her hands over her stomach and McGee struggled in the net, finally becoming free as he too rushed over to Ziva, "Ziva, I'm so, so sorry."

She smiled slightly, "It is okay, Tim. I am fine." He still stared at her with concerned eyes, "I am fine."

She assured him, patting his cheek, "But...but...you whimpered!" He protested.

She shook her head and sighed, "Yes." She nodded, "I did. It was only a natural reaction."

"You should just be lucky DiNotso didn't see that."

Ducky and Ziva both chuckled and McGee nodded, "Yeah, I guess I should be."

"You would have definitely been mince steak!" Ziva exclaimed and the three furrowed their eyebrows together, looking at each other before Ducky and McGee closed their eyes for a second or two and then opening them up.

"Mince _meat, _Ziva. Mince _meat." _

She rolled her eyes, scoffed, and then made a motion with her hand that said 'oh whatever', "Same difference. Now..." She started, looking down at the net that was under her, "Let us put this net up, yes, Tim?"

He nodded and grabbed both of her hands, helping her up. He let go of her once she was standing up straight and he stared at her, like he wanted to ask her something, "Do you want to say something?" she questioned and he nodded.

"Yeah...look, you're not going to tell Tony about this...right?"

She laughed, shortly, "Of course not." She bent down and picked up the net once again, frowning, "Well let's put this up." She sighed.

* * *

About an hour or two later, they were almost done putting up the net before she heard a man call her name.

But it wasn't Tony.

Turning around, she smiled slightly as she watched her and Tony's next door neighbor, Nick, and what she presumed to be his girlfriend walk towards them, "The man up there...I think he said his name was 'Gibbs'?" She nodded as they stopped in front of her, "Said that you all were down here." She nodded once again, "Whatcha doing?"

"Putting up a volleyball net. Tony insisted that we play tonight."

"Ah." He said, "By the way, where is he?" He questioned, looking around the beach.

McGee spoke up, moving slightly in front of Ziva, "He's picking something up from in town."

Ziva looked at him and then looked at Nick before slightly gasping, "Oh! Yes, you do not know each other!" She exclaimed, "Nick Powell, this is my co-worker, Timothy McGee." She introduced and they shook hands, McGee smiling.

"Call me Tim."

"Tim." He nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." He agreed, smiling even wider.

"So this is my girlfriend, Anna Moore." He introduced, "And you know Tim...and this is the bride...Ziva David."

Ziva couldn't help but let the heat rush to her cheeks as she shook her head, "Shalom."

"You're Israeli?" She questioned.

"Yes." She confirmed, "I grew up in Tel Aviv."

"I visited Tel Aviv a couple of years ago..." She smiled, "It was beautiful."

Ziva couldn't help but return the smile, "Yes, it is."

"Though with the destruction that they had from those blasts...it's so devastating to see something so beautiful in such ruins."

She looked down and then back up at her, remembering the mission she was sent on, and her time in the terrorist cell, "Yes, I have family in Tel Aviv, some of them affected by the blast."

She gasped and carefully reached out and touched her arm, "Are they all right?"

She nodded, "Yes, thank you. In fact, one of them is coming to the wedding."

"Well I would be very intrigued to meeting them." Ziva opened her mouth to speak again when she noticed Tony coming onto the beach, a plain brown bag in his hand. She grinned at him and then looked at the three.

"Excuse me for a moment." They all nodded and Ziva ran towards Tony, the sand flying up as she did so, jumping into his arms, causing him to fall slightly back as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey...you missed me." He grinned, leaning closer, so that his nose was touching hers, "That's good."

"Mmm..." She responded before placing her lips on his, the wind blowing back her hair as he set her back down onto the ground, "What's in the bag?" She questioned and he looked at her.

"What do you think?" He demanded.

She sighed, "You did _not._" 

_"I _want you to have it." He said, firmly, reaching into the bag and pulling out the golden heart on a golden chain. He carefully opened her hands, pressing it into the palm of her hands before squeezing them around the locket. She sighed and finally broke her lock with his eyes, opening her hand up to reveal an identical locket, "Took me a while to find one that was exactly the same." She opened it up and, like before, their initals were engraved on one half. However, there wasn't a picture on the other half. She furrowed her eyebrows together and looked up at him.

"There is no picture in here." She commented, slightly disappointed, though she managed to get the tone out of her voice before she spoke.

"Yeah, I know." Tony nodded, "I uh...kinda wanted to wait."

"For what?"

"Cause..." He took in a deep breath, "I want our wedding picture to be in there." He quietly said and she just smiled, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered and then pulled back, handing it out to him.

"I'm not taking it back." He shook his head.

She chuckled, "I want you to put it on me, Tony."

"Oh." He grinned, "I can do that." He made a motion with his finger to turn around and she did so, pulling her hair over one shoulder. He took one end of the chain in each hand and then wrapped it around her neck, clasping it together in the back.

"Thank you, again." She smiled, turning back around and moving her hair back into place.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem." He then turned his attention to the beach, where Nick and Anna were helping McGee finish put up the net. _Finally, "_So...Nick and his girlfriend finally got here?" He questioned.

"Yes." She nodded, "That leaves Aunt Nettie."

"Ah." Tony said, taking her hand in his, their fingers intertwining together, "Let's go...I need to...exercise."

His trip to the jewelry store really made him think about the fact that he was getting married because, for once, he was alone with his thoughts. He hadn't ever fully been 'alone' the past couple of weeks, and he realized that one thing was for sure: he was nervous. _Extremely _nervous.

And he didn't really understand why.

The two made it down to the beach and Nick greeted them, and Tony finally met his next door neighbor's girlfriend. Once Gibbs finally decided that he had had enough coffee, he came down onto the beach, a volleyball in his hands, "All right, let's get this over with." He muttered, and then looked over and Palmer and Abby, who still had their faces in the sand. He threw the volleyball and them, smacking the ground between them, "HEY!" he shouted, "Get up!" They both moaned and sat up.

"I think my headache went away..." Palmer started and Abby sighed.

"Mine's not as bad."

"Great." Gibbs sarcastically said, walking towards the net, "Let's play."

Anna had decided that she really needed to go change before they played, and Nick did as well, so they both quickly headed back to the beach house. Tony, McGee, Abby, Jimmy, Palmer, Gibbs, and even Tobias were all ready to play, even though Fornell wasn't exactly _thrilled _to be playing volleyball.

They had determined that they had an odd number, so Franks _kindly _volunteered to sit out. He said that he'd be the referee, but he just sat on the towel smoking and drinking the beer bottle that was next to him.

Tony turned to Ziva, "Hey...don't you wanna like...change into something more comfortable?" he gestured to her jeans and she shrugged, remembering the bikini that she had one under her clothes.

"Fine." She said before she pulled her shirt over her head and then pulled her pants down, revealing her bikini, "Happy?" She questioned and he liked his chops as she started away from him and towards the net, pulling back her hair into a ponytail as she did so.

"Extremely..." he growled as he looked down at his own attire. He was wearing an OSU t-shirt and a pair of black board shorts.

He spotted Nick and Anna starting down towards them, Anna now dressed in shorts and a tank top and Nick now dressed in swim trunks and a t-shirt.

"Let's split up teams." McGee suggested and Tony raised his hand.

"I'm captain!"

"And so is Gibbs." Ziva butted in and Gibbs rolled his eyes as Tony grinned, the two of them backing up from the group, stepping away from each other.

"Tony picks first." Gibbs said, not really wanting to play at all, but going along in the process.

"Ziva!" He shouted and she rolled her eyes just as everyone else did.

_Figures. _

She walked towards him and stood next to him as Gibbs chose Fornell. Mike, from where he sat on the ground, chuckled, "You know, I used to be really good at this game back in High School."

Tony leaned over, "_Used to _being the key phrase in that sentence, boss." Gibbs just whacked him on the back of the head and he winced, "Right, boss, shutting up now, boss." He moved back to his position, rubbing his head and pointing towards Abby, "Abs."

She clapped her hands together as she skipped towards him, "I think I'm sober enough now!"

Ziva couldn't help but smile.

Gibbs waggled a finger at Ducky, "Duck."

"What are you doing?" Fornell muttered, "He's not gonna help us! Look at his team!" he gestured towards Tony, "He's got all the good people!"

"Yeah, well, he also has Ziva."

"She's a _Mossad Assassin. _How is that gonna help us?" He demanded.

"She's his fiance, _and..." _he smirked, leaning closer to the FBI agent, "She's wearing a bikini. He's gonna be so distracted he won't know what to do."

Fornell smiled as Tony chose Palmer.

Gibbs chose McGee, leaving Nick and Anna.

Tony decided to leave Anna for Gibbs, since they didn't have any women, and picked Nick.

Gibbs, having no other choice, chose Anna.

She sighed, upset that she wasn't on Nick's team, and walked over to Gibbs' team. Tony grinned, looking at them, "Hey! It's like the old people verus the young people! Well, besides Anna." He grinned at Tim. Gibbs just narrowed his eyes at DiNozzo, taking the opposite side of the court that Tony had taken.

The took their positions, and Gibbs noted that Tony took the position right behind Ziva, so that he could have a nice look at her butt the entire time, "Hey, no fair!" McGee suddenly shouted as Tony went to serve the ball. He froze and lowered the ball.

"What?" He demanded.

"You've got one more player than us!"

Everyone stood up straight on Tony's team and looked around at each other. It was Ziva, Tony, Palmer, Nick, and Abby. They had McGee, Fornell, Gibbs, Anna, and Ducky, "It's five versus five! That's _even_! Count, McNumbers!"

"No, you've got one extra person!"

"Who?" Tony demanded, nearly enraged now.

"Ziva! She's got two-" And then that was when Tony threw the ball up, his hand colliding with it, resulting in a loud smack vibrating through the air before it landed smack on McGee's head.

"Ouch!" he shouted, rubbing his head with is hand, in an attempt to get the pain to go away.

Gibbs sighed, "DiNozzo!"

"What?" He demanded as Gibbs chucked the ball under the net at him.

"Serve the damn ball!"

"All right, all right!" Tony nearly shouted back, placing the ball in his left hand and then getting ready to throw it up in the air and hit it as hard as he could across the court. But then his eyes traveled from the opposite side where Gibbs was completely ready for the ball to come near him to Ziva's butt.

He hit the ball, but instead of hitting it so that it went on the other side of the net, it hit Ziva's backside, causing her to stand up straight and turn around, speaking in gritted teeth to him, "Tony." She hissed, leaning down and picking up the ball, "Stop looking at my ass-" She threw the ball at him, "And serve the ball!"

"Right...right...sorry." He mumbled and she got back into position, shaking her head and muttering Hebrew words under her breath.

This time, when he served it, it went onto the other court, like it was supposed to, but Gibbs took two hands and hit it overhand over the net. Nick reached over and hit it back over after calling for it, "Got it!"

It went pretty high into the sky as Fornell ducked down, his two hands put together in a fist, hitting it back over the net.

Now, everyone on Tony's team knew that the ball was headed directly for no man's land, and that somebody had to dive to get the ball. No one else taking the first move, Ziva dove to her left, sliding across the sand, managing to hit the ball with her fists just barely over the net as it hit the ground in front of McGee, who was unable to get it.

"Ziva!" Tony nearly shouted, bending down in front of her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I am _fine, _Tony."

Gibbs, from the other side, rolled his eyes as he held a hand out for her to take. She did and he helped her up, wiping the sand off of her back while she finished her front. He grinned and smacked her butt, resulting in her growling at him warningly before McGee rolled the ball under the net for Tony to get.

Tony sighed and then served it again, Ducky getting it this time, chuckling as he hit it back over the net. Nick got the ball back over the net, just out of Fornell's reach, and Tony's team high fived each other as Tony served the ball once more.

Anna hit it this time, letting out a grunt as her fists connected with the ball.

"Atta way, baby!" Nick shouted as he hit it back over, blooping down between Gibbs and Ducky.

"Hah!" Franks said from the sidelines, "You should have been ready for that one, gunny!"

"Oh really?" Gibbs questioned, "I'd like to see you try this, Mike!"

He laughed and took a sip of his beer, "So would I!"

Once Gibbs and Franks were done, Tony served the ball once again, this time hit by Ducky, who chuckled, "Yeah!"

It was volleyed to Abby, who, upon hitting it back over the net, threw her fist in the air and screamed, _loudly, _"WOO! I'm officially un-drunk!"

Tony and Ziva shared a smile with each other, Ziva looking over her shoulder at her fiance. And suddenly, she was lost in his eyes, unaware of the game. McGee hit the ball over the net and life came rushing back to her as Tony shouted her name and the volleyball hit her lower torso. Letting out a sharp gasp, she fell backwards, onto the ground, automatically wrapping her arms protectively over her stomach.

"ZIVA!" Tony shouted, bending down next to her, rubbing her belly with one hand and holding her head up with the other, "You okay?" He asked, rubbing gently but quickly.

"Oh my gosh..." McGee gasped as Gibbs' team started under the net towards her. Tony looked over his shoulder and, if looks could kill, McGee would definitely be dead, "Ziva, I'm so sorry." he said, "I didn't mean to, honestly."

She nodded, biting the inside of her lip. Honestly, she hurt, but she tried her best not to show it, "I..." Tony continued to glare at McGee, so McGee continued to stutter, "I...I...Look, I k-know that this is the s-second time, but I honestly didn't mean this one! I swear!"

Tony let go of her carefully and then stood up, turning fully to McGee, his eyes burning with anger, "Excuse me? This happened before?"

"Uh..." Tim started, "Well, yeah, see, but that was an accident too, I-"

Tony started so quickly towards him that he ran him up into the net, "You do realize she's pregnant, right?!" He shouted, nearly spitting in his face. He felt a hand on his back, grabbing his shirt as he pulled him back.

"Tony..." Gibbs muttered into his ear, "Calm down. Ziva's fine."

Tony spun around, seething, and watched to see Ziva now standing on her own two feet, Ducky helping her up. However, even though he was upset with McGee, as he stared into her eyes, all anger that flowed through his body left him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against her belly and then moving up and pressing one against her lips.

He hugged her to his body, stroking her hair, for it was now down; the ponytail holder had fallen out as she had made a dive to hit the ball back over the net.

"Take her back to the house, Anthony." Ducky nodded, "Make her some food and then you should probably go and get some rest. You two have some big days coming up for you."

Abby squealed and clapped her hands together, from where she was standing behind Ducky and Gibbs.

Tony nodded and led her to the beach house, picking up her jeans, shirt, and sandals on the way.

* * *

Tony made her some chicken noodle soup, a lettuce, tomato, and bacon sandwich with mayonnaise, and made her a piping hot cup of tea once they were inside and she had changed into her pajamas.

They had started playing volleyball before it became dark, but now it was rather dark outside. There was a rather large bonfire on the beach that someone else must have made, and many people were sitting around it, or playing volleyball in the night, just the light from the fire illuminating the sky.

He sat down next to her at the island, watching her as she ate her food, "I must admit." She started, but Tony cut her off.

"That I make a really mean BLT? Cause I do." He grinned, reaching over and taking a bite out of it before setting it back down onto her plate.

"No," She shook her head, "That I am rather tired."

"Yeah," Tony yawned, nodding, "I kinda am too."

"Well once I finish, we can go upstairs and fall asleep, yes?"

"Absolutely."

He watched her chew her food, slowly, and then gulp the soup before she put her spoon down, sighing, "This is extremely uncomfortable."

"What is?" He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"You. Watching me eat."

He grinned and shrugged, "I love to."

She rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"Probably cause you're doing it."

"I am just eating!" She protested, her eyes growing wide as she shook her head, slightly annoyed before she returned to her food. She finished it about ten minutes later, and Tony watched as the rest of the team was starting to come inside. He took the dirty plates from her and rinsed them before placing them into the dishwasher.

He walked back around the island and took her hand in his, pecking her on the lips, "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm tired."

She nodded before responding, quietly, "So am I."

They started up the stairs in silence, walking into their room and closing the door behind them. Tony stripped so that he was solely in his boxers and then quickly crawled into bed, "Ah..." He let out a sigh of relief, "I love cold sheets."

She smiled and slid into bed as well, snuggling up next to him, resting her head on his chest, "So do I." She agreed, "But I love something more..." She smiled seductively up at him and he chuckled.

"I wonder what." He sarcastically said before reaching over and turning off the light. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling for a while, thinking, well, to be honest, about Ziva and the wedding. But mostly about the wedding. He rubbed his hand over her belly and she moaned, snuggling in closer to him. He had never felt nervous like this before, but everything was new with Ziva. Moving in was new, getting married was _definitely _new. And soon, having a child would be new. Extremely new. Almost a new lifestyle for him. Actually, it _was _a new lifestyle for him. He wasn't the same Tony DiNozzo she had met almost four years ago. He was definitely different. He may be a womanizer, but he was more of a Zivanizer now.

If that was even a word.

But he was still extremely nervous about the wedding, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Was she nervous as well?

"Ziva?" He quietly asked, but he looked down and realized that she was already asleep.

Sighing, he rid himself of enough worry to fall asleep.

_She stood there, in front of him, holding his hands, dressed completely in white; her wedding dress. She looked absolutely amazing and he smiled down at her, almost unable to realize that she was actually going to permanently be his and that he was going to get married to her in a matter of...seconds._

_He heard the priest say the vows and he smiled, nodding, "I do."_

_His heart rate accelerated as he heard the priest say the same to Ziva, who still smiled at him, "...until death do you part?" He finished and Ziva's smile suddenly dropped off her face, her eyes filled with tears, and she shook her head, "I...I don't."_

He shot up in bed, the sweat pouring off of his head in little beads. He looked down at Ziva, who was now turned so that her back was to him and he ran a hand through his hair. His heart was beating rapidly and he thought that it was going to honestly beat _out _of his body. He was way too nervous, so nervous he was practically shaking. He needed to relieve stress and nervousness, so he gave Ziva another look before throwing the covers off and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He rested his head in his hands before looking back over his shoulder at Ziva's back, watching the muscles contract with her breathing. Shaking his head, he stood up quietly, pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt over his head before leaving the room without a sound.

The rest of the team was asleep, and he silently made his way down the stairs, grabbing his car keys blindly off of the counter in the dark, leaving the house as he got into his car and drove.

* * *

Tony pulled up at another red light and ran a hand over his face. He really was tired, but he was way too nervous to sleep. It wasn't normal for him; he was _never_ nervous. OSU basketball make-it-or-break-it shots? Easy. Final tests at FLETC? Piece of cake.

He loved Ziva with every piece of his heart, _that_ he was sure of.

But marriage? He shuddered at the thought as he drove around in the strange city. Groaning, he turned into a gas station, one of the few things that were lit up at this time of the night. He cursed himself. DiNozzo's _never_ asked for directions. Under normal circumstances, he'd drive around and _find_ whatever he was looking for, but it was very dark, for there was no moon, and he _really_ needed some stress relief. "Hey, how you doing?" He asked and the small woman looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey handsome." She said and he rolled his eyes.

He was _not_ in the mood.

"Can you tell me if there is a 24 hour gym anywhere? And if so, where is it?"

She nodded and walked around the counter, "There's one about 5 miles that way on Beach Front Road."

"Ok, thanks." He said and turned to leave, but she grabbed his wrist, letting her hand fall into his as she stopped him. "What are you doing?" He asked and she smiled.

"You look tense." She said and looked into his green eyes, "Can I help you ease your mind?"

She licked her lips, and Tony had to do everything in his power not to punch her in the face, "I don't know who in the _hell_ you think you are, but I'm getting married in two days. _And_ I'm a federal agent. So if you do not take your hands off of me, I will have you arrested." She promptly dropped his hand and he left quickly, before he'd hit a woman for the first time in his life.

He made it to the gym, paid the guy who was sitting at the entrance, and walked through the doors that contained the exercise equipment. The place was dark, just like he liked it. Not even bothering to turn on the light, he pulled off his shirt and jumped onto the treadmill, hoping that running would help him calm down.

* * *

Sometime during the middle of the night, Ziva woke up to the distant rumbles of thunder. She shivered and turned over, wanting nothing more than her fiance to hold her. When her arm hit the cold sheets instead, she furrowed her eyebrows together and stared at the bathroom door, which was open, but no light was on. "Tony?" She called quietly. Earning no answer, she stood from the bed and walked over to the small bathroom, flipping the light on in the process.

He wasn't there.

She walked out of the bedroom and started down the stairs, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the kitchen light on. "Tony I-" She stopped when the man in the kitchen wasn't Tony at all.

"Hey Ziva, you okay?" McGee asked. She smiled slightly and looked around the kitchen.

"Yes, Tim, I am fine, but, have you seen Tony?"

"He's not in your bed?" McGee asked and she shook her head. "Oh, well, maybe he went...for a walk."

"Yes, maybe. I am going to go find him." McGee furrowed his eyebrows together and she put her hands on her hips, "What?" She demanded.

"You're going like _that_?" He said, in reference to the OSU t-shirt she had on.

And he _wasn't_ going to think about what was under there, "So what if I am, McGee?" She said.

He chuckled nervously, "No, no you stay, I'll go and see if he's out there." He walked past her and out of the door, as thunder rumbled again. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked to living room. Small snores could be heard coming from both Ducky and Palmer, and a small smile spread across her face as she stared out the window. She knew that Tony was a grown man, and that he could take care of himself, but it wasn't like him just to leave.

She was _worried_.

After what seemed like an eternity, the front door opened again and McGee walked in, his t-shirt slightly wet from the rain drops. "I didn't see him, Ziva."

"Where is he?"

"Did you try his cell phone?"

"Yes, several times."

McGee nodded and walked over to her, casually putting his arm around her shoulders, "I'm sure he's fine."

"This is not like him, Tim. If he goes somewhere he always wakes me up and tells me." She walked out of his grip and started up the stairs, "I am going out to find him." McGee quickly followed.

"Ziva, wait." She stopped and looked at him, "If Tony comes back and finds out that you're not here, he'll freak. And I don't want that to happen. So you stay here, I'll wake up Gibbs, Fornell, Nick, Ducky, Palmer, and Franks. We'll go out and find him. You, Abby and Anna stay here in case he comes, ok?" Ziva wanted to go out and look for him, but the idea of all of the guys going sounded a little better, so she simply nodded. McGee squeezed her shoulder and walked down the hall, knocking on Gibbs and Fornell's room door. A few minuets later, the three men walked out of the room and down the stairs, Fornell mumbling in the process.

"Can't these NCIS people do anything normal for a day?"

"Well, I don't know, Tobias. Can the FBI people invest in some nose plugs? You sound like a damn freight train."

"You're not exactly a mouse either, Jethro._" _Soon after, everyone was in the living room, and Gibbs gave everyone directions and cell phone numbers were exchanged, so they could call each other when the found him. Cabs were called for the ones that didn't have a rental.

"Go." Gibbs said. Nick turned to Anna, who had her arm around Ziva's shoulder like Abby did, and gave her a kiss.

He smiled at Ziva, "We'll find him."

"Thank you, Nick." Ziva said. Not five minutes later, the room was empty except for the three girls.

"I'll make you some tea." Abby volunteered and walked into the kitchen. Anna turned to Ziva.

"The boys will find him. He probably got hungry or something." Ziva nodded as a response, but inside, she knew that Tony didn't go to get something to eat.

The wedding was in two days, and Tony disappears?

Her mind raced.

_Did he change his mind?_


	8. Jitters

Gibbs mentally checked off his own checklist in his head of the places he was to check for Tony. He'd been to a McDonald's, two gas stations, a bar, and a night club.

No Tony.

He groaned as he parked his car at a diner, thinking that Tony probably wanted one of his crazy bacon things in the middle of the night.

The only two people in the restaurant were truck drivers with beards that almost hung down in their food. Looking around some more, he figured he better ask and see if anyone had seen him. "Excuse me." He said. The waitress that turned to him was smacking on her gum so hard that Gibbs _knew_ that her jaw was killing her, "I have a question for you."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Have you seen a guy about my height, brown hair? Green eyes? In the last few hours?"

"Nope. Only seen truck drivers in here." Gibbs smirked and nodded.

"Thanks." He said and left the diner, getting back in the rental. "DiNozzo, you are going to get a head slap when I see you for making me go through this." He said to himself as he drove out of the parking lot, and to the next place. The gym.

He parked the car and jumped out, walking into the building quickly. He started to walk right through the entrance of the place, when the young guy with headphones took them off and stopped him, "Uh, excuse me sir, but you have to pay to get in." Gibbs rolled his eyes and pulled his wallet out from his back pocket. "What is that?" He asked. Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows together.

"I'm a federal agent. And I need to go in. That means..." He stepped closer to the kid, "That you have to let me in. Understand?"

"No, not really."

Gibbs chuckled, "Let me put in easier terms for you. I'm going in there, and you're not going to stop me, or I will have you arrested." He closed his mouth and swallowed and Gibbs smirked.

He had that effect on people.

He opened one of the two doors that led into the gym, and sighed when he realized that the place was dark as night, and nobody would be exercising in the dark. He was about to leave when he heard a noise; someone was out of breath. He decided to take a shot in the dark, literally, "DiNozzo?" He questioned. There was no answer for a few seconds and Gibbs turned to leave again when the voice spoke.

"Boss?" Tony asked and came closer to him, his torso glazed with sweat. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What in the hell are you doing in the dark?"

Tony looked down at the floor and then back up at his boss, "I needed to think..."

"In the dark?" Gibbs said again and Tony sighed, walking over to the switch and flipping it upwards, having to squint when the place was bright again. He spotted his shirt thrown on the floor.

As he picked it up, he looked at Gibbs again, "What are you doing here?" He repeated. Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"I could ask you the same question, DiNozzo."

"I told you, I needed to think." He slipped his shirt on and walked over to the bench, flopping down on it, rubbing his forehead with two fingers. Gibbs walked over and sat down beside him.

"Think about what?"

Tony looked at him, confused. Normally, the boss man would have already head slapped him so many times that his head was black and blue. But he wasn't. He was being...nice. He shook the thought out of his head and decided that he better answer him, "Uh, everything." Gibbs only stared and Tony let out a deep sigh, "I had a dream...and we were standing at the alter, and the guy said the stuff and I said _'I do'_." He looked down at the floor again, "And he said the stuff to Ziva, and..."

"She said she couldn't."

"How did you know that?" Tony scoffed. Of course he knew. He was Gibbs. "And I got to thinking about it..." He stopped again. It was hard for him to share his feelings, "Is this what she wants? Is it what I want?"

"Is it?" Gibbs asked simply.

Tony fumed, what kind of question was that? "What?"

"Well, DiNozzo, I thought it was a pretty simple question but I'll try again, is it what you want?"

"If your asking me if I love her, the answer is yes, Gibbs."

"That's not what I'm asking you. You're getting married in less than two days. And you damn better make sure that you're going to stay with her." Gibbs stared at his senior field agent, his eyes looked like they could kill, "I have no doubt that you love her, DiNozzo. I can see that. But is marriage what you want?"

Tony looked at him, it seemed as if Gibbs had asked him that question 300 times. He let out a sigh, "Yes. It's what I want. I want to have a family with Ziva. I want us to grow old together." Gibbs looked at him and half smiled.

"Well then okay. Now, why in the _hell_ didn't you leave a note?"

"What? Ziva's awake?"

"DiNozzo the whole damn house is awake. Ziva woke up and had no idea where you were. Or how long you'd been gone."

"I'm sorry, boss...I didn't think she would wake up."

Gibbs raised his right hand and slapped him, causing Tony to groan slightly. "She did. Up. Lets go." Gibbs flipped open his cell phone and called McGee, "Found him. Tell the rest." He said and hung up.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, "The rest?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo. You had everyone of us out looking for you."

Tony chuckled, "Well I feel important."

"Don't. We only did it because Ziva was worried." Tony only smiled as he followed Gibbs out of the gym and into the rental.

* * *

Back at the house, McGee, Fornell, Franks and Nick were already back, Ducky and Palmer had just pulled up. Ducky pat him on the back and laughed, "Welcome back, my boy."

"Thanks Ducky." Tony replied and walked into the house. He looked up at Ziva and she looked at him, before jogging over to him and wrapping her arms around him. He smiled and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"I was worried." She replied, softly, but Gibbs, who was standing behind them heard.

"Go to bed. Everyone. Busy day tomorrow."

Fornell walked up the stairs followed by McGee and Abby, who had to give Tony a hug first, and Franks, after he made a comment about his night ruined, went down to the basement where he was assigned to sleep. Ducky and Palmer made themselves comfortable on the couches again, and Nick and Anna went downstairs also, leaving the three alone, standing in the doorway.

He stared at them, "Go to bed." He said again and they both nodded. He walked up the stairs and Tony held Ziva for a few more minuets before finally letting go.

He kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand, their fingers intertwining automatically. They started up the stairs and he let go when the reached the bedroom, "I'm gonna shower." He said, and she nodded before crawling back in the bed. Tony showered quickly and slipped on a pair of shorts before getting into the bed with her, wrapping his strong arms around her body, "I'm sorry I scared you, Ziva."

Ziva let out a small sigh, "I was worried that you changed your mind."

"No way. I can't wait to be married to you." He slipped a hand under _his_ OSU t-shirt and onto her belly, rubbing his thumb on the slight bump that was there, "And I can't wait for Anthony Jr. or

Debra to come out."

"Debra?" She questioned and then quickly added, "Anthony Jr.?"

"What?" He defended, "You don't like them?"

"No." Ziva replied simply, and laughed, "But we have a whole book of names. We will find the perfect one." He smiled and gave her a kiss, causing a small smile to form on her lips as well, but it faded. "Tony..." She started and he looked down at her in the darkness, a flash of lightning and thunder rumbled outside.

He only tightened his grip on her and mumbled softly, "Hmm?"

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Uh...to the gym. I had to...think."

"Think about what?"

"You. Me. Us." He said slowly.

She sat up and turned to him, "Are you having second thoughts?" Tony sat up in the bed, leaning on one arm.

"Zi, no. I was just...suddenly very nervous." He sighed, "I had a dream that you didn't say 'I do'. And I got nervous and worried." He looked down at the sheets and then back up at her, "Are _you_ having second thoughts?"

"No, Tony." She said simply and he smiled, cupping her face with his large hand, pulling her lips to his.

"I love you and I can't wait to be your husband." He repeated and she smiled, returning the kiss.

"I love you too." She said softly and lay back down, his arms wrapping around her again. She turned into him and hit him lightly in the chest.

He groaned, "What was that for?"

"Do not do that again."

* * *

Ziva wasn't woken up the way that she wanted to wake up, comfortably in her fiance's arms, the warm sun shining on her face.

No.

Unfortunately, she didn't get that.

Instead, she was rudely awaken by someone tugging on her arm, out of Tony's grip around her. Managing to open her eyes and adjust to the light, she realized that the person that was currently yanking her out of bed was no one else but Abby.

"Abby..." She moaned, trying to hang onto Tony as long as she could.

"Shh!" She whispered, "Come on, we've gotta go! And don't wake Tony!"

"Where?" She groaned.

"Just to my room." She hissed back, "You don't need to leave a note; you're not leaving the house."

Before Ziva could protest anymore, Abby managed to pull her out of bed, Ziva hurriedly pulling down on the bottom of the OSU shirt, which Tony had managed to ride up to her chest with his hand.

Ziva gave Tony one more loving look, who was just sleeping, his arms, which had been around her, cupping air instead, before she was thrown out of the room, the door closing silently behind her.

Abby opened the door to her room and Ziva walked in only to stop, her eyes growing wide as she took in the room.

Anna gave her a smile as she stood in front of the vanity, a what she presumed to be hot straightener in her hand. Ziva noticed that her make-up bag was strewn across the top of the vanity, with other hair styling products there as well, some of them that Ziva had never even seen before. Her wedding shoes were sitting at the foot of the bed, atop a pillow as if they were Cinderella's glass slippers themselves.

However, what worried her was the familiar black bag on the hanger, which hung from the lamp shade, "What is going on?" She demanded, furrowing her eyebrows together.

Abby linked arms with her and pulled her towards the vanity, "Well we're playing dress-up of course!"

She shoved her down into the seat and Anna nodded, "Yeah, we're going to see what hairstyles and which make-up to use for your wedding, and-" She leaned close to her, her eyes meeting Ziva's in the mirror before she whispered into her ear, "How that wedding dress looks on you."

"Is this really nec-" She started, but was cut off by both of them, who answered simultaneously.

"Yes."

Abby smiled and walked over to the corner of the room, pressing the 'play' button on the stereo system, Abby's famous music blasting into the room. Actually, it was rather quiet for Abby, and Ziva sighed as she leaned back in the chair.

Anna picked up a brush and moved the bristles through her hair, which was slightly straightened at this point. Before she went to bed, it was perfectly straightened, but not now, "You seemed to have been sweating a lot last night." She commented, noticing that her hair was frizzy in some places.

"Well _duh," _Abby responded before Ziva even had a chance to open her mouth, "She slept with Tony's hot body."

"He does have a nice body." Anna nodded and Ziva let her mouth drop.

"Ladies!"

"Oh, right, "Abby giggled, "Sorry, Ziva."

Ziva just rolled her eyes as Anna put the brush down and started to pull the straightener through her hair as Abby opened up a cosmetic bag, revealing two different shades of finger nail polish. One was white and the other was a peach color, like the color of her nails at the moment...all natural. She bent down and situated herself before roughly grabbing Ziva's foot and pulling it into her lap. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together as she looked down at her, "I...what are you doing?"

"Giving you a pedicure." She responded before she started to put the nail polish onto her toes.

"I do not know what that is..."

Abby gasped. Loudly, "Oh my gosh, Ziva!" She exclaimed, "You have never had a pedicure?!"

She shook her head, slowly, confused by the Goth's outburst. Abby just looked down and shook her head before returning to Ziva's feet. About fifteen minutes later, as Anna almost finished half of Ziva's hair, and Ziva had nearly fallen asleep as Abby finished up Ziva's last pinky toe, there was a knock at the door. They all froze and Abby jumped up, running over and turning off the music. She paused a moment before yelling, "Who is it?"

The banging continued, "Abby, it's me! Open up!" McGee's voice came through the door and Anna and Abby let out a sigh of a relief, for they thought it was Tony. The forensic scientist flipped the music back on and then walked over to the door, opening it up, placing two hands her on her hips.

"What do you want, McGee? Jeez, you could have just walked in."

"I uh..." He stuttered, "Just came to bring Ziva her tea." He said, shoving the cup towards her.

"Thanks, Timmy!" she grinned, kissing him on the cheek before slamming the door in his face and locking it, walking back towards Ziva.

"Here's your tea!" she smiled, handing it down for her to take. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, but took it anyways.

"I did not order any tea..." She started.

"Too bad!" She grinned, "But-" She snatched it out of her hands just as Ziva was about to lift it up to take a sip, "Wait until after I paint your nails, and it dries." She responded, setting down behind her on the vanity. Ziva sighed before sighing, "Hold out your hands," She instructed, holding her own out for Ziva to take. Ziva sighed and handed them towards her as Anna started on the last side of her hair.

Anna was done before Abby, but once Abby was done, she reached for her tea once again, only to be swatted away, "No, no, no, not yet, Ziva." She scolded her and she sighed, "Wait till they dry."

"I do not like this."

"Too bad! We do!" The both giggled as they spun her around in the chair, so that her back was to the mirror, "Make-up time!"

Ziva closed her eyes and groaned. All she wanted was Tony. Was that so much to ask?

About twenty minutes later, the two were still debating over make-up, but this time they had moved from eyeshadow to lip stick.

"I think she should have _this _red." Abby protested.

"No!" Anna nearly shouted back, "That's too bright, it will take away from everything else! And besides, it will make her lips look too fat."

Abby sighed, "Fine..." Ziva nearly let out a sigh. _Finally! _"Well what about this one?"

"No way, that's too dark! It looks almost like brown! We don't want _brown _lips!"

About five minutes more of fighting over _lip stick _and Ziva had had enough, "Abby! Anna!" She shouted, throwing her hands up, "I do not care! How about that, yes? It does not matter."

There was silence for a little more as Ziva finished her tea, reveling in the lack of sound. Abby was about to open her mouth again when there was yet another knock on the door. The forensic scientist groaned and closed her eyes, "What now?" She demanded.

"Uh...it's McGee...again." Groaning, she walked over to the door and opened it up only to squeak and quickly shut it.

"What?" Ziva questioned.

"It's Tony and McGee!"

"Hey, was that Ziva?" Tony demanded through the door.

Ziva grinned, all of a sudden extremely excited. She wanted out of here. Tony was her way out, "Tony!"

"Ziva!" He grinned from the other side of the door, "Hey, what's going on in there?"

"Help me!" She nearly moaned, "They're making me play dress-up like I am one of those Barbie dolls or whatever you Americans call them."

She heard him chuckle from the other side of the wood and she narrowed her eyes at the door, "Well personally, I've never seen a Israeli Mossad Assassin style Barbie doll before, but I would love to..." He started, but Ziva watched as Abby's eyes grew wide.

"NO!" She shouted, "No, no, no, Tony! You can't come in!"

"Why not?" He demanded.

"She does not want you to see my wedding dress." Ziva sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ziva!" Abby protested, but there was silence from the other side of the door before she finally heard his voice again.

"Ooo! I wanna see!" He banged on the door, "Let me in, Abs! Open up!"

Abby turned to Ziva, "See what you made him do?"

Ziva shrugged, "He would have done it anyway."

Abby groaned, "Go _away _Tony! You can see it tomorrow!"

"No fun!"

Abby just sighed and walked back towards Ziva, "Let's do your make-up, and then we'll try on the dress and shoes, and then you'll be done, okay?"

She nodded, "Please, just hurry up."

"You're gonna have to do this again tomorrow." Abby smiled wickedly as she picked up a brush and foundation as Ziva whimpered and closed her eyes.

Approximately thirty minutes later, the room was still completely silent as Abby and Anna looked at each other, nodded once, and then backed up, to admire their work. They both slowly turned to look at each other, got huge smiles on each of their faces, slowly, and then looked back at Ziva before they started clapping, Abby jumping up at down, "Yayy!" Abby screamed, "You're _gorgeous!" _

Ziva smiled as the two got close to her, Anna with one hand on one side of the chair and Abby with the other hand on the other side of the chair, "1." Abby said.

"2." Anna finished, grinning.

"3!" They both said at the same time, spinning her around and facing the mirror.

Ziva gasped.

That couldn't be her. Her skin, which she felt was naturally flawless looked as if it was sculpted with the hands of an angel, the pale pink lip gloss on her lips didn't take away from anything and gave her a rather natural look. Even her eyeshadow made it look natural.

Admiring herself some more in the mirror, she felt Abby and Anna pull her up, leading her over to the corner of the room, where the infamous black bag sat.

"Ready?" Abby questioned and Ziva nodded.

"The faster we finish, the faster I will be able to finally leave." She hated that she wanted nothing more than Tony's arms around her and his mouth on hers. She watched as Anna reached over and pulled down the zipper of the dress, letting out a gasp as she pulled out the white, silky material.

"I _love _it." She said, nearly out of breath as she handed it to Ziva, "Please put it on." They looked at each other, and then Abby and Anna both turned around, as if to give her some privacy while she changed. She pulled Tony's shirt over her head and pulled on the dress, smoothing it out before the two turned around.

And then, they both squealed.

Loudly.

They grabbed her arms, Anna on her left and Abby on her right, as they pulled her towards the vanity once again, forcing her to look into the mirror.

And she smiled.

She must admit it; she _did _look incredible.

"Tony's gonna just _die!" _Anna exclaimed and they heard his voice from the other side of the door.

"Why am I gonna die?"

They all sighed, except for Ziva, who quickly started to change out of the dress, pulling on Tony's shirt again, as if it was her cue to leave, "Because you keep interrupting us, Tony!" Abby yelled, "What do you want _now!" _

He cleared his throat, "Uh, Zi?"

"Yes?" She questioned, now near the door as Anna dropped her shoulders and begrudgingly started putting the dress back into the bag, that Ziva had thrown onto the bed haphazardly.

"Uh...your Aunt is here."

And with that, Abby had barely two seconds to protest before Ziva hurried out of the door, doing all but jump into Tony's arms. In an attempt to catch her, he wrapped his arms around her thighs, but squeezed her bare butt instead, his hands sliding up her shirt. But, for some strange reason, she actually didn't mind. Or kill him. Or threaten his life. She just pressed her lips against his, moaning and pulling on them for all they were worth. She finally broke the kiss, just because she needed air, and let her down onto the floor, "Jeez, Zee-vah, what was that for?"

"I just have not kissed you all day."

"Aww..." He grinned and she punched him lightly in the chest before walking past him. He rubbed the spot she just hit and then hurried to catch up with her, suddenly noticing the complete change that she had taken while she was in there. Her hair was perfectly straight, and down, just the way he liked it, the ends curling slightly towards her, framing her face. And he didn't even have words to describe her face. Not that it was ugly before, because it was just naturally flawless, but now...he let out a low whistle, "Damn, Ziva, you look..." She paused on the stairs and stopped.

"I look what?" She prompted.

"Amazing." He grinned and she rolled her eyes before she stopped at the foot of the stairs, noticing her Aunt standing by Ducky, McGee, and Gibbs. Her bag was in McGee's hands, which he seemed to be struggling with. She also had a brace on her leg, from where she had broken it during one of the bombings in Tel Aviv. Ziva smiled and walked towards her, wrapping her arms around her as she stood on crutches, "Zivalah!"

"Aunt Nettie." She greeted back, nodding as she pulled back from her, "I see that you are still on crutches."

She sighed, "The doctor that I have is very persistent that I keep it on, but it itches like keys."

"Fleas." Tony corrected, and Nettie looked at him, "The term is 'fleas' not keys...but...that's okay..." he started, realizing her look. He cleared his throat.

"Mr. Tony DiNozzo..." She smiled, "Still as handsome and loving as before." Tony grinned and shrugged his shoulders, as if it was no big deal.

"Here," Ziva said, "Why do we not show you were your room is? You will be staying down in the basement with three other people, I hope you do not mind..."

"Oh, I do mind, Ziva." She stopped, "I am not sleeping down in the basement."

Ziva shared a look with both Gibbs and Tony, "Then where would you like to sleep?" She questioned.

"With my beautiful niece, of course."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other nervously before Tony chuckled, "Good one."

"No, I am serious." She nodded, "Do not worry, though." She said, noticing the second look that they shared with each other, "I will wear ear plugs."

Ziva felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she let out a defeated sigh, "Then I will show you our room." She smiled, leading her up the stairs. Aunt Nettie grinned and hurriedly, as fast as she could in crutches, started after her, McGee trudging behind with the luggage.

Once Aunt Nettie was happy with the arrangements, after shoving the air mattress she brought from Tel Aviv at McGee to blow up, who sighed and went down the stairs, Tony pulled Ziva away in private, "I'm not happy about her staying in our room with us, Ziva."

She sighed and placed a hand on his arm, "It will not be for long." She said, "And besides, I truly had no choice."

"What? So all of a sudden my rock hard ninja goes soft on me?"

She chuckled but let her smile fall, "You learn that you do not argue with her." Tony sighed and looked down at the ground. She squeezed his arm in reassurance, "Trust me, it will be fine."

Tony scoffed and looked up at her before laughing shortly, "Yeah, well the only reason that I was a little concerned was because-"

"You wanted to have sex with me." She nodded, finishing his sentence for him.

He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair, "Actually, it was your snoring."

She punched him again.

* * *

Abby walked into her and McGee's bedroom and immediately put her hands on her hips, her eyebrows furrowed together, "McGee!" She yelled and the junior agent jumped, almost dropping the book that was in his hands.

"Jeez Abby, what?" He said and stood from the bed, aggravated, because he was rather comfortable. Her look only got worse, and he cleared his throat, "I mean...yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was...reading." He said slowly. Frankly, he was afraid to speak.

"_Why_ are you reading?" She said loudly and then walked in a circle around him, her hands going in every direction, so that she could make a point, "Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David will be getting married in_ less_ than 24 hours, and you're in here reading a book!" McGee only stared blankly, he was majorly confused and wanted the forensic scientist to get to a point, "We have to go get ready for the rehearsal tonight! Lets go!"

McGee groaned and knew he wasn't going to win, so he walked closer to her and she grabbed his arm, practically dragging him down the stairs and to the beach, where a truck was parked that was full of charis and other various items for the wedding. "What's all this?" McGee asked and Abby looked at him, her eyes rolling in the process.

"The stuff for the wedding, McGee." She said matter-of-factly.

"I see that Abby, where did it come from?"

"There's a place that Ziva and I picked out a couple of weeks ago that supplies these things. Come on, we've got work to do. The rehearsal starts at five." Abby walked up to the truck and took two white plastic chairs from it and to the place that she and Ziva picked out before. She sat the two chairs in the sand and walked ahead of McGee, "Ok so this is where Ziva will become a DiNozzo." She jumped up in down in delight, and McGee only stood. Abby walked over to him and took one of his chairs, placing it in the sand. "The aisle should be about..." She spread her arms out, "This wide." McGee nodded and placed another chair in the sand.

"Is that good?"

"Little to the left." McGee nodded and moved it to the left just slightly. "No, no no, back to the right." He sighed and picked the chair up again, moving it to the right. "Just a little more to the left."

"Abby..."

"A. Little. More. To. The. Left." She said slowly, just to make sure he understood. McGee stared for a second longer before moving the chair to the left. "Ok, don't touch it. Perfect. Now go get the others. McGee turned around and started towards the truck.

"This is going to be a _long_ night." He mumbled.

About two hours later, McGee held the final chair in his hand, and he was delighted. Abby was driving him _crazy_.

But he did have to admit, the chairs were perfectly aligned, and the wedding arch was in the center, just as it was supposed to be. Ribbons and streamers that matched Abby's maid of honor dressed blew in the breeze, and the sounds of the ocean only made it that more perfect.

"Perfect!" She squealed and McGee let out a noticeable sigh of relief. "Now we have to add the flowers and the ribbons to each chair without moving them an inch. McGee groaned again. "

"Abby..." He started, "This is more of a woman's work, right?" He knew he shouldn't have said it after it left his mouth.

"What?" She said. "What is that supposed to mean, Mah-Gee?"

"Uh...nothing."

"Hey guys...need some help?" Anna started towards them, a smile plastered on her face. Abby narrowed her eyes at McGee before looking at her.

"Hi Anna! Sure we could use some help." Anna now stood beside them and Abby handed her a handful of ribbon, "Each chair needs a bow."

"I can do that."

"McGee is going to help you, right McGee?"

"Um...sure?"

Abby patted him on the shoulder, "Good answer McGee." She returned to the arch, adding more flowers and ribbons to it. She stepped back and admired her work, "This is going to be a _beautiful_ wedding." She said.

"Yes, it will. I only hope my wedding is as beautiful as this." Anna said.

"Oh my gosh! When are you getting married?! Can I pleaseee help? I love this stuff." Abby said and ran over to her.

Anna laughed, "Calm down, Abby. I'm not getting married. At least, not yet."

"Nick is a great guy and you two are totally cute together. A lot like Tony and Ziva. And when you_ do_ get married, I want to help plan, okay?"

Anna laughed and put on arm around Abby's shoulder, "Oh of course! Just look how good you are!" They both laughed and Anna returned to putting ribbon on the chair she was working on, Abby took some from her and started on the next one as she continued. "I do love him. If we get married, I would want it on a beach, like this one. I think this is perfect."

McGee scoffed, "What if it rains?" Both of the girls looked up at him, a look of disgust on their faces, "You know what? Just pretend I'm not here."

Abby turned back to Anna, liking McGee's idea of pretending that he wasn't there, "Yes, it is perfect. I suggested this location because they fell in love here." Abby smiled, "My idea." She added proudly.

Anna laughed, "It's a great one, Abby." Finally finishing the last chair, Abby jumped up and down in delight.

"We're done!"

McGee walked over to the two women and let out a sigh of relief, "It really looks good Abby." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Ziva is going to _love_ it."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

McGee walked out of the building where the reception was to be held with his arms spread wide, breathing a huge sigh of relief. Everything was set up for the wedding and rehearsal, to Abby's approval of course, and he could finally relax. Abby walked out behind and and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks for all the help, Timmy!" She said happily. A rush of blood came to his cheeks and he smiled.

"No problem Abs." He said with a smile. She hooked elbows with him and Anna followed behind as they walked back to the house. Tony was upstairs in the kitchen as the three returned, a arm full of beers.

"Hey!" He said happily. Anna, Abby, and McGee turned the attention to the laughing that was going on downstairs, from the basement.

"What's going on down there?" McGee asked.

"Oh, big pool tournament." He walked over to them, "I'm in third place." He said proudly, "Come down and join us."

"Everybody?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. Well, except Ziva. She wasn't feeling too well, so I had her go and lay down."

Abby and Anna looked at each other, their looks now serious, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's okay. Just got a little tired. You know, the baby and all." He said and then smiled, "Aunt Nettie is with her."

"Okay, I'm gonna go up and sit with her as well. Make sure she's feeling okay." Abby said with a smile.

"Me too." Anna said. "I'm not going to be down there with all those guys by myself." Tony put his free hand on McGee's shoulder and squeezed.

"Come on, McGoo. Or are you afraid I'll shame you with my awesome pool skills."

"No Tony. That is one thing I'm _not_ afraid of." McGee said, a slight smirk on his face. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Did you beat the other guy on Internet pool, Elf Lord?" Abby and Anna laughed as they walked up the stairs, and McGee followed Tony down to the basement.

About an hour passed, and Ziva walked down to the kitchen, rubbing her temples in a clockwise direction. She walked down to the basement, and every one of the guys froze, a shocked look on their faces. Tony ran over to his fiance, "What are you doing?!" He said, in reference to the many beers she had in her arms.

Ziva shrugged, "I got thirsty."

He let his mouth fall to the floor, "Ziva you can't drink those! It hurts the baby! And if..." She lifted one arm and put a finger on his lips, stopping his rant.

"Tony, hush. I was kidding. I brought these for you all." All the tension in the room was released when they all took a breath that was forgotten in the last few moments.

"Ziva don't do that to me." Tony said and then took a couple of steps forward so that he could give her a kiss. "I thought you were resting."

Ziva scoffed, "I was. The girl talk was getting to me." She said and everyone, including Tony, laughed.

"Come and join us then, beautiful. We've got room." Franks said. Tony turned and glared just slightly before looking down at his watch.

"We've got to go to rehearsal." He noted.

Ziva laughed. "Yes, we do." She agreed and she placed to hands on his face, bending down just slightly, because she was two stairs higher than him, and placed a tender kiss on his lips. He smiled and grabbed her by the waist, carrying her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he climbed the stairs, smiles on both of their faces. Once upstairs, he put her down on her own feet and kissed her, this time it was passionate, and pulled her as close as her small body could get to his own. He moaned into the kiss and broke it, hugging her tightly.

He turned to her, his lips touching her ear as he spoke, "Hey, you're going to be Mrs. DiNozzo in less than 24 hours." He said and they both smiled as the rest of the men came up the stairs.

"Hey, that's enough you two. You have the rest of your life to do that." Gibbs commented. Ducky, Palmer and McGee laughed and then started towards the door.

"That's the damn truth." Franks said, "Come on, lets get this rehearsal over with. Show me which chair to sit in, and I prefer one to the side so I can have a cigarette during the ceremony without anyone noticing." Everyone laughed and followed the retired special agent out of the door, except for Fornell, who only shook his head.

"Hey..." Gibbs said and he stopped, just as the three women came down the stairs, "Could you at least _pretend _that you want to be here, Tobias?" Fornell only stared at Gibbs before smirking just slightly, following him out of the door. When they reached the beach, Abby was already telling everyone where to sit. She walked up to Gibbs and Fornell, grabbing them both by the arm.

"Gibbs, you'll need to be here, and after you walk Ziva down the aisle, you'll sit here, capiche?" Gibbs only nodded as the scientist ran back to the group, grabbing on both Tony and McGee's arms, pulling them back down the aisle as if there was a fire on the other end. She clapped, jumping up and down in excitement. "Are we ready? Franks, cue the music!"

McGee turned to Abby, his eyes wide, "You've got _Franks_ in charge of the music?"

Abby giggled, "Just for the rehearsal, Timmy."

"Oh, good. Asking Franks to be dependable on starting the music is like asking Gibbs to fix a computer."

"Is that so, McGee?" Gibbs asked from behind him.

"Oh hey boss, didn't know you were back there." McGee said and the groaned when a head smack was placed on his head.

"Obviously."

"Will you and Tony please get up there where your _supposed_ to come in from?" Abby whined and McGee looked at her before nodding just slightly, and started to walk the opposite way, towards the arch. Tony turned to his fiance.

"I'll see you on the other end." He commented and they both smiled as he place a kiss on her lips, jogging to catch up with his best man.

"Ok, lets do this." Abby said, "Tony and McGee, you walk out..." She waited until the right part of the repeating music came through the speakers, "Now!" She yelled and Tony and McGee both walked out, a smile on their faces. She waited for a few more bars to pass in the song, "Now I walk down." She said happily, and walked down the aisle.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked. Ziva looked up at him, and then at the ground. From their position, they couldn't see then end of the aisle.

"Yes, Gibbs." She said quietly. "It is just rehearsal."

"Yeah." He looked down at her, "But tomorrow, it won't be." She swallowed the lump that was in her throat and they heard Abby call.

"Ziva, now!" Gibbs held out his elbow and Ziva hooked hers in his as they rounded the corner and started up the aisle. When they made it to the end, Abby moved from the spot she was supposed to stand and walked over, grabbing Gibbs by the wrist again, pulling him to his seat. "Tony walk down here, and hook arms with her, and then you both walk to your spot. And Rabi Asher and Reverend Soper will say blah blah blah and you kiss the bride." Tony raised his eyebrows and smiled, grabbing Ziva with both hands, placing a passionate kiss on her lips as Abby continued to ramble.

"Um...Abby?" McGee said and she stopped, turning to look at the couple, who continued to kiss, "I don't think they heard you."

She put her hands on her hips in frustration, "Guys!" They only continued as Tony wrapped his arms tighter around her, hungrily kissing at her lips, and Ziva didn't mind either. "Tony! Ziva!"

Gibbs let out a sigh and stood, "Hey!" He yelled.

It didn't work either.

Gibbs only rolled his eyes and Abby tapped her foot impatiently. About two minuets later, they finally broke, but only because the tension around them could be cut with a knife. "How was that, Abs?" Tony asked and Abby scoffed. "I think we need to do it again." He said and grabbed Ziva again, when Abby's hand stopped them, for it was in between the four lips.

"That part does not _need_ rehearsing." She said and everyone laughed.

"Ok so the music starts again and then Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo walk down the aisle, and Timmy, you and I walk down. Then, party time!" She said happily. Tony and Ziva did as they were told, walking down the aisle again. Tony captured her lips again, and they continued, until Gibbs' hand smacked Tony.

"Sorry boss. She's just so damn...irresistible." Ziva felt a rush of blood come to her cheeks.

"You have the rest of your life to do that DiNozzo." Gibbs commented.

Tony grinned, "I do, don't I?"

"Ok, lets run it again!" Abby said happily and they all groaned, except for Tony.

Tony smiled his famous DiNozzo smile, "You may kiss the bride, part two."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, the clock on the wall read 8:30, and everyone was full from the pizza that Tony had ordered. Abby dragged McGee up the stairs, because she wanted to make sure that his tuxedo was 'abbysolutley' perfect. A few minuets later, he came down the stairs.

"Abby wants you upstairs, Tony."

"What?" He asked. He looked down at the cards in his hand. "This is my best hand!" He whined.

McGee shrugged, "That's what she said."

Tony groaned and put his cards face down, standing from the table. "Take my spot, Probie. And don't screw it up!" He said and then walked over to his fiance, who was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Hey..." She looked up at him and he immediately furrowed his eyebrows together, "You okay?"

She smiled, "I am fine, my love." She said softly. He smiled back and leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

"I'll be back." He climbed the stairs slowly and knocked on the door, where Abby was standing with a black zip up bag in her hand, Tony assumed that it was his tux. "Yes, Abs?" He said and she pointed to a spot on the carpet.

"Park it." She ordered and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

She scoffed, "I have to make sure it's perfect!"

"They made it to my specifications, Abs. It's already perfect."

"Tony..." She warned and he just sighed.

"Make it quick. I had the best poker hand ever and you just ruined it."

About thirty minutes later, Abby released Tony and followed him downstairs. "Anybody else want me to make sure their suit is perfect?" Fornell, Ducky, Palmer, Franks, Nick and Gibbs all stared at her and shook their heads. Tony furrowed his eyebrows together. Ziva wasn't on the couch anymore.

In fact, she wasn't even in the room.

"Where's Ziva?" Anna looked up from painting her nails.

"Oh, she went upstairs."

Tony nodded, "Thanks." Walking out of the living room, he climbed the stairs, much quicker this time, and softly knocked on their bedroom door. "Zi?" He questioned, and when she didn't answer, he slowly turned the knob and walked in, finding his future wife laying on the bed, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Ziva..." He said and walked over to her, squatting down so that he was closer to eye level. "Ziva what's wrong?" He asked and she only sobbed more. He put his large hand on her face, using his thumb to wipe some tears away. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I..." She stopped, more tears poured out, "I do not know, Tony." She said, taking in a shaky breath.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, his own voice a little shaky. Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. _Was she having last minute second thoughts? Was she worried about the wedding? The baby?_ He honestly didn't know. He hadn't seen her this upset since...well...their fight. And that worried him.

She took in another long, shaky breath. "No." She said quickly and quietly.

"Do you want me to get you something? Maybe some tea?" He placed his hand on her forehead, "You want me to get Ducky to check you out?"

"No...just...hold me." She said and he nodded, kicking off his shoes as he slipped in the bed next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her. An hour passed, and she was sound a sleep, the wet tears now dry on her face. He kissed her forehead gently and slipped out from the bed, tucking her in. He left the room and, as he descended the stairs, Abby was going up. She smiled at him and let out a sigh of relief.

"Everything is set up for tomorrow. Now all we have to do is get you both to the alter." Tony smiled just slighty and pulled her into a tight, friendly hug.

"Thanks Abs. For everything." Abby grinned and hugged him tighter before they both broke at the same time, and continued to their original destinations. Everyone who was playing poker was still playing poker, and McGee started to stand from Tony's old seat when he put a hand up, "No Probie. Stay. It's fine...Ducky can I...talk to you for a second?" Tony asked slowly. Ducky looked up from his cards and nodded, placing them face down as he walked with Tony away from the table.

"What seems to be the problem, Anthony?" Ducky asked. Tony sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I'm worried, Ducky."

"About what?"

Tony scoffed, "I'm getting married tomorrow." He paused, "I think."

"You think?"

"When I went upstairs to check on Ziva...she...was crying. Like..." He made motions with his hands, "She was...sobbing." Ducky chuckled softly, "And I asked her what was wrong and she wouldn't tell me. I think she's having...second thoughts." Ducky put his right hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Anthony...it is perfectly normal for women to become very emotional during pregnancy. She may several episodes like this. It is probable that is there is nothing wrong with her." Tony narrowed his eyes, "She may be a little nervous."

Tony let out a sigh of relief, "Good. I hope that's all it is."

"You _are_ getting married tomorrow, Tony. You are ready, and so is Ziva. She will be fine."

"Thanks Ducky." Ducky smiled and patted Tony on the face before returning to the living room.

"Who touched my cards?" He asked and Tony let out a sigh chuckle, running his large hand over his face.

He _was _getting married tomorrow.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Officer Bashan tapped the pen on the desk, sighing deeply.

About two to three weeks ago, Mossad Director Eli David had contacted him and informed him that he had to keep an eye on Ziva. That was all he said, nothing more. No special security was needed, no pictures, no undercover operation, just _watching _her.

And so, that's what he did.

He watched her go to work, go eat lunch, go home, and love Anthony DiNozzo like there was no other.

However, he had noticed two things that stuck out to him.

One, that she never went out onto the field anymore, it was always Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee, but never Ziva, and this puzzled him. It had been at least three months since she had been in the terrorist cell in Saudi Arabia, surely she would be able to go back out onto the field at this point. There _must _have been something holding her back from doing that.

Two, she, and the rest of Gibbs' team had 'disappeared' about three to four days ago. And by disappeared, he meant that they didn't show up to work, and he was unable to locate any of them in any other place.

However, he had heard, through the grapevine, that they had headed down to Panama City, Florida, though that was _all _he heard. He hadn't heard anything else, such as _why _they went down there.

The phone rang and he picked it up, "Officer Bashan." He greeted.

_"Ah, good, I caught you." _

"Director David." He responded back, nodding as he adjusted his position in his leather seat, leaning forward, "How are you?"

_"Just fine....any news about my daughter?" _

He took in a deep breath before he answered, "Yes...well I have noticed a couple of things, though her life is fairly normal." He ruffled through some papers and pulled out the notebook that he kept on Ziva, "She and Agent DiNozzo arrive at work around 0800h and leave around 1800h, sometimes later depending on how smoothly work is running..." He flipped a couple of pages, "They return to their apartment and restart the day. Sometimes, she leaves to go out to eat lunch-"

"_With Agent DiNozzo." _

"Normally, but sometimes with the forensic scientist, Miss Abby Scuito, Agent McGee, or Agent Gibbs." He paused and silence fell on Eli's end of the line as well, "I have also noticed two...behaviors...that have puzzled me."

"_Explain them." _

Again, he breathed in, slowly, "The team has gone on vacation, to Panama City....and..." he took in yet another sigh, "She does not go out onto the field anymore."

"_She does not go out onto the field anymore." _He repeated, and Officer Bashan nodded.

"Do you know why?"

_"No." _He said, firmly, _"Though there are many reasons why she cannot be out on the field....she might not be mentally ready for the field, she could be still suffering from stress induced by her time in the terrorist cell....she might also be...putting something more than her life in danger by going out onto the field." _

"Such as a..." He leaned back in his chair, "...a child, perhaps?"

From the other end of the line, Eli sighed, "_Perhaps. She may be pregnant, it would not surprise me, with the way that she messes around with that Agent DiNozzo." _

"Would you like me to look further into this matter?" He questioned and Eli shook his head.

"_No. Officer Jarib has been in contact with Ziva many times since her return to the States, I will see if he knows anything about this matter."_

"Very well." Officer Bashan nodded, "I will keep in touch, Director David."

_"Do that, please." _He agreed, "_Shalom, my friend." _

"Shalom." And with that, he hung up the phone, opened up a drawer, and threw the notepad into it, slamming it shut as he did so. He leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head as he took off his glasses, set them on the desk, and looked up at the ceiling, "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva..." he muttered, "Oh how much you have changed."

* * *

Tony looked out the glass door of the back porch from where he was sitting at the counter, moving the mug around that was filled with steaming hot coffee. However, it was probably incredibly cold at this point, with the sugar sitting at the bottom, for he had been staring there for about an hour, waiting for Ziva to wake up.

Anna, Nick, Franks, Fornell, and Gibbs had all decided to head on into bed, and he knew that there was a line in front of the bathroom door that consisted of McGee, Ducky, and Palmer, all waiting for Abby to come out.

Tony knew that Ziva probably wouldn't wake up, considering that it _was _rather late, and she and he both had a big day in front of them, but he secretly hoped that she would.

He _desperately _wanted to go out and take a nice walk on the beach, for it was such a beautiful night.

And, he realized, that the two of them hadn't had a real conversation in a _long _time. This was partially due to the fact that both of them were extremely tied up in work and other commitments that they barely had time to see each other.

Actually, that wasn't true.

At all.

It was just that whenever they saw each other, words didn't have to be spoken between them. They'd much rather express their emotions with their bodies instead. He heard the door open upstairs and he figured it was Abby getting out of the shower, so he didn't take any notice to it until he heard footsteps coming down the steps, soft, padded ones that he could recognize from over two miles away, he bet.

He spun around in his bar stool quickly and smiled at her, "Hey." He grinned, standing up and walking towards her, taking both of her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over them, "You...you doing okay?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, exasperated, "Why must you keep asking me that?" She demanded and Tony shrugged.

"Hey, I'm just a man in love who's deeply concerned about his in-a-day-wife. Don't ask me." She smiled slightly, a closed one as she leaned up and pecked him on the lips before getting back down on her two feet and smiling, "Look, it's a _really _nice night outside, and I would _love _it if you would be humble enough to accompany me for a walk on the beach?"

She smiled once again and nodded, "I would be honored, Anthony."

He stood up straight and held his arm out for her, which she gladly took, "Thank you, ma'am." She narrowed her eyes at 'ma'am' and whacked him in the arm, "Ouch!" he shouted, rubbing it with his free hand, "What was that for?" He demanded as they opened the door and walked outside.

"Calling me 'ma'am'. " She said, looking ahead, in a matter-of-fact tone, "You should know that I do not like to be called that."

"Oh, this is true." He grinned, "Okay, Mrs. DiNozzo."

She rolled her eyes, "Not yet, Tony."

"Fine." He huffed, but then quickly perked up, "Mrs. _Future _DiNozzo." He boasted and Ziva shook her head, not wanting to argue with him as a silence fell between them and they made their way down to the beach, silently.

On the walk down to the deserted beach, her hand had moved down his arm and their fingers intertwined together. His feet moved slowly through the water, feeling the cold substance on his ankles. It felt good, and it calmed his nerves.

Noticing that Ziva wasn't anywhere near the water, he slyly moved deeper into the water, so that it made its way up to his ankles. Her soles dipped into the ocean and she smiled slightly. He smiled because she smiled, and they both walked in silence, the only sounds the crashing of the soft waves on the shore and their feet pushing the water out of the way as they walked.

"You know, it has been a while." Tony spoke up and Ziva glanced up at him.

"Mmm...." She responded, as if wanting him to continue before looking back down at her feet.

"...Since, you know," He took in a breath, "We were just...alone. Talking instead of screaming."

She let one corner of her mouth turn up before nodding, once, "Yes." She agreed, "It has."

He suddenly stopped, but not enough to make her jerk at any sudden movements, "Tony?" She questioned and his eyes met hers for just a moment before he pulled her towards the dry sand, sitting down. She followed, her hand still staying connected to his.

He slowly pried his hand out of her grip and ran it through the grains under him before sighing and looking up at her, "We need to talk."

Her breath hitched in her throat, but she swallowed her spit as she nodded, slowly, "About what?" She questioned.

He shrugged, "I don't know." He admitted, "But just talk."

She let her mouth drop open, "You made it sound so serious!"

He shrugged once again, "Depends on what we talk about."

She looked down at the sand and idly picked at it, the same as Tony was doing, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm..." He started, staring up at the horizon now, "We could talk about..." He moved his head back and forth, trying to figure out _something, anything _to talk about. "Hey," He looked back at her, "We could talk about this."

"What?" She questioned, "The beach?"

"No, no, the wedding."

"What about it?"

"Is it...what you pictured?"

She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, "What?"

"You know," Tony said, "Was this what you pictured? You know, when you were younger, is this what you pictured for your wedding?"

"Oh." She realized, running her fingers through the sand and then lifting it up, letting the sand run through her fingers and back onto the ground once again, "I did not picture my wedding when I was younger, no."

"What?" Tony demanded, "No, no, no, see _every _woman I've met has a dream wedding in mind. Come on, spill it on me."

She shook her head, "I am not spilling anything on you Tony because there is nothing to 'spill'."

"You didn't want _anything _in your wedding?"

She shook her head negatively, once again, "I never thought about it."

"Why?" He quietly asked, scooting closer to her.

"Honestly?" She questioned, and her eyes met his, signaling that he wanted the truth. She sighed and shifted her gaze to her lap, "I thought that I would die before I got married."

"Oh, Ziva..." He wanted to hug her, comfort her, but she pushed him away.

"But, I did plan my Tali's wedding." She smiled slightly, "I had a whole book, and sometimes, on weekends, I would skip Mossad training and Tali and I would go downtown in Tel Aviv and stop by the wedding dress shops. She would always try them on and I would always take pictures. Sometimes, I even tried on the dresses. She told me I would make a beautiful bride..." She looked up at him, dead in his green eyes, "And marry someone just as beautiful."

He smiled and tentatively wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her against him as he ran his hand up her shirt, rubbing the skin there with his thumb. He didn't say anything, so she continued. Actually, he didn't _want _to say anything; Ziva rarely opened up like this.

"I kept the pictures in a scrapbook, and she would even sometimes snip off fabrics that she liked of the dresses. Oh!" She turned towards him, in his embrace, excited. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him, her eyes glistening as she spoke with a smile, "And we would go to the park, or sit outside at a restaurant and secretly take pictures of handsome men to put into the scrapbook. Tali would always put her picture next to them," She laughed slightly, "It was fun. Extremely girly, yes, I know, but-" she took in a deep breath as she snuggled deeper into his embrace, "I got away from it all."

"What happened to the book?" He quietly asked.

"I burned it." She simply said and Tony almost let his mouth drop open.

"Why?"

"After...she...died..." She managed to say, "I realized that that wedding was never going to come true. I destroyed all of her items, including our scrapbook."

"I'm..." He started, but Ziva lifted a hand up, cutting him off.

"Do not say 'sorry'." She said.

"But you're not Gibbs."

She laughed, "That would be awkward, if I walked Gibbs down the aisle to get married to you."

Tony scoffed, "I think he'd shoot me first. One, he hates marriage. Two..." he paused, "Doesn't matter. He'd shoot me. No, I'd shoot myself." He shuddered and Ziva chuckled before she leaned up against him again.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Tony spoke agian, "Are you nervous?" She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it quickly.

"No." She said, "Well, a little, maybe, but I do not get nervous."

Tony laughed, "You've _never _gotten nervous? I used to get nervous all the time. Sophomore year, OSU, score tied, three seconds till buzzer-basketball by the way-I had the ball, dribbling down the court....I was so pumped, so nervous, I nearly air mailed the ball over the net. But no, no, I made that winning three-point shot. Went home happy. And full. Pizza and beer afterwards to celebrate." he grinned as she looked up at him, confused.

"I thought that you had to be twenty-one in order to drink."

He looked down at her, "Fake ID's." He winked, "Came in _handy._ Well, that and the fact that most of the bartenders that we ever got were tall, skinny blonds. Really leggy too-"

"And a nice, large chest, yes, Tony?"

He paused and nodded, eagerly, "Yup. They were nice." He almost licked his lips at the thought, "They all passed me off as twenty-one, that was, for once price."

"And what was that?" She questioned, though she already knew.

"They came home with me. Played a little tonsil hockey and naked twister on the bed."

She furrowed her eyebrows together and leaned forward, turning slightly so that she could look at him, "Why would you play twister naked?" She demanded, "Were you at least wearing socks?"

"What?" he demanded, chuckling slightly.

"I have played twister once." She admitted, "McGee brought it over. On the...mat...or whatever, it says that you must wear socks. If you were naked, that means that you were not wearing socks."

Tony laughed and just pulled her close to him, running his hands through her straight hair as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head, "Never mind. It was better that you didn't understand anyways."

She shook her head against his chest, "You Americans."

"Don't say that." He said, "You'll be marrying one soon."

"Mmm..." She smiled, closing her eyes and basking in the light breeze, "This is true."

"I don't think that Gibbs expected it."

"Expected what?" She questioned.

"Me." He sighed, "Getting married. Well, Gibbs and my OSU buddies." He chuckled, "When I called them up on the phone the other day to inform them, they thought that the world was finally going to come to an end." He laughed even harder, "I'm serious. They were _shocked _that _I _was getting married. They didn't expect it at all."

"Why not? You are gorgeous." She smiled and he squeezed her hip but continued.

"I think, when we met, he marked me off as a player."

She snapped her eyes open and quickly spun around in his arms, nearly knocking him backwards, "That is a story you have not told." She noted.

"What?" He questioned.

"When you and Gibbs met." She smiled.

"Oh." He said, "Yeah, I haven't told anyone."

"Tell me." She pleaded, seductively, "I have two good reasons."

"Make like an assassin and shoot."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "I _am _an assassin."

Tony rolled her eyes, "Just tell me your two reasons." He didn't feel like explaining that to her.

"One...I am going to be your wife in a matter of hours at this point. And two, I told you about Tali." She pointed out.

"And I appreciate that the big, bad Mossad Assassin decided to open up to the humble Anthony DiNozzo." He gestured to himself, placing a hand on his chest, as if he was flabbergasted, "But that is a story for another time." He glanced back at the house, "I think we should be starting back."

She sighed and stood up, taking Tony's hand as he stood up as well, their fingers intertwining, "Yes, we should." She nodded, "But you will tell me one time, yes?"

He chuckled, "Maybe on our Golden Anniversary."

She punched him.


	9. Time

**Hey everyone! First, let us thank allll the reviewers! We love you guys and you keep us writing. :) A couple of things to mention before you get to reading...we'd like to remind you that we have a photobucket account with Ziva's wedding items on it, like her dress, hairstyle and wedding ring, just to kind of give you an idea of what we were picturing while we wrote it. (Anddd it was kind of funnn.) The link for it is in our profile, so go and check those out. :) And the last thing...the ending of this chapter may be slightlyyy on the "mature" side; just a precaution. Ok...we're done talking and we hope you enjoy! **

Ziva David opened her eyes and learned that her face was buried into Tony's chest, and his arms were wrapped tightly around her. Groaning slightly, she nuzzled into his chest more and closed her eyes, only to open them again when she heard the doorknob turn.

"Ziva." Abby whispered. "Ziva!" She said, a little louder this time. Ziva turned, without letting go of Tony, and looked at her. "Come on, we've gotta get you ready." Ziva only groaned and turned into her fiance's chest again. She _really_ didn't want to be girly-fied again. "Ziva, come on!" Abby said, her voice almost at it's normal tone, "It's your wedding day!" She added. Into Tony's chest, she smiled.

Abby was right. It _was_ her wedding day. The day that she would become Mrs. Ziva David-DiNozzo.

And she liked the sound of that.

Now at the side of the bed, Abby was pulling on her arm, moving Tony as well. Tony opened his eyes and only tightened his grip on Ziva.

"Hey!" He pouted, "What are you doing?"

"We have to get her ready, Tony." Abby replied. She stopped pulling on Ziva's arm and put a hand on her hip, "You need to get up too! Busy day today."

"Abby will you be quiet?" Tony said in a hushed tone, "You're going to wake up Aunt Nettie!"

Abby scoffed, "Aunt Nettie has been up for hours. Lets go you two, up. Right now." Ziva gave Tony a kiss on the cheek before slowly getting out of the bed, practically being _pulled_ to the door by the forensic scientist. They stopped at the door and Abby looked at Tony, who was now sitting up, rubbing his eyes with both hands. She then looked at Ziva, "Say bye bye! You won't see him again until you start down the aisle!" She said happily, and started to walk again when Ziva stopped her. Tony jumped out of bed, running over to the two women.

"What?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, it's tradition. Some say you're not even supposed to sleep in the same bed, but I let that one slide."

"Not until she walks down the aisle?!" Abby nodded, "But...that's several hours from now!" Tony whined.

"We must not break protocol!" Abby replied. Tony grabbed Ziva and held her body close to his own.

"Then you can't take her."

Abby scoffed, "Come _on_ Tony. I've got to get her ready. You have the rest of your life to do that." She pulled on Ziva's arm again, "Come _on_, time's ticking away!"

"Abs, can...can I have a moment alone with my bride? Please?" Tony asked, and Abby let go of her arm, scoffing before starting out the door again, "Okay. Two minutes. We are _seriously_ breaking the rules here." She closed the door behind her and stood in the hallway, tapping her right foot impatiently.

Tony pulled her even closer, if it was possible, "Mmm Zivaa." He mumbled into her neck. She smiled as he ran a hand under her shirt and onto her belly, "It's today." He added.

She smiled more, "Yes." She replied.

He looked in to her brown eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered. He smiled and leaned in, giving her a passionate kiss on her lips. He broke it when he heard the door open again. _Abby_.

"Times up!" She announced and stepped towards Ziva again. Tony reluctantly let go, because he knew that Abby could have him killed and they'd _never_ find out who did it. He watched as the door slammed again. Running a hand through his hair, he chuckled to himself. He never thought he'd see this day.

The day Anthony D. DiNozzo was to be married.

Abby pulled the same chair out that was in front of the vanity. In her right hand, she had a hairbrush, while in the left, was a blow dryer to dry her wet hair. "Sit." Abby demanded and then added, "Oh, and toes up so Anna can get started on those." Ziva sighed and knew it was no use to argue. Ziva smiled and crossed her arms over her stomach. In a few hours, she would be married, and in a few months, she would be a mother.

She grinned and Abby squealed, jumping up in down in delight, "Look how happy you are!"

Ziva smiled again, "Yes. I am getting married."

About two and a half hours later, Abby and Anna were finally done using Ziva as a human barbie doll for the _second_ time. She stood from the vanity, and she had to admit, they did a fabulous job again. She looked over at the closet, where the black zip-up bag hung. She walked over to it pulled it out, laying it down on the bed. With Abby and Anna's help, she got it on quickly, and examined herself one last time in the mirror.

She was _ready_.

* * *

Tony stood in front of his own mirror, buttoning his shirt up as someone knocked on the door. He hoped it was Ziva; and that she told Abby_ to _'forget' tradition. "Yeah?" He said and the door opened, crushing his hopes.

McGoo.

Tony smiled and then turned his attention to his cuffs.

"Hey Tony." McGee said. Tony furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Tim." He said. McGee walked over to the bed and picked up the jacket, bringing it over to him.

"So uh...Today's the day."

"Yep." Tony replied, a smile on his face. He turned to the mirror again and messed with his hair for the millionth time.

"You nervous?"

Tony chuckled, "DiNozzo's _don't _get nervous, Probie."

McGee chuckled, "Right." He helped the groom put on his jacket and McGee put both of his hands on the agent's forearms, "Congratulations, Tony."

Tony grinned, "Thanks." McGee then looked down at his watch.

"30 minutes and counting." He commented, and then turned to leave the room. Tony followed and as they descended the stairs, Tony chuckled.

"Maybe I _am_ a little nervous."

Gibbs was at the bottom of the stairs and promptly slapped the special agent on the back of the head, "No time to be nervous, DiNozzo. Lets go. It's time."

"Thank you boss."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone else, including Tony, had gone outside, to get ready for the wedding. Gibbs could have sworn that Tony nearly fell down the stairs he was so nervous. He gave him a reassuring pat on the back, but when he reached for him, he quickly fell onto the ground, thinking that he was going to get smacked on the back of the head.

This caused Jethro to chuckle and smirk while Abby scolded him for potentially getting his suit wrinkled.

Gibbs looked down at his watch and then back out through the glass back door, to see Tony getting in position, Abby fixing his tuxedo. Even from his distance, he could see that he was nervous. This was, in fact, the _only _time that he had seen Tony nervous. Actually, that wasn't true. He had seen him nervous before, but never this nervous. He thought that a smack would help him, but apparently that didn't help at all.

He glanced down at his watch and then back up the stairs.

Abby had _told _him that Ziva was going to be down momentarily, but she had already been up there at least thirty minutes. She couldn't possibly have gotten cold feet, because he knew that Ziva never would, she loved him way too much, but he honestly wanted to know what she was doing up there.

He looked back down at his watch and then shifted his position so he could look back up the stairs, shaking his head, "Ziva?" He cautiously called, no too loud, but not too soft.

"Yes?" She questioned, after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Uh...you about ready up there? Everyone's waiting for us."

She took in a deep breath and nodded, "I am...ready, Gibbs."

He gave a small smirk, "It's 'Dad', Ziver. I'm your Dad today," He started saying as he heard her start down the stairs, "Remember...." He paused as his eyes caught her while she started down the stairs, getting closer to him. She looked absolutely _gorgeous. _The long train, but not too long, followed her down the steps, and it was made of a silky material with a criss-crossed back. It was simple, white of course, with a slight v-neck for the front, but she looked stunning. Her hair was done perfectly, yet it looked as if it was naturally that way all the time, almost wavy in a sense. The veil was pulled back, not over her face quite yet, and Gibbs felt a tear prick at his eyes. He managed to blink it back however as she paused in front of him. She took the roses that sat rather awkwardly in his hands before looking down at her dress and then back up at him.

"Do I look funny?" She finally questioned, breaking the silence and he shook his head, smiling.

"You look amazing, Ziva." He nodded, "I will be honest."

She laughed slightly, though Gibbs took in the slight nervousness that was there as well, "When have you ever _not _been honest?"

He gave a small smile and then carefully reached up and took her hand in his, leading her towards him. He was _extremely _careful, as if he was afraid that she was going to break if she so much as moved the wrong way, "Shall we?" He questioned, motioning towards the door with his hand.

She nodded, "We shall." They started towards it and then Gibbs stopped, his hand on the handle, stepping slightly in front of her.

"I just....want to say something first, Ziver."

She nodded, "Yes, Gibbs?"

"Tony's an..." He paused, "...extremely lucky man." She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she gave a small smile, "You're beautiful, smart, and a hell of an agent, Ziva." Again, she felt the heat rush to her cheeks, "And even though I was against the two of you being together, over the past couple of months, I've realized something..." He took in another deep breath, "I can't think of a better pair." He saw the tears that were starting to form in her eyes and he sighed, holding his arms out, "Come 'ere." He quietly said, and she nearly fell into his embrace as she sobbed, tearless. She knew that Abby would _kill _her if her cheeks were flushed and her mascara was running down her face when she walked down the aisle. She pulled back from Gibbs and blinked the tears that were threatening to fall out of the way, rapidly.

He patted her shoulder and then took her arm, carefully, "Now let's go before DiNozzo sweats his way out of his suit."

She gave a small laugh, one one end of her mouth turning up as he opened up the door. He paused once again and then reached up and grabbed her veil, pulling it over her head. She smiled at him, "Thank you, Gibbs."

He just nodded and then stepped out, noticing Ziva's nervousness instantly. Everyone was sitting in the chairs and Tony was standing there at the end, near the priest and the rabbi, but he didn't have that stupid DiNozzo grin on his face.

They walked slowly and Abby was all but hopping up and down with excitement as she followed closely behind them. McGee stood behind Tony and was smiling like he had just won the lottery, his hands clasped together in front of him, standing up straight, ever the gentlemen.

Gibbs took the moment that they were walking to study Tony's face. When she had walked through that door, he swore that he was going to fall backwards and hit his head, he was so shocked. However, now, he had the happiest smile on that he had ever seen. He couldn't even _describe _just how happy his senior field agent looked. It was almost as if he was in awe, like he couldn't believe that she was actually there, actually alive, actually _his. _

They finally made it to Anthony DiNozzo and Gibbs let go of her, slightly, turning her towards him. He hesitated, and then kissed her cheek softly through the veil, whispering in her ear, "Calm down, Ziver." She felt the corners of her mouth tug up as he pulled back, locking eyes with Tony for a second or two before nodding and then letting him take her. Ziva handed her pale pink roses to Abby, who gladly took them and stepped away before Ziva let her fiance lead her on.

Tony had his arm out for her to take, like a gentlemen, and she carefully took it as they made it towards the 'front'. He spoke quietly to her, "You look gorgeous, Zi."

She whispered back, almost too softly, for she could barely hear herself, a 'thank you', "You look fairly handsome yourself." She said as they reached the priest and the rabbi before they turned to each other, Tony taking both of her hands in his.

The priest and the rabbi started to talk, "We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David in matrimony..." However, they droned on, their voices disappearing. Neither one of them really knew who was talking and what they were saying, because all either of them saw was each other.

Suddenly, nothing existed anymore.

However, as the two stared into each others eyes, Tony suddenly broke the stare as he heard the priest say the words he was nearly dreading.

And then, the time came.

The final moment.

Tony's dream reeled in his head. What if she said _no? _What would he do? "Anthony, do you take Ziva David for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

He almost gulped as he nodded, once, twice, "I do."

Ziva smiled at him. _Just like my dream. _

The priest then turned to Ziva, "Ziva, do you take Anthony for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

He felt his heart rate kick up at least ten times the rate it was already going at as he watched her open her mouth. He squeezed her hands in his and _felt _the sweat run down his back. He nearly closed his eyes in fear as he heard her say two words, "I do."

And he visually relaxed, causing Ziva to smile, but her eyes...they were somehow even more mesmerizing than they normally were, and he was nearly killing her. He got lost in those chocolate brown pools, it was almost as if he was drowning and couldn't get out until McGee started lightly poking him. He broke it almost harshly as he turned on him, "What?" He hissed.

"Uh..." McGee looked around nervously as he fumbled with the object in his hand, "This is...this is where you put the ring on her finger, Tony."

He paused and then smiled, taking the ring from him, "Thanks." He turned quickly back around and Ziva smiled at him. She honestly didn't think it was ever going to come off of her face.

He took in a deep breath and readied her left hand in his, her palm flat against his own as he stared her deep in the eyes, "I give this ring as my gift to you." He didn't let his eyes leave hers as he slipped it slowly onto her finger. Ziva couldn't help but look down at it, nearly gasping as she realized that it was _beautiful, _covered completely in diamonds, to match her engagement ring, "Wear it and think of me and know that I love you."

Abby broke the ceremony by helplessly _squealing _at nearly the top of her lungs. Ziva and Tony both turned and looked at her, and she quickly stopped as she backed away, 'zipping' her lips shut.

Ziva smiled back at Tony and then looked _him _deep in the eyes this time, taking his left hand in hers as she slowly slipped the ring onto his finger. Unlike him, she had to look down at his hand as she did it, but she spoke with passion, and Tony's heart beat wildly. Only this type of thing happened in a fantasy _dream, "_I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

Abby managed to keep her squeals down this time, for Gibbs gave her his famous stare.

Tony looked down at his wedding ring, almost burning into his skin as he let his eyes linger back up to his fiancee...wife....almost wife's eyes. Ziva and Tony both listened, faintly, for they were caught into each others eyes once again.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their faithfulness, each to the other, and having declared the same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned slightly to Tony, "You may kiss the bride."

He grinned, no, _smiled, _one of true passion and love as he flipped the veil over and paused before pressing his lips up against hers. Abby couldn't help it anymore; she started jumping up and down and cheering as everyone else stood up as well, clapping as Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Ziva moved her hands up around his neck, twirling the hair there before they broke apart, resting their forehead on each others, "I love you, Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva whispered as Tony stared into her eyes. Ziva had truly never seen such love in a look then the one she was seeing now. From him.

"I love you, Ziva DiNozzo."

Tony took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together before kissing her one more time, slowly, extremely slowly, walking down the aisle where everyone else was standing up around them. Abby, of course, was clapping the loudest, tears streaming down her face in happiness as Tony walked ahead a little and then quickly turned and pecked her on the lips, causing Gibbs to roll his eyes. Just as Tony was about to kiss her again, after they had stopped walking completely, Abby ran up to them and placed one hand on Tony's arm and one hand on Ziva's, "Come on Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, let's go!" She exclaimed, grinning at them, "We've got an _amazing _party set up for you guys! Come on, come on!"

She started towards the house again, motioning for the others to come as well as Tony wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her to do the same to him. He grinned and leaned down, pressing his lips against the side of her head, "Finally," He said, nearly exasperated, "You're Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo."

"Mrs. _Ziva _DiNozzo." She corrected, smiling and he shook his head, kissing her cheek one more time.

"Whatever you say, sweetcheeks, you're still my wife."

"And you are my husband." She said back, still unable to wipe the smile off of her face, "And now we get to do what you love to do."

"Have sex with an amazingly sexy Israeli goddess?"

She laughed slightly, "Okay, maybe your _second _most favorite thing to do."

He kept the grin on his face and nodded, "Par-tay, Zee-vah." He followed Abby out, who was motioning for people to follow her as if she was trying to get a plane to land.

* * *

The party after the reception was being held in a building that Abby was rented out, a club house, to be exact, that had a nice big dance floor with a wall made almost entirely out of windows that overlooked the ocean. The club house was on a cliff that was near the beach house, so it gave a spectacular view of the entire stretch of the sand and water that made up the beach.

After about ten minutes, everyone was settled, Tony and Ziva at the middle of the large round table. A buffet table lined one entire end wall, with gourmet foods stacked nearly on top of each other, there were so many. When Tony had walked in, he had immediately started dragging Ziva towards it before Abby stopped in front of him and nearly shoved him into his seat at the large table.

In the other corner was the bar, and both Franks and Gibbs had started towards it as soon as they walked in and spotted it. Apparently the bartender had been given strict orders from Abby not to serve anything to _anyone _until she gave the okay.

This caused Franks to have a scowl on his face, especially after he tried to light a cigarette but almost immediately had it whacked out of his hand by Abby, once again.

Abby hurriedly moved to the 'front' of the table and smiled at all of them, "So I figured that I know that _I _am the one that's talking and doing everything else, but I think that Mrs. DiNozzo should be the one to speak."

Everyone turned to look and smile at her and she let her eyes grow wide as she looked around, at everyone before leaning forward and whispering across the table, at Abby, "What am I supposed to say?"

"Ummm..." Abby started, "Just thank everyone for being here!" She whispered back, though it came out as a stage whisper.

Ziva sighed and then leaned back in her seat, smiling and speaking in a normal tone of voice, "Thank you, everyone for-" She started, but Abby cut her off, making a 'up' motion with her hands.

"Stand up!" She hissed and Ziva did as she was told, straightening out her dress before speaking once again.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming out and being supportive of Tony and I in our step in becoming..."

"One." Tony finished and she looked down at him and nodded before moving her gaze back up to their friends, around the table.

"Husband and wife." She said, and then took a deep breath before letting a rather awkward silence set between them all.

"Great!" Abby exclaimed, standing up and Ziva furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"That is it?"

She nodded, "Yup. That's it."

She smiled and then sat down, almost in relief as she took her seat next to her fiance...no..._husband. _She let the smile grow larger at the thought.

"Now...toasts!" She squealed, and then snapped her fingers at the bartender, who quickly grabbed a bottle of champagne and placed empty champagne glasses on a tray before starting towards the table. He put the glasses down in front of McGee first, who sat next to Abby and poured him some of the champagne. Tony tilted his head and nearly gaped.

"Hey! That's my secret special champagne bottle that I kept under the sink!" He protested, pointing towards it, "That's special! Abby!"

She giggled, "I know."

Ziva placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing slightly, "I will give you another one, Tony." She said quietly, promising him.

Franks let out a snort as he reclined in his seat, "That's not all she'll give ya."

Tony just narrowed his eyes at him as the bartender set a glass in front of Franks, pouring him half a glass. He drowned it immediately and then held it up, "Hey!" He protested, "I need some more!"

The bartender sighed and poured him some more before heading onto Fornell and then Gibbs, pouring both of them a glass. Tony sat next to Gibbs, and the bartender made sure that he got a little more than everyone else. He then set down the glass in front of Ziva, paused, and then reached behind him, grabbing another bottle before pouring into her glass, "Hey!" Tony protested, "She's pregnant, buddy, you can't just be giving her-"

He paused as the bartender sighed, rolled his eyes, and then stopped pouring the liquid into her glass. Tony read the label and then relaxed, realizing that he was pouring her sparkling cider instead, "So that she does not feel as if she is getting anything different." Tony had to admit, it looked like champagne.

He nodded and the bartender finished pouring the cider into her glass before setting it back down behind him and grabbing the champagne bottle, moving onto Anna, who sat next to Ziva. Tony eyed the glass in front of his wife and then grabbed it, sniffing it before taking a small sip, smacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth before nodding, as if satisfied. He set it back down in front of her and smiled, "It's cider."

Ziva just rolled her eyes as the bartender finished serving the drinks. Abby stood up, holding her champagne glass in her hand, "Anyone want to start with a toast to our newly wedded couple?" Everyone looked at each other as Tony grinned before she sighed, "Okay, fine, I'll start." She cleared her throat and then began.

"So when Ziva first came to NCIS, it was a bad time. Like, really _really _bad. Kate had just died, and we _all _loved Kate." Sadness came on Ducky's, Gibbs', McGee's, and Tony's faces as they remembered her, "And, okay, I'll admit it." She shrugged her shoulders, "I hated you, Ziva." Ziva chuckled as everyone else did as well and Tony took her hand, which was resting on the table. She looked at him and smiled as he let his green eyes lock with hers, squeezing her hand, "But I eventually got used to you. I mean, no, I didn't get _used _to you, I began to realize that you were just as fun as Kate was, once we loosened you up a bit. Oh, and then I _knew _that you felt comfortable around me when you would visit me down in my lab late at night, just as I was about to walk out the door and complain over and over again about that stinky little girlfriend Tony used to have." Ziva felt the heat rush to her face as Abby giggled, "Yeah, you would like start off in English and then it would go from Jeanne to Tony's health and then it would go off into Hebrew and nobody knew what you were talk about!" Ziva looked down at the table and Tony looked at her, squeezing her hand.

"You really did that?" He muttered and Ziva just caught his eyes with her own.

Abby continued, "And that's when I found out that you truly loved him." She smiled, "And then there was a little tension between you when we found out that Jeanne was really an undercover assignment, but that eventually went away...and then once you two got _super super _close, and I mean..._super _close, you were sent away...apart from each other!" She frowned, "But now you're back!" She grinned, "And when you came back, you loved each other even more cause, you know what they say, the heart grows fonder by distance...or...something like that..." She paused, looking down at the table, trying to find the answer, "Never mind." She snapped her head back up, "And then other stuff happened, and you just _kept _trying to push each other away, and failing miserably at it, and then...then...I had the magnificent idea that we all go to the beach house!" She squealed, "And we _all _know how that ended up." Everyone let out an 'aww' and Ziva smiled at Tony, who smiled back, "And _then..._"

"Abs." Tony spoke up, "I think we get your point."

"Oh. Right. Well-" She lifted her glass up, "To the happily married couple!" They all lifted their glasses up as well and took a sip of it before setting them back down onto the table.

She sat down and then shoved McGee, who sighed and then stood up, "Tony and Ziva...." He took in a breath, looking at the two as he held up his glass, "Well they could definitely kill you, no doubt about it. They're definitely the most perfect killing machine." The table let a light chuckle come between them and he stared at the duo, "And...the perfect couple. Look, and I'm not just saying that because Tommy and Lisa were together in my own book, Deep Six-"

"You wrote that?" Anna suddenly chirped up and he looked around, nodding slowly, as if he was confused.

"Yeah, McAuthor over here's name is Timothy McGee," Tony butted in, "And if you rearrange the name 'Thom E. Gemcity'...you get McPenname over here." He gestured towards him and Tim smiled sheepishly.

"I _love _your books! Oh my gosh, that means that-" She pointed towards Gibbs, "You're LJ Tibbs!" She pointed towards Tony, "And you're Agent Tommy-" Pointed at Ziva, "Officer Lisa!" She moved to Tim who put a hand up just as she opened her mouth.

"Thanks, but...let's save that for later." He said, a little nervousness in his voice thanks to Tony's little stare. He cleared his throat and then spoke again, "Anyways, Tony and Ziva really are meant to be together, even though I have to put up with their stupid flirting across the bullpen, and the paper balls as well that sometimes 'accidentally' miss Ziva and hit me."

Tony laughed, "Whoops...whoops..." He put his hands up, almost in surrender.

"The point is, I had to go through years of unresolved tension between these two, and now that they're finally together and all that tension is finally gone...I'll _finally _be able to relax." He paused, "Maybe." He smiled, "To Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo," He raised his glass towards the two as everyone else raised their glasses as well, "And soon to be DiNozzo Junior."

Ziva smiled as they all took another sip of their glass. Tim took his seat and Ziva smiled at him across the table as Ducky, from the other side of Anna and Nick, stood up, taking his champagne glass with him, "I don't have much to say." He admitted, "Just that they are both extremely headstrong people, a lovely lady and a heroic gentlemen. They had a relationship somewhat to a Romeo and Juliet kind of sense in a way, where they were almost 'forbidden' to love. But I knew from the very start that they would make what was forbidden...bidden." He chuckled slightly as he sighed, holding his glass further, towards them, "To Romeo and Juliet." He said, taking a sip and everyone did the same.

By this point, Franks was already done with his glass and he was begging for more. Well, that and a Corona. The table fell silent as Ducky took his seat, and Gibbs sighed. He knew he'd have to say something, he could nearly _feel _Tony's eyes boring into him. Slowly, he stood up, adjusting his tuxedo as he grabbed the champagne glass off of the table. He paused a moment before speaking, "Tony and Ziva..." He paused again, taking in another deep breath, "It wasn't what I planned on." He admitted, and another silence fell as Gibbs searched for what to say, "I should have known that they would shoot rule twelve to hell at some point, but I didn't expect it to..." He paused one more time, "...go this far." He pursed his lips together and swirled the liquid around in his champagne glass, "I hope that Tony knows that he's..." he looked down at him, "An extremely lucky man. Too bad it took him nearly four years to figure out what was in front of him the whole damn time." Gibbs smirked slightly, "Now I just have to get used to calling him 'Tony', 'cause 'DiNozzo' means two people now. Though Ziva's smart enough to know that when I'm yelling 'DiNozzo', I'm not yellin' at her." The table chuckled as Gibbs raised his glass, "To Tony and Ziva."

Ziva smiled and took a small sip as Tony nearly finished his glass before setting it back down onto the table.

"Okay, anymore?" Abby questioned, looking eagerly at them all. Everyone just stared as she smiled, "Great! Well then, I think it's time for...cake!" She grinned, jumping up from the table.

* * *

The cake was gorgeous, three layers with, of course, a bride and groom on the top. It wasn't extremely large, but Ziva didn't expect it to be. This was, in fact, a small gathering for a wedding.

Abby had her camera out and Aunt Nettie, who balanced herself against the wall and her crutches, also had a camera. Gibbs stood in the back as everyone crowded around the table in the corner of the room.

Ziva smiled wickedly as Abby handed her the knife. Tony chuckled nervously and then put his hands on top of hers, "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"We _both _cut the cake, Ziva. Come on, this is like...Elementary."

She rolled her eyes, "But I am an assassin, I am good with knives."

"Yeah, I know you are." He muttered, moving her slowly towards the cake, "But this is supposed to be _shared _Ziva...we're supposed to both cut the cake. Haven't you ever been to a wedding?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"When?"

"Right now. Now can we just cut the cake?"

Tony sighed as they were blinded by photo flashes while the knife cut through the sponge and icing substance. He paused before taking a small piece with his hands and nearly shoving it into her face. She gaped as she turned towards him, slowly, "You do realize that I am holding a knife, yes?" She demanded as she finished swallowing the cake in her mouth.

Tony let out a deep sigh, "We're supposed to feed each other cake, Ziva....that's the point." He flicked the end of her nose, the white icing sticking to the end as he grinned.

"Why?" She demanded, furrowing her eyebrows together, "We have perfectly good hands to eat it ourselves."

"Ziva!" Everyone else sighed, exasperated and she looked down at the cake and then back up at him before cutting a perfect piece and almost awkwardly moved it up to his mouth. She felt his warm lips wrap around the cake and touch her fingers before pulling back and swallowing the cake fully. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him as she ran her tongue around the outside of her mouth, to get the icing that had ended up there from Tony's careless feeding.

"At least I did not shove the cake in your face."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist before slowly leaning down and kissing the end of her nose, the icing disappearing into his mouth as he pulled back. She hurriedly wiped at her nose, for she hated the feeling of stickiness on it, "Here." He said, turning around and cutting another piece of the cake, "Let me feed you another one."

"You are just going to shove it into my face!"

"No I'm not."

She sighed, "Fine. I believe you."

"You didn't threaten me! Good girl!" She rolled her eyes as he carefully fed her another piece of cake, wiping away part of the cake that got onto her chin.

Music started playing and Abby smiled at them, "Dancing now!" she nearly cried, "Your first dance as a married couple!"

She shoved them towards the dance floor and the DJ grabbed the microphone, "Clear the dance floor, cause this dance is for Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo." He smiled and everyone clapped as Tony grabbed her hand and led her towards the center of the dance floor, where everyone had made a circle around them.

Suddenly, Tony felt a little nervous as he placed one hand on the small of her back and the other taking her hand, out to the side. If he screwed up...everyone would see. Ziva grabbed his hand and then put her other hand on his forearm, rubbing lightly, "Relax." She whispered as the music started and they started around the circle, in a simple waltz. But somehow, it wasn't just a simple waltz to them, in fact, it was barely a waltz at all. They didn't even think as they moved with the music and stared deep in each others eyes, barely any space between them.

Slowly, everyone else started coming in. McGee and Abby started and so did Anna and Nick. Franks suggested dancing with Aunt Nettie, who threw her crutches away and hobbled slightly towards him. Standing on one of his feet, they danced.

Feeling slightly awkward, Ducky, Gibbs, and Fornell all stood off to the side as Palmer offered the waitress by the door if she wanted to dance. She blushed and took his hand, both of them moving towards the dance floor.

Gibbs watched Tony and Ziva and Fornell went back over to get a drink, Ducky joining him. Gibbs leaned up against one of the columns in the room before he heard a rather odd noise. It sounded like...well...laughing and footsteps. Heavy ones at that, and more than one...several someones to be exact.

Furrowing his eyebrows together, the doors suddenly burst open and several dozen people stood on the other side, dressed in jeans and t-shirts, a couple of women dressed in skimpy clothes behind them as well.

Everyone stopped dancing and Tony looked at them in near shock, glancing down at Ziva before looking back up at them in shock. He didn't even have time to respond before they all grinned, the man in front standing towards them, holding his hands up, the words 'Ohio State University' written on his red t-shirt, "There's Big D!"

Ziva, since she was facing the door at that moment, looked up at Tony and smiled as he turned his head, "Looks like you have company." She said softly. Tony turned back to her and pulled her close again.

"They can wait." He replied and Ziva chuckled slightly.

"Tony, go. You have not seen them in a while yes? And our song is over."

He grinned, "Come on, I'll introduce you." He placed a kiss on her lips as he grabbed her hand, walking over to the large group of people.

"I don't believe it! The sex machine is actually _married!" _Tony laughed and gave him a man hug before stepping back and giving each of the other 11 men a 'man shake', as Tony called them. When he finished, he walked back over to Ziva, who was standing rather awkwardly waiting on her husband to finish greeting them all.

"Guys...this is _Mrs._ Ziva DiNozzo." A few of them whistled and made some other noises and Tony continued, "Ziva, that is Jessie," He pointed to them as he named off each name, "Aaron, Kenny, Shane, Trey, Chris, Brad, Dustin, Russ, Jason, Justin, and Brian. These are the 12 idiots I hung out with."

"Ha! Idiots, you were the worse one!" Brian announced.

"Hey hey, no war stories in front of my _wife_." He said and they all laughed. Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist and the speakers squeaked as the DJ's voice came over them.

"Alright, alright, I've been told to let everyone know that the food is now served at the buffet table. Tony and Ziva, you're first!" He said.

"Ah dude, why do you get to go first?" Brad yelled and Tony laughed, punching him in the arm.

"That happens when you get married, bro." He squeezed Ziva lightly on the side and they walked to the buffet together, placing food on their plates while everyone else waited, "Hey Zi..." Tony said, picking up something that was chocolate, "You want me to tell them to leave? I will, I know how they are and..."

Ziva smiled and turned to him, stuffing a grape in his mouth, "It is fine, my love. You have not seen them in a long time. This is_ our _day." He smiled and leaned down, giving a kiss, earning several 'awws' from the people that were watching them. "And with them here, we will not have any left overs, yes?" He laughed.

"Probably not, Zi. They can eat." They finally finished fixing their plates and headed back to the center table.

The wedding party was next to go to the buffet, and after them, the 12 OSU boys and about 6 girls still stood at the door, as if they were afraid to move. "Oh my god, Zi. You gotta try this." Tony said, his mouth stuffed with food as he talked. Ziva laughed and opened her mouth as he put his fork in it. She chewed it slowly and nodded in approval.

"Yes, it is very good." He grinned and gave her another kiss. He took another huge bite and Ziva looked at the door again, and they were just standing there, talking quietly amongst themselves. "Tony..."

"Yeah babe?" He said, his voice mumbled once again.

"Are your friends going to eat?" Tony looked around the room and laughed, as some people still didn't have a plate.

He swallowed, "Oh no, they know better. They wait until everyone else gets a plate. It's a rule."

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together, "What? Why?"

"Because if they don't, nobody else will get any." Ziva chuckled and took a sip of her cider.

She then put her left hand on the side of his face, "Whatever you say, my love." He grinned and kissed her. They both jumped slightly when the photographer came over to the table with a camera that was just about bigger than the table.

"Wait! Do that again!" He yelled, and Ziva laughed, putting her left hand on his face again, pressing her lips against his. "Perfect." He said and the both smiled as he walked away. Ziva watched as the six women that came in with the boys walked to the buffet, taking their time as well, finding a table that was empty. Tony looked around the room and made sure that everyone was eating. He smiled and then looked down at Ziva.

"You want anymore, sweetcheeks?" She chuckled and shook her head. Tony laughed and then whistled loudly, earning everyone in the building's attention. He motioned with his head toward the buffet and the 12 boys started chanting as they made into a slight jog to get to the table.

"Food! Food! Food! Food! Food!" They chanted as food piled onto their plates.

About two hours later...everyone was on the dance floor, the music blasting as they danced. Tony held his wife's body close to his, his hands subconsciously moving up and down her small body. They were in their own world, until somebody tapping on Tony's shoulder broke his concentration. "Hey D, quit hoggin' her all to yourself." Jason said and Tony chuckled sarcastically.

"She's my wife."

"Oh yeah. Well, it's_ my_ turn. Come here, beautiful." Ziva chuckled and felt a small rush of blood to her cheeks as Jason took her hand and walked away from Tony.

Tony watched and figured that Jason wasn't the only one that wanted to dance with her. He chuckled again and joined the other 11 OSU boys, and Franks, who were all at the bar, of course. They all started to laugh like little girls when Tony joined them. "What?"

"I'll say it. You _actually_ got married."

Tony rolled his eyes and grinned, "Yep."

"Big D. The Sex Machine." Kenny raised and dropped one shoulder, "I didn't think it would be possible."

"I fell in love, dude." Tony said. Kenny laughed.

"Love? You never fall in love! You were with a different woman every single night!"

Tony looked dead in his eyes, "That was then."

"Nah, nah, Kenny. You're forgetting about Christina." Aaron said and they all laughed loudly.

"Ohh yeah, Long Legs! Hey what ever happened to her?"

"Don't know." Tony lied.

"Duude she was _fine_." Justin cued in.

"Hey now, he didn't marry no damn ugly woman. Ziva is _fine_." Jessie added.

"She's absolutely gorgeous." Tony said, watching Jason closely as they danced. He was shocked that Jason was actually dancing appropriately with her.

"Right. Whatever. We need to get you out of this lovey-dovey state of mind. Here." Tony looked down at the shot glass full of tequila and pushed it away.

"No thanks."

"What the hell is up with you DiNozzo? The only thing I've seen you drink all night is that damn...wine."

Tony laughed and punched him in the arm again, "Get over it."

"Our Big D is a married man now, fellas. He'll be drinking wine for the rest of his days."

Tony laughed, "There is more to life than getting drunk and laid."

"Daamn, you _really_ have changed!" They all laughed, including Tony, except his laugh was sarcastic.

Tony turned his attention to the dance floor again and rolled his eyes. Honestly, they were getting on his nerves. The song ended and Jason walked over to where they were, Ziva not far behind them. Tony turned to the bartender, "Two water's please." He said and he nodded, handing the Federal Agent two bottles of ice cold water. "Thanks." He smiled when Ziva walked up to him, gladly taking one of the bottles. She leaned up and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Toda." She said and the 12 guys and 6 girls all turned their head at once, staring at Ziva. She brought the water down from her mouth slowly and looked at them all.

"What did she just say?"

Ziva laughed, "Toda means thank you . It is Hebrew."

"Your sexy points just soared through the window _Mrs. DiNozzo._" She chuckled slightly. Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"D, man, you can't give your wife _water_ on your wedding day! She's got to have some alcohol! This is a party!"

Tony laughed, "No, she doesn't."

"What the hell, Ziva, tell him you want some tequila."

Ziva shook her head, "I would not care for any, thank you." Her smile was now gone as they just laughed and continued.

"Alright guys, cool it. She doesn't want any." Tony warned.

"What? Those Israeli people don't drink over there?" Ziva only let her stare linger on the man for several seconds. She briefly thought about killing him with that shot glass he held in his hand, but just shook her head and walked away, Tony's hand falling from her waist. Tony's face was red with anger as he walked over to Chris; his fist automatically formed into a ball.

"What in the hell is wrong with you? You're damn lucky that we're in public. Otherwise, I would beat your ass right now. Get out."

"Tony, dude, chill. I was just..."

"I don't give a damn what you were doing. Leave." Chris only stared at Tony, who was only inches from his face, for several more seconds before walking from him, two of the girls followed.

"Tony, man, you need to lighten up." Kenny said.

Tony gritted his teeth together, he had enough, "All of you, get out. None of you have changed. It's like your 22-year-old frat boys all over again." Kenny only laughed and turned to the rest of the group.

"Come on, lets go." He walked past Tony and to Ziva, leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek, handing her the half-empty shot glass in the process. "Drink this. You need it to deal with _him_." Tony practically ran over to Ziva and snatched the shot glass out of her hand, throwing it at Kenny as the door closed behind him, the glass breaking into a million pieces as it fell to the ground. Tony sighed and took two breaths before turning to Ziva and grabbing her hand, while the others only watched in shock.

Tony noticed this and turned to them, "I'm sorry, everyone. Please, continue." They all watched as Tony led Ziva into one of the bathrooms. He closed the door and locked it, immediately grabbing her face with both hands, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. He broke it and leaned his forehead on hers, "Zi, I am so sorry."

She put her hands on his chest and smiled up at him, "Tony, it is not your fault."

"They were way out of line."

"I agree." She said, leaning up to place another kiss on his lips, letting them linger there for a few seconds. "But it is not your fault." She repeated and he smiled, kissing her again before wrapping his strong arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too." She replied and he let go of her, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"I guess we better get back out there." Ziva smiled and nodded, he kissed her again before taking her hand, and walking out of the bathroom. They were joined by Gibbs.

"You okay?" He asked softly and Ziva smiled and nodded, the three of them walking back to the dance floor, Gibbs stopping at the edge, standing with Fornell.

"It was kind of nice." Tobias said, and Gibbs turned to him, a slight smile on his face.

"What was that, Tobias?"

"You heard me Jethro."

"I knew it, Fornell. You've got a soft spot."

"Yeah whatever." Gibbs laughed again as the DJ's voice came over the speakers.

"Alright, now. The night is still young so we need everyone on the dance floor, lets get out here." A couple of more hours past, and McGee, Gibbs, Nick and Ducky all danced with Ziva; while Abby, Anna, Aunt Nettie danced with Tony. The music stopped again, and the DJ came over the speakers again. "We're going to wind it down here, so this will be our final song for our newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Antony and Ziva DiNozzo. Congratulations to the both of you." Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist as the rest of the group clapped. The song came through the speakers, and Tony smiled as he wrapped his hands around his wife's waist.

McGee looked over at Abby and smiled, holding out his hand for her to take. She smiled and they walked to the dance floor, followed by Nick and Anna. "They are _so_ adorable, aren't they, Tim?"

"Yes, Abs. They _are_ adorable." McGee replied and Abby hit him lightly on the chest. "What was that for?"

"For mocking me!"

"I'm sorry. You've just asked me 1000 or more times if they're adorable."

"I love adorable couples!" Abby replied. Tim laughed.

"I know you do, Abs."

"We used to be adorable, Timmy." McGee sighed and tired to hide the rush of blood that came to his cheeks. He subconsciously pulled her closer as the moved slowly to the music.

"Yeah, we were." He swallowed the lump in his throat as Abby put her hands on his chest, slowly running her fingers over his chest. "Abby, I don't think this is a good idea." McGee mumbled.

She smiled, "It probably isn't." He returned the smile and leaned down, quickly pressing his lips to hers.

Nick watched them, smiled, and turned to Anna, "Hey, look at that." He whispered. Anna turned and smiled, "You were right."

"I usually am about these things."

"I knew it was going to happen." Tony said.

"What?" Ziva asked, a smile plastered on her face.

"McRomeo just kissed Abby."

Ziva giggled, "How sweet."

Tony grinned, locking his hands behind her, and she rested her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "This was a perfect day."

Ziva yawned, "Yes it was." She agreed.

"You tired, sweetheart?"

"No, I am fine." She said. They were now barely moving. Tony watched as his boss man walked past McGee and Abby, slapping McGee on the back of the head.

"Did you hear that, Zi?" He looked down at her, and her eyes were shut tight, her breathing soft. A few seconds later, she quickly snapped her head up, looking him in the eyes.

"Hm?" She asked and Tony chuckled. Tony picked her up, bridal style, and kissed her on the lips.

"Lets go back to the house."

* * *

"Tony," Ziva groaned, "I really can walk on my own two legs. They are far from being broken." She protested as he carried her up the stairs to the house. He hadn't stopped walking and he hadn't let go of her the entire way back. She had dozed off a little, but then quickly woke up when Tony pulled her closer to him. He hadn't even complained about her weight. He _really _must have been working out, "Tony?" She questioned and he squeezed her.

"Hmm?"

"Um..." She paused, a little embarrassed, "How much do you bench press?"

He chuckled, "How much do you weigh?"

She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, "What? What does _that _have to do with how much you bench press?"

"You weigh around a hundred." He nodded, "Add twenty pounds and that's how much I bench press."

She let her mouth slack open a little, "How do you know how much I weigh?" She scoffed, "You have really been with that many women that you can determine how much I weigh?"

He smirked, "No, actually, when you were in the bathroom, I took a little peek in and..."

She let her mouth drop all the way open as she smacked him, "Tony!"

"What?" he demanded, "I wanted to know how much I lift. I wasn't going to lift anymore than I knew I was going to lift."

She rolled her eyes, "And you were positive you were going to lift me?"

"What am I doing now?"

The rest of the way to the beach house was quiet, Tony opening the door up and then kicking it shut with his foot, "Are you seriously tired?" He questioned, sighing, and she nodded.

"Yes, Tony, I am."

"But Ziva!" he whined, "I wanted to..." he ran his hand up and down the bare skin on her back, "Have some fun for our first night as a married couple."

She sighed, "Oh Tony, I..."

"No, no, it's okay. You can go and sleep. But when you feel up to it..." He stopped walking up the stairs and stared her straight in the eyes, "_Don't _hesitate to ask. Or tell me. With your body, preferably."

"I will not." She assured, "And I think that it will be soon, considering that it is said that pregnant women get horny more easily."

Tony groaned as he entered their bedroom, "My pants are _already _tight, Ziva, you mind shutting up about sex?"

"I thought that that was what you wanted to talk about!" She protested and he groaned as he laid her down on the bed, placing one knee on each side of her, one of his hands resting behind his head and the other on the bed next to her head.

He grinned, "You know me well."

"I know you better than you know yourself."

"Well then you'd know what I want right now..." He murmured, getting closer to her.

She let out a small laugh, out of the back of her throat as he pressed his lips against hers, pulling on them as she moaned into his mouth, "Tony....Tony..." She breathed in between kisses, "Please..." She pushed against his chest, "I am extremely tired."

He sighed and then pulled back, pecking on the lips one more time before crawling off of her and stripping down, hanging his tuxedo up into the bag and then putting it back in the closet, "Tony?" She questioned as he pulled off his undershirt, leaving only his boxers on and he looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be kind and get me my pajamas?"

He nodded, "Sure."

She smiled as he pulled out one of his over-sized t-shirts and handed it to her, "Thank you." She said, changing from her wedding dress. Tony watched her as she did so.

"Now I know why you didn't want me to see it before the wedding." He commented, "It's gorgeous, and it definitely would have ruined the surprise." He pouted, "I only wish that _I _could have been the one to remove it from your body."

She sighed and looked at him over her shoulder, "You could have asked me _before _I changed."

"I meant while you were taking off _my _clothes."

She grinned wickedly, "We still could have done that."

He groaned as he crawled into bed, "Never mind."

Ziva slipped the t-shirt over her head and then went to crawl in bed next to him when the door opened to reveal Aunt Nettie, hobbling in on her crutches, "Oh there you two are!" She smiled, "I was going to go to a different room and sleep, considering that...well..I thought that you might want some alone time to have...I mean...be together as a married couple."

"Well we were just going to sleep." Ziva commented and she smiled.

"Great!" And with that, Aunt Nettie, who was already changed into her pajamas, laid down in the air mattress on the ground, "Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo." She smiled and Ziva crawled into bed next to Tony, cuddling up to him, burying her face into his chest, "And..." She sighed, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Tony grinned, pulling Ziva closer to him, burying his face into the top of her head. He barely had a chance to tell her goodnight before she fell asleep, nearly instantly. Tony sighed as he reached over and flicked off the light, holding her closer to him. Eventually, he fell asleep as well, Ziva's light snoring almost soothing.

At around one in the morning, Ziva fluttered her eyes open and came face to face with her husband. She smiled, for she was unsurprised. Their faces were merely inches apart, and she stared at him, just stared. He definitely looked more serene, and free of stress and everything else. The sides of her mouth continued to tug upwards as her eyes roamed over his face, taking in everything that she already knew. Carefully, she lifted a finger up and pushed a strand of hair out of his face, sweeping it backwards as she ran her fingers through part of his hair. She traced his jawline with one fingertip but then instantly stopped when he stirred. She froze, almost in fear, for she hadn't meant to wake him up. He blinked a couple of times before opening his eyes up fully, coming face to face with her.

"Hey..." He mumbled, slightly tired as she immediately dropped her hand, "Something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No." He tightened his grip around her as his eyelids drooped once again.

"Then why are you up?"

She stared at him for a second more as he stared back, and then, they launched themselves at each other, tangling every body part imaginable with the others, their lips interlocking in a fiery, passionate kiss. Ziva ended up on top, only because Tony knew that was what she wanted when he ran a hand up her shirt and over her stomach. And then, he froze. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, "We can't." He said, with wide eyes, whispering.

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Tony, you cannot _seriously _start feeling me up and then _stop._" She groaned.

"You're pregnant!" He exclaimed in what came out like an excited whisper, "It could hurt the baby!"

She chuckled, "It will not."

"Yes it will! How do you know?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, just go and ask Ducky."

He stared at her for a couple more seconds before nodding and then rolling out from under her, the t-shirt she wore to bed riding up to halfway up her stomach under the sheets, "I will." And with that, he quietly stepped over the sleeping Aunt Nettie, hoping not to wake her up, and then slipped out of the bedroom.

Quietly, he started down the stairs, on his tip-toes, crossing the floor to the couch where Ducky was sleeping. Taking in a breath, he shook his shoulder, lightly, "Hey, Ducky." He softly said, but Ducky just grunted, "Ducky." He whispered and the Scottish man stirred and blinked his eyes open through the dark, fumbling around for his glasses on the table before finally catching them and putting them on, adjusting to the light, or lack there of.

"Tony?" He questioned, sitting up, "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"Look, I gotta ask you a question." He whispered, glancing over at the sleeping Palmer on the other couch before looking back at Ducky, "That's really important."

"About Ziva?"

He nodded, "And me."

"What seems to be the problem?" He questioned and Tony sighed, sitting down at the edge of the couch.

"Okay so...this guy, that I know, he got married recently. Like...today. And he and his newly wedded wife-" Ducky let a smile tug at his lips, "They wanna...have a little fun on their first night as a couple. But...well..." He sighed, "She's kinda already pregnant. And the husband's freaking out, cause he's afraid that if they do what they want to do, it will hurt the unborn child." He finished.

Ducky let a small chuckle pass his lips, "It will not hurt the baby, what you and Ziva...I mean, your friend and his wife....want to do."

"Really?" Tony questioned, his face lighting up, and Ducky nodded.

"Yes, dear boy, now can I go back to sleep?"

Tony nodded, eagerly, "Yeah, yeah, sorry for keeping you from your dreams, doctor! Thanks!" he nearly shouted as he ran up the stairs. From across the living room, Palmer stirred and sat up, reaching for his glasses as he put them on.

"What? Huh? What just happened? Did I miss something?"

Ducky just shook his head as he put his glasses back on the table and laid back down, "Just go back to sleep, Mr. Palmer."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony couldn't get up the stairs fast enough.

Once in the room, he practically flew over Aunt Nettie's air mattress, and landed on all fours, hovering over Ziva. "Mmm, guess what he said?" He murmured.

Ziva chuckled and returned his kiss, "I told you." Ziva ran her hands through his hair as he began to trail kisses down her neck. "Wait, stop." She breathed, just as he was about to rid of the only piece of clothing that was on her body, the t-shirt.

"Do I really have to?" He groaned. "I gotta tell you Zi, I don't know how much longer I can wait."

Ziva smiled up at him as his hands sat on her bare hips, "Aunt Nettie is still in the room, Tony."

He sighed and peeked over the edge of the bed, watching as she peacefully slept. "Oh, yeah. Right. Tell her to leave." He said.

Ziva hit him lightly in the chest, "You tell her to leave."

"She's_ your _aunt!"

Ziva gaped, "She's your aunt too!" Tony was about to protest again when a third voice could be heard.

"Neither of you have to tell me to leave, my dears. I will leave voluntarily and let you two have your night."

"Thank you, Aunt Nettie." Tony said, a grin plastered on his face. Aunt Nettie laughed and continued her path to the door.

"Sure, sure, no problem. Ziva my dear, can you please try and keep your...noises down? I would like to get a little sleep tonight. I have a plane to catch tomorrow evening." The door closed behind her and Tony looked back down at his bride, a small chuckle coming from his lips.

Ziva glared up at him, "What do you think is funny?"

"The thought of _you_ being quite during 'a night of Anthony'."

"There will be no 'night of Anthony' for many nights if you do not stop laughing." Tony immediately stopped his chuckling and she smiled.

She _still_ had that effect on him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again as he slid his hands up the sides of her body pulling _his_ shirt over her head, tossing it somewhere in the room. Ziva let out a soft moan as his mouth traveled down her body. She buried her head further back into the pillow, her hands were now holding onto the sheets, as if she was about to fall off the bed.

The man knew how to work _magic_.

"Tony..." She warned and he looked into her eyes, a small smile on his face. With Ziva's help, they were now both stark naked, and Tony positioned himself when the door flew open.

"Oh dear." Aunt Nettie said, for she never expected to see her Nephew-In-Law's bare butt. Ziva let out a sigh, her body ached for more, but Tony held back as he threw a blanket over the both of them, his body now resting on hers completely. "I am terribly sorry, but you see, I have to get my foot cream. My doctor recommended it and said that if I did not put it on everyday I may develop a serious case of..."

"That is quite alright, Aunt Nettie. We were just..." Ziva started.

"I saw what you were just doing. Continue." As soon as the door closed again, Tony ran over to it and locked it.

He was _not_ about to get interrupted again.

"Where were we?" Tony asked, placing another kiss on her lips.

Ziva groaned, "Now, Tony."

"Feisty, Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"If you do not get in there I will _show _you feisty."

Tony chuckled, but then became serious as he put his large hand behind her head, entering her slowly. The both moaned, and Tony quickened his pace as Ziva's nails dug into his back. Soon after, they both collapsed, and a thin layer of sweat covered their bodies. After a few minuets of silence, Tony crawled on top of her again, placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Take two?"


	10. Home

"I made you your favorite tea, Zivalah." Aunt Nettie told her niece as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, still trying to look halfway decent from last nights escapades. She smoothed her hair down and tugged a little more on the over-sized t-shirt that barely covered her ass as she walked over to her aunt.

"Toda." She smiled, sitting down at the island, on one of the bar stools, taking the piping hot mug of tea in her hands, sipping it slowly.

"So, Ziva, tell me," She turned towards her, "What does it feel like to be a married woman?"

She smiled and set the mug back down onto the counter, "It does not feel any different." She admitted, "Though that will change."

"Yes..." She looked down at her hands, "It will." There was a silence between them before she spoke once again, "Where is everyone else?" She questioned, looking up and around the kitchen, peeking into the living room.

"They all went down to the beach. Well, except for your husband," Ziva felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "He's taking a shower. And I would have hoped so...you two were going at it for about three hours."

"You timed it?" She demanded and she shrugged.

"Well I was awake...there was nothing else to do."

She nodded and took another sip of her tea, the hot liquid running down her throat, "Tony does like to....have fun."

"Yes, I can see that." She chuckled, "You _are _pregnant. How you could be so irresponsible and not use protection, I do not understand." She shook her head.

"According to Ducky, I am about two months pregnant, meaning that the child was conceived in Tel Aviv, where I knew that I was going on a suicide mission. I did not know that Tony was going to come and try to take me back home where I belonged..." She sighed, and then her breath caught in her throat as she let out a gasp, "I was pregnant when I was in the terrorist cell. When that man...when he raped me..."

Aunt Nettie blinked a couple of times before letting her mouth drop, "What?!"

"Oh no, Tony is going to freak..." She whispered, almost to herself.

She grabbed her arm, "Dear, what did you say before?"

"I was pregnant when I was in the terrorist cell." She repeated.

"No, no, after that."

"Oh." She looked down, "Tony does not like it when I talk about it."

"I can see why." She lifted a hand up and stroked the side of her face, "You are okay though, yes?"

She nodded and laughed, "I am just fine! You do not understand how many times someone has asked me that. I have gotten sick of it."

"Were you badly damaged?"

"Mostly just bruises up and down my inner thighs, nothing too serious." She admitted, "But Tony did go without sex for an entire month, waiting for me to heal...." She paused, "...and become immune to his touch again."

Aunt Nettie sighed and rubbed a thumb on her cheek before dropping it, looking deep into her eyes, "Tony loves you. Very much."

She smiled up at her, "I know that."

"He told you that sixteen times last night."

She raised an eyebrow, "You counted that too?"

"You did not?" She questioned, a little confused.

"No." She admitted, "But then again, I was a little distracted."

She smiled again, "I know that. I would be too, because, if you do not mind me saying so, Tony is quite the handsome man."

She nodded, "Yes. He is. But he is more than just his looks."

"I believe you."

It was silent again, just Ziva sipping her tea slowly as Aunt Nettie did the same. Once again, Ziva broke the silence, "You know, I never did tell you about how Tony and I first met." Ziva commented.

She chuckled, "No, you did not, my dear."

"Tony's original partner, Agent Todd, had died at Ari's hand." She sighed, "He was remembering her...naked, even though he told me that he didn't find her attractive, which I found rather hard to believe if he was picturing her naked. Anyway, my first question to him was.."

"Having phone sex?" Tony questioned from behind her and she sighed and shook her head as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss up against her head, some of the water droplets from his hair dripping down onto her face.

He took the bar stool next to her and said good morning to Aunt Nettie, "Hey, Mrs. DiNozzo, where's everyone else?"

"Down by the beach." Both her and Aunt Nettie responded, not looking up at him as he ran his fingertips up and down the small of her back.

"Ah, I see. So, what were you two ladies talking about?" He questioned and Ziva still didn't look up at him.

"You." She simply said, just glancing at his handsome face for a second or two before turning back to her cup and the newspaper Gibbs had left there from this morning when he had had his cup of coffee.

"Ooo!" He perked up, still running his fingertips on her back, "I'm likin' where this conversation is heading." He paused, "So..." He drawled out, "What did you guys say about me?"

She stared him before speaking, quietly, lovingly, "You told me you loved me sixteen times last night."

Tony chuckled, "Heh...heh...heh..." He put his hands up, "Well you know...when I mean it, I mean it."

She just smiled at him, rather unsure of what to say, honestly, "Thank you." She finally decided.

He gaped, "Thank you?" He demanded, "That's all you gotta say is 'thank you'? I pronounce my undying love to you while your hot, sweaty, naked body was under me, and all you gotta say is 'thank you'?!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well what did you expect?"

"Maybe an 'I love you too'? or 'I love you more' or 'I love you too, just shut up and screw me, Tony!'"

She narrowed her eyes at him this time and then promptly turned and smacked him in the chest, causing him to let out a yelp as he rubbed his injured chest with his hand.

"Hey now, no fighting just yet. Wait till we're back in DC." Gibbs responded, walking into the kitchen, the rest of the team following behind him. He promptly walked up and whacked both of the lovers on the back of the head. Ziva gaped and held the back of it protectively.

"What was that for?" She demanded and Gibbs just looked at her.

"You know why. Kept the entire damn house up for _three hours_!"

"What, you time it or something?" Tony questioned, resulting in another slap upside the head. He winced, "Understood."

"Nothing better to do." Gibbs turned to the rest in the room, "McGee counted how many seconds your longest moan was-"

"Record high of twenty seconds!" He exclaimed and Ziva just stared at him before he ducked behind Ducky.

He pointed at them as he said their names, "Ducky counted how many times the headboard slammed into the wall-"

"Around forty-three, my dear."

"Abby counted how many times you guys 'paused' to make-out-"

"Thirteen." She proudly said, twisting on the ground.

"Palmer counted how many times the bed squeaked, meaning that you switched who was on top-"

"Twenty-seven." He meekly said, as if he was embarrassed.

"Franks counted how many times you told Tony to 'hurry up' or 'go faster' or 'go harder'-" Ziva felt a heat rush to her face.

Franks rolled his eyes, "Too many times to count." He scoffed, "I stopped when it reached thirty."

"Nick counted how many times you said 'Mrs. DiNozzo' or 'Ziva DiNozzo' or any other form-"

"Fifteen."

"Aunt Nettie counted how many times you told her you loved her-"

"Sixteen." She smiled, looking at him.

"And Anna counted how many times you told _him _you loved him-"

"Twenty-one."

"Fornell stayed out of it, he was the only one who could sleep through it, and I timed it."

A rather awkward silence formed between them as they looked at each other, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable and dirty.

"Well hey!" Abby spoke up, "Let's go and open wedding gifts!" She grinned and everyone turned to look at her before she shrugged her shoulders, "What? I thought it would help to...you know...get our minds off of last night's events."

"I..." Ziva stood up, "Need to go and..." She looked down at her outfit, "Get changed." She decided before running her fingertips over Tony's thigh and then leaving the kitchen.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking up and meeting the eyes of the people standing in front of him, all...._staring_, "So..." He started, "We really went for three hours?" He asked, suddenly excited.

He got slapped again.

* * *

Once Ziva was finished getting dressed, she started back down the stairs, where the team was sitting around the living room, a pile of gifts in the middle.

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Is it somebodies birthday?" She questioned and the entire guest list rolled their eyes.

Tony spoke up, calmly, "Ziva, for a wedding, people get gifts."

"Why?"

"They just...do. It helps them more easily move in together with each other."

"What?" she demanded, "But we _already _live together, Tony."

He sighed, "Ziva, just sit down, babe."

She huffed and sat down next to him on the ottoman of the chair. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered into her ear, "This is like...free money, Zi, just be quiet, okay?"

She sighed and nodded, "Fine."

Eagerly, Tony reached for a bright blue wrapped present in the middle of the group, hurriedly opening it up. Ziva honestly didn't care; she didn't want any presents anyways. She already had her very own present that she knew she wasn't going to lose, damage, replace, or have to exchange....Tony.

He laughed as he opened up a box about the size of a shoe and held up a bottle, "Very funny, Ducky." He grinned, staring at the scotch bottle in his hands. McGee grinned as well, and Gibbs smirked.

"Freshly imported from Scotland, my dear boy." Ducky nodded, giving him a closed smile.

"Hey! I want that gift!" Franks nearly shouted, and Gibbs held him back.

"Yeah..." Tony looked at the bottle one more time, and then at Ziva, "I'm going to definitely need this when she gets more unbearable the more pregnant she gets!"

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him and then whacked him in the arm, Tony cringing away about ten seconds before she actually threw the punch, "If you get drunk while I am pregnant I will not only kill you, but I will kill Ducky as well. However, I will kill you harder...you will not even remember it while you're in heaven."

"Aww," Tony cooed, "At least she said I'm going to heaven."

"That I did." She nodded and then gestured to the presents, "Pick out another one, Tony."

"Sure thing!" He grinned, putting the bottle onto the ground next to him, grabbing another present, this one white with a big black bow, the words 'Tony, Ziva, and DiNozzo' written all over it. There was also a drawing of the two of them, and it was decorated in sharpie, "Hmmm..." Tony grinned, "I wonder who gave _this _one to me!" He sarcastically said, joking as Abby grinned.

"It was me! Me! Me! Me!"

"Really?" Tony questioned, giving a large gasp as he sat back, "I would have never thought!"

She grinned and sat up, proudly, "Open it! Open it!" She exclaimed, pointing eagerly to her gift.

Tony shared a look with his wife and then opened it up, slowly before chuckling as he pulled out two pillowcases. One of them said 'Mr. Right' in the middle, in rather fancy lettering with a bow at the end of the 't' in 'right'. The other one said 'Mrs. (Always) Right', the 'M' sporting a veil. At the end of each corresponding pillowcase were their names, 'Tony' on the 'Mr. Right' one and 'Ziva' on the 'Mrs. (Always) Right' one.

Even Ziva let out a small laugh as she brought her hand to her mouth and then rubbed Tony's back and shoulder, "Looks like I am _always _right, Tony."

"Yeah, I see that, sweetcheeks."

Abby grinned and clapped her hands, "Aren't they _perfect? _I ordered them as _soon _as I found out that you two were getting married! But see, I already had them picked out like when you guys started dating, so I knew what I wanted...I just had to wait for you guys to get married!"

The newly weds shared a look with each other before shaking their heads as Tony grabbed another gift, this one green. Tony started to unwrap it when Aunt Nettie stopped him, "I think that Ziva should open it." She smiled and Ziva smirked at Tony before nearly snatching it out of his hands and unwrapping the rest of it.

She held it up and then nearly gasped as she took in the hand-stitched quilt, every single square made of her old clothing, the ones that she used to wear as a child. At the bottom it said 'Ziva DiNozzo', hand-stitched as well, a monogram in the corner.

She blinked away the tears as she recognized one fabric nearly smack dab in the middle as her favorite sundress as a child. Actually, her _only _sundress. She smiled up at her Aunt, "Thank you." She managed to whisper before hugging her tightly and then pulling back. Tony smiled down at Ziva, he was happy that she was happy, "Where did you find all of my old clothes?" She questioned, incredulously, "I was forced to believe that my father burned them."

Tony scoffed, "Wouldn't surprise me."

Ziva sighed and turned to Aunt Nettie, "He is still quite bitter with him, on account of the mission that I was supposed to go on."

"Oh, I understand." She nodded before turning back to Ziva, "He managed to let me have some of them, actually, I managed to get them before he...disposed of them."

"And you kept them?"

"Only of course."

"Wait..." Tony pointed to the quilt, "So this is made of the clothes that Ziva used to wear as a child?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes."

"Ooo..." Tony mused, taking it carefully from her, "Don't expect this back." He said, quietly before bringing it up to his nose and sniffing it, only when he was sure that no one was looking. Ziva just shook her head as she grabbed another present, this one, again, wrapped in blue. It was rather long and hard, and Ziva noted that it was from both Nick and Anna.

She smiled as she unwrapped it, two pictures of the both of them on it, one on the top half, one of the bottom half, each taken just yesterday. How they managed to get them printed on there, they honestly didn't know. In the middle were both of their names 'Tony & Ziva' and then the date, yesterday, October 17th, that they got married.

Ziva looked up at Anna and Nick, who sat at the far end of one of the couches, and smiled, "Thank you, Anna, Thank you, Nick."

They smiled, "Yeah, it took us a while to find something...neutral." Anna admitted and Ziva kept the tug of her lips upward on her face.

"Well I love it." She nodded and Tony copied her.

"It'll go great above the toilet."

Ziva rolled her eyes and went to smack him again when he moved out of the way, this time too quickly as he fell down onto the ground. Ziva laughed, holding her hand up to her face as he narrowed his eyes at her and then grabbed the quilt he had sitting in his lap and sat back down next to her, grumbling, "Thanks a lot, Zee-vah."

"I did not do anything!" She gaped, putting her hands up almost in surrender, "You were the one that fell, not me. I did not lay a finger on you."

"But you threatened." He pointed out, "That's good enough for me."

"Baby." She nearly spat.

"It's about two months old and in your body right now."

She went to smack him again when Gibbs stopped her, putting a hand up, "Hey!" he shouted, "Enough!" He reached down and chucked a red package at them, "Open it and shut the hell up."

"Someone didn't have a good cup of coffee this morning." Tony grinned, "Or he hasn't had his eighth." He quickly shut up when he noticed Gibbs' look, "Right. Shutting up now, boss."

"Good." He nodded as Tony clamped his mouth shut. Gibbs and Ziva both shared a smirk as Tony started to unwrap the next present, only four left in the pile between them.

"I bet this is from the McGeek." He grinned before quickly unwrapping it and revealing a picture frame, "A picture frame, McLoser? Seriously? There isn't even a picture in here!" he exclaimed, holding it up for everyone to see.

He rolled his eyes, "It's a _digital _picture frame. You gotta _turn it on._"

"Oh." He paused, "I knew that."

A couple people chuckled, causing Tony to narrow his eyes at them before turning it on, "Ooo!" Tony grinned, subconsciously licking his lips, "I _like _this present." He smiled and Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together before pushing it down and looking at it. She then snapped her head up to meet McGee's, narrowing her eyes to death slits at him before Tony started singing quietly to himself, "Bikini photos...bikini photos...bikini photos...Zeeevahhh..."

The rest of the group looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Ziva lunged at McGee, but Tony managed to grab onto her shirt before she actually went anywhere, pulling her back, "Down, woman." He commanded and she eyed him.

"Do not think that this is over, McGee. I told you, _several times, _to _destroy _those photos! I threatened you-" She held up two fingers, "-twice!" She nearly shouted.

He shrugged, "Tony's threats if I destroyed them seemed like they would do more damage."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at Tony and he just put his hands up, "McGee was the idiot who listened to me!"

"You're all idiots!" Gibbs shouted, throwing another remaining present at them, hitting Tony in the chest as he caught it, "Open it up and hurry up!"

"Okay, fine, fine." Tony sighed as he opened it up, revealing a gift card and pamphlet to a day spa in DC.

"I think this is for you, Ziva."

She smiled and took it before handing it back to him, "It is for _both _of us, Tony."

"I'm _not _going to a spa!"

"Oh yes you are." She smiled, "They give you free food sometimes."

"Ooh!" Tony exclaimed, "Maybe I'll go..." he flipped open the pamphlet as Ziva sighed and looked up at Jimmy.

"Thank you." She smiled. Tony picked up one of the remaining two packages, this one from Franks. He unwrapped it quickly and then grinned, revealing a 'man' that was made out of iron, holding a stand that could hold any beverage. In this case, Franks had put in for them a bottle of Corona, similar to the one that he was drinking at the moment.

"This'll come in handy in seven months."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "You are not pregnant too...you may drink!" She exclaimed and he shook his head.

"I decided, last night at the party, that I wasn't going to drink anymore alcohol until you were able to as well. That's like you eating pizza in front of me when I couldn't have any."

She rolled her eyes, "It is nothing like that. You would never not be able to eat pizza."

"If I was dead I wouldn't be able to!"

"Well of course!" She nearly shouted, exasperated, "You would not be in front of me either!"

"Oh yeah...this is true." Tony nodded and then put the wine, or beer at the moment, holder onto the ground next to the bottle of scotch. He picked up the last present and looked around, realizing that it was from Fornell, meaning that someone didn't give them a present. And that someone was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony stared at his boss, "You didn't get us a present."

"Yeah I did." he protested.

"Oh really? Where?"

He pointed to Ziva, "Right there." Tony glanced at her and then back at his boss, "I let you date her, love her, and marry her, DiNozzo. I gave you rule number twelve so that you could break it. That's my present to you."

"Oh." Tony said, looking back at Ziva, "I never really thought of it that way."

Gibbs nodded, "Of course. Now come on, DiNozzo, you've only got one present left...hurry up."

Tony opened up the last present, tearing off the wrapping paper to reveal a Visa Gift Card with one hundred dollars on it. Fornell shrugged, "Couldn't think of anything else, so I decided to be safe."

"No, no...this is completely perfect." Tony smiled and then stood up, "Great! So what is everyone else gonna do today?"

"As long as you two don't do each other, again, we're fine." Fornell spoke up and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Fine then...what do _you _want to do, Ziva?" He questioned and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I _would _like to go out and dive off of that cliff. It seems extremely fun, and it is a beautiful day!" She grinned and everyone shook their heads, chuckling as they disappeared their separate ways.

"Uh..." Tony laughed, "Are you _serious, _Ziva?" She nodded her head, "No." Tony said, firmly, standing up and taking her by the shoulders, "One, it's dangerous. And two, what if something happens to you? That means that you _and _baby will get hurt...which I _really _don't want to happen."

She rolled her eyes, "You are so overprotective!"

"I'm just looking out for you." He quietly said and she sighed.

"Fine...but I'm still going to go down to the beach."

"The beach is fine, just...no jumping off of cliffs."

"I will not jump off any cliffs." She said slowly, and he grinned.

"Great! Well I wanna go down with you, but I'll meet you later...I wanna go and rest up for a little, maybe watch some TV."

She nodded and they both parted their separate ways, Ziva going upstairs to get changed into her bathing suit, a dress pulled over it as a cover-up. She made it out to the beach and Tony stayed inside, watching TV as McGee and Abby both went outside, following Ziva down to the beach as well.

About thirty minutes later, Tony was flipping through channels, thinking about going down to the beach when McGee came jogging through the door, laughing like crazy. Tony furrowed his eyebrows together and sat up, "Hey, McGiggle, what's with the laughter?"

"So Abby was in the water, right? And Ziva dives off the cliff and she stayed under for like two minutes and Abby was _freaking out _it-" He was cut off by Tony, who had stood up and was now walking menacingly towards him.

"Excuse me?" He demanded and McGee paused, opening and closing his mouth like a fish in an attempt to find out what he was going to say.

"Abby was freaking out?"

"No, what you said before!"

"Oh...Ziva diving off of the cliff? Yeah, it was _so cool_! She looked like a bird! Or an angel! Or a dolphin! It was incredible! You really should have-"

Tony put his hand up to stop him, and he did immediately, "She _dove _off the cliff?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, she did. What?" He questioned, knowing his look, "Oh...you told her not to, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did!" He shouted, starting towards the back door, throwing it open. McGee quickly followed as they started down the beach, "I told her _not _to jump off of that cliff, and what does she do? She jumps off the cliff! Doesn't she _know _that that's dangerous? That she could get killed? I don't care if she's Mossad or not! She _shouldn't _be jumping off of cliffs! Especially not when she's pregnant with _my _child!"

"Yeah well..." McGee started, but then stopped as they made it down to the beach. Tony looked up the at least eighty foot cliff to see his wife standing up there, at the very edge, looking down into the water at Abby, who was slightly to the side, below her, "Uh oh..." Tim gulped as she brought her arms back and then dove in a perfect line into the water.

"ZIVA!" Tony shouted, taking off towards the ocean. He stopped at the shore line and his heartbeat accelerated as he realized that she was nowhere in sight. Abby sat there in the water, looking around but obviously not looking too phased. Ziva emerged out of the water about ten seconds later, though, to Tony, it felt like ten _minutes _later, and she threw her hair back with one big 'whoosh' before turning and laughing with Abby, "ZIVA DAV-" He paused, "Uh...I mean...DINOZZO!" He had to resist the urge to smile as she turned to look at him from where she was in the water and she sighed, the smile disappearing from her face.

"What?" She demanded.

"Get over here!" He shouted and she rolled her eyes before ducking underwater again before reappearing just footsteps from the shoreline. His angry eyes pierced her as he grabbed her arm gently, pulling her towards him, "I _thought _I told you not to dive off of that cliff."

"No, you actually did not." She said, "You told me not to jump off the cliff. I simply _dove _off the cliff."

He groaned, "Ziva, baby, please! Don't."

"Why not? I have not gotten even close to getting hurt."

"Yeah, well..." He ran a hand through his hair, "I don't want to worry."

"You could always try it." She smiled, "It is fun. Reminds me of Mossad training, almost. It was the only drill that I particularly liked. We would have to jump off of bridges and..." But she was cut off by Tony who groaned.

"_Please, _Ziva. Don't."

She sighed, "Fine. But only because this is our wedding." She admitted, "Well...wedding vacation."

He smiled and then pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the crown of her head, "Thank you, Zivalah." He kissed her again, this time pulling her head away to kiss her on the lips, "Thank you." He let out a sigh of relief as he hugged her tighter to him, trying to get his heartbeat to go down. She was fine. She was safe. He trusted her, he really did, but he didn't want to take the risk. He stroked her wet hair, running his fingers through it as he rocked her back and forth, the water lapsing at their feet.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once back in the beach house, Tony _made_ Ziva go up and take a nap, because she "looked tired". About a hour later, he decided he better check on her. He slowly opened the door and found his wife sitting on the bed, her legs crossed, reading a book. A notepad sat beside her, and a pen was laying on it. "Hey, I thought I told you to rest."

Ziva let the corners of her mouth go up just a little, "And I told you that I did not _need_ to rest."

Tony sat down beside her, "After a night of romance with _the_ Anthony DiNozzo, you have to be tired."

"I am fine, my love."

Tony chuckled, "Ok, fine. But tonight, we go to bed early."

"Then we have the others wear ear plugs, yes?"

Tony sighed, exasperated, "No, DiNozzo, I didn't mean _that_. But _if _you're offering." Tony and Ziva both laughed and Tony mocked her position, leaning over and placing a kiss on her temple. "Whatcha reading?" Ziva chuckled and held up the book for him. "Hey, I gave you that!" He said, a famous grin on his face.

"I am looking at baby names." She said and picked up the notepad, scribbling another girl's name down on the list. Tony then picked it up and looked at it.

"You've got twice as many boys names as you do girls!" He exclaimed, and then looked at her, "Does this mean you want a boy?"

"No, I would love either, Tony, but girls names are hard."

Tony scoffed, "No they're not. I already have one."

"You do?"

"Yep. Anthia!"

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together, "Anthia?"

"The girls name of Anthony." He grinned, "See? Problem solved."

Ziva shook her head, "No."

"Oh come on, that's a pretty name!" He chuckled and picked up the list, looking at the "Boys" column first. "Jacob, Ethan, Joshua, Daniel, Alexander, William, Christopher, Matthew, Aaron, Anthony.." he stopped, another grin spread across his face, "Hey, that's my name!"

Ziva smiled, "Yes, well, I know you would like to carry on your name, yes?"

Tony raised and dropped one shoulder, "Maybe. We'd have to think about it."

She smiled, "That is what we are doing now."

He sighed, "These names are so...American."

"We live in America." She reminded him.

"Yes, I know dear, but I was thinking that maybe we would want a bit of Hebrew in the baby's name. Just to...have a little of your background in him or her." He patted her stomach gently for emphasis.

"Well what about your background? You are Italian."

"Sì, la mia bellezza." He replied and she smiled.

"Then maybe we should pick a Hebrew name and a Italian name, yes?"

Tony shrugged, "Or American and Hebrew."

"Or Italian and American."

They sighed at the same time, this wasn't getting anywhere. The place was quiet for several seconds until Tony spoke again. "I got it!" Ziva looked at him and motioned for him to continue, "All three! American first name, Italian middle name, and Hebrew second middle name!"

Ziva chuckled and leaned over, kissing her husband on the lips before returning to the list. "Aaron is Hebrew for Exalted." She mentioned, and then started down the long list of "A" names, "Abaddon means destruction."

"Ooh. I like that one. Means my boy is strong!"

Ziva chuckled and continued, "Abdiel, Abe, Abel, Abijah..." Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is going to take _forever, _sweetcheeks."

She smiled again, "Yes." She agreed, a small smile on her face.

Tony smiled, "I have an idea. How about we write down five names of each; American, Hebrew and Italian. And then we'll pick from the ten we put together." She smiled and nodded in agreement. He kissed her and stood from the bed, "While you're picking, I'm gonna take a shower." Ziva watched her husband walk into the bathroom and close the door before looking down at the name book again.

About a hour later, a freshly showered Tony DiNozzo sat next to his bride, looking through the names that each of them had picked.

Tony let out a sigh of relief as he put down the pen, a smile spread across his face. "We're finally done!" He put his large hand on her stomach and rubbed slightly. "So if you're a boy, your name is Caden Abe Lorenzo DiNozzo. And if you're a baby girl, your name will be Bailey Raine Leah DiNozzo."

Tony kissed Ziva softly on her lips and then leaned down to her stomach, placing his head on it. "I can't wait, Zi." Ziva only smiled and started to play with his hair.

"Neither can I, my love."

"We will be one big, happy family."

Ziva chuckled, "Yes, I know." He looked up at her and smiled, and then so did she, "It is what I always wanted." Tony sat back up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the forehead. Soon after, they both fell asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Abby knocked on the door softly and when no answer came, she opened it slowly, finding her two co-workers sound asleep on the bed. She smiled and walked further into the room, heading towards Tony's side of the bed. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook lightly, and both pair of eyes opened. Ziva yawned and sat up from Tony's arms, stretching. "Hey Abs, what's up?"

She frowned, "I'm sorry I had to wake you guys but we have to be at the airport soon, and I wanted to let you know so you can get packed." Tony smiled and stood from the bed, another yawn escaping his mouth.

Ziva smiled at her friend, "That is fine, Abby. We need to get going anyway."

Abby smiled, "Great!" She started to leave when she saw the baby name book sitting at the edge of the bed, "Hey, did you guys pick out a name?"

"Yep." Tony said proudly and picked the book up from the bed as he walked to his suitcase, placing it inside. Abby stared at the Senior Field Agent, as if he was to say more.

"Well, tell me! What is baby DiNozzo's name?"

Ziva smiled, "If it is a boy his name will be Caden Abe Lorenzo DiNozzo." Abby gasped, "And if it is a girl her name will be Bailey Raine Leah DiNozzo." Abby squealed and jumped up and down in one spot, hugging Ziva tightly.

"I _love_ those names! They're perfect!" Tony and Ziva both smiled. Ziva walked over and put another piece of clothing in the suitcase. "Well I guess I better go pack. See you guys soon!" She said happily as the door slammed closed behind her. The room was quiet for several minuets until Ziva let out a long sigh as she walked into the bathroom, collecting her "girly items" as Tony called them.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, "You okay babe?" He asked, walking over to her.

She smiled in response, "I am fine." She said and then walked back into the bathroom, collecting the rest of the times. Tony watched her in confusion.

"You sure? You look like you're upset about something."

She smiled again, "Tony, I am fine." She reiterated. Tony raised and dropped one shoulder as he finished somewhat folding his clothes, placing them into the suitcase. The room was quiet again until Ziva spoke, "It is just...that we are leaving again."

"Panama City? Yeah, I know. Sad."

"This is where we fell in love."

Tony chuckled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "No, Zi. You see, I was in love with you a long time before we came here. You just didn't know it. In Panama City, I learned that you loved me."

She couldn't help but smile, and she forgot what she was even upset for to begin with. Tony leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss quickly turned passionate and Ziva moaned into the kiss, for Tony had that effect on her. The door swung open and the pair immediately broke, "Hey! Lovebirds! Quit all that romantic crap and lets go. We've got a plane to catch." Tony and Ziva both laughed.

"Sorry boss." He then looked at Ziva, "She's irresistible."

"DiNozzo, you've got the rest of your life to be with her."

"I know." He grinned and wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist. Gibbs rolled his eyes and shut the door, as Tony zipped up the suitcase and carried it down the stairs. Ziva followed and began to collect their wedding gifts from the table but she honestly didn't know _how_ she was going to get all of it home. Abby grabbed a few and so did Anna, and slowly, the cars were packed.

Several hours later, after goodbyes and thank you's to Franks, Fornell, Ducky, Palmer, McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Nick and Anna, Tony finally parked his car in front of their apartment. He opened the door and took a deep breath, "Ahh. Home sweet home." He said and wrapped his arms around Ziva, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, this is the first time you're Mrs. DiNozzo in this house." Ziva rolled her eyes and kissed him before breaking out of his grip, rolling the suitcase into the bedroom, "What? It is! Special moment."

They quickly changed and crawled into bed, Tony wrapping his arms around his wife. Just as Ziva was about asleep, she heard him again, "This is the first time you're Mrs. DiNozzo in this bed."

She chuckled and hit him lightly on the chest.

He was _such_ an idiot sometimes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The elevator dinged at NCIS, and Tony and Ziva DiNozzo walked to the squad room, her hand in his. He turned to her and smiled, "Hey, This is the first time your Mrs. DiNozzo in the squad room."

Ziva only rolled her eyes as she walked to her desk, placing her backpack down. She turned her attention to McGee, "Good morning, Tim."

"Morning, Ziva." He replied, "Morning Tony."

"McGoo. McGoo, McGoo, McGoo." Tony walked over to him and squatted down, "You see that goddess over there?" McGee only nodded, "She is no longer _Ziva." _

"Then _who_ is she, Tony?"

"She is_ Mrs. DiNozzo_, pal."

"Right..." Tim said and then shook his head in disbelief, "Tony, you need help."

"Tell us something we don't know, McGee." Gibbs said as he walked into the squad room, a coffee in his hand, "You and DiNozzo, gear up. We've got a dead one." Tony and McGee immediately stood as Gibbs walked back around his own desk, watching Ziva. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ziva had a blank expression on her face, "You told me to gear up."

"No I didn't. I told McGee and DiN-" Gibbs stopped. He came to the realization that he now had _two_ DiNozzo's. "I meant _that _DiNozzo." Gibbs clarified.

"Gibbs I-"

"You are in no condition to go on the field, Ziver." Gibbs left the squad room, followed quickly by McGee who only glanced at Ziva. Tony walked over to her, a small frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, sweetcheeks, but, Gibbs is right."

Ziva sighed and sat back down in her chair. "I know."

"DiNozzo!" They heard Gibbs yell.

Tony quickly leaned over and kissed Ziva on the forehead before running to the elevator, his NCIS backpack flying behind him.

* * *

About an hour passed, and Ziva DiNozzo was incredibly _bored_. The phone hadn't rang, she had no new emails (she checked almost every minute), and the paperwork pile, which had somehow grew while they were gone, did not seem appetizing at _all_. Sighing, she stood from her desk, deciding that she needed a break. And there was only one place to go.

The break room.

Walking in, she immediately realized that it was about 1000h and it was when _everyone_ took a break. Everyone stopped talking and stared at her as she walked, slowly to the machine, putting her dollar in, waiting on it to dispense her chocolate. She turned around and noticed that she was still being stared at, smiles on some of their faces. She swallowed, "Hi?" She questioned.

"So how's the married life treating you?" Agent Shiver asked. Ziva felt a rush of blood to her cheeks.

"Great. We are very happy."

"Where is Agent DiNozzo?"

"Out on the field." Ziva replied, and walked over to a table, where Agent Erin Larson and another female agent, one whom Ziva didn't know, sat.

"Hey, I'm Casey Harrell." Ziva shook her hand.

Erin spoke next, the male agents in the break room went along with their own business, "You just married DiNozzo, right?" Ziva nodded again, and felt like telling her that it was a stupid question, "Honey, I don't see how you put up with him. I lost count on how many times he asked me out." Ziva chuckled.

"There have been times when I have wanted to kill him, yes, but Tony is a wonderful man."

"As long as your happy." Erin replied with a chuckle. Ziva smiled again and Casey reached over to her.

"Can I see your rings?" She asked, and Ziva nodded, holding out her left hand to the two women. They examined it for several seconds before smiling. "They're beautiful, Agent DiNozzo really knows how to pick out jewelry. That is always a good thing." Ziva nodded in agreement.

"Are you married, Casey?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, almost two years now." She said proudly.

Ziva chuckled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks, you too!" Assuming that the conversation would probably evolve into girl talk soon, Ziva knew she had to get out of there, and quick.

"I have to get back to the squad room. Casey, it was nice meeting you." Ziva let out a sigh as she walked back to the squad room.

That was _close_.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva tapped her wooden pencil on her desk, waiting for her team to return. She let out a sigh and pulled out her gun, deciding that cleaning it would give her something to do. As soon as she started, Abby's platforms could be heard nearing the squad room. Ziva looked up and smiled at her friend. Abby rolled Tony's chair over to Ziva's desk and sat down beside her. "What is this, Abby?" Ziva asked as Abby sat down a rather large portfolio.

"They're your wedding photos!" She said happily. Ziva couldn't help but smile as Abby started to turn the pages, and they each picked out their favorite photos.

"Abby will you please make a copy of these? I would like to send them to my friend Jarib. Abby agreed and disappeared to her lab again, coping the photos and returning to the squad room, where Ziva and now, the rest of the team sat.

"Hey Abs!" Tony said proudly, immediatley standing and walking over to the goth.

Abby quickly handed the pictures to Ziva who only smiled and handed Tony the original portfolio. Tony grinned in response and walked back to his desk

Gibbs spoke up, "Abs, there is plenty of evidence waiting down in your lab." Abby let her head fall and slumped her shoulders as she left the squad room, towards the back elevator, "Tony you are not to look at those until we solve the case."

Tony frowned, "Right."

Ziva had to hold back her smile as she placed the pictures that Abby printed in a folder that was "picture safe" as Abby called it. She addressed it and then took it down to the mail room.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come in." Director Eli David commanded.

"Mail for you, sir."

"Thank you, Sason." Eli replied. He glanced over at the huge pile and then started to pick up his phone to call his assistant, just like he always did, to come separate the mail, when something in the basket caught his eye. The door to his office closed and he reached over his desk, pulling the overnight express envelope from under several other letters. He let out a deep sigh, noticing the return address.

Ziva David-_DiNozzo_.

He slowly opened the envelope, ignoring the fact that it was addressed to Jarib, and pulled out the pictures.

There, on the glossy photos, was his daughter.

And she was married.

To Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.


	11. 4 Months

_Two Months Later..._

Ziva felt Tony stir, causing her to open her eyes, yawning in the process. She turned as much as she could, for Tony had his arms tight around her, and focused on the clock, 0451h. Normally, she'd be getting up at this time to go for a run. She smiled down at the now noticeable baby in her belly. She turned to her husband, who was still peacefully sleeping. He slept in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt, and for some reason he looked incredibly sexy to her. She freed one of her hands and ran it through his hair, causing his eyes to open, slowly.

He smiled at her through the darkness, "Good morning." He whispered, kissing her lips gently. He yawned and felt unusually tired, "What time is it?" He mumbled.

"0500h." Ziva said plainly. She bit her bottom lip as she leaned in to kiss him, this time it was more passionate, her belly pressing into his stomach. He broke the kiss, and yawned again.

"0500h? I'm going back to sleep!" He said, as if he was offended that he was awake at the hour. He closed his eyes and quickly returned to a deep sleep, a slight snore escaping from his mouth. Ziva sighed and knew that she couldn't go back to sleep, with her back that now always hurt, so she removed herself from Tony's grip and walked into the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush.

As she brushed, she watched her husband sleep, his chest rising and falling rhythmically.

Ziva scoffed as she spit the toothpaste in the sink, quickly rinsing her mouth out. If he wasn't so_ tired_, then she would be having her way with him at this moment.

Because he was being completely irresistible.

Damn him.

After she was finished having lustful thoughts, she walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to eat. She opened one container, something that used to be lasagna she guessed, but it appeared as if it was several weeks old.

Suddenly disgusted, she no longer wanted anything to eat.

As she walked into the living room, she looked at the calendar that was on the wall, the next day circled in red. Ziva smiled.

She was going to the doctor.

Walking to the couch, she sat down on it, grabbing the remote and flicking on the TV. There was nothing on but infomercials at that hour, and the bored her back to sleep.

About an hour later, Tony DiNozzo walked into the living room, freshly out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and another thrown over his shoulder. He smiled at his sleeping wife, walking over to her and squatting down, he shook her shoulder gently. "Sweetcheeks..." He said quietly. He leaned down further and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Sweetheart, you gotta get ready for work. Gibbs will kill us if we don't find Hopkins soon." Ziva opened her eyes slowly.

There, standing in front of her, was Anthony DiNozzo.

And he was in a towel.

_Wet._

"Oh my god, Tony." She mumbled, putting her hands on his chest. Tony raised an eyebrow as she pushed him down on the floor, immediately straddling her legs over his...lower area.

"Ziva, what are you doing?" He asked, a smile on his face, "Not that I mind." He put his arms around her as she pressed her lips to his, the kiss heating up quickly. Tony broke the kiss, breathless. "We have to go to work. Gibbs will kill us."

"No, Tony. I need you now." She replied, slowly dragging her hands down his body, her nails slightly scratching his skin.

_"_Ziva, you gotta stop." Tony said, running his hands over his face. She was driving him insane. Ziva suddenly looked sad, but he leaned up, causing her to sit in his lap, her belly pressing up against his, "Tonight." He whispered, a smile stretched across his face as he kissed her.

Ziva sighed, for she knew Tony was right. Gibbs really would kill them if they were late, for he'd been a sour mood since the case started, "Fine." She snapped. She she removed herself from Tony's lap, getting on her knees, when Tony stopped her, lifting her shirt, pressing his lips against her belly.

"Good morning, baby DiNozzo!" He said happily, and then stood quickly to his feet, his towel falling in the process. He held his hands down to Ziva, ignoring the fact that he was now completely naked. She grabbed them and he helped her stand to her feet, as he kissed her again. Ziva groaned and pulled down her shirt.

"Put some clothes on." She mumbled as she walked away from him, and into the bathroom.

Of course she felt like that towards Tony before, but that was when she _couldn't_ have him.

But now, he was just...irresistibly sexy.

She quickly stripped her clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the cold knob.

Maybe a cold shower is what she needed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The elevator doors slid open and Tony broke the kiss that was being forced upon his lips, again, not that he minded. "This is our floor." He mumbled. Ziva let out a sigh and let him go, _all_ of him go. Tony grabbed her hand, letting out a satisfied sigh as they walked into the squad room, "Good morning." He announced.

Tim looked up only from his computer for only a second as he spoke in a monotone, "Morning." Seconds later, Gibbs strolled in, walking past the three desks, not saying a word until he sipped on his coffee first.

"What do you have?" He said, his voice just as grumpy as it was the night before.

As usual, McGee stumbled on his words, "Uh, well, um..." He started.

"What McGee?" Gibbs said, now more annoyed then before.

"Hopkins has no family, and...uh...from what I can tell he had no reason to be anywhere near Dade's residence."

"I know all of that, McGee!" Gibbs snapped. "I want to know _why_ he was in their house, on their bed, naked, and _dead_!"

"Right, boss. But uh...the Dade's have a friend of a friend that said that Hopkins looked familiar."

"Find out."

"I uh...did boss."

"Why didn't you just say that?!" Gibbs yelled, and McGee took a visible gulp. Tony looked over at Ziva and shook his head in disbelief. The boss was grumpier than usual. As Tony turned back to the show, Ziva watched the man in front of her. He _had_ to pick out jeans that fit him perfectly and a shirt that brought out his eyes _today_? She groaned and buried her head in her hands.

The cold shower _didn't_ help after all.

"The friend...her name is Amber Butler, she noticed Hopkins from a job she had three years ago. I called there, and found Hopkins' ex-roommate. He's on the way in." McGee let out a sigh of relief, and Gibbs walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"At least _someone_ is working around here." Gibbs said. Tony and Ziva looked at each other before rapidly typing on their computers, trying to find _anything_ to keep Gibbs...well...kind of happy. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, and both Tony and Ziva looked up, one eyebrow raised, but he was facing Ziva, "You interrogate..." He stopped when he realized that the junior agent didn't give him a name.

McGee perked up, "Oh, uh, his name is Andy Carter."

"You interrogate Andy Carter. DiNozzo and I will observe, McGee get down to Abby's lab and help her. I want this case _solved_." And with that, he walked out of the squad room, towards the back elevator, McGee following behind, so that he could help Abby, as Gibbs demanded it.

About an hour later, and with Ziva staring lustfully at her husband, Andy Carter arrived, a NCIS visitor's badge clipped to his shirt. Andy smiled immediately when Ziva stood, pulling her shirt down further as she walked over to him.

"I am Officer DiNozzo, I will escort you, Mr. Carter." Tony grinned his famous 1000-watt smile. She said Officer _DiNozzo_. Tony lost his smile when Andy smiled, looking her up and down.

"Well, that's a good thing." Ziva half smiled as she walked in front of him, Andy watch her backside as she walked, and this didn't go unnoticed by Tony.

Ziva turned the knob on the silver door, and motioned to the table, "Have a seat, Mr. Carter." He looked her up and down again before walking past her, to one of the chairs.

"You can call me Andy." He said proudly. Ziva chuckled and pulled out the opposite chair, making herself comfortable before Andy spoke again, "So why am I here, beautiful?" He asked.

"Do you know a man by the name of Sean Hopkins?"

"That bastard? Yeah I know him. What did he do now?"

Ziva smiled, "What makes you think he did something, Mr. Carter?"

"Andy. And he was always getting in trouble." He said, sitting back in the chair, "Had a different chick there every night, drove me insane. So what did he do?"

"He was murdered. Three days ago."

Andy only shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe that. Knew it was going to happen one day."

"Have you spoken to him lately?"

"No, I moved out of there and I haven't seen him since." Ziva nodded.

"Do you know if he has any connections with Mark or Melissa Dade?"

"You have the most gorgeous eyes." Andy said, leaning up towards her.

"Answer the question, please." Ziva replied softly.

From observation Tony looked over at Gibbs, "I'm going in there."

"No you're not." Gibbs replied.

Tony gaped, "He's flirting with my wife!"

"She'll handle it, Tony." Gibbs said, "Give her time."

Tony crossed his arms and glared at the man through the glass, "If he touches her, I'm going in there."

Andy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "He dated a girl named Melissa a few years ago. But her last name wasn't Dade, it was..." He sat back and thought, and the room was quiet for several seconds, "Jones. Melissa Jones."

Ziva nodded and stood from her chair, and Andy stood from his chair, "Thank you, Mr. Carter. Please wait here. Someone will be with you soon." Andy quickly walked around the table and stood in front of her.

"You?" He said, smiling at her. Ziva only chuckled and raised her left hand.

"I am married, Mr. Carter." She said plainly.

Andy then frowned, "Happily?"

Ziva smiled, "Oh yes." She walked to the door, turned the handle, "Please wait here."

She closed the interrogation door and stood for a second, a smile on her face.

Ziva David-DiNozzo _still_ had 'it'.

Even when she was pregnant.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After finding out that Melissa Dade's maiden name was, in fact, Jones, and Gibbs didn't believe in coincidences, he and McGee went to pick her up. Ziva walked into the squad room after her visit to the ladies room, (she was doing that a lot more often), and stopped when she heard Tony calling her name.

"Hey, Zi, look at this. Could be something interesting." He said. Ziva sighed and walked over to him, leaning on his desk with her arms.

Ziva shook her head, "Checked him out yesterday. He has been in California visiting his Uncle for the last two weeks."

Tony frowned, "Oh." Ziva took a deep breath, inhaling her husbands intoxicating scent. And before she knew it, she was leaning even closer to him, her lips almost touching his neck.

"You smell wonderful." She mumbled.

Tony smiled and turned around in his chair, so that he was facing her. "Really?" He said, a devilish grin plastered on his face. Ziva sat down in his lap, her pregnant belly pressed up against his shirt. She put both of her hands on his chest, much like that morning, and ran them slowly up to his shoulders.

"Yes." She said. She looked around the building, and the place was about empty, for it was almost noon and lunchtime. "Now, Tony." She mumbled before crashing down on his lips. Tony couldn't help but moan into the kiss, he had no idea what had gotten into her.

But he liked it.

If it was even possible, Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, slipping his large hands under her shirt, running them down her back. He broke the kiss and then started kissing down her neck, as she unbuttoned his shirt. Somehow, his hands made it to the front and up to her breasts, causing her to moan as he kissed down to her shoulders, moving the shirt in the process. She unbuttoned the last button and Tony turned them around in the chair, placing her on the desk. Just as he was about to rip her shirt off of her, his desk phone rang, causing both of them to jump slightly.

Tony let out a sigh and reached around Ziva, who was kissing the skin right below his earlobe, driving him wild. "Special Agent DiNozzo." Tony said into the phone, as Ziva continued unbuckling his belt, oblivious to the world around her. "Yeah. Right boss."

"_Oh and DiNozzo?" _

Tony held his breath to stop a moan, "Yeah?"

"_Get back to work."_

Tony nodded, as if the boss could see, and put his hands on top of Ziva's stopping them from moving across his body. She looked up at him as he pressed a kiss against her lips. "Gibbs and McGoo are on the way back." He said softly. Ziva only continued to stare, "I don't want all of my co-workers to see you naked on my desk, so we're going to have to wait until tonight."

Ziva let the corners of her mouth tug upwards as she got back on her own feet, placing another kiss on his lips. She ran a hand over his thigh, causing him to moan slightly, "I cannot wait." She mumbled, walking back to her own desk.

Tony ran a hand over his face and then through his hair as his jeans suddenly got tighter.

"Oh me either, sweetcheeks. Me either."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony checked his watch once more.

He didn't think that he could possibly take it anymore.

Ziva had constantly been staring at him, licking her lips and biting at the end of her pen, gently, tracing it over her teeth at times.

Several times during the day, he had managed to swallow down the moan that was ready to escape his throat when Gibbs had barked at him, causing the moan to slip out, Ziva smiling happily.

She also seemed to be more clumsy, dropping pens or other objects in front of him, bending down slowly and then standing up just as slowly.

Tony lost count of how many times he had been slapped that day when it reached double digits.

Gibbs even had to send Ziva out of the room just so that he'd speak in complete sentences.

During their lunch break was the worst, however, Ziva sitting across from him at the table in the break room, eating her yogurt slowly, pulling the spoon out and then licking her lips.

Tony lost his appetite.

For food, of course.

Not for Ziva.

When Gibbs finally dismissed them, Tony couldn't have jumped out of his seat faster, bolting towards the elevator, his backpack flying behind him, like a cape, "Come on, sweetheart, let's go!" He shouted over his shoulder and she stood up slowly, packing her backpack as if she was a snail on a marathon. Tony was about to step into the elevator when he noticed that Ziva wasn't behind him. He snapped his head and looked over towards the bullpen, watching as she bent down to pick something up, "Ziva!" He shouted and she jumped.

"Yes, Tony?" She asked, her voice sultry.

He groaned, "Let's _go_!"

She swung the backpack over her shoulder and walked towards him, a little more swing from her hips in her step this time.

As soon as she was in arms length to him, he grabbed her, all but throwing her into the elevator.

He had to be careful, however, considering that she was, in fact, pregnant. He slammed his fist onto the buttons of the elevator, the garage button lighting up as the doors closed. They felt the elevator jolt as it started to go down, and Tony shoved her up against the wall, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist, smiling seductively at him, running her hands through his brown hair, her belly shoved up against his torso.

"Damn it, Ziva, what the hell are you trying to do?" He demanded, his face just inches from hers, "Make me suffer?" He questioned and she smirked, her eyes slightly closed.

"It worked..."

He, almost angrily, placed a kiss on her lips, placing one hand on her side, both of them fighting for control of the kiss. Tony slipped a hand up her shirt and over her back, feeling her muscles, her smooth, soft skin...she moaned into his mouth and they broke the kiss, only because they both needed oxygen. The elevator doors dinged open and Tony sighed, backing up slightly from Ziva, who unlocked her ankles from where they were around Tony's waist.

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist, Ziva doing the same as they walked towards Tony's Mustang. Ziva looped her fingers through his belt loop, rubbing her thumb on his skin, causing him to groan again, "Get in the car..." He muttered, "You're driving me freaking insane. I need to get home and get you in bed before I crash this baby-" He patted his car.

Ziva smiled, batting her eyelashes slightly, "Your baby is right here."

Tony groaned again, looking at her from the other side of the car, "Get in the damn car, woman!"

* * *

Tony didn't feel like waiting around for Ziva anymore, for she was walking extremely slowly.

She had been so forward with her actions towards him all day, and all of a sudden she decided to slow down?

"Ziva!" he shouted from the top of the stairs to the apartment complex. She had just started on the first one, "Hurry. Up." He said through gritted teeth. He was seriously going to lose it if she wasn't going to move any faster.

Growling, he flew down the stairs and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, "Tony!" she gasped as he jogged back up the steps, her bouncing on his shoulder with his step. He kicked open the door and kicked it closed, making a bee line to the bedroom.

He was slightly angry, super impatient, and completely and out of his mind _crazy _for this woman, but he made sure to set her down softly onto the comforter. He brushed back her hair with one hand, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, pulling back slowly, "You're out of your mind." He grinned, laughing.

"Just shut up, Tony, I've been waiting all day." She muttered, and Tony grinned as her fingers flew over the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off with ease, the green material falling onto the bed post of the frame. He adjusted his position on top of her, pulling off the sweater she was wearing, flinging it against the wall.

He kissed her belly, after caressing it with his palms, leaving a hot trail slowly down to the line where her pants were. He undid them quickly and slipped them off her perfectly shaved legs, chucking them in the same direction of her sweater.

The rest of the clothes came off and, eventually, around 2100h, Ziva collapsed next to Tony, who was breathing heavily himself. He checked his watch and then dropped it, "Two hours and fifteen minutes." He breathed, glancing over at her, his hand absentmindedly playing with his chest hair, scratching it. He felt as if he had just run a marathon, and he looked over at his wife, who was happily curled up against his side, her arm lazily thrown over his abdomen.

He kissed her forehead gently, running a hand up and down her side, "What's gotten into you lately?" He questioned, "You've just been a little Tony sex-a-thon lately." He grinned, "Not that I mind. Or blame you. If I was a woman, I probably couldn't resist me either."

She rolled her eyes, "So modest." She sarcastically spat and he chuckled.

"I had a dream last night." He commented.

"So did I." She seductively said, sighing.

"Well mine was about us..."

"Mine too."

He groaned, "Not about sex, Zee-vah, you horny little Israeli."

She let out a breath, "Fine. What was it about?"

"Us. Going on a honeymoon trip."

She sat up quickly and looked at him, her hair falling over one shoulder, Tony desperately wanting to reach out and tug on one of the brown curls, "We never went on a honeymoon, Tony."

"Yeah, I just figured that out. Last night."

"We must go somewhere!"

"_After _the baby is born. I don't wanna have to worry about you when we're...wherever."

"I bet that Abby would have good suggestions for vacation destinations, yes?"

He nodded, "Yeah..." he squeezed her hip slightly, "She probably would."

"But Tony..." She still hung above him and he bit the inside of his lip, unable to keep his eyes off of her breasts, "Once the baby is born." She paused slightly, "He or she will need love and care. I am not leaving our child in the hands of Abby while we go off on vacation." He tilted his head to the side and Ziva furrowed her eyebrows at him, "What are you doing?" she demanded, "Were you paying attention to anything I said?"

He licked his lips slightly, slowly, "Your breasts are bigger..." he grinned and she slapped him in the chest, "Ouch!" He shouted, clutching his injured chest in pain, his eyes finally moving up to meet Ziva's, "What was that for?" She opened her mouth to say something but he put a hand up, "Never mind. I know why. But it's true!" he protested, running a hand up her back, "I should get you pregnant more often."

She just rolled her eyes as she laid back down next to him, so that her head was resting up against his chest. Tony was about to fall asleep when he felt a rather intense pulsing on his shoulder area. He opened his eyes and looked down at Ziva, who was sleeping peacefully. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he carefully placed two fingers against the side of her neck, checking her pulse. Her skin was warm, and her heart was beating nearly uncontrollably.

Panicking slightly, he shook her shoulder, gently, Ziva moaning as she awoke, "Round two?" She questioned, her voice almost a whisper, and he shook his head, turning her around as she sat up, holding onto her shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Your heartbeat's insane." He finally said, after swallowing.

She smiled, "You know what you do to me."

"No, no, Ziva. You were perfectly calm. You were asleep, and your heart was beating like Gibbs' on thirty cups of coffee." He carefully moved a hand down to between her breasts, holding it on her heart, his hand nearly pulsing off of her.

"It is perfectly normal, Tony." She said, looking down at his hand and then back up at his face, "Trust me."

"This doesn't _feel _perfectly normal."

"Abby bought me a pregnancy book almost as soon as we got back from Panama City." She explained, "Inside, one of the symptoms for month four was a rapidly beating heart."

"How come I've never seen this book?" he demanded.

"I keep it in a special place."

"Why? Can't I read it?"

She shook her head, "You won't even put it down."

He grinned, "Yeah I will..."

She shook her head again, "No you will not. My heart beating like this is nothing to be worried about, Tony. My heart is beating for not only me but..." She carefully took his hand and moved it down to her belly, resting it there, her hand over his, "..._our _baby."

He smiled and pulled her back down to his chest, holding her close to his body, stroking her hair, resting his hands on the small of her back. He pressed his lips up against her forehead and then sighed, "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

She smiled, "I think that that has come across once...or twice.."

"Well I do."

She wrapped her arms tighter around him, "So do I."

Nothing else was passed between them as soft snoring started from both of them, Ziva comfortably sleeping for the first time in days.

* * *

The next morning, Tony made Ziva a special breakfast and then took the liberty in calling Gibbs to inform him that they were going to take the day off.

Well, Ziva was.

Tony was screeched at that he _had _to come into work today, after they completed their visit to the doctor's office.

And, even though Gibbs had been yelling at him, he couldn't help but let a smile form on his face. Today, they were going to find out whether their baby was a boy or a girl.

Ziva _really _didn't wanna know, honestly.

She wanted it to be a surprise.

But Tony desperately wanted to know.

Besides, it was her monthly check up anyways; the doctor had to make sure that baby DiNozzo was healthy.

Tony couldn't keep the smile off of his face or his hands off of Ziva as he carefully helped her into the Mustang, drove down the street, and to the hospital. At least Ziva didn't have to go to Bethesda like she thought.

Ziva barely even had to wait as they walked in, a doctor immediately gave her and Tony a room, handing her a robe to change into. Tony grinned as he sat down in a seat, leaning back as she set the robe down on the bed, "Go on." He motioned, when he realized that she was just standing there, awkwardly, "Trust me, I've seen it all before. How do you think I got you pregnant? With my eyes closed?"

"I was hoping." She chuckled.

"Well I wasn't. Saw _everything, _Zivalah."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Ever since you have heard Aunt Nettie call me that, you have not stopped!"

He shrugged, "I think it's cute."

"I think you should stop."

"Well I think that you should change before the doctor comes back in."

She huffed and all but ripped the sweater off of her body, chucking it onto the bed behind her. Tony licked his lips and growled, "Feisty."

She rolled her eyes and slipped her pants off, setting them down onto the bed as well. So there she stood, practically naked in front of Tony, who seriously couldn't stop drooling, "You're so sexy when you're pregnant..." he let out with the breathe he had unknowingly kept in.

She huffed as she slipped the robe over her head, smoothing it down with her hands, "If I was dressed up as McGee, you would think that I was 'sexy', Tony."

He let out a short laugh, "Probably." He reached for her, wanting to hold her in his arms, feel her soft skin under his fingertips, but she quickly stepped back.

"Not now." She smiled as Tony dropped his hands. She moved towards him instead of back like she was doing before, placing her lips close to his, her breasts nearly in his face, "Later..." She whispered seductively, running one hand through his hair and tracing his jawline with a fingertip before turning around and promptly walking away from him.

Tony immediately felt his jeans tighten and he shifted in his seat.

She carefully hopped up onto the bed, sitting down on the end of it. Ziva's ob/gyn, Doctor Patterson came walking in, smiling at both of them, "You're not all over here like you were last time, Mr. DiNozzo." She smiled, referring back to the check-up Ziva had had where they had scheduled the ultrasound. She had walked in on Tony practically laying on top of her, Ziva's legs wrapped around his waist and squeezing him tightly as they made-out on the bed.

That had been a rather embarrassing moment for poor Ziva.

"So first, I'm going to make sure that everything is fine with your baby, okay?" Ziva just nodded as she laid down on the bed, folding her hands over her chest and looking up at the ceiling. Tony stood up and walked towards her, standing over her. Carefully, he reached over and took one of her hands in his, squeezing it gently as he turned to the doctor, who was washing her hands in the sink.

"Hey, doc?" He questioned.

"Yes, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, okay, I gotta couple questions...concerns...no, more like questions."

She smiled as she turned off the water and dried her hands with a paper towel, "Yes?" She prompted again.

"Okay, so last night, Ziva's heart was beating like crazy! Like our boss on thirty cups of coffee. Now you might think that no human being could possibly drink that much, but trust me....he would."

"Tony..." Ziva sighed, exasperated.

Dr. Patterson smiled, "That is perfectly normal." She nodded.

"See Tony?" She demanded, "There is nothing wrong. My heart _must _beat faster if you want our girl or boy to be a healthy individual!"

"Oh yeah, and her back always hurts."

"It does not _always _hurt, Tony." She rolled her eyes.

"Again, normal. She will start to have more backaches as she gets...larger."

Tony grinned down at her and then pecked her nose, causing her to scrunch it up. Once Tony was done interrogating the doctor and she was able to finish her routine check ups on Ziva, she turned to look at both of them, "Would you _like _to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes!" Tony grinned at the same time that Ziva said, "No."

She looked between the two, "You must make up your minds!"

"You can tell Tony." She said, pointing towards him, "But I would rather not know. It was Tony who was eager like a little platypus."

She furrowed her eyebrows together and Tony corrected her automatically, "Beaver, Ziver, Beaver. So tell, tell, tell!" He was all but jumping up and down and the doctor smiled.

"I have not done the ultrasound yet, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Oh..." he stopped bouncing, "I knew that."

She smiled as she rubbed the gel over Ziva's belly, after, of course, she pulled her robe up to her chest, pulling another blanket over her bottom half. Ziva closed her eyes and the rest of the world disappeared at the moment as the doctor started using a metallic object that felt warm and good on her belly. She smiled contently and intertwined her fingers with Tony's hand.

An image slowly appeared on the screen, and Ziva closed her eyes even tighter, "Would you like to know, Zi?" Tony questioned, softly, minutes later.

She shook her head, "No...but you must promise me one thing." She turned her head towards him, opening her eyes, "When I ask you for the sex of our baby, you will tell me. Right there, at that moment."

He grinned, "Thanks, Ziva."

She just closed her eyes and returned to her position, squeezing his hand once more as the doctor leaned over and whispered in Tony's ear.

A grin spread across his face.

Boy or girl?

Only Tony knew now.


	12. 6 Months

_Six months pregnant..._

Ziva DiNozzo was late.

Tony had apparently turned off the alarm when it went off, she apparently didn't wake up, Tony apparently thought that she 'needed her rest', and she was apparently two hours late for work.

This wasn't the way that she had planned to start off her Tuesday morning.

Throwing on a pair of maternity pants and a maternity shirt that Tony had bought for her last week, she grabbed the key to her Mini hurriedly off of the counter, drowning a glass of orange juice from the breakfast that Tony had set out for her before hurrying out of the door.

Breaking a couple more speed limits than normal, the car screeched into the only available parking space left; one that was definitely far from the elevator that she needed to get to to get up to the squad room.

Growling inside and muttering things about Tony and how he didn't wake her, she started her long walk towards the elevator, her feet dragging on the ground. She looked down, but realized that she could barely see her feet, in fact, at a certain angle, she couldn't see them at all thanks to her growing baby bump. She smiled and rubbed it affectionately, resting her hand there. Her tiny feet rebounded off of the walls in the garage, echoing as she made her humble way over to the elevator, thinking about her baby.

No, their baby.

Part of her wanted to know the gender of the baby, whether or not they were actually going to be having a boy or a girl, that way making it easier to buy stuff for it, but then part of her desperately wanted it to be a surprise.

And thinking about the baby brought her back to thinking about Tony.

And thinking about Tony brought her back to thinking about how he didn't wake her up to go to work.

Gritting her teeth together, both her back and her feet ached as she pressed the button for the elevator, calling it to her. Taking in a deep breath, the elevator doors dinged opened quietly, and she stepped in, putting her hands on her hips, her thumbs on her back to support her womb as she stretched. It had gotten increasingly painful for her back. So painful that she even stopped running. Well, that and the doctor nearly passed out when she told her that she woke up early every morning to go for a run.

The elevator doors finally opened up into the squad room and she slung her backpack back over one shoulder before stepping out, several people staring awkwardly at her.

She hated that.

She hated it when people just stared at you, and they thought that you weren't looking.

Or couldn't see them.

She made her way towards the bullpen where Tony was sitting at his desk, looking at his computer. She smiled at him, "Shalom, Tony." Breaking her stare at him, she threw down her backpack behind her desk and sat down in her seat, Tony looking up at her.

"I thought you were sleeping in."

She shook her head, "It is extremely boring by myself at the apartment."

"Apartment." McGee interrupted, chirping in just as Tony was about to open his mouth, "Uh...shouldn't you guys be thinking about buying a house? You know, for the baby?"

Ziva looked at Tony and tilted her head to the side, "Well?" She questioned, "What do you think?"

Tony sighed, "Yeah, I guess little McGoo's right....we gotta start looking at at least a townhouse. Something with a guest bedroom for the little DiNozzo."

She nodded, "I will start looking for ads in the paper, yes?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." He said before returning to his paper.

Gibbs chose that moment to walk into the bullpen, coffee cup in his right hand. He took a sip as he paused in front of Ziva's desk, "Officer DiNozzo." He said, and she looked up at him. Tony grinned. He couldn't help it.

Officer DiNozzo.

"Yes?" She questioned kindly, looking up into the boss' icy blue eyes.

"I thought you were taking the day off. That's what DiNozzo one said." he pointed his finger at Tony.

"What are we?" He demanded, "Thing 1 and Thing 2 like in Dr. Seuss' the Cat in the Hat?"

"Well you're something all right, Tony." McGee muttered as Gibbs smirked.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, "Can it, McAuthor."

"I am not." Ziva responded, looking back at Gibbs, "It is too boring home alone." She admitted.

He just nodded and then left, walking out of the bullpen. Ziva turned around in her seat to grab a cold case file out when her phone rang. Turning back around, she picked it up, "Officer David-DiNozzo." She responded and Tony watched her on the phone, her face draining of color as she listened to whomever was on the other end, "I am...too busy, I-" She stopped as the other person on the end of the line talked to her some more, "Director Vance, I can assure you that-" She was cut off again and Tony could see the fear in her eyes from across the bullpen. He and McGee looked worriedly at each other as she sighed, "Yes, I will be right there," And then hung up the phone, burying her face in her hands.

"Who was that?" Tony questioned, but then realized he sounded stupid, "I mean...what did Vance want?"

She looked up at him and pushed some of her hair backwards, "My father has requested to speak with me. Via MTAC feed."

Tony gulped, "If he sees you, Ziva he's going to-"

"I know, I know." She quietly muttered, her eyes darting around, "I cannot speak to him. If he finds out I am pregnant, which should not be that hard with this-" She gestured towards her belly, "-being so large, then he will get quite angry."

They sat in silence for a while before Tony abruptly stood up, "I'm gonna go up there and talk to him."

Ziva stood as well, "Oh no, Tony, you cannot talk to him. That would make him suspicious."

"Like I care?" He demanded as he started out of the bullpen. Ziva followed quickly, "Look, I don't give a damn what he thinks, okay? Besides, I'll just tell him that you're...tied up in the moment."

"With what?" She demanded.

"Interrogating a suspect?" He questioned, "I don't know, I'll make something up! I'm a trained investigator Ziva, it's kinda what I do."

"You are not very good at lying." She pointed out, "Well, actually, you are. Sometimes. You have gotten better though." She admitted as she followed him up the stairs. She was exhausted by the time she was halfway up and started walking slower.

"You okay?" he asked, concern definite in his tone as he turned to look at her.

She nodded, "I am fine. Just a little...tired...that is all."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you take a rest right here, and I'll go and take care of Daddy dearest, okay?"

She slowly sat down onto the step, her legs stretching out to a step two down from the one that she was sitting on.

He kissed the crown of her head as she slumped her head against the railing, closing her eyes for a second or two as Tony scanned his eyes and started into MTAC, the door closing behind him.

He walked down the stairs and stood in front of the screen, turning to the 'techies' as he called them, "Hi." He grinned, "I'm here for Ziva, she's kinda tied up at the moment, so she asked if I could take the call instead."

They all looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and pressing a couple of buttons, the rainbow bars replaced with the Director of Mossad's face instead.

"Agent DiNozzo?" He questioned, obviously shocked to see his face.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, hi, Ziva can't come to the MTAC call at the moment, so could you please leave your name, number, and a detailed message and I'll try to have her get back to you as soon as she can." He grinned, reminding himself of an answering machine.

"Where is my daughter?"

"She's uh...a little tied up at the moment. Interrogating this suspect wanted for child abuse?"

Eli chuckled, "Well Agent DiNozzo, I only want to talk to her for a couple of minutes. Not long."

"I said she's tied up." His joking facade was gone and was replaced with a serious one nearly instantly.

"Well I suppose that I will talk to her soon anyways..."

"Excuse me?" He cut him off.

"I just called to inform her that I am going to be flying in to see her tomorrow."

Tony gulped and his heart started beating a million times faster, "T-t-t-tomorrow?" He stuttered. Oh no...he was going to find out. Find out that they were married, find out that she was pregnant, find out everything. And Tony knew that, for a fact, Eli wasn't going to be a happy camper.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo, tomorrow! I have realized my actions towards Ziva have been wrong, and I would like to make it up to her. You do not mind that, do you, Agent DiNozzo?"

He paused, trying desperately to soak in the information before responding, "No, of course not, not at all, sir."

"Good. Then I will see you and my daughter tomorrow. My flight is supposed to land at around 1000h DC time, but there is no need to call a cab, for I have a driver that will take me to NCIS. Perhaps I could take you both out to lunch? Or dinner perhaps?"

Tony just nodded, unsure of what to say, "Yeah....that sounds...great." He lied. His heart continued to race.

"See you tomorrow, Agent DiNozzo. Tell my daughter that I send my love." And, with that, the line was disconnected, and Tony just continued to stand there, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Agent DiNozzo?" one of the techies asked, breaking him out of his trance. He turned to look at them.

"Yeah?" He demanded, sighing as he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

"You didn't tell him that you're...married to Officer David...DiNozzo...did you?" He just stared at them, blinking, "Or that she's...pregnant?"

"Do I know you?" He demanded and they gaped at him like fish, trying to find the words to say as they continued to stare.

"Well...you see...I....well...I...uh....you...her...uh...she....I...the whole building...I....uh..."

He nodded, "That's what I thought." Turning sharply on his heel, he all but stormed out of the room, finding Ziva sitting in her same spot. He took the stairs two at a time, slowing as he reached her, sitting down carefully next to her. He straightened his jacket as she looked at him.

"What did he say?" She questioned.

"Well..." He started, staring at nothing in front of him before looking at her, "He asked me where you were."

"And?"

"You were interrogating a suspect that was wanted for child abuse."

"Tony!" She nearly shouted, a grin on her face.

He ignored her, "And he also said..." He ran a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath, his heart still beating like it was before, "...that he's coming by to see you tomorrow."

The smile completely dropped off her face as she stared at him, blinking, unsure of what to say. Subconsciously, her hands automatically went to her belly, as if she was protecting the baby from harm, "Tony he will..."

"I know." He whispered, looking her deep into her chocolate brown eyes, "I know." he repeated.

"I do not think that I am ready for that." She admitted, "I cannot even imagine his reaction to-"

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He cut her off and she paused a moment to read his reaction that was painted on his face. His tone was strong, firm, and extremely adamant as he carefully took one of her hands off of her belly and into his, squeezing gently, keeping a lose grip on it, "Especially not him. Again." She nodded, "You're my life." He squeezed her hand once before placing it on her belly. She looked down, but his eyes never left her face, "This is my future life. And Ziva?" He questioned, and she looked up at him, connecting their eyes as he spoke softly, nearly under his breath, but his words were completely and utterly powerful, "I'm not ready to die."

* * *

Ziva David rolled her eyes and slammed her cell phone shut, walking back to the squad room in a huff. She looked at the two men sitting there, Tony and McGee, who were both staring at her, overly confused.

"Everything ok, sweetheart?" Tony asked, even though he knew what the answer was.

Ziva stared at him. She was 6 months pregnant, her back was killing her, not to mention every other limb in her body, her husband was trying his best to drive her wild by looking incredibly sexy, and to add to her madness, they weren't even really working on a case.

Paperwork.

But the one thing that annoyed her the most, past the paperwork, Tony's blatant hotness, and her whole body in pain, was the fact that her father was probably within 300 miles of her. Her gut clenched.

She finally sat down at her desk and sighed, pulling a rather large stack of paperwork closer to her, "I am fine."

Tony stood from his desk and walked over to her, squatting down so that he was closer to eye level, "Who was on the phone?"

Ziva sighed, for Tony's scent wasn't helping her either, "My father." She said.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Is he on his way?"

"No." Ziva replied, "He wants me to pick him up from the airport."

Tony stood and started to lightly message her shoulders, "I'm going with you."

"That is not necessary, Tony." She said. Tony laughed sarcastically and leaned down, speaking into her ear softly.

"It is necessary. I'm going." He said, and then placed a kiss on her cheek before walking back to his desk. "When does the plane land?"

"About an hour and a half." She replied.

"Great." Tony replied sarcastically, and then turned to his computer.

McGee looked between the two and then stared at Tony, "Not looking forward to seeing your father-in-law, Tony?"

Tony stared at the junior agent, all of his anger summed up into one word, "No."

* * *

About an hour later, Tony and Ziva walked to the elevator. As the silver doors slid closed, Ziva let out a small sigh. Tony reached down and grabbed her hand, "He's not going to touch you, Zi."

Ziva chuckled, "You do not know what my father is capable of, Tony."

Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, so that their hips were touching, "Maybe not, but I know what I'm capable of." Ziva only shook her head as a response and then Tony continued as they walked to one of their cars, "Are you telling me that your father would actually try to harm you and my child?"

"As far as physical violence? No." She sighed, "Or at least I do not think he will."

Tony sat down in the drivers seat, "He won't." He reiterated.

The drive to the airport was silent.

They walked into the airport, Tony's hand never leaving Ziva's as they walked through the people, towards Gate C. Tony looked up at the screen, "Yeah, it landed." He said, joining his wife as she sat down.

"Now, we wait." She said. A few minutes later, they both looked up when they heard Ziva's name.

"Ziva!" Tony stood first and helped Ziva up, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked over to him, "Hello, Ziva my love."

Tony grinned. He didn't take it personally anymore, "Jarib, how are you?" Ziva asked softly. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on each cheek, the usual greeting. He then shook Tony's hand. "I did not know you were coming as well."

"Yes, well, your father asked if I would like to go, and I took the opportunity." Jarib looked down at her stomach, "My, Ziva. I see things have work out lovely for you." Ziva chuckled slightly and nodded.

"So where is the beast?" Tony asked.

"I am right here, Agent DiNozzo." Eli spoke from behind him, causing Tony to turn around quickly, staring his father-in-law directly in the eyes. Eli held out his hand, waiting for the senior field agent to shake his hand. Tony shook it quickly as Ziva turned around, revealing her pregnant belly.

Director Eli David stood there, staring at her for several seconds. When Ziva couldn't stand the silence anymore, she spoke, "Hello Eli." She said softly.

Eli closed his mouth, "Hello Ziva." He said, and then walked in front of her, kissing both of her cheeks, "How are you my dear?" He finally said, his eyes steady on her stomach.

Ziva looked down at the floor and then back up at him, "We should go."

Eli finally looked into her eyes, "Yes. We have lots to discuss, do we not?"

Jarib and Eli walked ahead and out of the airport.

Tony reached down and grabbed her hand, which was really what she needed.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Once back at NCIS, Tony, Ziva, Eli, and Jarib all walked into the squad room. Gibbs stood from his desk and walked over to the Director, wanting to punch him in the face, but instead, just shook his hand. Tim was next, and then the place was filled with an awkward silence.

"Well, I will not keep you from your work any longer, I understand that you are in a middle of a case." McGee looked at Ziva, Ziva looked at Tony, and Tony looked at Gibbs, trying to convey with his eyes the lie he told.

"We are very busy." Gibbs said, earning a sigh of relief from his senior field agent.

"Very well." Eli replied. "I will go and talk with my friend Leon." He turned to Tony, "Agent DiNozzo, will you escort Jarib and I? I do not want Ziva to climb all those stairs in her..." He turned and looked at Ziva, "...condition."

Tony let his anger build internally before standing. "Sure, this way." He said through his teeth, after a warning glance from Gibbs to 'keep it professional'."

"So, Agent DiNozzo, I see you have gotten married." Eli said, once at the top of the stairs, and out of earshot of Ziva.

Tony replied without stopping, "I did." He wanted to get the little walk over with as soon as possible.

"To my daughter?"

Tony turned to him and spoke through his teeth, "I'm not getting into this here. Director Leon Vance's office." He opened the door and held it, waiting for them to walk in. Eli stopped in front of him.

"Then we shall 'get into' it later, yes?" And with that, they disappeared behind the silver door.

Once Tony returned to the squad room, Gibbs walked over to him, a small smirk on his face, "Something you need to tell me, DiNozzo?"

"I told him we had a case. I might've lied a little."

Tim scoffed, "A little? We haven't had a case in a week."

"Well fine, I lied a lot. I didn't want Ziva to talk to him."

Gibbs smirked again and walked back to his own desk, "Looks like your plan backfired, DiNozzo."

"Yeah." Tony sighed, looking at Ziva, "I know."

* * *

The two hours of work they had left went by way too quickly, and it was off to the apartment. "Ah, I see you drove two different cars to work this morning." Eli said, and then pointed at Ziva, "Jarib, why don't you ride with Zivalah, and I will ride with Agent DiNozzo here. Lots to...catch up on." He said, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

Ziva stared at Eli for several seconds before walking over to her husband, placing a kiss on his lips. "Be careful." She whispered as she left him, quickly sitting down in her mini." Tony let out a long sigh and sat down in his Mustang.

After they were out of the Navy Yard, the conversation started, "So, Agent DiNozzo-"

"We've been through this. Call me Tony." He said.

"-I see that you have married my daughter."

Tony had to resist the urge to make a Sherlock joke, "Yep."

"Without my permission."

"Didn't need your permission."

"That is customary for Americans, yes?"

"Most."

"And you felt that you did not need to ask my permission?"

"You're not a father to her." Tony finally said, "You sent her on that suicide mission. To kill her."

"That is where you are wrong, Agent DiNozzo, I sent her on that mission because it is part of her job."

"Being dead is part of her job?" Tony snapped.

"Going on missions is part of her job."

"Not anymore. She's staying here. Forever. With me. And our child."

"Are you bitter towards me because Ziva was assigned that mission?"

"Part of it." Tony said.

"And the other part?" Eli snapped, his tone now loud.

"The fact that you wanted to kill not only the love of my life, but my unborn child as well!" Tony yelled back. He parked in front of their apartment and turned to Eli, his fist curled into a ball.

"I did not know she was pregnant." Eli admitted softly.

"Would it have mattered?" Tony replied.

Eli stared at him for a few seconds before speaking softly, "Probably not."

Tony gritted his teeth together and curled his fist up more.

He wanted to hit him.

Oh, how he wanted to hit him.

He quickly got out of the car and stormed up the steps, the director of Mossad not far behind him. As soon as he walked in the door, he walked passed Ziva and Jarib, who were sitting on the couch, and straight into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. Ziva stood, as the front door opened again. Ziva narrowed her eyes at her father, "What did you say to him?" She asked as she walked to the door.

Eli smirked, "The truth, my dear." He replied.

Ziva said nothing as she walked into the room. "Tony?" She called softly.

"Yeah?" Was heard from the bathroom. Ziva walked over to him, and suddenly felt out-of-breath. Tony furrowed his eyebrows together and immediately became concerned, "You okay?"

Ziva smiled, "I am fine. Are you okay?" Tony turned the water off in the sink and used a towel to dry is wet face.

"Yeah. Just trying to...cool off a little."

Ziva turned and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "What did he say to you?" She asked.

Tony walked over to her and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I asked him if it would have mattered if he knew you were pregnant before you went on the suicide mission."

Ziva stared at him, wanting him to continue, "And he said?"

Tony shook his head and sighed, really not wanting to hear the words again, even if it was out of his own mouth. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Ziva's neck, speaking into it softly, "Probably not."

Ziva brought her hand up to his neck and played with the bottom of his hair, "Tony, did you expect anything more from him?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, Zi." He said, "Respect."

Ziva sighed, "I have never thought of my father giving me respect. He never will, Tony."

Tony looked her directly in her eyes, "You deserve all the respect in the world." He whispered. Ziva leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"We will make it through this week, Tony."

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Hopefully." He chuckled, "I may have to punch him at some point."

Ziva chuckled. "Then you should punch him once for me as well." Tony smiled and kissed her on the lips, and she responded by placing her hands on his face, pulling him into a deeper kiss. She laid back on the bed, pulling his face with her. He straddled her lap and eventually broke the kiss, only because the need for oxygen became an issue. He lifted her shirt and placed a kiss on her belly.

"I love your Mommy." He said softly. Ziva smiled and sat up on her elbows. He kissed her again and then helped her off of the bed, "We better get back out there."

Tony walked over to the door and allowed her to walk out first, again closing the door behind him.

Eli and Jarib stood when the pair walked into the room, "Are you finished with your discussion?"

"For now." Tony snapped.

"Excellent. Then we shall have some dinner and after we can discuss sleeping arrangements?"

Tony, Ziva, and Jarib all snapped their heads towards the man, "Sleeping arrangements?" Tony repeated.

Eli stared at him. Did he speak English? "Yes, Agent DiNozzo, sleeping arrangements."

Jarib spoke up, "Pardon me, sir, but I assumed that we would be staying in a hotel." The floor in Tony and Ziva's apartment looked really, really hard and he would really prefer a nice, soft hotel bed in his own room.

Eli chuckled, "Do not be ridiculous, is plenty of room here."

"No, there really isn't." Tony said, "We only have one couch."

Eli pointed to the armchair that was in the corner of the room, "I am sure that you have fallen asleep in that many times before, have you not?"

"I'm sleeping in my bed." He pointed to the door behind him, and then to Ziva, "With my wife."

"While Jarib and I are here, Agent DiNozzo, it is only respectful that you and your-" he turned and stared at Ziva, "-wife sleep in different places so there are not any temptations." Eli put his hands behind his back, "I will share the bed with Ziva, Jarib will take the couch, and you, dear boy, can have your armchair. Now that is settled, we shall go and eat, yes?"

Tony and Ziva only stared at each other in response.

The week suddenly became that much longer.

* * *

The man in Ziva's bed was not Tony.

The man, who was on the opposite side, with his back to her, snoring away, was not her husband.

And that was weird.

Ziva looked at the back of his head again, wanting nothing more than to push him out of the bed with her feet. Sighing, she stared at the ceiling and wrapped her arms around her belly. A few minutes later, she felt baby move.

And she smiled.

She began to wonder what he or she would be like. If it was a boy, would he be like Tony? A complete womanizer who always got his way with the ladies? Would he be like McGee, a computer genius? Or would he be like Gibbs, a leader?

And if the baby inside her was a girl, would she be like Abby? Or herself, a tomboy?

Then she realized that she really wanted to know. She took her stare off of the ceiling and at the door.

Tony was on the other side of it.

With brown hair, green eyes, a stunning smile, and a body that was irresistible.

And that's when she'd had enough. She looked over at her father again, who was still sound asleep. She slipped out of the bed silently and opened the door, closing it behind her. She walked past Jarib, who appeared to be asleep, and over to Tony, who was snoring loudly, Ziva guessed from the uncomfortable position he was sleeping in. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook gently, "Tony."

He opened his eyes slowly and breathed out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad it's you."

"Who did you think it was?" She asked.

"Your father with a knife from our kitchen with an intent of killing me." He said, rubbing his eyes gently. Ziva sighed and Tony pulled her down into his lap before propping up his feet again. "So what brings you here? Did you miss me?" He asked.

"No, I want to know." She replied.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, "Know what?"

"The sex."

Tony chuckled, "Okay. Lets get started." He placed a kiss on her lips, but she pushed him back with her hands.

"No, the sex of our baby."

Tony shook his head, "You told me not to tell you. Under any circumstances."

"But that was when I did not want to know. Now I want to know."

"Nope." Tony said.

"Tony!" She said, rather loudly.

"I'm not telling you Zi."

Ziva groaned, "Tell me or I will kill you with a knife from our kitchen."

Tony grinned, "Then you would never know."

"It has to come out sometime."

"But you'll be in prison and they won't tell you."

"Tell me!" She whined.

Tony shook his head again, "No, Zi."

She leaned up to him, her lips touching his ear as she spoke, "I have ways to make you tell me, Tony."

"Really?" He grinned as she leaned in, pressing a passionate kiss on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She managed to straddle his lap and put her hands under his shirt, disposing of it quickly. Tony trailed his kisses down her neck, and she let out a moan.

"I am still in the room." Jarib mentioned, and all feeling and kissing stopped.

Tony chuckled nervously, "Sorry dude. Forgot you were there."

Jarib laughed, "I understand. But may I ask you a question?" Tony nodded, "Are you trying to make her pregnant again? Or your child pregnant?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then back at Jarib, "It does not hurt the baby to have sexual relations."

"And that's good because she can't keep her hands off of me." Ziva turned to him and hit him lightly in the chest. "Ow!" He pretended to be hurt, holding his hand over the bare spot. "Besides, it would be hard to get baby pregnant if he was a boy."

Ziva looked at him, a smile on her face, "It is a boy?!"

"No, I said 'if'." Tony reiterated.

"Then it is a girl."

"I'm not telling you." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Ziva let out a sigh, "Like I said, my love, I have ways to make you tell me."

"In front of Jarib?" Tony asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"Do not mind me, Ziva. I will lay down and sleep, and I can sleep through anything."

Tony wasted no time, "You heard him, Zi." He said and then continued with his kisses, and Ziva let out another loud moan. Jarib sat up again, just as Tony was about to rid of her shirt.

"I am sorry, how long does this usually last?"

Tony grinned again, "Well our longest was in July. That lasted about 3 1/2 hours and it was great." He looked up at the ceiling, as if he was deep in thought and then he continued, "Her loudest was..."

Ziva gaped, "Tony!"

"What? I remember these things."

Jarib nodded, "Then perhaps you should leave, so that Director David will not hear you, yes?"

Tony looked up at his wife, "He's got a point. You do get pretty loud."

"And you do not make any noise?"

"Nope."

"The day you are quiet will be the day when goats fly."

"Pigs, Ziva. The term is pigs. 'When pigs fly'."

"But goats do not fly either!"

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. "We may have to wait for sex." But then he stopped, "Nope. Can't do that."

Ziva stared at him, "Then where should we go, Tony?"

"I know, come on." He said, and she got off of his lap, as he pulled on her hand and out the door.

Jarib laughed and then lay back down, a small smile on his face.

Somehow, they ended up in the back of Tony's mustang, their love making session one of the best. Ziva lay on top of Tony, her rather large belly off to the side. They both breathed hard, and their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Tell me, Tony. Or you will have no sex. Ever again."

"Fine, fine, fine." He said, "It's a boy."

Ziva smiled and pressed her lips to his, "Thank you."

Tony grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing a kiss on top of her head, "Or a girl."

She hit him again.

* * *

Deciding that waking up, naked, in a car, wasn't the best way to get on Eli's good side, the two reluctantly dressed and after a long good night kiss, returned to the beds they were assigned to.

Ziva slipped back into her bed, staring at the ceiling for probably 2 hours before her eyelids won the battle, taking her into a deep sleep.

_"Ziva, I can't do this anymore." Tony said, holding both of her hands._

_"Do what?" She asked._

_"Be married to you. A father to your child. I'm...not good enough."_

_"What?" Ziva demanded. "Tony...that's not true! I love you."_

_"I can't...Take care of baby." He said, walking away from her, then into a light jog, and then into a run._

_"Tony stop!" She yelled, running after him, as fast as her pregnant body would allow her to. "Tony!" She called, "Tony, no!" He continue to run until there was nowhere else to run, and then he jumped. Ziva fell to the ground, tears pouring out of her eyes. She turned when she heard laughing behind her._

_"I told you he was not good enough."_

_"You did this to him." Ziva said, her voice breaking._

_"No. He did it to himself. It is for the best." Ziva continued to bawl, "You should have listened to me, Ziva. Now the he is gone forever, you may rid of the child and return to Mossad."_

Ziva sat up quickly in the bed, breathing hard and looking around frantically. She put her hand over her chest, and then around her belly just to make sure the baby was still there. Eli wasn't in the bed anymore, and the sun was bright outside. She then looked at the clock 1035h. "Tony." She whispered, her voice breaking. She got out of bed, showered, dressed, and proceeded to the door in less the 20 minutes.

"Where are you going, Ziva?" Eli asked.

"To check on Tony." She said simply, and slammed the door behind her, leaving the two men inside.

Eli shook his head, "Come along, Jarib. We have to stop this insanity before it goes any further." Jarib only shook his head in disbelief as he followed Eli out of the door.

* * *

Ziva broke her own personal record as she parked her Mini in the garage at NCIS. Swiping her entrance card, she almost broke the button on the elevator, the one that would take her to the squad room. Tony and McGee both looked up when they heard the elevator ding. Ziva saw him and ran, as fast as she could with her belly, to Tony, hugging him tightly. Tony furrowed his eyebrows together and hugged her back, "Uh, hey Zi." He said. He broke the hug and stood from his chair, allowing her to sit in it. "You okay, what's wrong? What did Eli do?"

"You would not stop, Tony." She said softly. He was even more confused.

"What?"

"You would not stop!" She yelled. Tony looked at McGee and then over to Gibbs, who were both staring at her.

"Come here." He said, helping her stand. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her to behind the stairs. "What are you talking about, Zi?"

"You let him win."

"I let who win, sweetheart?" He asked. He was desperately trying to understand her, he really was, but she wasn't making any sense.

"My father. You ran. You kept running."

A light bulb went off, "This was a dream?" He asked.

"You told me..." She fought the tears that were on the edge of falling, "...that you could not be married to me and you could not be the father of our child." Tony started to speak but she continued, "And then you ran! I kept calling you, but you would not stop! Why didn't you stop, Tony?"

"Ziva, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not letting you go anywhere, do you hear me?" She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, "There's nothing I want more than to be a father. You and I are together forever, okay?" She only nodded and fell into his embrace again, and he squeezed her tightly. With the combination of her father in the same house, not to mention the same bed, and her pregnancy hormones all bundled into one, he knew that was causing this weirdness from his wife. He stood there holding her for several more minuets until he heard her stop crying. He rubbed her back gently, "You okay?"

Ziva backed up from him slightly, but Tony still had his hands around her, "I am fine. I am sorry it just...seemed so real."

"I know, sweetcheeks." He placed a kiss on her lips and she smiled. He sighed, "I should probably get back to work." He looked down at his watch, "Why don't you stay here and we'll go to lunch, okay?" She nodded in response and he leaned down to place another kiss on her lips when Gibbs cleared his throat from his position behind his senior field agent. "Oh, hey boss." Tony said, a smile on his face. Gibbs had no expression as he looked around Tony and right at Ziva.

"You okay, Ziver?" He asked.

Ziva nodded, "I am fine Gibbs."

"Good." He then lifted his right hand and placed a firm smack on the back of Tony's head.

"What was that for, boss?"

"Kissing Ziva at work. Lets go, DiNozzo. That stack of paperwork is calling your name." Tony groaned.

"Right." He turned back to Ziva and kissed her again anyway, "You want to sit at your desk and wait or would you rather go to the break room?"

Ziva sighed, "I guess I will sit at my desk. I have paperwork to do as well."

"You don't have to, you know. Technically, you're already on maternity leave."

"From the field." Ziva corrected. Tony locked hands with her and started to walk back to the squad room.

"We haven't been on the field in like 2 months."

Tim, from his desk, decided to speak, "We were on the field three days ago, DiNozzo."

"Can it, McAccurate." McGee only rolled his eyes and Ziva laughed from her own desk.

"Tim would you like to join Tony and I for lunch?" She asked sweetly.

"Thank you, Ziva, but I have a lunch date with Abby."

"I will take you up on that offer, my dear." Eli said, walking into the squad room. Tony rolled his eyes and started to work on his paperwork, trying to ignore him. "We will meet here at 1200h for lunch, yes?" He added, and then walked up the stairs again, straight to Vance's office.

"Wonder what him and toothpick do up there?" Tony said. Ziva and McGee both chuckled.

Tony no longer wanted to go to lunch. As soon as Eli invited himself, he lost his appetite.

Big time.

He prayed that Eli would be to wrapped up in conversation and forget about said lunch, but, when 1200h rolled around, him and Jarib, (who sat in the break room for about an hour), were standing in the middle of the squad room. "Shall we?" Eli asked, with his arms spread. Tony and Ziva both stood up, slowly, and Tony added his gun to his side, as if he planned to shoot someone.

* * *

Once at Carlyle's restaurant, a favorite of the NCIS bunch, they were escorted to a table. As soon as they sat down, Eli wasted no time, "So, when did you two get married?"

"October 17th." Tony said quickly.

"I see." Eli said. "Was it a nice wedding?"

Tony looked at Ziva. It was her turn to answer, "Yes, it was."

Tired of the silence, Jarib spoke next, "So, Ziva, when is the baby due?"

"April 10th." Ziva replied, a slight smile on her face.

It was quiet again. The food was served and Eli spoke again. "So I suppose you would like to know the truth as to my visit." Ziva only stared at him, waiting on him to continue, "I was informed that while you were on that mission that you were...touched inappropriately." Tony snapped his head up and glared at the man.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't want to discuss this."

Eli stared back, "Then I suggest you close your ears, Agent DiNozzo." Ziva put her hand under the table and onto his leg, for she could see the anger building in his veins. "You could not stop this man from doing this, Ziva?"

"We don't want to talk about this!" Tony reiterated, his voice louder.

"Tony..." Ziva warned. He only looked at her when she spoke again, "I could not. He had me tied up."

"Ziva, stop. That bastard's dead. We don't have to discuss this."

"Agent DiNozzo I am trying to have a word with my daughter, and it is very hard with your constant interruptions." Eli said.

"She's not your daughter."

"Tony!" Ziva said.

"No, Ziva. Now he wants to call you his daughter? After all he let happen to you? No. I don't think so." He stood from his chair, his fist into a ball.

Ziva grabbed his wrists, "Tony, please. Sit down." She said.

"I gotta use the head." Tony spat and turned, walking away from the table quickly.

Ziva sighed, "Excuse me." She said and stood. Once inside the men's restroom, Tony looked at her and chuckled.

"Ziva, sweetie, you gotta quit walking in the men's restroom." Ziva walked over to him.

"What is wrong, Tony?"

"I don't like talking about that. It's over. Done. That guy is rotting in hell."

"Come back to the table." Ziva said softly.

"Why does he want to 'discuss' that? He didn't care then, why does he care now?"

"That is just the way he is, Tony."

"He's not your father, Zi." Ziva only looked down at the ground and then back up to Tony, "A father doesn't send his daughter on suicide missions."

"It is his job."

"I don't give a damn. You don't do that. To anyone, much less your daughter. I would never do that to my daughter."

Ziva smiled, "It is a girl!"

"I didn't say that."

"Then it is a boy." Tony laughed and leaned down, kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"I'm still not telling you, Zi."

Ziva sighed, "Fine. Lets go back to the table." She said, slightly pulling on his wrists. They walked out to the table, Ziva's hand in his, and sat down, their hands never parting.

"Are you finished with your temper tantrum, Agent DiNozzo?" Ziva squeezed his hand. Tony reached for his water and took a sip, stopping him from saying what he wanted to. "Even though Agent DiNozzo does not think so, Ziva, I am sorry for what happened to you."

Ziva looked at Jarib and then back at Eli, "Thank you, Papa."

He cupped her face, "You are quite welcome, my dear."

Tony's gut clenched. Most of the conversation was about NCIS and Mossad cases, until dessert came. "And my other reason for my visit."

"Oh boy." Tony mumbled.

"I know that you have married Agent DiNozzo, and you claim that you love him-"

Ziva cut him off, "I do love him."

"-but I am your father. And I know what's best. You are to have the child here in the states, and then return to Mossad, leaving the child with Agent DiNozzo."

"What?!" Tony piratically yelled, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at him.

"You must be retrained, Ziva. You cannot do that here. You will not return to the states."

"Hold up just a second." Tony said, but Ziva squeezed his hand again.

"This is my home, Eli. I will stay here. With NCIS, with Tony, and with my baby."

"Your child will be fine with just a father."

"I do not want he or she just to have a father." She returned.

"This is not what I prepared you for in life!" Eli said.

"This is what I want!" Ziva said, her voice growing with every word. And with that, Eli stood, fixing the cuffs on his shirt.

"You do not have a choice, Ziva." He said, promptly turning and leaving the three in the restaurant.

Tony looked at her, "You're not going anywhere."

Ziva laughed and cupped his face, pulling him into a kiss, "I do not intend to, my love. I will talk to Vance." Tony sighed and so did Jarib, and they finished their meals, the mood rather light since Eli's departure.

Tony was right.

She was not going anywhere.

This was home.

* * *

Tony's mood was officially ruined.

All he had wanted was to have a nice little lunch with Ziva in an attempt to calm her down and lighten her own mood. All he had accomplished was one thing: ruining his own mood, and it was all because Eli David had invited himself to lunch with them.

And then he had brought up the fact that Ziva was...violated...when she was on that suicide mission.

And now, Tony couldn't get the image out of his head, no matter how hard he tried.

He had come back from lunch in a huff, throwing his gun down so hard into his drawer that it almost cocked itself and went off.

And then he disappeared; not even Ziva knew where he went, but she knew that she needed to find him to calm him down. However, she also knew that he needed to calm down himself sometimes. Honestly, she had never seen him this upset over something.

Jarib was currently in the bullpen, sitting awkwardly on the very edge of Tony's desk, in case Tony came back still pissed off.

Ziva glanced up at him from her own desk, shifting her position again, "Jarib?" She questioned, and he looked at her, something that looked like relief passing through his eyes as his met hers.

"Yes, my dear?"

She stood, "You may have my seat. Tony does not mind if I sit in his seat." She gave him a small smile and McGee, from his desk, spoke up.

"She's the only one that can sit at his desk." He chimed in and Jarib smiled as Ziva crossed past him and sat down in Tony's seat, making herself comfortable.

Jarib took Ziva's seat, leaning back, letting out a sigh, "This is more comfortable, thank you, Zivalah."

She just nodded and it was silence for a while before Ziva spoke again, "Where is my father?" She questioned.

"He informed me he was up with Director Vance."

"Of course." she muttered under her breath before returning to the paperwork, keeping her left hand, the one she didn't write with, on her belly, rubbing it soothingly, subconsciously. She didn't really realize what she was writing, for her mind was fixed on her future.

What was to become of it?

She surely wasn't going to have her child and then leave it with Tony. Not that he wasn't capable of the job, but that wasn't what she wanted at all. She wanted to be with her husband and her child...forever.

Briefly, she thought back to when she had requested to be a full time NCIS agent, a couple of months ago.

Vance spoke nothing of it, and she wondered if Eli's visit was part of this reason.

She glanced down at the paper and realized that she had nearly been writing her thoughts down onto the paper, the most repeated words 'NCIS, agent, Eli, child, husband, Tony.' She also noticed that she was out of ink. Sighing, she opened up Tony's right drawer and found a pen before her eyes caught something else.

A book.

Furrowing her eyebrows together, she pulled it out and smiled slightly as she read the cover 'Pregnancy for Dummies'.

Shaking her head, she put it back into his drawer, pulling out the black pen she needed before closing it.

Silently, she moved back to her paperwork.

* * *

Tony appeared about twenty minutes later, looking as if he had just rolled out of bed. His Armani jacket was wide open, his dress shirt dangling out of his pants, two of the buttons undone as well. His red tie hung loosely around his neck, his face coating a thin layer of sweat.

He stopped in the entrance of the bullpen, staring at Ziva, in his desk. She didn't truly understand the look he was giving her, but he was definitely still pissed off.

Ziva stood quickly, nearly banging her belly up against the underside of the desk.

He shook his head, "Sit, please." He quietly said and she obeyed, sitting back down in his chair. He walked around his desk so that he was standing next to her and stared down at her. Ziva captured his gaze with hers.

He said nothing as he carefully bent down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up onto her feet. He barely gave her time to stand as he pulled her into a hug, tightly, holding her head to his chest as he stroked her hair. He kissed the crown of her head multiple times, "It's okay...it's okay..." He whispered and she just sighed, "It's not your fault."

"Tony I..." She started, but then stopped. He was just blaming himself for what happened. And there was no sense in arguing.

All she could do was hug him back.

And that was what she did.

* * *

The day was long.

Tony was in and out of the bullpen, randomly standing up and slamming his chair in, stalking around his desk as if he was going to kill someone. However, he always stopped in front of Ziva's desk, bent down and gave her the softest kiss and then stood up straight, glared at everyone else, and then left the bullpen.

Jarib had decided to 'get lost' and join the Director and Eli up in the office. Gibbs spent a total of ten seconds in the bullpen all day, just walking in to throw down something onto McGee's desk, throwing away his coffee, which was cold, and then leaving.

McGee desperately tried to find excuses to get away from Tony and his rage, so, periodically, he slipped down to Abby's lab or Autopsy, anywhere to get away from Tony. Ziva also noticed that he had to pee more than normal.

The sun started to set and Tony eventually returned to the bullpen, running another shaky hand through his hair. He sat down in his seat and looked up at Ziva, their eyes connecting over the two desks. McGee was packing up at his seat, trying to avoid looking at Tony as much as he could.

He swung his backpack over his shoulder, "Drink?" He suddenly asked and Tony snapped his head towards him, his eyes murderous.

"She can't drink you idiot!"

"Tony..." Ziva said, quietly. Her eyes were burning. She wanted to know what was wrong. Actually, she knew what was wrong. She just wanted to know how to help him.

"I meant you, Tony." McGee said, his voice quiet like Ziva's.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Sorry, McGoo, it's been a long day." He let his hand drop, "But no...no drink."

McGee shrugged his shoulders, "Night DiNozzo's." And, with that, he left, leaving the two in silence in the bullpen.

Their eyes connected once again, the dim lights illuminating the dark bullpen, "I'm sorry." Tony whispered.

Standing up, she walked towards him, putting a soothing hand on his back, rubbing gently, "You acted..." She sighed, looking up slightly, "Tony, it was..." She looked down at him, "Perfectly normal."

Tony opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted, "Are you two ready to go?" Tony looked up and was thankful to see Jarib standing there. He continued without a response from either one of them, "Director David is still up with your director, discussing what seemed to be top secret." The DiNozzo's looked at each other before looking back at Jarib, "He asked if you would like to go home. He will call a cab to pick him up."

Tony stared at him, blinking once as Ziva stood to her full form, resting her hands on her belly, subconsciously, "Fine by me." Tony said, quickly, standing up as he swung his backpack over his shoulder, throwing open the drawer and pulling out his gun, holstering it to his side. Ziva did the same, Tony reaching out for Ziva's hand as they started out of the bullpen.

* * *

Once back at the apartment, the car ride abnormally quiet, Tony immediately ordered dinner, instructing Jarib to pick it up. Jarib nodded, took the keys to Ziva's mini, since Tony wouldn't let him drive his car, and left.

The apartment was quiet as Tony sighed and hung up the phone. He furrowed his eyebrows together. Too quiet. Walking into the living room, he realized that no one was in sight, "Zi?" He questioned, looking around. He made his way to the bedroom, opening up the slightly ajar door.

She lay in the bed, flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling, a blanket over her body. She scrunched her face up and turned to the side before nearly immediately moving to her other side, trying to find a comfortable spot.

He sighed and pulled off his tie and his jacket, throwing them carelessly on the floor, "You okay?" He questioned as he walked towards her, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

She nodded, "Yes." She paused, "But it is entirely too uncomfortable. I love our child..." She said, "But..." She sighed, "It makes it uncomfortable to sleep."

Tony shrugged, "That's why men can't get pregnant."

"What?" She demanded, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"I don't know." He admitted, throwing his shirt on the ground as well. He made his way over to the dresser, fixing some of his chest hairs in the mirror before turning back around and pulling off his pants. Ziva, who was on her side looking at him, just stared as he picked up a pair of black sweats. He was about to pull them on when he stopped, "Are these dirty?" He questioned and she groaned, reaching a hand out from under the covers, gesturing for him to come towards her.

She took it from his hand and sniffed it, her nose wrinkling up as she coughed, "Oh yes...you must have worn them last night, they smell like sex." He grinned as he took them from her.

"So they smell like you?" He questioned and then grinned as he slipped them on.

She groaned, "Ew, Tony, take those off."

Sighing he pulled them off, grabbing the pair of jeans he threw over the bedpost a couple of days ago and slipping them on instead. Walking over to the dresser and throwing open a drawer, pulling out a simple t-shirt.

"Much better." He smiled, walking towards her, "You sure you're okay?" he questioned and she just reached over and threw the pillow next to her at him. He caught it before it hit his face and then smelled it, "Ew...smells like your father's old cologne." He made a face as he threw it back down on the bed, "Remind me to wash the sheets once he leaves."

"I will." She said, looking up at him, "I miss you...in bed."

"I miss the sex." He admitted, plainly and she shook her head at him.

"We just had sex. Last night."

"Yeah, in the car."

"We still had sex..."

Tony was about to open his mouth when there was a knock on the door, "That must be Jarib, back already with the food?"

Ziva shrugged as she carefully crawled out of bed, Tony's hands attached to hers as he guided her out, till she was on her two feet. The two started towards the door, opening it up with small smiles on their faces.

They dropped instantly, for before them was Ziva's father.

"Agent DiNozzo." He nodded, his hands behind his back, "I need to speak with you."

"About what?" he demanded, "Because I really don't want to speak with you."

Ziva said nothing as she stood next to her husband, still as close as she was before as her father continued on, "Alone."

"Ziva's staying right here. If you have a problem with that, I suggest that you leave. Now."

He frowned as he stepped into the apartment, "Ziva will not be too happy to hear what I am going to say."

"Then neither will I." Tony battled back.

He sighed, "I will be very blunt about what I think about you and my daughter."

"I know what you think-"

"No. You do not. I am going to tell you your future, so listen closely." Tony stared at him, as if he was unsure that what he was hearing was...real, "Your...outburst at lunch was completely uncalled for-"

"Completely uncalled for?" He demanded, "Now hold up-" He started, but stopped when Ziva hissed at him.

"Stop."

He was quietly immediately as Eli paused, waiting for absolute silence before continuing, "You need to grow up and be a man, and just accept what happened to Ziva. That is just what life is like, Agent DiNozzo, even though that should have never happened to someone like my daughter. She was too involved with you. She is returning to Mossad, Agent DiNozzo, whether you like it or not."

"Like hell she's returning to Mossad!"

"Do not worry, you will still have three more months with your wife until the baby is born. Shortly after, she will be returning to us. To Mossad. The baby shall be raised without a mother, here, in the States with you."

Ziva placed her hands over her stomach, as if she was protecting the baby from Eli, "I will send the divorce papers over once I get them finalized."

And that was when Tony couldn't take it anymore, "WHAT?!" He shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are?!" he ripped his arm out of Ziva's grip and started towards him, his hand itching to grab the SIG that he had moved from his dress pants to his jeans and shoot him dead, "You can't take her away from me! No one will sign those stupid divorce papers! You...you...bastard!" He ran a hand through his hair before taking another step towards him, "You know what? Why don't you just go and fuc-" He started, but Ziva interrupted him, grabbing onto his arm, pulling him back, her heart racing.

"Tony!"

He turned quickly on his heel, "No, Ziva." He pulled his arm away from her, "No!" fuming, he moved over to the coffee table, picking up his car keys. Without saying a word, he threw the door open, banging it into the wall before slamming it shut, the picture from their wedding falling off of its hanger on the wall and crashing on the ground.

She had never seen Tony so angry before in her life.

Her eyes moved between the indentation of the handle he had made in the wall to the broken picture on the ground.

She didn't even want to know where he was going.

* * *

The bar was relatively quiet for it being a Friday night, but it was still noisy enough for him to drown out his thoughts.

He almost hated himself for leaving Ziva there by herself with Eli, but he knew that, at any moment, Jarib was going to be back with the food he had ordered, and he trusted Jarib.

Scanning his eyes across the bar, he spotted the junior field agent right where he said he would be when he called him about five minutes ago. He sat at the end, secluded, drinking a martini. Seeing him almost made him smile as he literally felt his mood lighten slightly at the amount of jokes he could make about McGee at the moment.

Walking towards him, he sat down next to him on the bar stool, "Leave it to the probie to order a girly drink."

He rolled his eyes, "Martinis are not girly."

"Whatever." He picked idly at the dark brown wood of the bar, the color reminding him of Ziva's beautiful eyes.

His heart paned at the thought, "So..." McGee started, "What brings you here?"

"Eli pissed me off."

He laughed, "So what else is new?"

"Not the time for jokes, McClown."

"Right..." he nodded, "So..." he sighed, "What'd he say?"

"Well..." he sighed and leaned back, holding onto the bar before leaning forwards again, stopping and letting go of the bar, "He's determined that Ziva's not going to raise our child with us." McGee just stared at him, unsure of what to say, so Tony continued, "He also said that after the baby was born, I was going to be left to take care of it while Ziva went back to Mossad to 'retrain' or something like that." He ran a hand through his hair, "And he said he'd have divorce papers sent for me to sign. Even if he has me at gunpoint, I won't sign that damn document." He twisted the gold band on his left ring finger, mesmerized by it.

McGee sighed, "I'm sorry, Tony."

"Damn it!" he shouted, slamming his hand down onto the bar. Several people turned to look at him and McGee motioned towards the bartender for a drink. He set down a shot of whiskey and Tony stared down at it, "What is this?" He demanded and McGee sighed.

"Look, Tony, I know all about your little 'I don't drink of Ziva doesn't drink' thing, but..." He sighed, "Look...I think you might need it."

"For what?" He demanded, "No...no..."

"Just one? You really need to calm down. Even Gibbs would want you to drink it. I even think that...Ziva would want you to." He gestured towards it again, shoving it slightly closer towards him, "Just one shot Tony, it's not even a drink." Tony shook his head and Tim sighed. He knew that there was only one way that Tony was going to drink this shot and ultimately feel better about the entire situation, "I drowned three of these in thirty seconds."

Tony snapped his head towards him, "No." He shook his head, "I can do four."

Tim gulped as Tony brought the shot glass up to his lips, drowning it as he slammed it down onto the bar, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

And, before McGee knew it, one became two.

Two became four.

Four became eight, and they just keep doubling up.

Tony had, in front of him, enough shot glasses to collect urine samples from nearly everyone at NCIS with. And he continued to tell the story of he and Eli and Ziva, "I mean..." he slurred his words as he moved back and forth in his stool, "What kinda father....sleeps wit....his own..." He hiccuped, "...daughter?!" He nearly shouted as everyone turned to look at him, disgusted, "Hey!" He shouted the bartender, his eyes all but rolling in their sockets as he put his hand up, "Another....shot ova...here..."

The bartender gave McGee a nervous glance and McGee just stared disgustingly at Tony, "Tony you don't need anymore..." he said carefully and Tony threw his arm lazily over Tim's shoulders, "Hey!" he shouted, causing everyone to turn and look at him, "Dis...is my best bud...e!" He grinned, rocking him and McGee back and forth, "I loveee...youuu..." He grinned as Tim slipped out of Tony's 'embrace', standing up. He examined him as Tony demanded another shot.

Whiskey was dripping down his shirt, his hair untidy, a five o'clock shadow on his face, his pants falling off of him.

"Come on, Tony." He pushed at him, the smell of alcohol and tobacco from the woman next to him who was smoking reeking off of his body. He pulled on his arm, "Let's go." Paying quickly for Tony's shots, reminding to kill him later for around a hundred dollars down the drain, he heaved Tony's drunk, limp body out of the bar. He hobbled as they made it out of the bar, Tim letting go of him and reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.

"McGeeeee!" He called as he leaned up against the window of the bar, "Check out my..." he hiccuped again, "Singin'...." he cleared his throat as best he could before belting out a tune he made up himself and Tim had definitely heard before. He groaned as Tony's voice, groggy and cracking at every letter was shouted into the DC night air, " My probie has a first nameeee...it's T-I-M-M-Y.....my probie has a second nameee....it's M-C-G-E-E....." Several people turned to look at him as they passed him by, Tony moving drunkenly from his spot as Tim pulled out his cell phone, trying to look like he wasn't with him, "I love to tease him everyday...and if you ask me why I'll say...." He let his voice get higher at the 'say', "Cause little probie doesn't have a way with F-E-M-A...." He paused, "Z-Q...AMPERSAND!" McGee turned and looked at him, shaking his head as he dialed a number.

He watched as Tony walked over to the trash can, poking at the cigarette butts in the sand. A couple of women walked past him and he stopped and stared awkwardly at them as they stared at him as if he was an alien, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He shouted, putting his hands up as he fell backwards onto the ground, the women hurrying out of the way as the person the on the other end of Tim's phone picked up.

McGee sighed and hurried over to Tony, helping him off of the ground as he shifted the phone to one ear, holding it on his shoulder.

One thing was sure.

Ziva was going to kill him.

* * *

Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sighed as he stared at Tony DiNozzo, who was laying on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk. Tim had took off as soon as Gibbs got there, his only words not comforting 'good luck'.

"Hey!" he laughed, pointing rudely at a woman passing by, "Your skirts...ridin' up!" he laughed, clutching his stomach as he rolled around on the ground.

"Get up." Gibbs firmly said, looking down at his senior field agent who just continued to laugh, "Now." He said, his tone firm yet cool. This wasn't the first time Gibbs had had to deal with a drunk Tony before, but he could safely say that this was the first time he was this drunk, "Get. Up." Tony stopped laughing and looked up at him.

"Gibbss!" He grinned, "You're my boss!" He changed his voice to one as if he was talking to a baby or a dog, "Who's my boss! You're my boss! YES YOU ARE!"

Groaning, Gibbs bent down and grabbed his arm, jerking him up to his feet. He all but dragged him towards the car as Tony continued, "Boss is mad, mad, mad!"

Gibbs threw the door to the car open and shoved Tony into the backseat, not even bothering to buckle his seatbelt for him like he normally would, "You got that right, DiNozzo." He closed the door and then got into the driver's seat, "Ziva's gonna be a hell of a lot madder."

"Zeevahhh!" Tony grinned, rolling down the window as he stuck half of his body out of the window, Gibbs taking off down the street, "I LOVE ZEEVAHH!" He shouted into the DC traffic, the cold air nipping his skin as Gibbs made it to around sixty miles per hour, "ZIVA'S MY WIFE!"

Even Gibbs was embarrassed.

* * *

"Where is he?" She demanded and Eli just shoveled the pasta that Tony had ordered for himself into his mouth.

She checked her watch once again as she paced in front of the door in the living room.

It was almost 2400h and Tony had been gone for nearly three. She had called him more times than she could count, but she got nothing but voice mail everytime.

Jarib seemed concerned for her as he too checked his watch periodically, but Eli did not seem phased; he just continued to watch the television. Fuming, she stormed, as much as she could with her belly the way it was, over to Eli, picking up the remote and flipping off the television set, "You did this to him." She hissed, "Now you tell me where he is."

"Probably ran off." He shrugged his shoulders, "Come now, Ziva..." He sighed, "You must understand that you will not be with Agent DiNozzo much longer anyways. Him running off is the best."

Right as she was about to open her mouth to fire something back, her cell phone rang. Picking it up hastily she put it to her ear, "DiNozzo."

"Ziva." The voice from the other line wasn't Tony, like she had hoped. She sighed and dropped her shoulders, as if she was defeated, "Tony came over to see me today. He got too tired and decided to stay the night."

Ziva breathed out a sigh of relief, "May I speak to him?"

Gibbs paused for a moment or two before answering, "He's...uh...asleep."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Already?" He was so angry the last time she saw him. Though three hours was a long time...

There was a slight disturbance and what sounded like rustling through the other end of the phone before she heard one distinctive voice, loud and clear in her ear.

"ZEEVAHH!" She heard through the phone, "HEY! How are YOU?! I lovee youuu...babyyy..."

She gaped and opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before nearly shrieking, her voice cracking at the end, "You are drunk!"

Jarib just stared at her in almost fear, Eli smirked slightly and flipped on the television again. She moved to the bedroom and all Jarib and Eli could hear were muffled voices as she started back into the living room, this time changed into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, her baby bump still incredibly visible as she grabbed her car keys off of the coffee table and then leaving before Eli even had a chance to open his mouth.

* * *

Even outside of Gibbs' house, Ziva could hear Tony's voice, screaming about...nothing.

She went to pick the lock when she realized it was open and walked in, starting towards the stairs to the basement, where she had followed Tony's voice.

She made her way down the stairs and stopped at the bottom when she saw Tony sitting on the ground in the middle of Gibbs' boat, the bars around him, "I'm in prison!" He truly looked like a little kid, and it almost warmed Ziva's heart.

Almost.

The rich stench of alcohol mixed with the sawdust in the air and she could barely breath as Gibbs' eyes caught hers, "Evening, Ziver." Gibbs quietly said and she nodded as Tony's eyes scanned the room, resting on hers.

"ZIVA!" he shouted, standing up quickly, his head hitting one of the bars. It didn't phase him as he tripped through two of the pieces of wood, stumbling with his footsteps towards her. For once, she was disgusted with him. He smelled horrible, he looked horrible, and he was acting like...well...a drunk. And he was drunk.

She took a small step backwards from him and scrunched her nose up in disgust. He held his arms wide as he nearly tripped. She jumped to the side and he fell onto the ground face first. Sharing a look with Gibbs, she bent down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before putting one hand on each of his shoulders, trying to pull him up with her belly in the way. Gibbs broke into a light jog over to her and helped her up easily, Tony slumping down onto a step, his head against one of the poles.

Sharing yet another look with Gibbs she sat down carefully next to Tony, stroking his hair with her fingertips, like a young child or a puppy dog. She was disgusted with him, she truly was, but she understood why he did it.

If she could drink, she would have probably been as drunk as Tony was at the moment, if not, worse, "Ziva..." He breathed out as she pushed his hair back with her hand, feeling his forehead slightly.

"Yes?" She questioned, trying not to get extremely upset with him.

She knew why he did it.

More importantly, she understood why he did it.

She tried desperately not to get upset. He turned his body towards her and rested his head on her shoulder, allowing Ziva to notice the dirt on his nose. She wiped it off with her finger before cradling his head against her body. He rested one of his hands on her stomach, "I love you." He whispered and she just sighed, stroking his hair some more, running her fingers through it.

"Oh Tony, I know."

* * *

Ziva woke up fairly early, not bothering to wake up the sleeping Tony next to her. They had moved up to the guest bedroom that Gibbs had in his house after Tony had fallen asleep, snoring loudly on Ziva's shoulder.

Both she and Gibbs had had to carry him up the stairs and into the bed.

She threw the covers off of her and climbed out of the unknown bed, heading downstairs. She stretched her aching back as much as she could. Gibbs was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand, sipping it as he read the newspaper.

"Gibbs?" She called out and he stood, quickly.

"Yeah, Ziva?" He questioned and she entered the kitchen.

"Do you have any advil around here?" She asked and he smirked.

"For Tony?"

She nodded and he walked towards one of the cabinets, by the sink, pulling out a pill bottle. He opened it up and was about to pour three advil into his hands when he stopped, looked at Ziva, and then put the cap back on, handing her the bottle, "He's gonna need more than just three."

She smiled slightly as she got him a glass of water. She also grabbed a pad of paper and a pen before starting back up the stairs.

She was winded half-way up them, but continued to walk.

It took her longer than she was supposed to as she set the advil bottle and the glass of water down onto the bedside table, scribbling Tony a short note, explaining that she was going to go home and get changed before heading into work.

* * *

She made it home, still trying to convince herself that Tony did what he did for a good reason. Eli demanded to know where she was last night, even though she knew that he knew, but she ignored him as she changed her clothing quickly, "If you would like a ride to NCIS, I suggest that you get into the car now." She called over her shoulder at Jarib and Eli who looked at each other and then hurried out of the apartment, following her as she got into her Mini Cooper.

Unlike everyone else, excluding Tony, who was used to it, Jarib and Eli both weren't phased by Ziva's erratic driving. They made it to NCIS headquarters in record time, the tires squealing as she parked the car into the parking lot.

Once they made it up to the squad room, Eli attempted to talk to Ziva, "Ziva....I think that you should go and see Director Vance..."

"No."

"Zivalah, please."

She whipped her head around, so that she was facing him, "Do not call me that." She nearly spat through her teeth at him. Throwing her backpack down, she realized that Tony wasn't there. And neither was Gibbs. Just McGee, who took one look at her and then bolted out of the bullpen. She furrowed her eyebrows together but ignored the junior field agents problems.

"Officer DiNozzo." She looked up at where Director Vance was standing on the catwalk, looking down at her, his hands clasped together, "My office. Now. And bring your father with you as well. And Officer Brock."

Jarib and Ziva looked at each other as Eli gestured towards the stairs, "Shall we?" He questioned and she sighed.

"Yes..." She turned to McGee, "Inform Tony, when he arrives, that I am in a meeting with Officer Jarib, Director Vance and David."

He nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Ziva sighed and looked at the elevators one more time.

Tony really need to hurry up and get his hungover ass to work.

And now.

* * *

"Worst. Hangover. Ever." Tony groaned as he leaned his head back on the headrest in Gibbs' car, "I should not have taken that twelfth whiskey shot." He shook his head, "Or was it fifteenth?"

Gibbs just rolled his eyes as he turned down a street, running over a speed bump. Tony was jostled in the car and he groaned, "Aw boss, why'd you have to go down Euclid? You know there are speed bumps..." He groaned, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the searing pain that was running trough his head as Gibbs ran over another speed bump.

"I bet Ziva hates me." He groaned, rubbing his temples with his fingers, trying to make the pain go away.

"She stayed with you all night." He muttered.

"Really?" He questioned, "I don't remember that."

"You also rolled around on the sidewalk laughing outside of the bar."

"Oh." Tony said, pausing for a moment as he looked forwards, "So I didn't say anything stupid?"

Gibbs ran over another speed bump.

* * *

"Probie, do you have any jasmine tea lying around?"

He furrowed his eyebrows together, "Why?" he cautiously asked and Tony threw his backpack down behind his desk.

"Cause I sure as hell don't. And this hangover's a killer."

"So why do you need jasmine tea?"

"And lime." Tony finished as he walked over to Ziva's desk, pulling open one of the drawers, searching through what she had in there. He sighed, not finding either one as he stood up straight, pausing as he saw her NCIS backpack behind her desk. He looked up at McGee, "Where's Ziva?"

"Oh, she wanted me to tell you that she, Jarib, Director Vance, and her father all had a meeting up in Vance's office."

Tony's heart kicked into overdrive as he looked up the stairs.

Was she being forced to transfer to Mossad?

Through his blistering headache and his all around sore body, he managed to break into an all out sprint up the stairs.

* * *

"What is this about?" Ziva questioned as Vance pulled out a chair for her. She took it graciously, but sat on the edge, as if she was ready to leave at any second.

"Remember a couple of months ago you came to me requesting a transfer to NCIS to become a full time agent?"

She nodded her head, "Of course." Had he truly thought that she forgot?

"Well that was your father's reason for his visit."

She sighed and looked down at her lap. She vividly remembered yesterday's lunch conversation and remembered her father insisting over and over again that she leave the child and transfer full time to Mossad.

And now it was time.

She twisted her engagement and wedding rings on her fingers as she looked up at Vance, "And?" she finally questioned. Part of her wanted it...no...all of her wanted it to be that Vance was calling her in to tell her that she was going to become a full time NCIS agent.

"Eli and I have had a very long discussion, and we have come to the conclusion that the best fit for you would be-" Vance stopped as the doors to his office flew open, revealing Tony DiNozzo.

His head throbbed.

He tried to ignore it, "No! I can't let you do this."

"What?" Vance demanded, "What are you doing here, DiNozzo?"

"You called me here." Ziva responded, looking at him and Vance groaned.

"You!" He pointed towards Tony, "Why are you here?"

"I can't let you take Ziva away. We're legally married, you can't separate us unless you kill us."

"Tony!" Ziva hissed under her breath and he moved so that he was standing next to her, placing one hand on her shoulder.

"I can't let you take her away from me. I'm sorry Director Vance."

Vance chuckled, "That's where you have it all wrong, Agent DiNozzo."

He furrowed his eyebrows together, "What?"

"Or should I say...Agent DiNozzo's?"

Ziva looked at him, her eyes growing wide as Tony found the words for her, "Agent DiNozzo's?" He repeated and Vance nodded. He looked at Eli and then at Vance, "As in...plural?"

"Congratulations." He reached out his hand towards her, "You're now officially an NCIS agent, Special Agent Ziva David-DiNozzo."

Ziva smiled up at Tony and then jumped up, kissing him quickly on the lips. She smiled at Jarib and then at her father, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Hey!" Tony grinned, looking at Eli as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "You actually do have a heart!"

Ziva jabbed Tony in the ribs as Vance started getting together papers that she had to sign in order for it to be official.

Eli stared into his daughter's chocolate brown eyes and for once, he saw one thing he never thought he'd see in his direction after Tali died.

Love.

And for him.


	13. 7 Months

_Seven Months Pregnant..._

When Ziva DiNozzo screamed, it wasn't normally a good thing.

It meant one of several options, none of them that Tony liked very much.

Option number one: She needed something. Badly. That was normally why she screamed.

Option number two: They were pleasuring themselves into the night. However, option number two had gone to hell ever since Ziva had gotten 'too big' for said escapades. Tony liked option number two.

Option number three: She was pissed off at him. He did something to piss her off. Tony didn't like option number three very much. That normally meant that, somehow, he could get injured. By a pregnant woman.

But this was definitely the worst; Ziva was screaming at him at 0200h in the morning.

He had received the worst wake-up call he could have ever received.

One moment, he was in his soft, warm bed, Ziva wrapped around him.

The next moment he was crashing onto the hardwood floors, groaning and rubbing his backside. He squinted and looked up, his eyes meeting Ziva's through the darkness. She was on all fours, looking down at him, her hair falling over her shoulders, "I am hungry." She finally said after moments of silence.

"What?" He demanded.

"I. Am. HUNGRY!" She shouted and he quickly stood up. He really should have been used to it by now. In fact, her crazy food obsessions had gotten so bad over the past couple of weeks that he had decided that it would just be easier and faster to sleep in jeans and a t-shirt.

And, he'd avoid more screaming from Ziva.

The past week, she had gotten obsessed with 'The Worlds Greatest Barbecue', a rather messy goat sandwich in bed wasn't exactly what he wanted to be...messy in _their _bed.

But he also wanted Ziva to be happy.

And if that meant him having to get pushed out of bed and screamed at to go and get her her stupid sandwich at 0200h in the morning, he was perfectly fine with that.

Grabbing the keys off of the dresser, he slipped on his shoes and hurried out of the apartment, taking the stairs two at a time.

Pulling up to the restaurant, he rolled his eyes as the man opened up the door for him, yawning as he handed him a paper bag, "Are you that DiNozzo guy?"

Furrowing his eyebrows together he nodded, slowly, and the guy let out a deep sigh of relief, "Thank god. Here's your food." Tony eyed him and then took the bag from him, carefully, as if it was going to attack him.

"Thanks?" He questioned.

"Look, it's like two in the morning, can you just pay me so that I can go home? The stupid manager made me stay up and wait for you to come and pick up your sandwich. And I'm beat. So just pay me."

Tony nodded and then pulled out his wallet, fishing through it for a ten dollar bill. The man, who was fighting to keep his eyelids open watched his hands, smirking slightly, "Pregnant wife?" He questioned and Tony stopped, looking up at him as he pulled out the money.

"Yeah...why?" He questioned.

"Well that explains it." He snatched the bill out of his hand and pocketed it, closing the door behind him, locking it, "Have fun." He stifled another yawn before starting back towards his car.

Tony looked down at the paper bag and then got back into his Mustang, putting the key into the ignition as he looked inside of the paper bag, making sure that the sandwich was perfect. He couldn't even imagine what Ziva would do if he got it _wrong. _He shuddered at the thought as he started the engine, satisfied with what was in the bag as he drove off.

* * *

Tony kicked off his shoes and ran a hand through his bed head, the paper bag in one hand as he shuffled towards the bedroom.

Opening up the door, he saw Ziva sitting there, on top of the covers, a _spoon _in her hands.

He chuckled, "I don't know how you're gonna eat this with a spoon, but don't get it on the comforter okay? I just washed it."

He threw the key down on the dresser and then chucked the bag at her, shuffling back towards the bed, his feet dragging. He heard the bag rustle and he stopped abruptly when something hit the side of his head.

He looked down at the ground, where the paper bag was and then up at his wife. He spread his arms wide and she crossed her arms, "I do not _want _that."

Tony let his mouth drop open, he couldn't help it, "Are you serious?" She just stared at him and he sighed, nearly spinning in a circle as he ran another hand through his hair, "Well then what _do _you want?"

"Ice cream and garden peas." She said, simply and he just stared at her.

"Right now." He said, almost in a question.

"Right now." She confirmed, nodding once.

Tony groaned, "Ziva, we don't _have _any ice cream! Your ice cream obsession was two weeks ago! You ate it all! Come on, it's two in the morning, can't you wait until like...normal people wake up?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers, "What flavor?"

She grinned, "Neapolitan."

"Ziva, the supermarket isn't even _open _now."

"Ask around." She simply said and he groaned, grabbing the keys once again before starting out of the bedroom, "Tony?" She called and he had to resist the urge to scream at her as he turned around, on his heel, "Could you get that _disgusting _smell out of the room?" She questioned and he looked down at the paper bag before walking over to it and picking it up, starting to walk out of the bedroom again when she, once again, stopped him.

"What?" He demanded, his tone annoyed.

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

He just rolled his eyes and left the room with the sandwich, disposing of it on the kitchen table before leaving the apartment completely.

Sighing, he approached Nick's door, knocking rather timidly at first before banging on it. A couple of minutes later, after repeated knocking, Nick threw open the door, "What do you _want, _Tony?" He questioned, leaning up against the door frame, rubbing his eyelids with his fist. His was obviously trying to fight his eyes. And he was desperately losing.

"Do you have any...uh...ice cream?" he questioned and Nick blinked a couple of times before nodding.

"Yeah...why?"

"You got any...Neapolitan?"

"No." He responded, shaking his head, "Just Chocolate and Coffee. Why?"

"Ziva wants some. She's gone...crazy with these food obsessions."

Nick stared at him for a moment or two before nodding, "Uh-huh." He paused another moment, "Well have fun." He yawned before closing the door in Tony's face.

Sighing, he started onto Nick's neighbor.

By the moment that he knocked on her door, he knew she was gonna be a pain.

The uptight, stick straight blond that he had slept with a couple of times opened up the door, frowning at him, "What do you want?" She snapped.

"Uh...hey...Veronica..." He started, looking down at the ground, "You...got any ice cream?"

She furrowed her eyebrows together and looked at him, "You bang on my door at three in the morning demanding _ice cream? _What are you trying to pull, DiNozzo?"

"Look, just...do you have any ice cream?" he asked before and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Her answer was simple and Tony stared at her, gesturing for her to continue.

"Well? What flavors?"

"Vanilla." She finished, "Now do you want it or not?"

Tony groaned, "No, but-" He never got a chance to finish, for she had scoffed, rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her.

Tony moved onto the next neighbor, an aging woman who he felt rather horrible about waking up in the middle of the night. She had no ice cream.

The next neighbor was a man that was fresh out of college. To Tony, he looked like a string bean, "Hey..." He grinned, "What's up?"

"Uh..sleeping." He said in a tone that proved to Tony that that was a stupid question to ask.

"Right. Well..." He looked at the ground before looking back at the kid. He hoped he had ice cream. Oh how much he hoped he did, "You got any ice cream?"

He stared at him, "Uh...yeah..."

"What flavor?"

_Neapolitan. Neapolitan. Neapolitan. Neapolitan. Neapolitan. _Tony kept thinking to himself, but was disappointed when he responded, "Strawberry."

He groaned before his mind went to work.

Nick had chocolate.

Veronica had vanilla.

This guy had strawberry.

"Can I have some?" He grinned and the kid moved towards the kitchen, reaching into his freezer and pulling out a pint of strawberry ice cream, "Thank you _so _much." He grinned and the kid nodded.

"Yeah...no problem..."

Tony left the apartment happily, the strawberry ice cream under his arm.

He thought as he walked back over to Nick's apartment...what kind of guy would have _only _strawberry ice cream?

He must really _really _like fruit.

After disturbing both Nick and Veronica once again, he hurried back into his own apartment, running as fast as he could past the bedroom door so that Ziva wouldn't see the three different ice cream tubs he had in his hands.

Letting out a sigh, he set down the three containers and pulled out a bowl and a spoon, taking rather large proportions of each of the three flavors and placing them into the bowl.

Now all he needed was garden peas.

He threw open a cabinet.

No peas.

He threw open another one.

Again, no peas.

He searched the rest of the cabinets before searching through the fridge.

No prevail.

Groaning, he decided to check the freezer, opening it up and shoving a couple of frozen TV dinners out of the way before finding what he wanted: an extremely cold can of peas. Grinning, he pulled it out and turned on the light, checking the expiration date.

Five months ago.

_Five months. _

But...they were in the freezer, so they must be...okay, right? He glanced out into the living room, the light from the bedroom shining out onto the floor. She would never notice...but she would notice that they were...snow peas.

He laughed slightly at his 'pun' and took the top off of the can before he then threw open the microwave, shoving the entire can into it. He put it in for a cook time of a minute but then stopped after it started to spark.

_Right, DiNozzo...that's a METAL can, meaning that it's going to BLOW UP in the microwave. _Scolding himself, he pulled out the can, dropping it onto the ground for it was hot from the sparks. Cursing himself, some of the peas dribbled onto the ground. He shoved them back into the can and then cleaned up the water from where the ice on the can had melted. He pulled out a pan and filled it with water, putting it on the stove and waiting until it boiled.

By this point, the ice cream he had in the bowl had melted and it was now ice cream _soup. _

Groaning, he dumped it into the trash can and placed the can of peas into the boiling water. It bobbed in the water as he put new ice cream into the bowl, waiting a little for the peas to defrost before picking it up out of the stove, this time with an oven mitt, and pouring them over the ice cream. Frowning he turned off the stove and shoved a spoon into the ice cream and peas combination, walking towards the bedroom.

He walked into the bedroom and over to Ziva, who was sitting in her same position, smiling at him. He handed it to her, sighing, "Here you go."

She grinned and took it from him, shoveling it in. He started out of the bedroom, heading into the kitchen to go and finish putting what he had used to make Ziva her concoction away when she stopped him, "Tony?" He voice was sweet and he turned instantly, trying to put a fake smile on his face, "I love you." She smiled, softly and he nodded.

"Right back atcha, sweetheart." He watched her eat another spoon of her ice cream before starting back into the kitchen.

He disposed of the boiling water, which now was just hot, and shoved the ice cream into the freezer, cleaning up his mess with a sponge and a towel before running a hand through his hair and down his face.

When he was finally finished, it was around 0400h, and he entered the bedroom, trying to find sleep. Instead, he found an empty ice cream bowl and a sleeping wife in their bed. Walking silently over to the beside table, he grabbed the bowl and washed it in the kitchen. Returning back to the bedroom he fell back down in bed, but couldn't find sleep.

He _had _been up for nearly three hours, and they'd have to be up in three hours anyways to go to work...

He groaned.

At around 0600h, he fell asleep, even though he didn't really realize the time. He felt as if he had been asleep for just a couple of seconds before he felt someone shake his shoulder, "Tony..." They cooed and he groaned, "Tony..." It was more persistent, "Tony!" They shouted and he growled, "Wake up...it's time for work."

"Ugh..." He groaned, "Are you _serious?" _

She nodded, "Yes. In fact, I let you sleep in." He finally opened his eyes and noticed that she was dressed and ready for work, "You have five minutes." She smiled before kissing him on the forehead and leaving the bedroom.

Tony groaned and leaned his head back on the pillow.

One thing was certain.

He couldn't _wait _until that baby was born.

* * *

Tony glanced down at his watch one more time.

Ten minutes ago Ziva had woken him up and specifically told him he had five minutes to get ready for work. While he was buttoning up his shirt, she had walked into the bathroom.

And she hadn't come out since.

He hadn't wanted to disturb her, after the way she acted last night when he got her 'the wrong food'. But, really? How was _he _supposed to know that she didn't want the food that she had eaten nonstop for a week?

He groaned and finally banged on the door, "Come _on, _Zi, we're gonna be late! What are you doing in there anyways?" He demanded and her muffled voice came through the door.

"I am not _ready!_"

"What?" He demanded, "Why?" He banged on the door again, "Open up!"

"No!" She shouted, "I need to shave my legs!"

Tony paused and had to resist the urge to laugh, "Shave your legs?"

"Yes!"

He groaned, "Can't this wait?"

"No." She simply said.

Groaning, he pounded on the door again, "Open _up, _Zee-vah."

"Only if you will help me."

"Shave your legs?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Tony sighed and looked down at his watch, checking the time. They were _so _going to be late, "Well I need you to open up the door."

He waited for a moment before the door opened up, revealing his wife, the bottom half of her naked. He groaned, "Oh god, Zi..." He whispered in agony under his breath, as if she was torturing him.

Because, frankly, she was.

She grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him in, slamming the door shut behind him, "Jeez, Zi, there isn't anyone else out there!"

Tony noticed her pants thrown on the ground near the toilet and she walked over and grabbed her razor off of the sink as well as pull out her shaving cream and handing it to him. Before Tony even had the chance to _think _about what to say, she sat down on the toilet, shoving one leg out as far as she could towards him. Tony sighed and looked at her, narrowing her eyes at her, "You're lucky I love you."

She just smiled like a princess and wiggled her toes as Tony bent down on one knee, allowing Ziva to rest her foot on his leg.

He ran his eyes up and down her leg and smirked, "God, Zi, you're right..." he looked up at her and grinned, "You're incredibly hairy!" She narrowed her eyes at him, watching as he tilted his head to the side, examining her leg, "It's like a little forest of hair growing on your leg!"

She smacked him, "Hurry _up, _DiNozzo."

He grinned and looked up at her, "Talking to yourself now?"

She rolled her eyes, "Just...shave my leg."

"How?" He demanded and she groaned.

"Just like your face!" She gestured towards his visage, "Which you need to shave..."

He narrowed his eyes to slits, "Hey! I'm not as bad as this!" He pointed towards it and she had to resist the urge to let her foot 'accidentally' pop up and smack him in the chin.

Letting her foot drop, he grabbed a washcloth and wet it, wringing it out so that it was slightly damp before returning to his previous position. Setting her foot back up on his leg he groaned, "Why can't you do this yourself?" He demanded as he wet down her leg.

"Because _something-" _She gestured to her baby bump, "-is in the way!" She nearly shouted, rolling her eyes, "Idiot." She muttered under her breath.

"Do you want me to do this or not?" He demanded.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, exasperated and he nodded, his eyes wide.

"All right! Then be quiet!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

Once he finished wetting down her leg, he grabbed the shaving cream can and squirted some into his hand. It had a blue tint to it, and he lifted it up to his nose, sniffing it. He lowered his hand and looked up at her, "Rain?" He questioned but she just gave him a closed, tight smile before busting out laughing.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, "What?" he demanded and she just continued to laugh, "What?"

Unable to talk, she wrapped an arm around her stomach and then pointed to her nose with her other finger. Sighing, Tony reached a finger up and wiped it off before looking at her wet, perfectly toned leg and taking in a deep breath.

Oh he knew that _this _was going to be fun.

Running his hands up and down her legs _without _having sex?

Oh, this was going to be _fun. _

Note the sarcasm.

Quickly, he started rubbing the shaving cream up her leg. Ziva smiled at him, noticing his discomfort. He barely even took the moment to breathe as he continued to quickly make sure that every part of her leg was covered in the cream. Deciding to mess with him, she let out a small moan and he stopped and looked up at her. Before Ziva even had a chance to laugh, he let her foot drop from his leg, attaching his lips on hers, pulling hungrily at them, putting one hand on each of her legs to support himself. They broke for air, Tony pulling back and returning to his position, both of them breathing hard, "Don't do that to me, damn it." He muttered as Ziva sighed.

"Tony..." She pointed to his pants and he looked down, realizing the white shaving cream stain all over the front.

Tony groaned, "Aw...shit!" he nearly shouted, grabbing the washcloth and wetting it, wiping it away and scrubbing until all that was left was a nice wet stain running up and down both of his pant legs.

"It looks like you wet yourself." She laughed and he groaned.

"We are _so _late, Ziva."

"That is because you cannot keep your hands focused on the task."

Not wanting to argue and waste more time, he grabbed the razor and started at the top, near her thigh, pulling it down her leg slowly. Halfway down her leg, Ziva let out a small 'ow' and she shuddered, her leg involuntarily moving away from Tony, who was pulling the razor down, "Tony!" She shouted as her leg immediately started bleeding, the blood running down her shin and mixing with the shaving cream.

Overreacting, Tony jumped up and grabbed the nearest towel he could find, wiping the blood away...as well as all of the shaving cream that was there.

Ziva groaned and threw her head back.

This was going to take forever.

About ten minutes later, Tony had finished _one _of Ziva's legs and had just started on the other one when he felt her hand on top of his head, running her fingers through it. He looked up at her, "You are the sweetest man I have ever met." She smiled.

"And you are the most demanding woman I've ever met." He grinned back and she rolled her eyes, shoving his head away.

She sighed as he ran his hands up and down her leg, applying the shaving cream, quickly, "We are...so dead, Tony."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded as he examined her leg, making sure that he got all of the places, "I can see _that _conversation now..." He confirmed he got all of the places before grabbing her blue razor again, changing into his 'Gibbs' voice, "DiNozzo's!" He shouted, furrowing his eyebrows together as he did his impression, "Why the hell are you two so late?" He changed back into his normal voice, "Oh sorry, boss, Ziva just wanted me to shave her legs for her." He rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah..._that'll _go over well." He scoffed.

She smiled down at him and shook her head again, "Well we will just have to wait and see his reaction, yes?"

"I guess..." He let out another breath as he finished half of her leg. Once he was finished, he grabbed a towel and wiped down her legs before he bent down and picked up her pants, handing them to her.

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning up on her tip-toes and giving him a kiss on the lips, tugging on his collar as she did so. Her belly ran into his stomach and he smiled as she broke the kiss, sitting back down flat on her two feet.

Ziva slipped the pants back on, holding onto Tony for support before they both started out of the bathroom and into the living room to gear up.

Tony checked his watch.

"An hour late." He commented as they both holstered their guns, slipping the badges on their waistbands of the pants, "Gibbs is gonna kill us."

She shrugged as she adjusted her gun, "Not me."

"How are you so sure?" He demanded as they started towards the door, Tony grabbing the key to Mustang.

She grinned, "I am pregnant." She said and he held the door open for her, groaning as she walked through.

Correction: he _really _couldn't wait until the child was born.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dead." Tony said, "So dead." Ziva rolled her eyes as the elevator doors opened, and walked ahead of him towards the squad room. Tony jogged a couple of steps to catch up with her, "I mean, do you know how dead we are? Very dead. Dead, dead, dead."

Her patience was running thin, _very_ thin, "Tony, will you _please_ stop saying that?" As they rounded the corner of the squad room, Ziva walked to her desk while Tony stood in the middle, dumbfounded.

"Where are they?" Tony said, pointing to the other two empty desks.

Ziva shrugged, "I do not know Tony, I just got here." She said. Tony walked slowly behind his desk, dropping his backpack in the process. He walked over to McGee's desk, looking around it.

"McGoo's gear is gone." He then opened the left drawer, looking in it, "And his weapon is gone."

"Then they are probably on a case." Ziva said.

"A case? We haven't had a case in a week. And I've been here everyday. And _now_ somebody decides to die?" Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together, "Oh, sorry, that was a little...mean, wasn't it?" Ziva's eyes grew big and she nodded. "I gotta find out where they are."

Ziva pointed to McGee's desk, "But McGee is not here."

"Don't need him." Ziva chuckled and rolled backwards in her chair, standing from her desk.

"This I have got to see." She said, hovering over Tony as he typed on his computer. She giggled again, "McGee would be done by now."

"Yeah well, McGee hasn't had sex in over a year." Ziva only shook her head and watched as he typed for several more minutes, finally pulling up the GPS on Gibbs' phone. "Come on, Zi. We're going to that crime scene. I'm not sitting here and letting McSteal get all the fun this week."

Ziva put her weapon on her side and followed Tony quickly to the elevator, "I do not think that working on a murder case is _fun_, Tony. Because somebody was...murdered."

Tony pressed the button for the button for the garage, holding his finger up in the air, "Yeah, yeah. But it beats paperwork."

Pulling up to the crime scene, Tony parked the car and the couple got out, walking over to Gibbs, who was squatting next to Ducky. "Hey boss, what do we have?" Gibbs heard Tony's voice and looked at Ducky before turning slowly, standing and staring right into the senior field agents eyes. Tony gulped, "Um, sorry I was late...I just...had to take care of something."

"Why in the _hell_ didn't you answer your cell phone?"

Tony swallowed again and pulled it out of his pocket, holding it in the air so that Gibbs could see, "Um, the ringer was off." Gibbs raised his left hand and slapped him on the back of the head, the usual punishment for the major case response team.

"Thank you boss."

Gibbs nodded slightly and turned back around, facing the body, "Sergeant Jonathan Crowell. Took two to the chest about 3 hours ago. Since your finally here, DiNozzo, why don't you take photos and then you can interview the witness." Gibbs said, and Tony looked up at the other Marine who stood quietly, waiting.

Ziva walked up to Tony, holding her camera in her hand, the strap around her neck.

"DiNozzo!" Ziva and Tony both looked up, but it was painfully obvious who he was talking to, "What is Ziva doing here?"

Tony looked at her and then back at Gibbs, "I don't know boss, she just...came with me. Didn't really think about it I guess." Ziva looked up at Tony, for she really didn't think about it either, and then back at the boss man.

"Gibbs I am fine. I can sketch or take pictures." Ziva said, but Gibbs ignored her as he walked back over to Tony.

"Do you know how dangerous it is at a crime scene? Your wife is 7 months pregnant with your child. Use your head, DiNozzo. Take her home. Now." Tony was in no position to argue.

"Yes boss." Gibbs walked away from them and Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist, walking slowly with her back towards the car, "Sorry sweetcheeks, but Gibbs is right."

"Tony this is ridiculous." Ziva said, but then at that moment, a gunshot was heard. The Marine that Tony was to interview hit the ground, crying out in pain. Tony grabbed Ziva and ran behind the Medical Examiner's truck, where Ducky and Palmer were hiding as well.

Tony's heart was about to beat out of his chest as he held Ziva's body close to his own, holding her head to his chest and she had her arms wrapped around her belly. Gibbs and McGee were constantly firing the weapon in the direction the shots were fired from, but the shooting continued. "Ziva, you okay?" Tony muttered into her neck. Ziva didn't reply, she only pulled him closer, the only thing she was concerned about was her baby.

And then, the gunshots stopped.

Gibbs and McGee ran over to the wooded area, their guns at the ready. Gibbs kicked the weapon, "Clear!" He yelled, and then holstered his gun, McGee doing the same. Ducky and Palmer ran to the wounded Marine, squatting down to his leg.

Tony moved from Ziva just a little bit, his breathing labored, "You okay?" He asked again, his voice in a panic.

Ziva nodded, her eyes closed and arms still wrapped around her pregnant belly, "I am fine, Tony." She looked down at her belly, "And so is baby." Tony kissed her on the forehead.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Tony, no. I am fine."

"Ziva, please I just wanna make..."

Ziva shook her head and grabbed his arm, stopping both of them from walking any further, "No. We are fine, Tony."

Tony sighed, shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry, Zi." He whispered. They finally let go of each other and Tony walked her to the car, sitting her down in the passenger's seat. As he walked around to the drivers side, he looked up at his boss, who was staring at him.

Tony knew that he was in for the biggest head slap of the year when Gibbs got back to NCIS.

As they pulled away from the crime scene, Tony shook his head.

He deserved worse.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If Ziva heard the question 'are you okay?' one more time from her husband, she was going to scream.

Literally.

And then after that question, he would say 'I'm sorry.'

It wasn't _all _his fault, she didn't even think about it either as she got into the car to go with him to the crime scene. And even after explaining all of this to him, he still sat at his desk, beating himself up about it. Sighing, she stood from her desk and walked over to him, pulling out his chair and making herself comfortable in his lap, "Tony." She said firmly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "We are _fine_. It is not all your fault. Our job is sometimes dangerous."

"Yeah, but Ziva..." She pressed her finger to his lips,

"We are fine." She said again, and he smiled slightly, nodding his head. She pressed a kiss to his lips and stood as McGee and Gibbs entered the squad room. McGee stopped and looked at the two.

"Hey, Ziva, you okay?"

Ziva nodded and answered him, but she was looking right at Gibbs, "Baby and I are _fine_."

McGee looked at Gibbs and then back at Ziva, "That's good." Was his reply. Gibbs never took his stare off of Tony as he spoke.

"McGee, go down and help Abby with ballistics."

He put his gun in his drawer and placed his backpack on the ground, nodding slightly, "Yes boss."

Gibbs wiggled his finger at Tony and then walked to his second favorite 'meeting' place, behind the stairs. Tony ran a hand through his hair and spoke first, "Alright, look boss, I know what I did was stupid. I would have rather been shot then have Ziva and my child in danger."

"What in the _hell_ were you thinking, DiNozzo?"

"I know boss I...."

"Use that head on your shoulders, Tony. You are about to be a father very soon and you cannot do stupid things like putting it in any kind of danger!" Gibbs took a step closer to Tony, his face only inches from the senior field agent, "Because one day, DiNozzo, you may not be there to protect them. And in a split second they could be _gone_." Gibbs pulled an evidence bag from his pocket, a bullet in it, "We picked this up not 10 feet from where you were walking with your pregnant wife, Tony."

Tony's face turned pale white and he felt as if he could faint. He stared at the gold bullet in the clear bag and he honestly didn't know how Gibbs lived everyday with his wife and child not by his side. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I don't know what I would've done to myself if something had happened." He said softly.

"I know what _I _would've done, DiNozzo." Gibbs said sternly, and then raised his hand, his finger pointing right at Tony's face, "You got lucky today. Don't ever do that again."

Tony nodded, "I've learned my lesson, boss."

Gibbs raised his hand and placed another hard slap on the back of Tony's head, "Good."

As if on cue, Ziva walked up to the two men and Gibbs looked at her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly, "You sure you're okay, Ziver?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes Gibbs."

"Okay. Whatcha need?"

Ziva glanced at Tony and then back at the boss, "Abby called. She and McGee have something for you." Gibbs nodded and started to walk towards the back elevator.

"Uh, boss?" Tony said and Gibbs stopped, turning back towards the couple. "Ziva and I would like to talk to you for a second."

"About what?" Gibbs asked and Tony swallowed the lump in his throat again as Gibbs' blue eyes stared right at him, waiting on him to continue. "Um...we discussed this a few days ago and wanted to...ask you something."

"Spit it out, Tony." Gibbs said.

Ziva sighed and decided that she better take over, since Tony was already in hot water, "We would like you to be apart of our child's life, Gibbs." Gibbs nodded slowly.

"Yeah, well you see, boss, since my father is insane and her father is on the other side of the world, we're going to need somebody to play the grandfather card. And we'd like that to be you."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "I'm too young to be a grandfather." He commented. Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

Tony cleared his throat, "Uhh, okay. How about Uncle?"

Gibbs let the corners of his mouth pull up, "That's better."

Tony grinned, "So you'll do it?"

Gibbs smirked and nodded, only slightly, "Sure." And with that, he turned and left the two standing behind the stairs.

Ziva smiled at him, "See, that was not so hard, was it?"

Tony watched her walk back to her desk and shook his head at himself, Gibbs' words echoing in his head, "_Because one day, DiNozzo, you may not be there to protect them. And in a split second they could be gone."_

Gibbs was right.

He _did_ get lucky today.

He didn't want to ever get that close to being un-lucky again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The case was an open and shut when Abby's ballistics concluded that the shooter's weapon was the one who killed the Sergeant. Gibbs assigned the team to paperwork, as usual.

Tony had his chair right next to Ziva's. She was actually feeling a little claustrophobic, but only because after that incident earlier, Tony hadn't let her out of his sight. She had to _force_ him to let her go into the women's restroom alone.

She understood his concerns, she really did, but she didn't know how many times she had uttered the phrase 'We are _fine_.'. Currently, he had his left hand on her belly, rubbing with his thumb, and his right was around her waist as she sat in the chair.

"Hey, that one looks good." He pointed to the screen, and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" She asked and he smiled.

"The third one down, sweetcheeks. It's a three bedroom, two bath." And then she remembered, she was supposed to be looking at townhouses.

Earlier, when Gibbs said the words '_There's always paperwork to do, DiNozzo.', _Tony decided that it would be an excellent time to house shop. She clicked on the picture and a long description was shown, along with several photos. "Oh yeah we've gotta see that one." He grinned, and Ziva printed the page, adding to the stack of about four they already picked out.

When they exhausted the ones around DC and surrounding areas, Tony returned to his desk, giving Ziva a little breathing room. She felt baby move inside her and she smiled, wrapping her arms around her belly again. The squad room became quiet for about an hour, until Tony slammed down his phone and stood up quickly, collecting his gun from the drawer, "Come on babe. We've got appointments."

"Appointments?" Ziva questioned, confused.

"Yeah. We're gonna look at townhouses! Gotta get ready for baby girl!" He said and watched Ziva grin as he added, "Or boy." Ziva sighed and stood, grabbing Tony's hand as she waved goodbye to McGee.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva scoffed as she hurried out of the front door, the real estate agent and Tony following behind her. "We will definitely not be moving into that one." She said more to Samantha, the estate agent, than Tony.

Tony pouted, "Why not?"

She gaped, "It was _green_!"

Tony looked at Samantha, who looked between the pair, confused. Tony lifted and dropped one shoulder, "I like green."

Ziva rolled her eyes and counted on her fingers for emphasis, "The walls were green, the carpet was green, the ceiling was green, the plants were green, the toilet paper was green!"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, "The toilet paper was green?" He laughed, "And aren't the plants _supposed_ to be green?"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "The point is, it is too much green."

"We could change the green, sweetheart."

"It does not matter, every time I walk into that house I would see the green."

Tony laughed and pressed a kiss on her forehead, "You are so weird, Zi."

"Why? Because I do not want to live in a crayon box that has only green crayons?"

"Precisely." Tony replied.

Samantha decided that she better stop the bickering, for it seemed like it was never going to end, "Well, Mrs. DiNozzo, is there anything that you like about this townhouse?"

Ziva sighed and nodded slightly, "Yes, I like the tub."

Tony shook his head, "Nah. I'd rather have a shower." He grinned and then added, "A big one."

"A tub is more relaxing, Tony."

"A shower is more..._fun_." He argued, but a grin was across his face.

Samantha smiled, "We have a few more to look at, why don't we head that way?" They piled into Samantha's SUV and she drove them a little out of town, and into a two bedroom, two bath townhouse. Tony and Ziva both liked the place, and it wasn't green, but the bedroom's were incredibly small and they wanted something a little bigger.

The next house was about the right size and had two bedrooms, but needed a lot of TLC, and with a baby on the way, that was something they wouldn't have time for.

Houses number four, five, and six, were not at all what they had in mind, both for baby's needs and their own. As soon as they walked out of the seventh one, Tony groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, Samantha, I think we're done. None of these are what we're looking for." He held out his hand, "So thank you for your time, we really appreciate it."

Samantha nodded, "I understand that these townhouses are not what you had in mind, but I do have one more that may fit your needs perfectly.

Tony looked over at Ziva, who was 7 months pregnant, and he could tell by the look on her face that she was exhausted. "No, really, my wife is exhausted, and I need to get her home."

Ziva put her hand on Tony's shoulder and he turned around, "Tony, I am fine. I would like to see it."

Tony shook his head, "Ziva, no, it's been a rough day. You need rest."

Ziva smiled at him, and then looked at Samantha, "We would like to see it, please." She said, and then kissed Tony as she walked around him and to the SUV. Tony sighed and shook his head as he climbed into the vehicle.

"You really _should_ rest, Zi."

Ziva chuckled, reached over and patted his knee, "I am fine."

Samantha smiled, watching the pair in the backseat, "You know, you two are a very beautiful couple." Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled as she continued, "I bet you were in love from the moment you met."

Ziva felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "Thank you."

"Well..." Tony started, "I don't think it was love at first sight." Ziva turned to him, her mouth open from shock, "I didn't really like her until she told me her name."

"I told you my name not a minute after we met, Tony."

He laughed, "Precisely." Ziva rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile as he continued, "And don't get me wrong, there has been times when I could've killed you from stupid decisions." She looked at him, confused, "Like that time when you climbed up to that bomb that could've gone off at any second, and that time when..."

He stopped when Ziva's hand was in his face, "I get the point."

Samantha chuckled, "When did you fall in love with him, Ziva?"

She smiled as the blood rushed to her cheeks again, "Within a minute." Tony smiled his famous 1000 watt DiNozzo smile, "But..." His smile faded, "When he fell in love with _her_, I kind of lost hope."

Tony looked at her, a serious look on his face, "Zi...I thought that was love." She half smiled, "It wasn't."

Ziva couldn't help but smile as she leaned over and gave him a kiss, earning another 'aww' from the relator. "Well, I hate to stop such beautiful memories, but we are here." She said and Tony and Ziva got out the car, following her into the home.

Much like when they first met, it was love.

The kitchen was the perfect size, along with the living room that contained room for Tony's big screen TV and plenty of storage space for his DVD collection. Amazed, Tony walked out onto the back patio, "Hey Zi! Look!" Ziva walked out and saw what caused Tony to be so excited.

A pool.

"I have two words for you, Zi. Nude. Sunbathing."

Ziva rolled her eyes and walked back inside, as Samantha showed the rest of the bottom floor. Tony helped Ziva up the stairs and into the two other bedrooms. "Great. Three bedrooms. One for this baby." He pointed to Ziva's belly, "And one for future baby!"

Ziva smiled, "Yes. Or perhaps a guest?"

"Oh. Guests. Right." Samantha chuckled as she walked in front of them, showing them the last room.

"And the most important room, for you, Mr. DiNozzo, the master bedroom."

Tony walked in and stopped. It was _gorgeous._

The walls were a perfect shade of tan, along with the carpet and curtains that were a tad darker, but the match was absolute. The bed was huge, and it was just was Tony and Ziva wanted.

"This is beautiful." Ziva said, looking around in awe.

"Yes it is," Samantha agreed, "And, you both will be please to know that all of the furniture will stay." Tony and Ziva smiled and then followed her into the master bathroom. Two sinks, a huge jacuzzi tub, and a shower that was big enough for four.

Tony and Ziva were speechless as they walked back down the stairs and out of the house, heading towards the SUV.

"So what do you think?" Samantha asked, a smile stretched across her face.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. They looked at 8 houses and just when the thought there was no hope...perfection. All of their thoughts were summed into three words.

"We'll take it."

* * *

The silver elevator doors opened, revealing the squad room to both Tony and Ziva DiNozzo's eyes.

Tony had tried to convince Ziva that she should stay home and rest...he'd patch it up with Gibbs and then head home, picking up dinner on the way.

Of _course _she had to be stubborn.

Since when did she ever even want to stay home in the first place?

Correction: he really should have known better.

Through her complete and utter tiredness, Ziva still managed to stay alert, a smile stretching across her face. He was smiling as well, just as much as she was, but that was only because he was happy that they found a townhouse that would fit their needs. And, Ziva was happy.

Which always made a smile grow on his face.

They barely walked into the bullpen before Gibbs stopped in front of them, causing them to abruptly stop walking, "Uh...hey boss!"

Gibbs just stared at him for a couple more seconds before slapping him upside the head, causing him to wince. Ziva smirked slightly.

"Abby's lab. Now." He pointed, moving out of the way so that just Tony could get through. Tony, whose hand was attached to Ziva's, pulled her along before Gibbs placed a hand on top of their intertwined ones.

They both stopped and looked at him, Gibbs looking at Tony, "_Just _you."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other before letting go, Tony nodding slightly as he slowly made his way out of the bullpen, shoving his hands into his pockets in an attempt of something to do. He wasn't holding Ziva's hand, after all.

"Gibbs?" Ziva questioned once Jethro was sure Tony was gone and it was just them in the bullpen.

He just glanced at her and then started towards his desk, wiggling his finger at her to follow. He grabbed the chair from the fifth desk and brought it around to his own before sitting down in his chair. Ziva looked at him, then at the chair, and then went and sat down quietly and politely, trying to get as comfortable as she could with her pregnant belly in the way.

He clasped his hands together and leaned forwards, "I..." He opened and closed his hands, looking at the ground before looking back up at her, "I want to send Tony undercover." He finally said and Ziva just stared at him.

"Yes?" She prompted, hoping that he would continued, "Are you asking my permission?" She nearly gaped, "He is not my child, thankfully. You do not need my permission."

"It's not your permission, Ziva." He quietly said, "It's whether or not you're going to be able to take it."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Why would I not be able to take it?"

"I can't explain it." He admitted, "But I am warning you about this."

She laughed, "I do not need 'warning', Gibbs."

He sighed and stood, "Oh yeah you will...Tony's going after a drug dealer. Acting like someone who's interested in buying drugs. He could get caught."

She copied his movement and stood as well, "Tony is a trained federal investigator, Gibbs. Do not worry." She smiled, "Even though it is kind."

"I just thought I'd warn you." He nodded and she laughed as he helped her out of the chair, starting towards the back elevator that took them down to the lab.

A rather awkward silence was between the two until Gibbs broke it, "You two ready?"

"For what?" She questioned and then noticed his look, "Oh, our child." She took in a deep breath, placing her hands on her belly as he pressed the button for the lab, the silver doors sliding slowly closed, "We just bought a townhouse, but we need to move in and get everything ready for him or her."

"You don't know?"

"Tony knows." She nodded, "But I do not. He refuses to tell me."

Gibbs smirked, "Yeah, that sounds like DiNozzo."

"He will tell me though." She admitted, "I have faith."

"Yeah, he'll admit it...while you're in labor."

* * *

"Ziva!" Abby grinned as she jumped up in and down, the Israeli walking into the lab, Gibbs on her six.

Tony, who was standing next to Abby perked up and grinned at his wife as Abby hopped towards her and wrapped her arms tightly around her before pulling back and rapidly firing questions; they were so fast that Ziva could barely catch them all as Abby rambled with her hands, "How are you? How's the baby? It's due in like two months, right? Are you taking good care of yourself? Are you guys going to move? Do you need any help? Is Tony treating you right?"

"Hey!" Tony protested, walking towards her and wrapping an arm around his wife's waist, "I'm treating her just fine." He grinned, "Even though she _refuses _to go home and sleep."

"I can make all three of you sleep forever if you don't get back on topic." Gibbs' voice spoke up over them and they all paused abruptly, looking between each other.

"Right." Abby sheepishly said before turning around and walking back to her computer, "So...Tony! You and _Ziva _missed out on a case!"

Tony rolled his eyes, "There's a shock. We don't have a case in weeks and then when I decide to take some time off to spend with my _lovely _wife...we get a case."

Abby shrugged her shoulders and put her hands up, "It's just karma, I swear."

Tony sighed and stared at her, "The case...Abs?"

"Oh!" She perked up, "Right!" She grinned, moving towards the computer once again and pulling up a picture of a man that was on the most wanted list, "So this guy..." She zoomed in on him, "Is Travis Jeremy Blackburn... or 'TJ' for short....he's a drug dealer." She all but giggled, "And this guy..." She pulled up another photo, this time of a petty officer, "He died of drug overdose..." She grinned, "Well, actually, that's what we thought originally. And then Ducky gave me the cocaine found in his lungs and the toxicology said that it was filled with potassium cyanide."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Tony questioned and Abby put a finger up.

"Just hold up one moment, Mr. DiNozzo..." She pressed a couple more buttons as two more pictures came up, "We can't figure out which one of them it is...the drug dealer that is. Two different sets of prints were found on the bag of cocaine McGee dug up in the Petty Officer Bard's home. Now if they're working together, that's fine, but we don't know that yet. So _you, _Tony...need to go undercover as someone who 'wants to buy drugs'. Not that you _do _want to buy drugs, but you're just _pretending _you want to buy drugs." She gasped, "Hold on..._do _you want to buy drugs?"

"No!" Tony nearly shouted, exasperated as Ziva chuckled slightly, "Okay, so what's my cover gonna be?"

"Oh you know, one of those like...gangster guys that walks down the road. You know, like white trash."

"White trash?" Ziva questioned, furrowing her eyebrows together, "Why would you be wearing trash bags?" It was Tony's turn to laugh at her.

"It's an expression, Zee-vah."

She just sighed, "Oh, Americans."

"How you love them so." Tony sang, grinning at her as she crossed her arms as much as she could over her belly.

"So..." Tony grinned, "What's my name, Abby? What am I gonna wear? Let's get this show on the _road." _Both Ziva and Gibbs just looked at him, "Or white trash on the streets."

* * *

"You hear me...Sean Preston Cole?" Gibbs asked, standing in the squad room with a headset on his head, Ziva standing next to him as they stared at the plasma.

Tony pulled on his pants; they were hanging dreadfully low on his butt as he walked down the street, itching the earwig in his ear, _"Loud and clear."_ He paced outside of the front of the alley, breathing heavily.

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs started, "What the hell are you doing? Why are you breathing like that? Are you _nervous?"_

In the earwig, Tony laughed, _"Are you kidding me?"_ He questioned, _"I'm never nervous." _

"I would not be too sure about that." Ziva said into her own earwig, smirking slightly.

_"Ziva!" _He grinned, "_Nice to hear your voice, sweetheart." _Tony continued to pace outside of the alley.

The two watched as a woman walked past him, staring oddly, "Stop talking to yourself, Tony." Gibbs said, "You're gonna make yourself look even more ridiculous."

_"Fine. Now are you _sure _this is the place, boss?" _

Gibbs groaned, "Don't make me jump through this and shoot you."

_"I was just checking!" _Tony defended himself.

She smiled and shared a look with Gibbs, who was wearing one that wasn't able to be deciphered on his face. A black van pulled up in the dead of the night and Tony stopped pacing, turning to look at them. He pulled the back of his baseball cap down before looking both ways and moving to meet the man in the middle.

They stopped in front of him, staring, "You the new guy?"

"Stop asking questions, dawg. Yo, just give me the drugs, man." Tony said, putting on his gangster accent.

On the other end of the feed, Ziva gestured towards Abby and McGee, who were sitting at McGee's desk. Tim nodded and then pulled up the pictures of the two alleged drug dealers, the ones that touched the bag of cocaine, on the other plasma. Ziva turned to look at them and then studied the screen again, the camera that they had built into one of the 'pieces of bling' that Tony had around his neck, "Stop moving the camera." She hissed and she watched as Tony grabbed onto the chain, causing the entire camera to go dark, "Tony!" She groaned, "You are covering the camera!" The camera moved as he quickly let go of it.

"How much you want?" One of the drug dealers asked.

"Tony, step back." Gibbs said, glancing at the plasma behind him at the two men, "I need a good look at them."

They watched as the camera swung back and forth as Tony moved, "Oh, you know...the usual. But hurry up man, I got somewhere I gotta be at."

The two looked at each other and then at the driver of the car, "We need that driver." Ziva and Gibbs told him at the same time, so Tony tried to swing around and look at him when the drug dealers moved in front of him.

"What you think you're doing?" One of them asked, causing Jethro to get a good look at him.

"That's TJ." Gibbs responded, "Now take the drugs and then give him another scheduled meeting place. We'll catch him up there after we get Abby to run the tox scan of the cocaine. Make sure it matches."

Tony groaned as he stared at him, "Look dude, just give me the drugs, okay? I don't want no police coming around here...I hear that them cops they have in DC are brutal. Slap people."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he stared over at Ziva.

The two drug dealers looked at each other, "Something's off." Ziva finally said, "They're not giving Tony the-" She stopped as she felt a painful sensation rush through her body, starting down at her lower half. Subconsciously, she let out a scream, the pain feeling as if she was living back in the terrorist cell again, under the hand of that man that hurt her. She was _still _sore from said event.

"Ziver?" Gibbs questioned in a panic as she grabbed onto the side of McGee's desk to support herself, "What's going on, what's wrong?" He then realized that Tony was still on the other end of the line and he was probably all but freaking out, "Tony, just hold on." He said into the mic before bending down slightly to stare at her, "You okay?"

She nodded, slowly, "Yes." She was about to open her mouth up to say something more when she heard what was happening on the screen. And saw it.

He grabbed Tony roughly and then reached up carefully and grabbed the ear wig out of his ear, pulling back.

"Who are you?" The drug dealer demanded after studying the earwig for a while, "Are you a cop?"

Tony paused before speaking again, "Yo man, just give me the-" He stopped as Ziva watched the camera get thrown backwards, meaning that Tony fell onto the ground. Standing up straight, quickly.

"Tony." She whispered as everything became a blur to her. The one drug dealer, TJ, pulled out a gun and trained it on Tony.

"Don't move." He demanded and Tony just stood there, the gun pointing him in the face.

"Damn it." Gibbs muttered as he pulling the headset down, "Go!" He pointed to McGee, "GO!" He jogged towards his own drawer, throwing it open and holstering his weapon, "Where the hell is Agent Larson?" He demanded, "He was supposed to be Tony's backup!" He turned to McGee again, "Come on! Let's go! Go!"

McGee tried not to pause as shots were fired on the feed of the screen, the feed 'falling' on the ground, trying desperately not to pause as Ziva pulled the headset off and slowly sank down to the floor, wrapping her arms tightly around her belly, hot tears running out of her closed eyes.

* * *

McGee and Gibbs found her to be absent in the bullpen as they both sighed, letting their long faces drop as they returned from 'helping' Tony, "Ziva?" McGee called.

"Ziver?" Gibbs questioned again, furrowing his eyebrows together as he looked around, "McGee, you-" He stopped when he found McGee staring at Tony's desk, "What are you doing?"

"Found her." He nearly gulped and Gibbs looked worriedly at him before hurrying around the desk. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his special agent sitting under Tony's desk, her legs sprawled out as the only comfortable position.

They locked eyes and she stared at him, "Tony?" She questioned and Gibbs sighed.

"Took a bullet in the arm. McGee rushed him to Bethesda, they're taking care of him now. Agent Larson's staying with him and McGee and I came back to finish up reports on the case."

Ziva quickly stood up, nearly hitting her head on the bottom of the desk, her heart rate accelerating, "Why did you not tell me about this once you found out?" She demanded, nearly screaming, her hormones going in all different directions, small tears forming in her eyes.

That was one thing she hated about being pregnant.

Ziva hurried over to her desk, which turned out to be more of a fast waddle type movement, "I must..." She fumbled with her keys and then her sweater before picking up her cell phone, "...Tony..."

Gibbs walked calmly over to her and took the cell phone from her hands, snapping it shut quietly, "I'll take you." He whispered, looking her in the eyes. He nodded, as if to answer the question for her, and she slowly nodded again, "You need to take deep breaths, Ziva. No stress. Tony is _fine. _He was mostly concerned about you and your contraction you had. I found it to be a little early, but you always like to do things fast."

Ziva smiled slightly, "Thank you, Gibbs." She nodded.

"Hey..." he shook her shoulder, stepping back from her, putting his arms out to the side, "What's family for?"

* * *

Gibbs got them to Bethesda rather quickly, Gibbs having to slow Ziva down a couple of times for she was overdoing it and putting too much pressure on her body. She was out of breath by the time they finally made it up to Tony's room, which was on the second floor, "What room is he in?" Ziva breathed out, searching frantically up and down the hallway, peeking into the rooms as she did.

"267." Gibbs responded, automatically and Ziva hurried towards the door, waddling in her jog. A couple of nurses looked nervously at each other and then started towards her when Gibbs put his hand up, stopping them abruptly in their tracks, "I don't think you wanna do that."

"A pregnant woman should not be running around like that. Are you her father or her baby's father?"

"Her brother." He responded with a dead panned face on.

They furrowed their eyebrows together, "Step." He added in, "I was adopted by her parents." Gibbs nodded before hurrying after Ziva.

Gibbs followed her down the hallway until she walked past a room, stopped, backed up, and then made a beeline into that room. He decided to lag back, to give the two some time alone. As long as all of their clothes stayed on, he was fine.

"Tony?" Ziva breathed out, unable to mask how out of breath she was. She paused in the doorway and then hurried towards his bed, where he was sitting upright.

"Ziva." He smiled as she leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, pulling back and looking him in the eyes, running a hand through his hair over and over again.

"Are you okay?" She questioned as he nodded. She started looking up and down his body, noting the black stitches in his left arm. She gasped and carefully reached over and touched them lightly. His shirt had been cut so that they could have better access to the wound, and his NCIS federal agent jacket lay strewn across the foot of his bed. She moved her eyes to his green ones again, "You were shot." She noted and he nodded.

"Stupid, probie mistake really." He said, "Figured out that I was a cop, took out a gun, pulled my backup out...took a shot. Backed up-" He put his hand up in the form of a gun as he acted it out, Ziva sinking down onto the bed, "Took cover behind a dumpster, which smelled like crap by the way-"

She laughed, "It _is _a dumpster, Tony."

"Anyways." He waved his hand, "So he took a shot, I _thought _I was out of the way, but obviously I wasn't." He sighed, "McGee must have switched our bodies or something."

She shook her head, "You gave me quite a scare there." She admitted and Tony sat up more in bed, "Even baby was scared. They kept kicking me." She smiled down at her belly and then up at Tony, "Are you ready to go?"

"Besides my shoulder killing me, I can't _wait _to get home. Boss told them not to give me painkillers....I think that he had good reason for that, but I can't remember what it is."

She smiled, "Exactly, my love." She rested her hand on the back of his neck, twirling his hair with her fingers. He looked up at her chocolate brown eyes and then back down to her belly, rubbing his hand against it, brushing his thumb on the top.

He leaned towards her, "I'm all right, baby." He lifted up her shirt slightly and pressed a gently kiss on her soft skin before drawing back. They stared at each other for a while before Ziva stood up and let go of Tony's hand, which had worked its way to hers, their fingers intertwined together. She backed up from him.

"Stand up." She commanded and he looked at her as she rolled her eyes, "Up, Tony. On the ground. On your feet."

He stared at her, "I know what it means."

"Then do it!"

He groaned as he pushed himself out of bed, "You know, I already tried to make a run for it. The nurse got really upset with me by the fourth time."

She sighed, for she had no response to that as she watched him stand up straight, as he normally would, "Tah dah."

"You are okay." She smiled and Tony nodded, moving towards her.

"That's not who I'm worried about." He whispered as he pulled her into a tight hug, Ziva leaning her entire body into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder as she let out a shaky, deep sigh. He kissed her neck gently, his lips brushing up against her skin as he spoke, "You screamed while I was undercover. And doing a bad job at it as well." He let out a breath, "Damn, it's been a while."

She laughed, "Yes...it has."

"But you screamed."

She sighed, tightening her grip on him, "Yes...I did. Stupid sign of weakness. I know."

She felt him shake his head against hers, "No, it's not." he pulled back, "What went wrong?"

"I...had a contraction. I think."

He furrowed his eyebrows together, "I thought those weren't super painful. Well, at least not painful enough for you to scream out."

She rolled her eyes, "I am still tender." She whispered, not wanting to say anything else.

It took Tony all but two seconds to figure out what she was talking about, tightening his arms around her, "I'm sorry." He murmured into her hair.

"Not your fault." She whispered back.

The two broke apart when they heard a knock on the door, "You two ready to go home?" Gibbs questioned and they looked at each other before nodding, Ziva moving away from Tony. Gibbs noticed how Tony's hand lingered under her shirt and one her belly for as long as he could as Ziva stood next to Gibbs.

"Hell yeah." Tony said, "Let's get outta here as fast as we can."

"No, Tony, you have to be released." Gibbs said, "Ziver and I will wait for you in the car." They turned around and started away from him, Ziva smirking as Tony let his mouth drop open. He quickly moved out of the room and into the hallway, watching the two retreat.

"Hey!" He shouted, "Hey, wait up! No, Zi, come back! No! Hey-" He started as they continued to walk through the double doors, but then was stopped as he heard someone shout his name.

"Agent DiNozzo!" His nurse scolded, his eyes going wide as she started marching towards him, "I thought I told you to stay in bed!"

For the fifth time that day, he made a run for it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tony I am fine." Ziva said again. She rolled her eyes and scoffed as Tony only shook his head in response, "I do not want to sit here all day." She protested.

"Sweetheart, I know you're hurting. You don't need to go to work today." He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips, placing his hands on her belly, "Lay down, relax."

"I do not..." She stopped when Tony's finger was over her lips.

"Not another word."

He placed another kiss on her forehead and walked over to the dresser, adding his weapon and badge to his belt. "Don't I get a say in what _I_ do?"

Tony smiled and thought for a few seconds before chuckling, "Nope." He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of orange juice, downing it quickly. Ziva followed her husband and started to protest when he interrupted again, "Nope."

Ziva groaned, "Tony, I have been in much more pain than this at Mossad. I can handle it."

Tony walked over to her again and led her to the couch, "But you're not at Mossad. You're here. A special agent." He sat down with her, his arms around her waist, "Now, you stay here, get some rest, and call me if you need me."

She sighed and sat back on the couch, crossing her arms over her belly, "I hate you." She mumbled. Tony laughed and kissed her temple, standing from the couch. He collected his NCIS issued backpack and opened the door, standing in the doorway as he turned back to her.

"I love you too, Zi." He said, and with that, he was gone.

Ziva rolled her eyes again and stood from the couch, walking into the kitchen and throwing open the refrigerator. Groaning, she slammed it closed. Nothing even _looked_ appetizing. She went back into the living room and sat down on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. She stopped on no particular channel, throwing the remote across the room as she realized one thing: this was going to be a _long_ day. She lay down on the couch, her belly in the air. She wrapped her arms around her belly and thought back to what happened yesterday.

Tony was still beating himself up about that.

But, as she explained to him, it wasn't entirely his fault.

She felt baby move and smiled. She returned to her thoughts until something on the TV caught her attention.

_"...t__oday they charged the parents of a 5-month-old Peoria boy with first-degree murder." _Ziva sat up and squinted her eyes at the television, listening closely as the news anchor continued, "_21-year-old Tracey Hermann and 23-year-old James Sargent are accused of gross neglect and starvation of their baby." _Ziva protectivly wrapped her arms around her belly again. "_Last week Sargent called 9-1-1 from the family's Proctor Street home in Peoria. When rescue personnel arrived they found the baby unresponsive seated in a car seat placed inside a crib. Investigators now believe the child had been strapped in the car seat without food or water for eight days. States Attorney Kevin Lyons said the room was about 80 degrees when the baby was found. The boy was wearing a snowsuit and held in the car seat by a rope. He said there are times "when crying yourself to sleep no longer works, and you cry yourself to death." Tracey Hermann has another child, a three year old girl._" Ziva quickly stood and turned off the TV, tears immediately flooding her eyes.

How could _anyone_ do that to their child?

She honestly didn't know.

She slowly walked into their bedroom and lay down, grabbing one of the pillows. Tears streamed down her face as she thought of the baby, alone, in a car seat, _starving_ to death. Anger mixed in her emotions, she wanted to take her SIG and shoot the woman. Repeatedly. And then shoot her husband.

They deserved the worse.

About 2 and half hours later, Ziva woke, sitting up and looking around the room. She sighed deeply and stood from the bed, walking into the kitchen. As she retrieved a bowl from the cabinet, she thought about all of the other dishes, and that maybe she should start packing. They had a a lot to do before baby was born. When she finished making her salad, she walked over to the table and sat, her hunger immediately satisfied as she took the first bite.

When she finished, she pushed the bowl away from her body and crossed her arms on the table, looking around the empty apartment again. She looked down at her watch.

Tony wasn't going to be home for several more hours. And it could be longer if Gibbs was on an active case.

And she was _bored_. Deciding that turning on the TV again would not bring pleasant results, she reached across to Tony's chair where the paper sat. She turned it from the sports section and back to the front page. She sighed angrily and folded it closed, practically throwing it across the room. She stormed into their bedroom, pulling out the boxes Tony stored. She placed it on the table and began to fill it with dishes.

All of the dishes.

There, across the room, on the front page of the paper, sat the exact same story that Ziva _didn't_ want to see on the news this morning.

And she definitely didn't want to see it a second time.

Tears flooded her eyes again as she thought about the poor child. And soon, the tears won the battle as they streamed down her face.

About 7 hours later, a very tired Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo slugged into the apartment, yawning as he did so. Gibbs said 'grab your gear' early in the morning, and he had to chase the suspect for almost three miles before tackling him.

Looking around the apartment, he was confused as to why there were boxes...well...everywhere. "Zi?" He questioned and when she didn't answer, he slowly walked into the kitchen, looking into the box that was on the table.

It was their dishes.

All of them.

Now, Tony was more confused. What in the hell were they supposed to eat on?

"Ziva?" He said, a little louder, as he looked through a couple of other boxes. He finally took his backpack that was thrown over his shoulder off, placing it in it's usual spot near the door. "Ziva?" He said, and then walked into the bedroom, immediately becoming concerned when he saw his wife. "Ziva, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled of his gun and badge, placing him on the dresser before walking over to her. He crawled into bed next to her, taking her into his arms. "Ziva, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked softly. He used one of his hands to wipe her tears off of her face.

Ziva removed the pillow that she was holding and was now in between them, so he pulled her closer. "These...people." She started, "Murdered their 5-month-old son." Tony wrapped his arms around her and rubbed small circles into her back, "They...starved him to death."

"There are some evil, evil people in this world, baby." Tony mumbled.

"How could someone do that to their child?" Ziva cried.

"I don't know, Zi." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, "Just...try not to think about it, okay?"

Ziva sobbed more into his shirt, "I have tried to not think about it, Tony."

"Shh." Tony said, and if it was even possible, he pulled her closer. He wish there was something that he could do for her, and he too, heard about the story and knew it was in Illinois, and there wasn't much he could do about it. Much like Ziva's thoughts, he wished he could go and shoot the people. But now, Tony wanted nothing more than to see his wife happy again.

And then, he had a plan.

"I know that I'm going to love Bailey more than life itself." Tony mumbled, and he felt Ziva nod into his shirt. He smiled.

She didn't even catch it.

She sat up quickly and looked him in the eyes, a small smile on her lips, "This is Bailey?" She asked, pointing to her belly.

Tony smiled.

Maybe she _did_ catch it.

"Yes. That's Bailey." He said, and smiled even more when Ziva seemed delighted, "It's a girl."

Ziva leaned over and pressed a passionate kiss on his lips, "Thank you, Tony."

Tony nodded, happy that she was happy again. They both stood from the bed and walked into the kitchen, Tony's arm around Ziva's waist, "Now, can I ask you a question, sweetcheeks?" Ziva turned to him and nodded slightly, "What are we supposed to eat on?" Ziva chuckled and walked further into the kitchen, pulling dishes out of boxes.

Only one thing mattered now.

Bailey Raine Leah DiNozzo.


	14. 8 Months Part 1

_8 Months Pregnant (Part 1)..._

"Put your hands behind your back." Gibbs growled as he walked around the interrogation table, pulling his handcuffs from the back of his belt. Tony turned to his colleagues and smiled.

"Case completed." He grinned even more as Tim and Ziva walked ahead of him out of observation. Tony quickly caught up with them and wrapped his arm around Ziva as they walked, "I knew he did it."

"You did not." Ziva argued. Her feet, ankles, legs, and back ached from standing in the observation, but she was glad to be at the office. Tony had made her sit at home _all_ last week, and she was incredibly bored.

"I _so_ did. It's always the jealous husband." The three got onto the elevator, "So, now you can go back to the house and relax." Ziva glared at her husband.

"I am _not_ going home."

"Gibbs is not gonna like that, Ziva." McGee clued in.

"For once, I gotta agree with McProbie." Ziva scoffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her belly, "All we have to do is the case report anyway. That's boring."

Ziva gaped, "And you think that sitting at the house staring at brown boxes all day is _fun?_"

The elevator dinged and the three walked to their desks, "Ziva, I know it's not exactly _fun_, but it's what you and Bailey need. You need to rest, relax, and chill."

"I can do that right here, in this chair, Tony."

Tony groaned, "Ziva, please, honey, go home. I'd feel much better if you had your rest."

"I am not going home!" She repeated.

Tony sighed deeply and started to reply with the boss stepped between the two, his stare solely on Ziva as he took a sip of coffee.

"What are you still doing here, Ziva?" He asked.

"I have a report to finish." She said plainly.

Gibbs smirked slightly and walked to his own desk, placing his gun in it's usual drawer, "DiNozzo can do that. You're supposed to be on maternity leave. Go home."

"I _am _DiNozzo." Ziva returned. Tony and McGee couldn't help but chuckle, but then they saw how mad he was as he stood quickly, his rolling chair rolling backwards...fast.

"_That_ DiNozzo!" He yelled, pointing a finger right at Tony.

"Gibbs I do not want to go home. I am of no use in that house all day. At least here I can make myself useful and do paperwork!" She said, loudly, and Gibbs shook his head.

"Go home, Ziva." He said again, but didn't wait for her response as he stormed out of the squad room. Normally, he'd walk over to her and give her a nice, hard whack on the head, in hopes that it would knock some sense into her.

But she was pregnant.

And really, really stubborn.

Coffee. That's what he needed.

Tony made sure Jethro was no longer in ear shot when he spoke again, "Ziva..." He started but stopped when her index finger was in the air.

"I am not going home."

Tony sighed, looked over at McGee and then back at his computer. He knew it was no use in arguing with her, for he had to do that almost everyday, and usually lost. He would prefer her to be at home, maybe on the couch, relaxing, watching TV or in their nice, warm comfortable bed, taking a nap. But at least when she was there, in front of her, he got to look at her whenever he wanted.

And that was a fact that pleased him.

The squad room was quiet, even when Gibbs returned, because none of them wanted to bring on the wrath of Jethro Gibbs _or_ Ziva DiNozzo. Platforms could be heard nearing the squad room and a very happy Abby ran right over to Ziva, as she usually did.

"Case solved!" She said happily. The four agents nodded and waited for her to continue, "Chalk one up to science." She said happily and, of course, Tony had to interject.

"Science? I don't think so. Police work."

Abby scoffed, "_I'm _the one that found his fingerprint on knife!"

"We found the knife!" Tony replied.

"Without me you would of thought it was her boyfriend!"

"Hey!" Gibbs barked, and the two immediately stopped, staring at him, "We're a team for a reason." Tony held his hand for Abby to shake.

"Nice work Abs."

She smiled, "It was so science." Tony rolled his eyes and returned to the report on his computer that wasn't going anywhere. "So...Ziva! Lets go."

"Go where?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Bailey shopping!"

Ziva pointed to her belly, "I already _have_ Bailey, Abby."

"No no no, for clothes!" Abby replied, pulling on Ziva's arm slightly.

Ziva shook her head, "Abby I do not-"

Gibbs decided to speak, "Go. You're not supposed to be here anyway."

Ziva started to protest again, but then the forensic scientist began to beg, "Come on Ziva, please? I love shopping for baby clothes! It will be fun!" With a sigh, she stood, grabbed her jacket and purse, but instead of walking out of the squad room, she walked over to her husband's desk.

"I trust if we get a case, you will call me, yes?"

Tony laughed sarcastically, "Sure, sweetcheeks. If we get a case, I'll call you. And let you know that I'll be working late." She scoffed and hit him in the chest. He pretended to be hurt as he held the spot, calling after her as she left the squad room with Abby, "Love you too."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva _hated_ shopping.

Usually.

It wasn't worth the hassle, the time, the effort to shop for clothes.

Most of the time.

But today, she stood in a small shop filled with baby clothes of all styles.

And today, she really didn't _mind_ shopping.

At all.

Abby was on the other side of the store, looking through another rack as Ziva stood close to the door, smiling as she pictured the baby inside of her in some of the outfits. Abby had a arm full of clothes, and from what Ziva could see, she had a variety of colors.

"Ziva!" Abby yelled. Ziva sighed silently and waddled over to the goth, who was proudly holding up an outfit. "I think this is _adorable_!" She held it up and grinned. It was a black shirt with pink rhinestones in the shape of a heart, and it was accompanied with pink pants.

Ziva chuckled, "It is."

"Sold!" Abby said happily and added it to her pile. Ziva walked over to the next rack and picked out several more outfits, and now, she had an armful herself, every outfit different in it's color and style.

Several shops, pregnant women, and baby outfits later, Ziva finally thought she was about to go back to the office.

Wrong.

Abby saw the not-so-pleasant look on the Israeli's face, and she pulled on her arm again, "Come on Ziva, one more stop! Then, I promise, I'll take you home." Ziva gave her a look and reluctantly began to walk to Abby's car.

"I am _not_ going home, Abby. It is much to early to go home. I need to get back to the office."

"Gibbs is not gonna like that."

"He will get over it, yes?"

Abby sighed, "I suppose." She drove off from the shop, "So, when do you move?" She asked happily.

"We will move before Bailey is born, maybe in a couple of weeks."

Abby grinned, "Good, because I've signed myself and Timmy up to help."

Ziva chuckled, "We would appreciate the help."

"Are you...nervous?"

Ziva looked at her friend and swallowed the lump in her throat before she could speak, "Yes. A little." She chuckled, "And that is not like me, to be nervous."

"Aw, you'll do fine!" Abby said loudly, patting Ziva's knee.

Ziva half smiled, "I hope so." She mumbled. Abby parked the car and the two women got out, walking into the shop that was full of purses, diaper bags, and a few items that could possibly be used as gifts. "What are we doing here, Abby?" Ziva asked and Abby grinned even more, walking ahead of her to the back of the store. Ziva was more than confused as she slowly followed her, approaching the counter as Abby spoke, "Hey! I'm here to pick up an order."

The lady behind the counter smiled at her, "Okay, and what is your name?"

"Abigail Scuito." She nodded and went further into the back.

"What did you order, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"You'll see." Ziva let out a small sigh and drifted away from her as she looked at some of the items that were around the counter. The baby moved inside of her and she smiled contently, holding her hands on her belly. Abby suddenly seemed excited, "Ooh is she kicking?" Ziva smiled and nodded as Abby put her hands on Ziva's belly as well. "You so gotta let me babysit!"

Ziva smiled as the woman returned with Abby's package. "Here you go, and we thank you."

Abby grinned, "Thank you." She returned to Ziva, who now had her arms wrapped around her belly, and she was slightly hunched over, as if she was in pain. Abby lost her smile, "You okay?" She asked and Ziva quickly stood up.

"I am fine." Ziva said, a fake smile on her face.

"Good!" Abby said and then held the bag up in the air, "This is for you and Bailey! I ordered it when you told me it was a girl!" Ziva smiled as she took the diaper bag from Abby. It was a light, solid pink with brown stripes along the bottom. On the solid pink, it read 'Bailey Raine Leah DiNozzo'. Ziva smiled again and took her friend into a hug.

"Thank you, Abby. I love it." She said softly.

They let go of each other and began to walk out to the car when Ziva suddenly grabbed Abby's arm, holding it tightly as she leaned over in pain, holding her belly. Abby was on red alert, "Ziva? Ziva! What's wrong?" She said.

"I…am…fine…" Ziva said.

Abby scoffed, "You are such a bad liar, Ziva. Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No I do-" Ziva stopped when Abby looked at her with eyes that looked like they could kill. She cooperated, walking slowly with her out to her car. Ziva pulled out her cell phone when she leaned over, now in more pain.

As much as she didn't want to freak him out, she knew she had to call Tony.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony…" Ziva breathed, squinting her eyes shut in pain.

"Ziva, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, my love._"_ She managed.

In the squad room, Tony stood immediately from his desk, rushing over to the elevator, "I'm on my way, sweetheart." Tony pressed the button several times, in hopes that the elevator would get there quicker.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva lay in the hospital, Tony next to her, holding her hand tightly. Abby left with McGee, Ziva assumed that they went to get something to eat. Gibbs had stopped by, and so did Ducky and Palmer.

The doctor told them that 'the abdominal pain was normal at this stage in pregnancy, and while it should be monitored, it shouldn't be anything to worry about.' Letting out a sigh, Ziva turned to Tony, "_Why_ are we still here?"

"The doctor hasn't said we can go yet, sweetcheeks." Tony said. "Patience." After giving her a kiss, he placed his large hand on her belly and rubbed slightly with his thumb. He lay his head on it and let out a long sigh, "She's okay." Ziva smiled and placed her hands in Tony's hair, playing with it through her fingers.

Their moment was interrupted when the doctor, Steve Brady, walked back into the room, "Alright Mrs. DiNozzo, the tests came back normal, baby is doing good, and we should see her soon. If you have anymore problems, please call me right away."

Tony nodded, "So she's okay?"

He nodded, "Your wife and baby are just fine, Mr. DiNozzo."

A grin spread across Tony's face, "Good."

"Mrs. DiNozzo you need to take it easy these last few weeks."

Ziva scoffed, "That is all they will let me do, doctor."

Tony looked at her, "You heard him, babe. Take. It. Easy. That means no work."

Ziva gaped, "Paperwork is _not_ considered work."

"Is too."

Ziva sighed, "Doctor, please tell my husband that he is wrong."

Steve laughed and uncrossed his arms, "I see that you are in good hands. Take care." And with that, he left the room. Soon Ziva was unhooked from the machines and Tony was helping her out of the bed. She walked around the wheelchair that was provided for her when Tony pulled on her arm, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" He asked. Ziva looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"He said I could leave, Tony."

Tony shook his head and pointed, "In the wheelchair. Hospital policy." Ziva rolled her eyes and sighed, sitting in the wheelchair. "Thank you." Tony said proudly, happy that he actually won an argument. Abby and McGee were waiting for them as they left Ziva's room, her hand propping up her head in disgust.

McGee chuckled and put his hand on Ziva's shoulder, squeezing lightly, "You okay, Ziva?"

Ziva smiled up at him, "I am fine, McGee."

Abby leaned down and hugged her friend before standing to her full form, "I took all of Bailey's items to your apartment." She said happily. Ziva smiled.

"Thank you, Abby."

* * *

Tony crawled into bed first and was quickly joined by Ziva, who snuggled up next to him. Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead, letting out a long sigh, "You scared me today, Zi."

Ziva leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips, "I was scared too." She admitted. Tony pulled her even closer. He pulled his t-shirt that Ziva was wearing over her belly and let Ziva go as he sat up, pressing his lips against the skin there. He then lay down similar to the way he was in the hospital, and Ziva smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair again. The room was quiet for several minutes until Tony spoke again.

"Hey…" He looked up at Ziva, "We're going to be parents soon."

Ziva smiled as he pressed his lips against hers and pulled her close again. He quickly fell into a deep slumber as Ziva continued to run her hands through his hair, her mind racing as she lay there. Tony was right.

Soon, she'd give birth to the baby inside her. .

And she'd be a Mommy.

It was scary and exciting all at once.

* * *

The silver elevator doors slid open and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo stepped out, his NCIS issued backpack slung over his shoulder. He pulled his sunglasses off and smiled as he walked into the bullpen, "Hello, hello, hello McGoo! How are _you _this beautiful morning?" He gave him his famous DiNozzo grin as he threw his backpack down behind his desk, plopping down into his chair.

"Just fine, Tony." He nodded, "You have a good night last night?"

He, once again, flashed him his smile, "Oh yeah."

"How's Ziva?"

"She's fine." he ran a hand through his hair, "Gave me one hell of a scare though, gotta give her credit on that one." He let out a deep breath.

"I think she gave everyone a scare." McGee admitted.

"_Oh _yeah." he nodded, "Sure did." He stared down at his desk and then groaned, loudly, as an exaggeration, "Is this _all _we have to do today?" he yelled, looking up and gesturing to the large amount of paperwork on his desk.

McGee, from his own desk, sighed, "Yeah, that's what we have." He confirmed.

"Damn, I don't know why Ziva wants to come to work just to work on paperwork everyday. I'd rather sit at home and do nothing."

"So you'd rather her sit at home and throw knives at the wall?"

Tony looked up and gulped, "Well, no, but..." he made a 'psh' sound, "I mean-psh- Ziva doesn't-" He nervously chuckled, staring at McGee. Tim raised an eyebrow at him as Tony sighed, "Okay, that's a strong possibility." He put a finger up in the air, "But!" He shook it, "She knows that throwing knives isn't good for her in her...condition."

"Right." McGee nodded, unsurely.

"Still." Tony continued, "I don't understand _why _she wants to come to work everyday just to sit around and do paperwork."

"Maybe she just wants to see you." Tim shrugged and Tony let a grin cross his face.

"Now _that, _I believe."

Tim rolled his eyes as he returned to his pile of paperwork.

Tony angrily snatched a pen out of the cup on his desk, opening up a file folder and quickly scanning it before shoving it closed, "God save me!" He shouted into the air.

"I'm not God, but I'll save you, DiNozzo. Gear up." Gibbs' voice came into the bullpen as he walked past his desk and towards his own.

Tony stood quickly, "Gear up?" he questioned, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

Tim was holstering his gun to his waist as Gibbs threw open his drawer, doing the same. He glanced at the empty desk in front of him as he did so. Picking his coffee up, he started out fo the bullpen, Tony throwing his backpack over his shoulder as he quickly jogged after his boss, "Where's Ziva?" Jethro asked, taking a sip from his coffee as the elevator doors opened.

"Uh..." Tony stepped in, "Sleeping. At home."

He smirked slightly as McGee hurried into the elevator as the doors started to close, "Good."

"DiNozzo, photos and sketches-" He shoved a camera at him, "McGee, bag and tag. I'll interview the sheriff, tell you what he found out." Tony and Tim just stared at him, "What are you waiting for?" He demanded, "Get to work!"

Tony turned quickly in the same direction that McGee was turning, causing him to run smack into him, "Watch where you're going McClumsy!"

"Sorry." He muttered as he stepped away, letting Tony move past.

"Oh, and DiNozzo?" Tony heard Gibbs call and he turned around.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Keep an eye out for your wife. Don't want her just...showing up."

Tony nodded, "Got it boss!" he called as Gibbs walked away from them.

McGee reached for the drawer with the gloves as Tony stared at him, smacking his hand away, "Hey! I'm senior field agent! I get to get my equipment first!"

"Oh yeah? Well Ziva's not here." He smiled, "And she's the other senior field agent. Since she's not here...I'm the senior field agent too."

Tony just stared at him for a couple of seconds, gaping his mouth, trying to find words. He suddenly broke into a grin as he lifted up his left hand, "I'm married, you're not, let me get my equipment first!" He quickly reached for the drawer, shoving McGee out of the way as he grabbed a pair of gloves and his sketchpad, smiling at McGee as he pulled back.

McGee glared at him, "Just remember, probie...DiNozzo's _always _win."

Tony walked past him, laughing as McGee rolled his eyes, slipping on a pair of gloves and grabbing evidence bags before following after Tony.

"Well I think it's safe to say she didn't drown." Tony said as he stared at the body of the woman with dark brown hair, half of her body in a rather shallow looking stream, the flow of the current rather strong. The blood that was pouring out of the lower half of her body turning the water red.

"This is...odd." McGee stated as he caught up with Tony, who was still staring at the body of the victim, the camera in his hand.

"Yeah, you are..." He started, but it was clear his mind was off in another universe.

McGee narrowed his eyes at him, "I meant the fact that she was shot in the lower torso."

"Well, I didn't tell him where to shoot her. Or to shoot her at all."

"I never said that. I just said that it was an odd place to shoot her, that's all."

Tony nodded as he finally lifted his camera up and snapped a photo, "Right." he walked around the body, taking another picture at a different angle as McGee started towards the body, reaching a gloved hand into the pocket of her light weight jacket, pulling out her wallet. It was slightly damp as he opened it up, pulling out her ID, studying it.

"Petty Officer Nicole Jennings." He stated, matching her picture up with her face.

Tony walked around the body, dipping his feet into the water so he could get to the side of her. He raised his camera up to take another picture when he stopped and lowered it, his eyebrows furrowing together, "McGee..." he started, and the junior field agent looked up at him, "You notice anything...different?" He questioned, his eyes fixed on where the bullet had gone through the victim.

"Uh...besides the fact that another innocent woman died?" He questioned, obviously confused by Tony's question.

"No....her hands...why are they there?" He asked, gesturing towards the hands that were crossed over her lower torso.

"Trying to uh....stop the bleeding?"

Tony shook his head, "Where the bullet went in was at least four inches above where her hands are."

Tim just stared at him, "Maybe thats where her hands went when she fell?"

Again, Tony shook his head, "No...that's not natural..."

McGee sighed, "Maybe whoever killed her put her hands like that? I bet it's nothing."

Tony looked at him and then slowly nodded his head, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sure it's nothing."

"You're just nervous you're gonna be a father soon." He grinned and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm _not _nervous, McGoo. I don't _get _nervous."

Tim opened his mouth to say something when a different voice spoke up instead, "I do not think that that is entirely true, Anthony."

"Ducky!" Tony grinned, spreading his arms wide, "How is my favorite medical examiner?"

He smiled, "Just fine, my boy."

"Great." He said, "Now what was this about me getting nervous?" Tim rolled his eyes, "Cause I don't get nervous."

He chuckled, "I clearly remember you being nervous before your wedding."

"Hah!" McGee laughed, pointing a finger at him.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, "Well come _on, _that wasn't nerves..." Tim just stared at him and so did Ducky, "Okay, fine, maybe I _was _a little nervous. But come on, I was getting married to the hottest woman on the planet...even Gibbs would have been nervous."

"Or he would have thrown up." Gibbs commented, "But you're gonna be more than nervous if you don't shut up and get back to work."

"Right, boss." Tony muttered as he turned back to the body.

"TOD, Duck?"

"Jethro, I just got here!" he exclaimed and Gibbs smirked.

"I know that." He quietly said and Ducky turned to Jimmy Palmer.

"The liver probe, will you, Mr. Palmer?" He questioned and Jimmy nodded, grabbing the liver probe out of the black bag and starting towards the body.

"Hmm..." Ducky pondered, "Rather...odd place for a bullet."

"See?" McGee questioned, pointedly at Tony.

Tony just rolled his eyes as he sketched more of the crime scene onto the paper.

The liver probe beeped and Jimmy pulled it out, looking up at Gibbs, "TOD was twelve to fourteen hours ago."

"I believe it is rather obvious how the poor petty officer died." Ducky commented, glancing at the woman's ID, which was in one of the evidence bags McGee was holding.

"Right. Get her back."

Ducky sighed and stood as Jethro started away from them, "Mr. Palmer, do you mind fetching me the gurney, please?"

"Right away, Doctor Mallard." He smiled as he started back towards the truck.

As Tony and McGee finished their work, they both went back to their truck to head back to headquarters. McGee headed to the back of the truck as Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, noticing that Gibbs was still there, by his car, pacing in front of it. Tony looked at McGee and then back at Gibbs before walking towards him, "Uh..boss?" He questioned.

Gibbs just grunted.

"Whatcha...whatcha doing?"

He stopped pacing and stared at him, waiting for a couple of seconds before speaking, "Something buggin' you, DiNozzo?"

Tony stared at him before shaking his head, "No."

Gibbs cocked his head to the side slightly before nodding, unsurely, "Get back to headquarters." He softly said, gesturing towards where McGee was getting into the truck.

"Right." Tony nodded as he slowly walked back towards the truck. He watched as Gibbs got into the Charger and drove off, opening up the door to the truck as he watched the blue car disappear.

"Something wrong, Tony?"

Breaking out of his trance, he glanced at Tim, back at where Gibbs drove off, and then back at Tim, "No, no, of course not." He got into the truck, closing the door behind him, "Nothing's wrong."

Tim wasn't so sure.

* * *

Tony wasn't surprised to see Ziva sitting in the bullpen, at her desk, when he walked into the squadroom with Tim.

He smiled as he walked towards her desk, placing one hand on either side of her, resting them on the arm rests of the seat as he bent down and pecked her quickly on the lips before pulling back, "Morning." He moved back towards his desk, throwing his backpack behind it as he then sat down in his chair, "You sleep well, sweetheart?" He questioned.

"Why didn't you call me?" She questioned and Tony sighed.

"Didn't wanna wake you." She rolled her eyes, "Besides, you would just be sitting here anyways. You can't go onto the field. And Gibbs is acting weird today." Tony admitted, looking around as he said it, in case he was just going to 'magically' reappear, "If he sees you here, he'll be pissed."

"Oh he is, DiNozzo 1." Gibbs responded as he walked into the bullpen, narrowing his eyes at Ziva.

She opened her mouth to say something when he put a finger up, stopping her. She clamped her mouth shut as he walked over to his desk, pulling open a drawer and grabbing a rather large book out of it. He kicked it shut and then walked back around his desk, dropping the book down on her desk. It made a large noise as she stared down at it, furrowing her eyebrows together. He spoke as she continued to stare, confused by it all, "Figure out what the hell 'maternity leave' means." He pointed at the cover, "Because obviously you don't know the damn meaning of the word." He poked the dictionary before snatching his coffee up and then leaving the bulpen while calling over his shoulder, "Gonna see Ducky! You two better get me everything about Petty Officer Jennings by the time I return!"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Why is Gibbs so adament that I stay home?" She demanded at her husband.

He looked up at her from his computer, "He just doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"How can I get hurt?" She questioned, in shock as she spread her arms wide, "Is he afraid I will get a papercut?" She asked, "I am not allowed to go on the field, surely that is enough punishment, yes?"

He shrugged, "Don't know what to say, sweet cheeks. Though I kinda agree with him-" He watched as Ziva dropped her mouth open in shock. Tony sighed, "Look, I'd rather you rest up." He admitted, "You heard what the doctor said."

She made a wave with her hand, "Psh, that was just a suggestion, Tony."

"Uh...guys?" McGee spoke up between the two, "I think that we should get to work? Before Gibbs comes back and realizes we've done nothing?"

Ziva sighed and looked up at Tony, "May I work with you?"

"You don't need to ask." He smiled as she stood up, walking towards him. She went to perch on the side of his desk when he pushed himself back in his chair, patting his lap, "Come on, Zi, Gibbs isn't here..." He leered and Ziva sighed, moving to sit down in his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist, resting his hand on her belly as she leaned back against him, resting her head against his own. He pecked her cheek softly, moving his hand under her shirt, rubbing her belly soothingly as he used his other hand to search for information on Petty Officer Nicole Jennings.

Special Agent Gibbs wasn't entirely thrilled when he walked back into the bullpen, "Hey! You two better have something on Petty Officer Jennings or you'll never be able to play grab ass again!"

Ziva quickly stood up from Tony's lap, walking around his chair and placing on hand on the back of it, "Right, boss..." Tony chuckled, "Well Petty Officer Jennings was thirty, married to an Adam Jennings, doesn't have any kids, parents died when she was twelve. Has a brother named Joshua Myers who is forty and married to his wife Trisha Jennings and a sister named Olivia Myers who is twenty-seven and single...attended the University of South Carolina and was set to deploy in May."

Gibbs nodded, slightly impressed as he moved to McGee, "Whatcha got, McGee?"

"Uh, ran Petty Officer Jenning's phone records and it seems that two numbers showed up frequently." he pulled up a screen with highlighted numbers on the plasma as Gibbs turned to look. They blinked at him, "One of the numbers was her husbands, which is creditable."

"And the second?" he questioned.

"Don't know." McGee admitted and Gibbs stared at him as McGee started to flap his lips open and shut, quickly, "I...I...I'm running it now, boss."

He nodded, "Good. I wanna know whose number that is. Send that down to Abby and get her to run it, I want you and DiNozzo 1 to pay a visit to her husband..." he sighed, "There's something he needs to know."

"Damn, gotta give that guy some credit." Tony started as they walked out of Adam Jenning's home, "If that was me and someone told me that Ziva was dead..." He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair, "Damn...took it like a pro. It was obvious he didn't do it."

McGee stared at him, "How do you know that?"

Tony walked around to the driver's side of the car and opened up the door, looking over at McGee, "All you had to do was look at him, McGee." He softly said as he got into the car.

McGee sighed as he got into the passengers seat of the car, Tony starting the engine.

In the pit of his stomach, he had a feeling that this case was going to take a turn for the worst.

* * *

Ziva DiNozzo would never admit it, but she was bored.

It had been at least six hours since Tony and McGee had returned from talking to Adam Jenning's and the case had been slow.

Her brother, Joshua Myers, lived in Texas with his wife Trisha. Around the time that Nicole Jennings was murdered, both of them had been attending the Jerry Springer comedy show that they had won tickets for over the radio.

Her sister, Olivia Myers, lived in South Carolina and had been delayed at the airport all last night because of bad weather. She was flying out today for her get away vacation to the Virgin Islands.

So, basically, they had nothing.

Except, of course, when Abby had enthusiastically called McGee and told them to hurry up and get down to the lab as soon as possible.

Naturally, they all flew out of their seats, for Tony wanted to get home as soon as possible so that Ziva could properly rest.

Once they entered the lab, Abby grinned at them, "Hey guys! Guess what?" She questioned, "I cracked it! I mean, I got it! The number! I know whose it is!"

Tony stared at her, "Well?" he prompted, "What are you waiting for?"

"Me." Gibbs responded as he walked in, Caf-Pow in hand.

"More importantly, _that!_" Abby gestured to the large cup in the boss' hands.

"We'll see if you deserved it."

"Oh, I know I did." She smiled, turning around and pressing some buttons on her computer, "So McGee gave me that number to track down, right? Well I found out who it is!"

"Related to Petty Officer Jennings?" McGee questioned and she shrugged, a screen popping up with a picture of a rather handsome looking man by the name of 'Derek Shelton' popping up.

"Don't know, but they both graduated from University of South Carolina at the same time. And he's called her many times."

"An affair?" Ziva questioned, crossing her arms as she looked at Abby.

"Husband got jealous, realized that killing Shelton doesn't make up for what his spouse did to him, kills her instead?" McGee put out and Tony shook his head.

"You didn't see his face."

"I was there!" McGee protested.

"You didn't see his face." He repeated, "Not like I did. Adam Jennings didn't kill his wife." He glanced shortly at Ziva and then back at Abby and McGee.

"So you're saying that if anyone killed the petty officer, it would be...this guy?" Gibbs questioned, pointing to the screen as he walked towards him.

Tony nodded, slowly, "Yeah." He confirmed.

Gibbs paused for a moment before nodding, "Bring him in."

"We are." Abby smiled, "He's flying in from South Carolina to DC tomorrow morning, I checked his flight schedule. And his credit card. That was the only interesting thing."

Gibbs smiled and started out of the lab, "Good work, Abs."

"Gibbs!" Abby cried, exasperated as Ziva, Tony, and McGee started out as well, all of them stopping as Abby yelled.

"Yeah, Abs?"

"You forgot something!" She exclaimed and Gibbs looked down at the Caf-Pow before smirking and walking towards her, setting it down in front of her, on her desk.

"Good work, Abs." He repeated, pecking her on the cheek as she grinned, Gibbs leaving the lab as she sipped her reward happily.

* * *

Tony poured the hot water into the cream colored mug on the counter next to him, stirring it with the tea bag that was sitting inside of it.

He grabbed his cup of coffee that he had loaded full of sugar and her cup of tea in each hand as he started towards the bedroom, flicking off the light in the kitchen with his elbow.

Ziva lay in bed, on her side, her head propped up on her hand, reading a book. Tony walked over to her and handed her the cup of tea, gently sitting down on the bed next to her as she smiled up at him, "Toda."

She sipped it before sitting up and resting against the many pillows on their bed, setting the mug down onto the bedside table. In order to relieve pressure off of her back, Tony had bought her bunches of pillows for her to lean up against when they slept at night.

She continued to read her book, not even looking up when she felt Tony rest his head on the crook of her neck, pressing a light kiss at the base of her neck, rubbing her belly soothingly. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose into her neck, taking in a deep breath, "Mmmm..." he let out, smiling.

Carefully, he ran his hand up her stomach, riding her shirt up, or, in this case, _his _shirt, so that her belly was free. She turned a page in her book as Tony rubbed his hand in a circular motion, brushing the pad of his thumb against her belly button, "Whatcha reading?" Tony questioned, his eyes slightly closed as he sucked gently at the base of her neck.

She subsided a moan, "A story about a woman who is secretly in love with her best friend, but is forced to watch him love someone else who is ultimately cheating on him. The woman who loves him understands this and tries to tell him, but he does not listen, obviously. Men do not seem to want to listen to what women have to say."

"All you had to tell me was that it was a sappy, romantic novel." He sarcastically said, "And_ I _listen to what you have to say."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"Well what about that time when I was talking to you about how we did not go on a honeymoon and you were too busy staring at my breasts?" Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Ziva cut him off, "You did not listen then. And there was another time where I told you that the red sweater you wore did not go with the whites. After that, you complained about how your white dress shirt was pink. You did not listen then either."

"Well-" He started again, trying to think of something to make up for not listen to her.

A good lie was what he needed.

"And then there was that one time where-"

He put a hand up, "Okay, okay, enough, I get it."

"I have learned that if I say anything when I am naked or all you want is me in bed, then it means nothing at all. In one ear and out the other, yes?"

He sighed, "You _would _get that one right." He rubbed her belly with his thumb.

She smiled, ruffling his hair as she ran her fingers through it, "Little hairy butt." She kissed the top of his head and then returned to her book. Tony lay there for several more seconds before he moved his head from her shoulder and rested his head on her belly, smiling as he listened, "I can hear her heartbeat." He whispered, softly and Ziva looked up at him from her book, smiling with closed lips as she ran a hand through his hair, pulling gently at the strands. She was at a loss of words at the moment and she just stared at him, lowering the book slightly. He suddenly sat up a little and then looked at her as she smirked, "She just kicked me."

"Perhaps she does not like you laying on top of her?"

Tony smiled, "I know someone who _does _love me laying on top of her." He leered seductively and she rolled her eyes.

"Not at the moment, she does not."

Tony just glanced at her before returning to his position, rubbing his hand up and down her belly, pausing as he noticed small, barely noticeable lines at the base of her stomach. They were small and of a red or purple color. He ran his finger over them before chuckling slightly, "What?" She questioned and Tony just ignored her, "What?" She demanded, more emphasis in her word this time.

"What are these little lines?" he questioned and Ziva stared at him, blinking once or twice before answering.

"What lines?"

"These." he ran his thumb over them again, sitting up so that she could see them as well.

She slapped his hand away, "That is part of my body." She angrily picked her book back up and tried to make it look like she was reading when she really wasn't.

He moved towards her, putting his face close to hers as he grinned, "Stretch marks?"

She slammed her book shut as she stared at him, his grin never falling, "Yes." She finally said, "They are stretch marks."

Tony grinned, "Ziva DiNozzo's got stretch marks..." he sang and she narrowed her eyes at him, "Ziva DiNozzo's got stretch marks..."

"You will have bigger marks if you do not stop singing." She threatened and that just made his grin grow larger.

"Oh what are you gonna do?" he questioned, feigning that he was scared, "Dump hot tea on me? I'm _so _scared! The big, bad former Mossad Assassin is gonna _threaten _me...I'm _so _scared." he sarcstically said, smiling as she couldn't help the smile on her face grow as well. Without warning, he suddenly started tickling her, moving right to her weak spot...underneath her neck. She started laughing and turned back and forth on the bed.

"Tony!" She gasped through her laughing, "Stop it!" He moved down her body, tickling her in other places as she reached her arms towards his neck, armpits, and stomach, trying to tickle him as Tony laughed as well, putting one leg on either side of her.

Nearly out of breath, Ziva trashed on the bed like a fish out of water, "Tony!" she laughed, "Stop! Stop! Please!" He finally let go of her, her laughter dying down as she stared up into his eyes, breathlessly. She reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of his face, wrapping her arm around his neck and playing with his hair there, "I am exhausted." She admitted and he smiled.

"I can wear you out no matter what it is." He proudly boasted.

She pecked him gently on the lips as she pulled back, yawning, "I would like to go to bed now, Tony..."

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm kinda tired myself. Besides, Gibbs probably wants _me _in work tomorrow early so we can get Shelton from the airport."

She nodded as she ran her hand through his hair one last time, "This is true," she finished before letting go of him and placing her book on the bedside table. Tony pulled the covers back and crawled under, Ziva moving to her side as she reached over and turned off the light before cuddling up next to him as much as she could with her belly. Tony reached behind him and grabbed one of the many pillows, shoving it under the covers as Ziva smiled, resting it between her legs to relieve pressure.

She pecked him once more of the lips, this kiss short but soft, sweet and gentle as she buried herself into his embrace. He tugged on her curls, her light snoring starting almost immediately before the sound of her breathing lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee stood in the middle of Dulles, the people walking in every direction, having to dodge the three federal agents as they did so. Gibbs was continuously walking in a circle, and it was making Tony dizzy, while McGee was doing "research", or so he said, on the suspect.

Tony groaned and let his head fall backwards so that he was looking at the ceiling, "Where _is_ he, MciPhone?"

"His plane landed, we should be seeing him soon."

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Good. I'm tired of standing here."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said suddenly, and Tony turned to him.

"Yeah boss?"

"Where is your wife?" Gibbs asked plainly.

"At home." He looked down at his watch, "Maybe still asleep."

"Good." Gibbs said and then walked closer to him, "She gonna stay there?"

Tony scoffed and then laughed, "Probably not." His answer resulted in a hard slap on the back of his head. Tony groaned and held the spot, rubbing slightly. "What was that one for, boss?"

"For allowing her to leave."

"Boss, I don't _want_ her to leave, but what am I supposed to do? Tie her to the bed?"

"If you think that'll work."

"Gibbs Ziva was an assassin. There is probably nothing that I can do to make her stay anywhere."

Gibbs smirked and walked over to McGee, who had his eyes fixed on the gate that their target was supposed to walk out of. "DiNozzo, go to the left, McGee, to the right. We'll corner this bastard." He mumbled and the two followed instructions. "Derek Shelton?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" He replied and Gibbs couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

"NC what?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service." Tony said from behind him. Derek turned and looked at both him and McGee before turning back to Gibbs.

"Ok, well what in the hell do you want?"

"No need in all that language, Derek. In fact, we're adults, so why don't you just act like one?" Tony said. Derek rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You'll need to come with us back to NCIS to answer a few questions." McGee clued in.

"What? What is this about? No way, I've got a ton of things to do and-"

"It's not optional, Mr. Shelton." McGee said and then he and Tony each grabbed an arm, forcing Derek to walk with them.

"Hey isn't this like...kind of against the law?" He demanded.

Tony laughed, "Well, Der, can I call you Der? There's this thing called evidence? And we've got some. Don't need anybody's permission." They walked up to the dark blue Charger, "Get in."

Tony sat him down in the backseat and walked around to the other side, sitting down beside him. "Well what about my luggage?"

All three agents laughed, "Don't worry, you'll get it back." McGee said.

Gibbs chuckled, "Yeah. In about three or four weeks."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You should of stayed home." Tony said. Ziva rolled her eyes and punched him on the arm.

"I already told you, Tony. I am not going to sit at the house and be bored all day." Tony ate another chip out of the bag he was working on.

"You're about on the 8th level on the pissed-off Gibbs meter. I've seen nine and it's not pretty."

"McGee! DiNozzo 1, observation room two." Gibbs announced as he blew through the squad room. Ziva sighed when he didn't even look in her direction, much less give her a task.

"Gibbs? What about me?" She called.

"Level 9, DiNozzo." Ziva rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her belly. Tony walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Told ya."

"Is this not _my_ body? Do I not have any control over _where_ I want to be?" Ziva asked. Tony chuckled.

"Nope." He gave her a quick kiss and then jogged towards the elevator. Ziva scoffed and looked around at the empty squad room. It was then decided.

She was _not_ going to just sit there all day.

She stood up and waddled to the back elevator, and had to wait on it, for it probably just finished dropping her husband off.

She slipped into observation and Tony sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"We have a case, Tony." Ziva replied.

Tony groaned and walked over to the corner of the room, grabbing a chair. "At least sit down and watch." Ziva glared at him for several seconds and finally sat down in the chair, resting her arms on top of her belly. "Thank you."

McGee opened and closed the silver door and then walked over to the DiNozzo's, furrowing his eyebrows together, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Ziva pinched the bridge of her nose, "I cannot keep answering this question." She mumbled.

The three watched as Gibbs entered the room, "Oh here we go." McGee commented as Gibbs sat down at the table.

"Sir, can you please tell me what I'm doing here?"

Gibbs opened the folder that was in front of him and pulled out a picture, "Know her?"

Derek Shelton rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Yeah I know her. she's my ex-girlfriend. What about her?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Have you seen her recently?"

"Nope." He sighed and then added, "Haven't heard from her in about a year now."

From behind the glass, Tony scoffed, "Wrong thing to say, buddy."

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk as he pulled out another paper from the folder, and it had yellow highlighter all over the page. "Oh, really? So these 32 times you called her in the last week you didn't say anything to her?"

"Ok look, I talked to her but I haven't seen her in a long time."

Gibbs sighed and stood from the table, walking around the table in a slow circle, "So, Derek, are you feeling a little lonely these days?" Derek only stared forward as Gibbs spoke again, "Wanted to...start up an old flame with Jennings, hm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

"Of course you don't." Gibbs said.

"What is this about? Did Nicole turn me in for harassment or something?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "You harassed her?"

"No! But why am I here?"

"Couldn't have your way, so you killed her."

"What?"

Just then, Ducky opened the observation door, causing the trio to jump just slightly. The doctor laughed, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Anthony, I need to see you and Timothy down in autopsy."

"Oh, Ducky, you see, if I leave observation, Gibbs will get pissed."

"It's very important information about the case."

Tony looked down at Ziva and then back up at him, "Ziva can go."

Ducky looked down at Ziva as she stood, ready to follow Ducky out to the elevator. He chuckled nervously, "I do not think that's a good idea, Tony."

"I am not going home, Ducky, so do not even suggest it." Ziva snapped, causing a slight chuckle from McGee and Tony.

Ducky let out a heavy sigh as he walked out of observation and onto the elevator, Ziva slowly walking behind. Once in autopsy, Ducky hesitated once again, "My dear, I don't..."

"I am fine." Ziva said, a slight smile on her face, "Now, please, Ducky, tell me what you have found."

He put up a finger and nodded, "Very well, my dear, but first let me say this. Whoever killed this woman was a cold, heartless killer."

Ziva honestly didn't know if it was because she was pregnant, or if it was because Ducky kept avoiding telling her what this had to do with the case, but she was getting annoyed, "The case, Ducky." She said impatiently.

Ducky closed his eyes and sighed.

He _really_ didn't want to be the unfortunate one to tell Ziva this, "The reason that Petty Officer Jennings was in the position that she was when we found her is because she was trying to protect her unborn child. She was at least three months pregnant." Ziva closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Bailey, and she had to fight the tears that were wanting to form in her eyes. Ducky walked up and put his hands on her forearms, "I am sorry, Ziva."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and finally formed words, "How could anyone do that, Ducky?"

Ducky shook his head, "I do not know, my dear."

Suddenly anger filled her veins as she turned on her heel and stormed out of autopsy, "I intend to find out." Without stopping, Ziva walked into interrogation 1. She walked straight over to the plasma and stuck a memory card in it, grabbing the remote from the top of the TV.

"What is she doing?" McGee asked.

"I'm not sure." Tony admitted, for he was just as confused as the junior agent.

Derek was also confused, "Who the hell is she?" He asked.

"I am Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo. Why did you kill this woman?"

Gibbs stared at Ziva and then back at Derek, expecting to him answer.

"I. Didn't. Kill. Anybody." Derek said through his teeth.

Ziva leaned down to him and placed her hands on the table speaking through her teeth as well, "Did you know this woman was pregnant when you shot her?"

"I didn't kill her!"

Ziva backed up an arms length from him and slapped him across the face. Gibbs stood up and led Ziva out of interrogation and into the hallway. "Ziva..."

"I know, Gibbs. I am sorry. I could not..."

Gibbs held up a finger, signaling her to stop talking, "You need to go home." He said calmly, and then opened the door and returned to the silver table.

"That _woman_ had to right to slap me."

Gibbs raised and dropped one shoulder, "She's pregnant, hormonal, and very angry that you decided to murder two people."

Gibbs pulled out a picture, "This is the 9mm bullet that we found in Petty Officer Jennings." Gibbs opened the folder in front of him again and pulled out another sheet of paper, "You have a Ruger 9 mm semiautomatic registered to your name, Shelton. In a few hours we'll have a search warrant to search your property. Our forensics will find your fingerprints on it and we'll have you arrested by tomorrow. If you confess now, we'll cut you a deal."

Tony sighed and turned to McGee, "That bastard did it. I'm going to check on Ziva." McGee only nodded as Tony walked out of observation, looking both ways in the hall before pressing the elevator button. If Tony knew one thing about Ziva, it was that when she was upset, she wanted to be alone. And there wasn't many places to be "alone" at NCIS.

He checked with Abby, the woman's restroom, the _men's_ restroom, and the elevators before returning to the squad room. "Ziva?" He called softly, looking around for his wife. Sighing, he returned to his desk and was about to call her when he smiled, realizing that she was under his desk. She was holding her knees as close as she could, due to her belly. Tony moved his chair out of the way and sat down on the floor next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and placing his other hand on her belly. "You alright, sweetheart?" He asked softly.

Ziva replied by turning into him, nuzzling her face into his dress shirt. "He killed..."

"Shh, I know." Tony said, letting out a long sigh, "I want to kill him." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, rocking her slowly. "Come on, I'll take you home and we'll just ...hold each other, okay?"

"I do not want to go home, Tony." Ziva said softly.

"Come on, Zi. Our bed is much more comfortable. You need rest."

After much arguing, Ziva finally agreed and Tony helped her stand. The ride home was rather quiet, Ziva's arms never moving from their protective position around her belly. Once they finally made it back to the apartment, Ziva changed into just one of Tony's shirts and crawled into bed, quickly followed by her husband, who wrapped his arm around her, using his free hand to brush the hair out of her face. "I just talked to McGee." He mumbled. He wiped a tear from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Shelton confessed. Metro's got him."

She nodded and he pulled her closer, if that was possible. The room was silent, and Tony thought that she was asleep until she spoke, "I do not think I am ready to be a mother." She mumbled.

Tony backed up from her just slightly, staring right into her tear-filled eyes, "What? Ziva, no. That's crazy talk." She blinked and the tears rolled down her face.

"We should not have gotten pregnant."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together and used his thumbs to wipe her tears, "We didn't plan this." He said, and she started to speak when he put his finger on her lips, "But it happened. And I know we're both glad it did. She's going to be here soon."

"Our jobs are dangerous."

Tony nodded as a reply, "Ziva, _life_ is dangerous. You, me, and Bailey? We're going to be fine. And you," He held her face and looked directly into her brown eyes, "Are already an excellent mother."

Ziva couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth pull upwards as she leaned up to kiss his lips. He returned the kiss and she nuzzled into his neck, mumbling into it, "Thank you, Tony." Tony sighed.

"I love you, Zi."

"I love you too."

Sleep came quickly for her, but Tony lay on his side, his arms wrapped tightly around her, rubbing her back slightly, his own words echoing in his head.

_Life is dangerous_.

**Review? :)**


	15. 8 Months Part 2

_8 Months Pregnant (Part 2)..._

Tony tried to sleep.

He really did.

But he couldn't, not a wink.

Ziva didn't sleep much either. She tossed and turned, and had 3 nightmares, but he'd just calm her down and rub her back until she fell asleep. He was surprised when the alarm started to buzz, and he reached over Ziva quickly and shut it off, relieved that she didn't stir. He let out a silent sigh and brushed the hair out of her face, placing a kiss on her forehead before slipping out of the bed and into the shower.

He would rather stay at home, in bed, holding Ziva, but he knew that Gibbs would kill him.

After he was dressed and ready for work, he ran a hand over his tired face and walked back over to the bed, pulling the covers up to Ziva's shoulder. Gently, he placed his hand on Ziva's belly and felt Bailey move inside of her, causing a small smile to form on his lips. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a notepad, scribbling a quick note down for Ziva before adding his weapon to his and leaving the apartment.

"Morning." Tony said as he walked into the squad room, placing his gun in it's usual drawer.

"Morning." Tim replied, and then looked at Ziva's desk, "No Ziva today?"

Tony shook his head, "No. She needs to rest."

McGee nodded, "I understand." He looked up at Tony again, "She'll be here soon."

Tony glanced at the junior agent before returning to his work. Unable to concentrate, he stood from his desk, "I need coffee." He said, and started to leave the squad room when a plastic cup filled with hot liquid was placed on his desk in front of him. Tony looked up and half smiled, "Thanks boss."

"Don't get used to it." Gibbs commented as he walked around his desk, "Where is your wife, DiNozzo?"

"Home." Was Tony's reply.

"Good. Make sure she stays there."

The squad room was quiet until Gibbs' cell phone rang, and he muttered the words 'gear up', and they disappeared onto the field. They returned around lunch time, and when Gibbs headed down to autopsy and the lab, Tony walked to behind the stairs, dialing Ziva's number quickly. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he hung up from her voicemail and dialed the house phone.

No answer there either.

_She must be sleeping, _he thought. But then shook that out of his mind, Ziva rarely slept past nine, much less _12_.

Confused, and now slightly worried, he returned to the squad room, and listened to McGee ramble on for what seemed like hours about Petty Officer Matt Hayden. He walked behind the stairs again and dialed her number.

_Now_, he was worried.

He quickly moved into the squad room again, collecting his gun from it's drawer. "Gotta check on Ziva, boss." He said, and he ran to the elevator. He made it to their apartment in about 15 minuets, even beating Ziva's previous record. He rushed in and ran straight to their bedroom, finding Ziva exactly where he left her, asleep in their bed.

He let out a deep sigh of relief and walked over to her, pulling the covers up to her shoulder again. He brushed some of the hair out of her face and used his left hand to feel of her forehead, to see if she had a fever.

Cool as a cucumber.

He smiled. Ziva would've got that wrong.

Leaning down ,he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and walked silently out of the room. He was just about out of the apartment when he heard the bedroom door open. He smiled, "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you."

She waddled over to him and pulled him into a hug, "You should have." She said.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked.

She nodded and placed her hands on her belly, "I am fine." He continued to stare, "I just do not want to stay in bed all day." She clarified.

"Well you can't go to the office." He stated and she narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to shake his head, "No, Zi. You gotta stay here. Rest. You didn't get much sleep last night."

She cupped his face and ran her thumbs over the dark circles under his eyes, "It appears that you did not either, Tony."

"I'm _fine_. You go back to bed."

"I do not want to go back to bed."

"Ok, you don't have to go back to bed." He said and she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, walking with her to the couch, "Then you come here, sit down, turn on the TV and relax. See? You're not in bed."

"Tony!" She pouted.

"Hey, I said you didn't have to go back to bed, I didn't say you could go anywhere." He leaned down and kissed her again and started to walk towards the door.

"Don't go." Ziva said softly as she watched him walk to the door. Tony bent down and picked up his NCIS issued backpack, turning to her, confused.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed together. He walked over to her, "Did you say something?"

Ziva's eyes grew big. She didn't even know _why_ she didn't want Tony to leave.

Hormones.

That's what it was, she decided.

"I said I love you." She said, a small smile on her face. Tony smiled and leaned down, placing another passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." He said, and walked towards the door, "Now get some rest."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony returned to the squad room and Gibbs walked over to him, concern in his blue eyes, "She ok?"

He sighed and nodded, "Yeah boss. She's fine. Stubborn. But fine."

"Good." He replied, and pointed to Tony's desk, "Paperwork."

Tony gaped as Gibbs left the squad room, "I'm kicked off the case?!"

McGee chuckled from his desk, "Solved the case, Tony."

He snapped his head towards McGee, "What?" He looked down at his watch, "That's a new record!"

Tim chuckled and stood from his desk, "Yep. Well, I have a late lunch with Abby. See ya." Tony rolled his eyes and opened the top folder on his desk, pulling a pen from the caddy. But, rather than actually working on the paperwork, he sat there, clicking the pen open and closed.

Open.

Closed.

Open.

Closed.

He didn't even realize that Gibbs was standing in front of him until Jethro cleared his throat, "What is wrong with you, DiNozzo?"

Tony sighed, all of his thoughts summed up into 9 words, "I don't think I'm ready to be a father."

Gibbs just stared at him for a couple more seconds before speaking, "You sure?"

Tony sighed, once again, and then looked down at his desk, trying to find the words that seemed to be stuck in his mouth. He finally looked back up at his boss after a long moment of silence, "I think so."

"You don't _think _so. You either know or you don't. There's no in between on this, DiNozzo."

Tony groaned and slammed his hand down, "Fine, I'm not ready."

Gibbs stared at him. Oh how much he wanted to slap him upside the head, take him outside and yell, poke, and fight for Ziva and the child that he knew they, yes that included Tony, loved oh so much.

And wanted.

Dearly.

Instead, he just stared.

And stared.

Before he finally found his words, nodding shortly, "Okay." He started away, towards his desk, and Tony abruptly stood up.

"Okay?" He demanded, "That's all you have to say? Is 'okay'?"

Gibbs paused between the plasma by his desk and McGee's desk, looking over his shoulder, turning halfway towards Tony as he shrugged his shoulders, "What am I s'posed to say?"

"Uh...maybe you could think of why the hell I'm thinking this? Now?"

Gibbs, once again, brought on a silence, "Why?" He finally questioned, his tone short and definite.

"I just asked you that!"

He turned on him, "No, DiNozzo, I'm asking _you." _

"You're pissed." He finally deduced and Gibbs looked around the squadroom before lifting one finger and beckoning him to follow him. He started out of the bullpen, Tony following behind him like a little lost puppy dog, into the elevator.

Tony wasn't surprised.

The doors closed and Gibbs paused a second or two before reaching over and flicking the emergency stop switch.

Again, he wasn't surprised.

Gibbs turned towards him, walking quickly at him, so quickly that Tony didn't even have the chance to react. He got eye level to him and pierced him with his icy blue eyes, the tinting of the elevator making his eyes more prominent. And, somehow, more deadly.

In a sense.

Tony gulped and Gibbs had to resist the urge to smirk. He got him right where he wanted him, "Damn right I'm pissed." He muttered, his lips barely moving but his voice full of anger. Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Gibbs stopped him, "No." He uttered, "Don't speak. You're gonna listen, DiNozzo, and you're gonna listen well, understand?" Tony opened his mouth to respond once again but he then realized the course of his actions and settled with a short nod, "Ziva is special." He nearly whispered, "And I know you know that. I know she's the world to you, but now you've got two worlds to worry about. That little girl's gonna need your attention. She's gonna want your love, and by god, you better be there to give it to her. Understand?" Gibbs didn't even give him a chance to nod, much less respond, "I know you love her. I know you love your unborn child. And you're not gonna be perfect, DiNozzo. Hell, nobody in the world's perfect. But you gotta try to be. You gotta be there for them. Because the moment you don't-"

"They won't be there." Tony whispered, interrupting him. He nodded, "I know."

Gibbs backed up a step or two and Tony realized the actions of his words; he had hit a nerve. He had tested the waters, even though he knew how deep and dangerous they were, "What made you think that you couldn't be a father?"

He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, staring down at the ground, "After checking on Ziva...I stopped by to get some coffee in the coffee shop. There was this little girl there, and she...she tripped in front of me. She was on the ground just screaming and crying in pain, and at that moment-"

"You realized you didn't know what to do."

Tony stopped and looked up at him, "Yeah, exactly. It's like you've rehearsed this or something!"

He nodded, "Been waiting for this day. Knew it was coming. Been planning it since the day Ziva showed up and told me she was pregnant."

Tony ran a hand through his hair, "Boss, I-"

He walked to him, placing one hand on each of his shoulders, shaking him, gently, "For a moment there, Tony, I thought I wasn't gonna have to give you this speech. I thought you had the reins on this one." He let go of him and backed up, facing him fully.

"I thought I did too...but boss, that case...it really messed her up."

"Couldn't sleep?"

Tony nodded.

"Nightmares?"

Once again, he nodded, "How do you know this stuff?"

He lifted a finger and pointed at his eyes before dropping it, "You couldn't sleep either. Bothering you."

"I love her." He shrugged.

"There's not doubt in my mind about that."

Tony just stood there, "Boss I-"

"It's a learning experience. But trust me..." He looked him straight into his green eyes, "...Anthony...you will...be a great father." He admitted, nodding his head as if he was trying to convince himself of it.

"Thanks, boss."

Gibbs smirked as he reached over and flicked the emergency switch, the elevator rising up to the squadroom. The doors opened and Gibbs stepped out, calling over his shoulder as he exited, "It'll be 'Uncle Jethro' in a month."

Tony smiled as he put his hands in his pockets, staring down at his feet, whispering, quietly, to himself, "And a little girl will be calling me 'Daddy.'"

The silver doors slowly closed in front of him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"I am going to pick up Bailey, Tony." Ziva said to her husband, standing and collecting her gun from it's drawer. _

_Tony smiled, "Okay, I'll be home soon." _

_Ziva smiled and hurried over to the elevator. She walked into Bailey's daycare with a smile on her face, ready to see her child. Walking up to the desk, she signed the clipboard and moved over Melissa. "Hello Melissa." Ziva said, and then turned her attention to the other children that were running and playing with the toys. "Where is Bailey?" Melissa seemed nervous as she looked down at the floor and then back up at Ziva, who was growing impatient, "Where is Bailey?" Ziva asked again, but this time, it was slower to make sure she understood._

_"I'm sorry, Mrs. DiNozzo, but she's gone_."

Ziva sat up quickly, her breathing labored, heart rate accelerated, and her arms were now around her belly. She threw her legs over the couch and sat up, shaking her head to herself as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

It was _ridiculous_ to be having nightmares like that.

She looked at the clock over on the wall and knew that Tony would be home soon. A small smiled formed on her face.

She _missed_ him.

Grabbing the remote, she turned the TV off and stood from the couch, walking straight to the refrigerator. She pulled out a box of strawberries and took a bite out of one.

Ziva really didn't understand herself.

Normally, she hated strawberries.

Normally, sleeping all day was _not_ gonna happen.

Missing Tony?

She looked down at her belly, placing the hand that didn't have the strawberry on it. "You are doing this to me, Bailey." She said softly. She finished that strawberry and decided that it wasn't enough, and she needed something else. Walking over to the cabinet that contained plates, she opened it.

Correction: the cabinet that _usually_ contained plates.

She looked down at the sink full of dishes and wrinkled her nose in disgust. It wasn't really Tony's fault that no the sink was full, for they had been eating out a lot, and Tony didn't have time to do them. Ziva pulled up her sleeves and turned on the water, allowing one side of the sink to fill half full before adding soap.

And one by one, she washed the dishes.

When she finished washing, rinsing, drying, and putting the dishes away, she smiled to herself, now satisfied.

That is...until she looked at the floor.

She groaned and waddled over to the broom closet, pulling out a mop and a bucket before returning to the sink, filling it up as well. She then reached under the sink and pulled out the floor cleaner, pouring over half the bottle into the bucket. After struggling to get the bucket over the sink and onto the floor, she began to mop.

About an hour later, the kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, living room, dining room, and any other room in the apartment was _spotless_. Ziva was exhausted, her whole body hurt, but she was finally satisfied.

And then...she saw it.

A mark that was on the kitchen floor, that the mop obviously couldn't get up. She hurried back to the broom closet, pulling the scrub brush and cleaner out, hurrying back into the kitchen. Now on her hands and knees, she poured some cleaner onto the stubborn mark and began to scrub when the front door opened.

Tony DiNozzo walked into his apartment, furrowing his eyebrows together as the scent of Pine Sol and bleach filled his nostrils. The place was spotless, almost as clean as when he was trying to make up with Ziva a few months ago. He smiled at the memory and walked into their bedroom, placing his backpack, gun, and badge on the dresser. "Zi?" He called, briefly wondering if she'd hired a cleaning service. "Ziva?" He called again, walking back into the living room, and that's when he heard it.

_Scrubbing_.

"Ziva?" He said and walked into the kitchen, anger immediately filling his veins. "Ziva, get up! What are you doing?"

"Tony there was a scuff on the floor." She replied.

"I don't give a damn what was on the floor! You're 8 and a half months pregnant, get off the floor!" He walked over to her and put his arms under hers, helping her stand, "Ziva why are you doing this?"

She sighed and finally got to her feet, turning to him, "I wanted to clean, Tony." She said plainly.

Tony scoffed and got a towel, quickly cleaning up the rest of the cleaner that was on the floor, "Ziva, you should've let me do that. Or hire a cleaning service."

"You are busy at work and I am here with nothing to do."

"You're 8 months pregnant. You need to be relaxing, not going on a cleaning spree." He held the bucket up higher, so that it was on her eye level, "This is ridiculous, Ziva." He said and walked to the broom closet, shoving it in before slamming the door shut. He walked back into the bedroom and picked up the brown paper bag, walking quickly back over to her, "Brought dinner. Enjoy."

Ziva felt horrible. She knew she shouldn't have been doing that much work, for it was bad for her own body and caused stress to Bailey. She watched her husband as he walked into the living room, flopping down on the couch as he turned on the TV. He loosened his tie and propped his feet up on the coffee table. She sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her belly. She walked over to the table and picked up dinner, and back to the fridge for a beer and a bottle of water. Silently, she walked into the living room and sat down next to him, placing the beverages and dinner on the coffee table, "I am sorry, Tony."

Tony had his elbow propped up on the back of the couch, and his head was leaning on that arm. He used his thumb and finger to rub his forehead, "No, Ziva, there's no need for you to be sorry." He wrapped an arm around her, "I'm just worried about you, not only the actual work but the fumes from the cleaners. But I shouldn't have blown up like that." Ziva looked down at her hands and he pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her lips, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I am fine." She looked down at her belly, "_We_ are fine."

Tony couldn't help but smile, "Good. Now lets eat." She leaned up and kissed him again, this time, it turned passionate. He looked down and smiled, rubbing her arm with his hand, "What was that for?" He grinned, "Not that I mind."

"I have...missed you today." She admitted softly.

Tony chuckled and pressed another kiss on her lips, "I missed you too." He said. She reached for his beer and opened it for him.

"I will put in a movie and we will go to bed early, yes?"

"Zi..."

"You are exhausted, Tony."

"Maybe a little but..."

She put a finger on his lips to silence him, "Not another word." After putting the movie in, she returned to her seat and leaned against Tony. He placed his hand on her belly, feeling Bailey move inside of her. Ziva looked up at him, "Only one more month."

Tony chuckled nervously, "Yeah, I know Zi."

Oh, how he knew.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Maybe I could lie." Tony thought as he tapped the end of his pen against his teeth.

"What?" McGee demanded, looking up at the senior field agent in confusion. Sometimes, honestly, the man made no sense.

"Yeah..." He continued to think out loud, "...that might just work!"

"Tony!" McGee all but shouted, "_What _in the world are you talking about?"

Tony turned and looked at Tim, almost with a disgusted face on, "Who got your panties in a twist, McGrouchy? Hopefully a woman this time?"

McGee just rolled his eyes and scoffed slightly, taking in a deep breath before looking at him, "I just would like to know what you're talking about."

Tony sighed and moved back to the forward position at his desk, staring at Ziva's empty one in front of him, "Ziva."

Again, he rolled his eyes, "There's a surprise."

"Hey!" Tony pointed at him, a straight line, "No one asked for your back talk, McSassypants."

"Now who's the one with his panties in a twist?" He grinned and Tony just stared at him.

"For your information, _McGee, _I don't wear underwear, much less panties. Just ask Ziva over-" He stopped and dropped the hand he was using to gesture towards her desk with.

"She's not here..." He reminded him.

"I know that!" Tony snapped.

"By the way, forgot to ask you, when's she coming in?"

"Hopefully not until that baby pops out." Gibbs responded as he strode in, coffee cup in hand. He took a sip, swallowing it slowly as he walked to his desk, before muttering the words that were like the red light at the intersection turning green, "Gear up."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't think I've ever had so much fun, in my life." Tony rolled his eyes as he took in a deep breath, staring down the large hill to where the mangled marine's body lay, "Freaking hate hills." He muttered to himself, staring down at his custom, Italian shoes, "These are new shoes too!" He shouted, even though McGee, Ducky, and Palmer, who were already starting down the hill, weren't paying attention at all.

"Well why don't you just call your wife, have her bring you some new ones?" Gibbs suggested, approaching him from behind. Tony failed to notice the sarcasm in his voice.

"Good idea, boss!" he grinned, reaching for his cell which was clipped to his belt.

Before he even had a chance to put his hand on it, his head was greeted with a hard slap, causing him to wince and retract his hand, "Right." He muttered, "Stupid idea, I got it."

Gibbs just smirked and then nodded before starting down the hill, "You coming, DiNozzo?"

Tony looked down at his shoes and then up at Jethro, "But...boss!" he all but whined, "My shoes...can I _please _call Ziva?"

"No!"

"But I haven't heard her voice all day!"

"Whose fault is that?" He responded.

"Well uh..." Tony started and then sighed, "Damn it, boss." He muttered before he started carefully down the hill, trying to carefully step over the branches, so that his shoes didn't get scraped.

Gibbs, from the now straight plateau that the marine lay on, smirked.

Ducky smiled as he looked up at him, "What is funny?"

"DiNozzo..."

"What did he do now?" He sighed, looking around him at Tony, who was struggling to get a branch out of the way of his shoes.

"Marital problems."

"Already? I would have thought that Ziva-"

"Not with Ziva." He shook his head and Ducky furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, standing up as he looked at Gibbs, McGee, and Jimmy.

"Then what-"

"With his shoes."

"DiNozzo, hurry up!" Gibbs shouted.

Tony sighed, "I'm _trying, _boss!" He nearly tripped over a root as he finished down the hill, his arms flailing in every direction, "There we go." He smiled, sticking his hands up in the air, grinning, "It's good!"

McGee just rolled his eyes as he turned back to the body. Gibbs just stared at him, "Get to work. Stop messing around."

Tony saluted him, "Sir, yes sir!" He caught Gibbs' stare and then quickly ducked, trying to avoid the head slap he knew was coming.

It didn't.

McGee laughed and Tony narrowed his eyes at him, "Stuff it." He muttered, grabbing the camera out of McGee's hands.

"Hey!" He protested, "I was using that!"

Tony just laughed, "Sure you were..." He snapped a photo of the body as Jimmy determined the TOD thanks to the liver probe, "So how did our poor marine die, old wise Ducky?" He grinned and Ducky sighed.

"Bullet in the head, DiNozzo, come on that's like..." McGee started.

"...elementary, my dear McWatson." Tony finished, grinning.

McGee rolled his eyes as Tony's phone rang, "Pick up your phone."

"Pick up your phone." Tony mocked before snatching it from his belt, not bothering to look at the caller ID, "DiNozzo." He responded and then broke out into a grin, "Sweetheart!" Gibbs and McGee just looked at each other, Gibbs ready to walk over there and grab the phone from his hands and snap it shut before something Tony said made him stop dead in his tracks. He watched as the smile slipped off of his face, replaced nearly instantly with a concerned one, "What?" He questioned, his voice full of worry, "Where does it hurt?...okay, okay, I got it..." Tony started to pace around the body, obviously nervous. Tim and Jethro shared a look with each other, Ducky and Jimmy staring up at Tony as he continued to walk, "I'll be there as soon as I can....no, don't drive...I'll be there as fast as I can....Zi, I promise....me too." He hung up the phone and replaced it back on his belt, everyone staring at him with baited breath, "Ziva's in pain I gotta-"

"Contractions?" McGee asked and Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"All she said was that she was having severe abdominal pain. Look, I gotta-"

"I know." Gibbs interrupted, "I'll be there as soon as I can. You just get Ziva under control." Gibbs chucked him the keys to the Charger, "I'll take the truck back with McGee."

Tony paused and then nodded shortly, hurrying towards the car. They all watched as Tony jogged out of sight, the fact that he had brand new shoes on and just went through dirt, branches, and thorns forgotten. Ducky stood up and walked towards Gibbs, staring at him, "I am concerned. It is entirely too early for her to be having that child."

Gibbs nodded, "I know. But she's not in labor."

"She is in severe pain, Jethro..."

Gibbs stared at him, his blue icy eyes piercing him, "She still hasn't recovered from Africa." He quietly said, and, for Ducky, that was all that needed to be said.

"That woman has courage." He admitted.

"So does her husband."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony held Ziva's hand tightly in his, helping her off of the couch in their apartment, wrapping his arms around her waist as she scrunched her face up in agony. Tony had never seen her like this; he had never seen her in so much pain.

"Come on, Zi, let's go." He whispered, urging her on as they slowly made it to the doorway, all of her weight supported on Tony as she clung onto him.

She gasped as they made it out of the apartment, making it halfway to the elevator, "You okay?" He questioned and she just nodded as Tony helped her into the elevator. He knew that she wasn't 'all right', and that she was in complete pain, but he just didn't feel like arguing with her.

He helped her into the elevator, wanting to know what on earth posessed him to leave her at home.

Alone.

He had been dreading this moment for a while.

And now he understood why.

He let the silver doors close in front of him as they started down the elevator, to the lobby, where they would make it out to Tony's car before going straight to the hospital.

And all Tony could think about was one thing:

Ziva.

Well, two things.

Ziva.

And her health.

Not to mention the little girl inside of her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony had felt better once the doctor's had gotten her safely in bed, the pain that was surging through her eyes suddenly disappearing. She looked more relaxed now, her hands resting on top of her belly, through the sheets.

Tony smiled as he walked in, the doctor finally letting him into her room. She looked up from her hands, which were picking at her nails, on the sheet, and then up at him, "Hey." She whispered as he approached her, placing one hand on each side of her.

"Hey back." He smiled, pecking her lightly on the lips before placing a hand on top of her head, brushing her hair back before staring deep into her eyes, "Are you okay now?"

She paused before nodding slightly and he sighed, "You're a horrible liar."

"I am not lying!" she defended, "I am not." She emphasized.

Tony let go of her, reluctantly, and grabbed a chair, pulling it closer to her bedside. He sat down and stared at her, "So what did the doctor say?"

"I was having contractions." She finally decided, after a couple of minutes of silence; it was just her, staring at the door, wondering what to do. Or, in this case, what to say.

"But I thought they shouldn't cause pain." Ziva looked at him, "Okay, _so _much pain."

She stared at him, her eyes speaking volumes through the silence, "They are not." She admitted, softly.

Tony was about to open his mouth and respond when the door opened, revealing the doctor that had treated Ziva, "Hello, Mrs. DiNozzo..." He smiled and then looked at Tony as Ziva nodded, "I am going to assume that you're the husband?"

"Yup." He nodded, "Tony DiNozzo...what's wrong with my wife?"

He sighed, "Could I speak with you for a moment, Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony and Ziva looked at each other before Tony sighed and stood, gently squeezing Ziva's arm as he followed the doctor out of the room and outside into the hallway, "What's up, Doc?"

"Has she...by any chance...been sexually abused?" he chose his words carefully and he realized that the answer to the question he had asked was 'yes' just by Tony's body language.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Not by me." He finally said.

"But you are the father of the child, correct?"

He nodded and bit the inside of his lip, "Yeah."

"It seems that she was just having normal contractions, as any pregnant woman should before birth. She has about three weeks before the baby's going to be due, and we were puzzled as to why the contractions inflicted such pain onto her." Tony just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He knew he couldn't respond much anyways, for he was, literally, going to pummel someone if he dwelled too much on the topic of Ziva and the terrorist in Africa, "The only explanation is that she had been sexually assaulted and her body has not fully recovered." He sighed, "If you do not mind me asking...do you know when she was..."

"She was a month pregnant." He sighed, biting the inside of his lip harder. He tasted blood, but he didn't care. He just didn't want to rip out the doctor's tongue.

"I see." he examined his clipboard one more time, "Well, that was all that I needed to know."

"You need to tell Ziva."

The doctor paused and then nodded, "Then let's do that now." He opened up the door to her room and walked in, Tony following behind him. He took his seat back next to her beside as the doctor stood at the foot of the bed, staring at the two, "It was just contractions that caused your pain, Mrs. DiNozzo, but...the reason they were so painful was because of-"

"It is because I was raped, yes?"

Tony felt his grip tighten on the sheets on Ziva's bed at the sound of the word. He winced his eyes closed and turned away slightly, biting the inside of his lip once again. How could she just, so bluntly, say that?

The doctor paused, "Yes." he finally responded, "Birth will be extremely painful for you, especially considering the pain you were in over the contraction.

Tony had to try to prevent himself from passing out, the constant image of Ziva screaming out in complete and utter pain, squeezing his hand until it turned purple, and him being completely and utterly helpless, plaging his mind.

He sighed as he realized that the dark circles under his eyes were just going to get bigger.

He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.


	16. Worries

**Hey guys! Okayyy here's an update! Sorry! We're super busy! The insane polar-opposite schedules of ours make it hard for us, but we're trying. :) SO stick with us, pleasee! **

**So enjoy, and when you get to the end, press the nice review button and leave us one! :)**

"Ow!" Tony shouted as he dropped another box down onto the floor, "McGoo! Watch where you're going!"

McGee, who too had a box, growled at Tony, "You're standing in the middle of the doorway...where else am I supposed to go?" He demanded.

"You could have _asked _me to move instead of running that damn box into the back of me!" Tony snarled. They had been working on moving into Tony and Ziva's new townhouse for pretty much the entire day, starting at 800h. Currently, it was 1400h.

And Tony had gotten pretty annoyed.

It was springtime in DC, April to be exact, and the weather was unpredictable. Just last week it was around forty outside, but today it was around seventy.

And that annoyed Tony.

Extremely.

"You could both move or you'll both be out of jobs by the end of the day." Gibbs barked from behind them, heaving two boxes, one stacked on top of the other, into the townhouse.

"Right..." Tony started as he started moving forwards, nearly tripping over the rug on the ground, "Damn it McGee!" He shouted, "Way to McTrip me!" McGee had rammed his box into Tony's back as he tried to move out of Gibbs' way.

"I didn't mean to!" McGee protested.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him as they managed to move out of Gibbs' way, Gibbs crossing the floor and entering the kitchen.

Tony heard a laugh from behind him and he dropped the box he was carrying on the floor as he turned around, letting his frown turn up into a grin as he watched his wife lean up against the doorway of the townhouse, resting her hands on her growing belly, "Don't laugh at me. Just because you can't help..."

"You are very stressed, yes?"

He sighed, "Extremely, can I take a break?"

She waddled over to him, and Tony had to admit one thing...the bigger she got the more she waddled, and somehow, Tony found that extremely sexy. Also considering how she stopped buying maternity clothes at the end of her eighth month of pregnancy and started wearing Tony's clothes instead.

"You know, I wish that you'd just pop that kid out..." He grinned as he lowered his mouth to her ear, placing his hands lightly on her hips as his lips brushed her ear, "It's been a while..." He drawled out, seductively.

She grinned, "Yes, it has...and it will be even longer if you do not help unpack."

Tony chuckled and pecked her on the lips, "Right. I'm getting on that."

She just continued to stare at him, "I will get you boys something to drink."

Tony grinned as he let go of her, "Don't work yourself too hard."

She just flashed him a smile as she started away and into the kitchen, where Gibbs was exiting, "Hey." he caught her arm gently and she spun around towards him as Tony exited the townhouse, McGee following close behind.

"Yes, Gibbs?"

"You working yourself?" He questioned, glancing down at her belly before looking back into her chocolate brown eyes, piercing her with his icy blue ones.

"No." She shook her head, "I am merely getting you, Tony, and McGee some water. They are working incredibly hard."

Gibbs just let go of her and then started into the kitchen, grabbing one of the cups from the cabinet he had already finished unpacking. He got some water from the sink, gulped it down, and then wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He let out an 'ah' and then put the cup down, "Mission accomplished."

"What about Tony and McGee?" She questioned as he started out of the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and turned to look at her.

"They're grown men with two legs that aren't broken. They can get it themselves." Ziva let her mouth drop open as he started out of the kitchen and out of the townhouse completely.

* * *

"I'm taking that box."

"No, _I'm _taking it. That box's much too big for you, little probster."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Tony." he firmly said, "I _have _been working out."

Tony looked up and down his body and then laughed, "Yeah, with what? Chopsticks?" He grabbed the pencil from the end of the moving truck, next to the pad of paper and clipboard and clenched it in his fist, making an exasperated look, puffing his cheeks so that they were red and then slowly pulling it up. He made grunting noises as he did so, "One..." he let out with a deep breath and then started again, "Two...I don't think I can..." He let out a deep breath, "Make it..."

McGee sighed and rolled his eyes again, "Tony, come on. You know I'm stronger than that."

Tony returned to normal and dropped the pencil.

"Fine." He looked at him, "But....I'm still taking this box." he pointed to the box and McGee just stared at him.

"Tony, I'm taking the box."

"No." Gibbs spoke up, _"I'm _taking the box. Move."

The two quickly split as Gibbs effortlessly picked up the box before starting back towards the townhouse, "Aw hell." Gibbs muttered as he realized who was walking out of the townhouse, "Hey, DiNozzo 1!" He shouted over his shoulder and Tony poked his head around the open door of the moving truck.

"Yeah?"

Their eyes locked, "Deal with it." Gibbs broke the lock as he started towards the house again, box in hand.

"What?" Tony demanded, furrowing his eyes together before he realized what Gibbs was talking about.

Ziva had one glass of water in each hand and was waddling towards them at a rather slow pace. Tony groaned, "Damn it." He muttered under his breath as he started towards his wife, "Ziva, what the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to rest!"

"You did." She smiled, "Does not mean I have to listen to everything you say."

"You're gonna hurt yourself." He commented and she rolled her eyes.

"Am not. Now take a water." She pecked him on the cheek, smiling.

Tony took the water reluctantly, knowing that she wasn't going to move and get some rest unless he took the water. He took a big gulp, drowning it instantly. He looked towards the townhouse, McGee walking into the front door.

Tony grinned, "Come on, let's go." He tugged gently on her arm.

"Where?"

"Uh...to make out?" He questioned, as if she had asked something stupid.

She laughed and rubbed his stomach, grinning up at him, "You want me to rest, yet you want me to make out with you."

"Well...yeah." He grinned, "Basically. Making out is different from walking."

"I use more breath." She smiled, laughing as she leaned up close to his lips, "Later..." She grinned, "Besides..." She shoved her belly slightly into Tony's hips, "It cannot lead to anything more. We are..." her lips were just centimeters from his, and she could feel his hot breath on hers, "...prohibited."

"I can find a way." He all but whispered.

"Hmmm really?"

He brushed his nose up against hers, "Google..."

She laughed and smacked his cheek, lightly, snapping him out of her trance, "Or you can wait a couple more weeks." She smiled seductively over her shoulder as she started to waddle back towards the house.

Tony groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "Damn it, Ziva, what do you do to me?"

* * *

"No, boss, you're gonna get stuck!" Tony whined. Now, it was around dinner time and they were still having trouble getting the television through the doorway.

"Well hell, DiNozzo, you got the damn thing in..."

"It's not in the door!" He protested.

"You got it into your last apartment, right?" Tony paused and then nodded, "And out?" He nodded again, and Gibbs nodded as well, "Then there should be no problem in getting this _damn _TV set through the door!"

"Right." Tony muttered, "We've been at this for hours."

"This is the last thing. We unpacked most of your stuff, except for the box that was labeled 'clothes' and the 'confidential...McGee if you open this, I will dismember your body'." McGee rolled his eyes from the other side of the TV.

Gibbs looked up at Tony, as if he was demanding an explanation. Tony laughed, "Well...they're kinda...toys...."

"And they're more for you and Ziva than for Bailey." Gibbs finished.

Tony grinned, "I like toys."

"I like working on my boat. Which I can't do if we don't get this TV through the damn door!" Gibbs shouted as he shifted his weight, "On the count of three."

"One." Tony and McGee looked at each other.

"Two..."

"Wait." Tony stopped and Gibbs sighed, relaxing.

"This better be good." He growled.

"You're not gonna....break my TV, right?"

Gibbs growled and rolled his eyes, "Three!"

* * *

"No, Tony, he did not bolt up your TV." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Screw, Ziva, it's _screw _up your TV. And I can see that." He gestured towards the new TV that Gibbs was hanging on the wall.

"Then do not complain!"

"I'm just complaining cause it's taking us _way _too long to do this."

"We are done..." She softly said, taking a step or two towards him and placing one hand on each of his arms, "...relax." She rubbed his forearms, "Relax." She repeated. He nodded slowly as Gibbs and McGee looked at each other, nodding as Gibbs wiped his hands clean on his pants.

"Uh...so we're just gonna leave now." McGee spoke up and Tony broke his gaze with Ziva and looked at his boss instead.

"Right...thanks."

"See you at work tomorrow." McGee nodded, "And Ziva?"

She looked from her husband to the junior agent, "Yes?" She questioned.

"Get some rest. And make sure that guy-" He pointed to Tony, "-Doesn't freak out too much. The TV's fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Tony muttered, his eyes fixed on Ziva's again.

Ziva just stared at him, "Be on time, DiNozzo." Gibbs mentioned as he started towards the door, "And that means you, Tony, not Ziva. She-"

"Needs her rest." Tony commented, still fixated on Ziva, "I know."

"Good." Gibbs nodded, "Goodnight."

"Night." Tony nodded, wrapping his arms around Ziva's waist and pulling her closer to him.

The two quietly and quickly left the house, Tony grinning as the door shut, "So we're finally alone." He commented after waiting a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yes." She nodded, "We are."

"So what do you want to do first? And please tell me it involves resting. Cause you definitely need it."

Ziva smiled, "A movie sounds excellent at the moment. On our new flat screen TV, yes?"

Tony grinned, "I love that thing. And I love that you love that thing."

She patted him on the cheek before pecking him lightly on the lips, "I am going to go and get changed, and then we will watch a movie, yes?" She questioned and he nodded, "You pick whatever you want."

"Okay..." He let go of her and she started waddling back towards the stairs and up to the bedroom. He paused before breaking out into a grin, "How 'bout a porno?"

* * *

"Sweetheart?" Tony called as he dumped the popcorn into the bowl. The sweet smell of the kernels and the butter wafted up to his nose and he smiled. He loved popcorn.

Just as much as he loved his wife.

She had gone upstairs around an hour ago to get changed, and about thirty minutes into her departure, he had started to get worried. However, when he started up the stairs to check on her, and heard the water running in the shower, he let his heart relax before starting back down the stairs.

Whistling to himself, he started out of the kitchen, popcorn bowl in hand, and set it down on the coffee table, moving towards his brand new TV.

He grinned at it, letting his arms spread wide, "May all angels come down from heaven!"

"Well she is right here." He whipped around and his grin grew wider as he looked at his wife, standing in the hallway, next to the couch, her hands resting on her belly, a brush in one hand and dressed in _his _sweats and one of _his_ t-shirts. Her dark brown, wet locks tumbled down one shoulder as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh yes she is." He smiled, "I was just about the put the movie in. I made some popcorn." He gestured to the bowl on the table.

She looked at it and then back at her husband, "James Bond?" She questioned, tilting her head and he shook his head.

"Okay, as much as I _don't _want to watch this..." He pulled the DVD off of the table and held it up, shaking it gently towards her. She broke out into a hug grin and Tony stuttered, trying to find the words.

"Say it." She dared him, teasingly.

"S..." He started again, but then droned off.

"It is not hard. Just three simple words." She shrugged, "Or are you afraid to say it?" She raised an eyebrow and his head snapped up.

"Sound of Music!" he finally said, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

She smiled and nodded, "Hmph." She said, contently before taking her seat on the ground, her legs going in opposite directions.

"Why are you sitting like that?" He questioned, "On the floor?"

"It is more comfortable. Takes pressure off of my body, yet on the floor I can have as much space as I need."

He just stared at her, "Well I guess that makes sense." He shrugged, popping the DVD into the DVD player and then grabbing the popcorn bowl and sitting down next to her before carefully wrapping his arms around her waist, scooting her forward, gently, and moving behind her. She leaned up against his chest as he leaned up against the couch and she smiled as he pressed a kiss against the side of her head.

"Mmm...this is nice."

He nodded, "It is." He whispered into her ear, his lips tickling the skin there.

As the movie started, Ziva lifted the brush up to her hair, pulling gently at it, slowly, all the way to the end. Tony watched her, slowly, through the darkness, the colors from the TV screen dancing on her face.

He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her belly with one thumb, gently moving the shirt up so that he was touching bare flesh.

She smelled amazing, so clean, pure, and so...Ziva. He breathed her in, deeply, closing his eyes and reminiscing in her scent. He felt the brush bristles up against his skin and he immediately stopped, opening up his eyes and taking the brush from her, wrapping his fingers around her tiny ones.

"Tony I can..."

"Shh..." He whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around her, careful not to put too much pressure on her belly, "Let me."

And so she did, releasing her fingers one by one from the brush.

Once it was in his grip, he continued her strokes, leaning back slightly when he made it to the back of her hair. As he pulled the wet curls, they became straight, but when he let go, they rebounded back into their natural form, causing Tony to smile slightly.

He continued, slowly, around her head and then back, smiling as she started quietly singing the songs as Julie Andrews did. He knew that she didn't think that he could hear her, but he definitely could.

Not that he was ever going to say anything about it, though.

If it had been about five years ago, he would have made fun of her for singing along.

Actually, that was a lie.

He wouldn't be sitting here, watching this movie, with her in his arms, his hand over her pregnant belly.

The pregnant belly that contained _his _child.

Subconsciously, he moved his thumb over her belly as he finished brushing her hair, kissing the crown of her head, "Mmm...Tony?" He heard her question softly and he looked at her, setting the brush down onto the ground next to him.

She reached over and grabbed a piece of popcorn out of the bowl, plopping it into her mouth as he wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, "Yeah, sweetcheeks?"

"I..." She watched as the seven children marched down the steps, on the television, with eyes that looked as if she was mesmerized, "I...am ready for Bailey."

He smiled and pressed a kiss up against the side of her head, "Been ready all my life." He teased and he knew she was rolling her eyes.

"No you have not." She laughed, hitting his thigh lightly with her fist before returning her hands so that they were on top of his.

"Caught me there." He grinned before resting his head on her shoulder, the cold, wetness of her hair soothing against his face.

Midway through the movie, Tony felt Ziva shift rather uncomfortably in his grip, "You okay?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Yes." She agreed, after taking in and breathing out a breath, "I am just...tired."

"You wanna move to the bed?"

"No." She admitted, "This is more comfortable."

He shrugged, "Anywhere with you in my arms is comfortable to me."

He watched the sides of her mouth tug up into a small smile before sinking further in his embrace.

She fell asleep nearly minutes later, snoring lightly but looking content and relaxed for once. Tony rubbed his hand back and forth over her belly, feeling Bailey kick inside of her from time to time. He smiled slightly as he watched her face, and he realized one thing.

Deep, in the back of his mind, he knew he was lying to himself.

He _had _been ready for this moment all his life.

It just took this one to make him realize it.

* * *

Tony eventually realized just how much he hated the Sound of Music.

He was nearly disgusted by it as he turned off the television, wanting nothing more to go back to his bed and fall asleep.

It was definitely more comfortable than the floor he was sitting on now.

Cold, hard...well..._hardwood. _

But he knew that Ziva wanted to stay here, on the floor.

For her, it was 'more comfortable'.

He leaned back up against the couch and slowly drifted to sleep, thinking happy thoughts about his and Ziva's future life with Bailey in an attempt to fall asleep and forget about the uncomfortable position he was in at the moment.

And, rubbing her stomach with his hand, that was exactly what he did.

He fell asleep.

_"Woman in labor, room 24 C, needs immediate assistance for giving birth, ASAP!" One nurse shouted as she hurried down the hall.__  
__  
__Tony took in a deep breath, feeling the sweat drip down his face as he moved into the room where Ziva was laying on the bed, breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down in a..well..labored fashion. As if she had just run a marathon.__  
__  
__He took her hand in his, "Ziva, Zi, honey." She just tightened her grip on his hand, "You're gonna be okay." she squeezed her eyes tightly together.__  
__  
__It was obvious she was in pain.__  
__  
__He put his hand on top of theirs, rubbing the skin there. Her response was her gripping onto his hand tighter, if that was even possible.__  
__  
__"Ziva..." She let out a scream, as if she was getting murdered, her legs shifting towards her and then back. A nurse hurried in, followed by several other doctors.__  
__  
__"Mrs. DiNozzo, you're gonna have to listen to me. Listen to me." One of the doctors said, "Take in deep breaths and push. Let out the breaths slowly, as you push." He placed a hand on her knee, in an attempt to hold her still. He looked down and then stopped, "Oh dear."__  
__  
__"What?" Tony demanded.__  
__  
__He looked up at him, "She's bleeding profusely." He admitted, "Too much for a baby to be born. She's losing way too much blood."__  
__  
__"Well what the hell are you doing?" Tony demanded, "Get that damn baby out of her!"__  
__  
__"It is not that simple, sir! She is losing too much blood! If she does not give it her all and get this baby born, she will die of blood loss."__  
__  
__Tony felt the world stop.__  
__  
__She will _die. _  
__  
__He didn't know what to think as the doctor hurried around the bed.__  
__  
__The rest was a blur to Tony; he didn't honestly know what was happening. All he could see was Ziva, her face scrunched up in complete agony, screaming at the top of her lungs, in pain. She let a lone tear escape past her eyelid that seemed to be sealed shut. Her breathing was ragged and he could have sworn that his hand had already lost all feeling from her squeezing it so tightly. He knew that it was already purple.__  
__  
__"She's almost there, just a couple more good pushes, Mrs. DiNozzo."__  
__  
__Ziva breathed heavily, opening her eyes just slightly, "I..." She breathed, "Can't..."__  
__  
__"She's losing too much blood!" One doctor shouted at the nurse, as he handled the baby that was covered in the red substance.__  
__  
__"Tony..." She breathed, trying desperately to keep her eyes open as she looked up at him. He felt the tears come to his eyes as he looked down at her, grasping her cold, blue hands in his, "I...am sorry..." She breathed out, a tear slipping down her face once more, "I love...you..."__  
__  
__And Tony watched as her eyes closed, one final time.__  
__  
_He woke with a start, a thin layer of cold sweat covering his body, his eyes wide with fear as he looked around. It was only then that he realized that he was still on the ground, Ziva's _alive _body in his arms.

He nearly let out a sigh of relief, running a hand through his hair before wrapping his arms tighter around her, pressing a gentle kiss up against the side of her head.

"Oh god, Ziva..." He breathed, "Oh...god..." He whispered, running his hands through her locks. She just continued to rest there, leaning back up against him, letting his arms tighten around her.

His heart was beating uncontrollably in his chest; he couldn't believe he actually had a dream that his wife...the love of his life...had just _died _in child birth.

He couldn't think of a time that he had had a more scary dream.

Well, besides the dream he had after he had met Gibbs for the first time.

That one was definitely scary.

But this one...it hurt him all over.

He shifted his arms around her and took in a deep sigh, "Ziva..." he heard himself subconsciously breathe out, "Please no." He pleaded, closing his eyes tightly and resting his chin on her shoulder, burying his head into her hair that sat on her shoulders; it was still slightly damp, "Stay strong." he whispered, "Fight like the ninja I know you are. You always will be. You've got passion. Use it." He whispered, rubbing his thumb slowly over her baby bump as he stared through the darkness at the moonlight that threatened to shine through the closed blinds of their new living room.

It was at that moment, the ticking of the analog clock making Tony discover just how quickly she could die and just how fast time was.

And it was then that Tony realized something; he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

Ziva David Dinozzo knew that something was wrong when she woke up in the morning and Tony's arms weren't around her. And she was on the floor. And it was 1030h and Tony hadn't woken her up and she didn't smell the remnants of his breakfast in the air.

"Shit." She suddenly heard from upstairs and she struggled to get to her feet, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Tony came hurrying down the stairs, his collar all the way up, his tie undone, his shirt untucked, his shoes untied.

What was more apparant, however, were the dark circles under his eyes and the bloodlines that were shot through his eyes. His hair was a mess, and Ziva had never seen him in such an awful state. If he hadn't sworn himself off of drinking for her, she would have believed that he had been out drinking last night and had an awful hangover.

He stopped when he saw her at the foot of the stairs, his eyes growing wide as if he'd never seen her before in his life.

Or that he didn't believe that she was actually there.

"Ziva." He breathed, finally, "Ziva, Ziva..." he ran towards her, and she barely had time to do anything as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing the side of her head multiple times.

"Tony..." She started, confused, "What's wrong? What's going on? Why are you not at work? It is almost 1100h. Surely Gibbs will not be happy."

"I couldn't get the shower to work. The water just wouldn't come out." He admitted.

She pulled back, kept her hands on her arms, and then furrowed her eyebrows together, "Are you okay?"

She visibily saw him gulp, "I...stay safe." He finally said, "I have to go to work." He started away, and Ziva kept her hands on his as long as she could.

"Tony..."

"Ziva. Stay safe." He reiterated, "Please."

"Oh, Tony?" She questioned as he started out of the door. He paused and turned around.

"Ziva?"

"You are going to work...dressed like that?"

He looked down at his outfit and shrugged, "I don't see anything wrong."

She carefully walked over to him and pulled on his collar and tie, fixing it up and tucking his shirt in, running her hands through his hair to make sure it was perfect before pressing a kiss up against his lips.

"You need to take my car." Tony softly said.

"Why?" She questioned as she watched him press the keys into her hands, "Oh yes...my car is in the shop."

"I'll drive you to work, and then you can take the car home from there."

"But...I am..." She wrapped her arms around her belly.

Tony carefully leaned down and placed a kiss on her belly, "You'll be fine. You too Bailey." He whispered, rubbing it more gently and caring than Ziva had ever seen before.

She placed her hand on his head as he listened to her stomach, her mind racing.

What was wrong with Tony?

* * *

The car ride to NCIS was way too silent for Ziva's liking; she tried to start conversation, but Tony either completely ignored her or answered in a monotone 'yes' or 'no'.

Ziva also had to make sure that Tony stayed awake, for he almost hit the car in the lane next to him several times this morning due to his drifting off and not paying attention. Several times she had to take the wheel from him and steer so that the car would actually stay between the two lines.

Tony didn't really get too..._thrilled..._when that happened.

But it saved her and Bailey's life, not to mention her husbands.

Finally approaching the NCIS building, Ziva watched as Tony stumbled out of the car, throwing his backpack carelessly over his shoulder before letting it fall and drag on the floor next to him.

Ziva watched as he ran into the elevator doors before realizing that they weren't just gonna 'open' for him and then press the 'up' button. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, pushing the strands out of her face before heaving herself out of the car and making her way around to the driver's side of the car where the door was still open and the keys were in the ignition.

She furrowed her eyebrows together as she got into the car, after adjusting the seat, and thought to herself. He didn't even say goodbye...he just...left.

Something was troubling Tony DiNozzo, and she planned on figuring it out.

The car behind her beeped at her, causing her to jump slightly, and she sped out of the parking lot, her hands barely making it to the wheel due to her nine month pregnant belly.

That was something else that troubled her...she didn't understand why Tony let her drive.

Normally he didn't want her to even drive his car, no matter if her car was in the shop or not, but he _really _didn't want her to drive lately because of the safety risks for her and Bailey.

What happened last night?

She thought that she remembered it perfectly; they had been watching the Sound of Music, and Julie Andrews had just finished singing 'My Favorite Things' before she had nodded off to sleep with Tony's arms wrapped around her.

Did they get a night time visitor?

Something pissed him off, that was for sure, she just didn't know what.

And that troubled her.

Deeply.

She pulled up to a stop light and kept her eyes focused on an object in front of her, trying to figure out Tony's actions. Was it something she said? She replayed the events from the past day in her head and she searched for the answer.

Everything had been nearly perfect yesterday, besides Tony's freak out about McGee nearly breaking the television set. But she thought that for sure he had gotten over that. And besides, she knew that even Tony wouldn't act _this _way if it was because of the television.

Again, a horn honked behind her and she shoved her foot down on the accelerator.

The only logical explanation was that Tony dreamed something awful last night and was stressing immensely over it. But what?

What could possibly get him worked up like that?

Lost in her thoughts, Ziva didn't notice that the light in front of her turned from green to yellow. She continued down the street, but passed the line several seconds after the light turned to red. The light of the other lane had already turned green, and the next thing she knew, the passenger side of the car was nothing but scrap metal as another car smashed into Tony's Mustang. The airbags deployed as Ziva wrapped her arms around her belly, praying for the best and waiting to lose consciousness.

"You're late Di-whoa." Gibbs stopped in the middle of the bullpen, coffee cup in hand as he stared at his senior field agent.

"I know." Tony yawned, throwing his backpack lazily behind his desk as he scratched his stubble, slowly moving towards his chair, "Rough night." He admitted as he slumped in his chair.

"Well I can see that." Gibbs smirked just slightly but instantly let it drop.

"Something happen with Ziva?" McGee piped up, concern evident on his face as he stared at Tony from his desk.

"Ziva's fine." Tony mumbled, "For now..." He admitted, under his breath.

Gibbs, unknown to Tony, heard it and raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of coffee, "So. Get to work. Extra paperwork, you're late."

"I _know _that, boss." Tony growled as he watched him pass by him and out of the bullpen.

McGee and Tony sat in awkward silence for a couple more seconds before McGee spoke up, "So...how's Ziva?"

"Fine." Tony said, not looking up from his paper. McGee knew he wasn't actually working though, he was just pretending that he was working to make Gibbs happy. It was clear that something was on his mind and it was troubling him.

"So....you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what, McChatter? Because obviously you have a lot to talk about today! Maybe you should go and see Abby, talk to her about whatever it is you want to talk to me about, because I sure as hell don't want to listen." Tony responded, slamming his pen down on the desk and all but glaring at the junior field agent.

McGee opened and closed his mouth several times before he spoke, "Something either happened with Ziva or-"

"It was a dream." He admitted, finally.

"About what?"

"None of your business, McPeak!"

Tim put his hands up in defense, "Just trying to help."

"I know you are." He sighed, "Fine...she and Bailey...died...in....child birth." He sighed.

"Oh...Tony...I'm sorry, I didn't-" Tony put a hand up.

"You didn't know."

"Just like you didn't know your wife just got into a car accident?" Gibbs questioned from behind Tony.

His heart skipped a beat and he stood up quickly, turning around so fast that he nearly tripped over his own feet, "What?" He questioned, after gulping.

"On 2nd and Main." Gibbs nodded, "Your car's totaled."

"What happened?" He questioned, trying to keep his cool as he geared up.

"She ran a red light, a car hit her on the passenger side."

"Ziva?"

"In one piece; didn't even lose consciousness."

"And Bailey?"

Gibbs just stared at him, "Right." Tony admitted, "Stupid question. If Ziva's okay, Bailey's okay. And you wouldn't be this calm if they weren't okay."

"Local LEO's need you to go out there...the car's registered under your name."

"Right." Tony nodded, and then turned to McGee, "Car?"

"Coming right up." McGee nodded, sighing as he pulled up the database. This wasn't what Tony needed, not after that dream, and Ziva giving birth in a matter of weeks...or was it days?

"Ah... Downtown PD, my favorite." Tony sarcastically said, rolling his eyes as he stepped out of the government issued Charger, Gibbs quickly behind him. Ziva stood talking to the police while the paramedics checked her over, "She looks okay." Tony muttered to Gibbs, who just nodded.

"She does."

"But..." Tony let his eyes scan over the wreck, focusing on his car, "What?!" He questioned, stopping mid-step, "That's my _car!_" He pointed towards it, "What is this?!"

"Tony!" he heard Ziva shout and he moved his eyes over to lock with his wife's.

"Ziva!" He smiled, trying to muster up enough energy to jog towards her. He did and then wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her forehead, "You're okay, right?"

She nodded, slowly, "I am."

"But...look at my car!" He whined, "That took me _forever _to find!"

"I am sorry. " She admitted, looking down at her toes, "I did not mean to...I just...wanted to know..." She looked up at him and stared him deep in the eyes, "...what _is _troubling you?"

He sighed and stared her deep into her chocolate brown eyes. He'd have to tell her soon enough...he might as well tell her now rather than later. He took in a deep breath and his mind raced before he uttered one phrase, "I had a-" He started, but then stopped as an officer came over to them.

"Sir, are you the owner of the Mustang?"

He sighed and let his eyes unlock from Ziva's, "Yeah, that'd be me."

"Well then I need your insurance, license, and registration for the vehicle..." Tony sighed and then pressed a kiss up against her lips, quickly, rubbing his thumb over her belly before whispering to her.

"I'll be back, just...stay safe. Go and stay with Gibbs." He squeezed her shoulder once before following the police officer towards his cop car, "Oh goody, this reminds me of the good old days back when I was in PD." He rolled his eyes before joining the cop to sign papers and receive the ticket that he knew was gonna cost them a fortune. And with a baby that looked ready to burst out of Ziva any second now, he knew that finances were in a tight crunch.

Ziva moved towards Gibbs, sighing as she stared into his icy blue eyes, "I am-" She started, but Gibbs stopped her by wrapping his arms around her, rubbing her back.

"You okay?" She paused before nodding, slowly.

"Good. He's worried about you."

She pulled back and stared into his eyes, "It is not me that he should be worried about." She whispered and Gibbs just looked at her as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and watched Tony sign papers.

Her mind still raced.

_What _was bugging him?

If Ziva heard '_are you sure you're okay?'_ one more time, she was going to scream.

She walked into their new town house and put the keys on the counter before walking into the living room, Tony following close behind. The truth was, that she _wasn't_ okay.

Physically, she was fine. A little shaken up, and slightly worried about Bailey, but otherwise, completely fine.

But mentally, she was worried about Tony, worried about his car and how hurt he was that it was now...ruined, and worried about the money factor that she was sure would come up in the near future.

She waddled into the living room and sat down on the couch, rubbing her belly as she did so. Tony followed, sat down beside her and kissed her temple.

"Are you-"

"Anthony DiNozzo." She glared at him, and now had one finger up in the air, signaling him not to speak, "If you ask me that one more time, I am going to kill you."

He smiled, but quickly let it fade, "I was just gonna ask if you were hungry, Zi." He said.

She sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, I am fine." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips, "Thank you."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Well, it's almost 8."

"I am going to take a bath." Ziva said, standing from the couch, "Order a pizza, and when I am done, we can watch James Bond, yes?" Tony looked up at her with his tired eyes and half smiled.

"Sure, Zi." He said.

She ran her hand over his face and touched his nose before smiling at him again, waddling slowly up the stairs as she made her way to the bathroom.

If there was one thing she loved about their new house, it was the huge jacuzzi tub. She let a satisfied sigh escape her lips as she turned on the warm water, and then the cold, finding the perfect temperature before stripping her clothes. As soon as the tub finished filling, she carefully stepped in, and sinked way into the water. It was warm, but not too warm, because she knew that an elevated temperature from hot water could be bad for the baby.

She let the water soak deep into her skin as she sat and thought about the events earlier today. She still had no idea what was bothering Tony so much, or what _could_ be bothering Tony so much. She moved her arms so they were around her belly. She smiled, looking through the soapy water at it.

She was going to get to meet Bailey very soon.

Frankly, she was ready. Having back pains and having to waddle everywhere, not to mention not being able to work was killing her.

She lost her smile as a small pain ran through her stomach, causing her to close her eyes tight. And then, she realized something. This was just the beginning. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

She had to be strong for herself and Bailey during child birth, and that wasn't something she thought she was ready to do. She became lost in her thoughts, and only came out of them when she heard Tony walk in. She jumped just slightly and turned to look at him, a look of concern on his face.

"Hey." He said softly, "Are you okay? You've been up here for an hour. Now I know you women love baths but-" He stopped when he saw her face. He got down on his knees so that he was eye level with her, "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Surprised, she brought her left hand up and wiped the tears away. She didn't even _know_ she was crying. "I am fine." She said softly. Tony walked behind her and put his arms down her arms, resting his chin on her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Ziva? Are you in pain?"

She leaned her head against his, "No." She said softly, but her mind screamed at her.

_I will be. _

She swallowed, "I am worried about you." Tony kissed her neck gently and moved his hands so that they were touching her bare belly under the now cold water.

"You don't need to be worrying about me." He replied, his lips vibrating against his skin as he spoke.

"Tony." She said, her voice breaking just slightly, "What is wrong?"

"I just..." He stopped, he didn't really want her to know about his dream.

Not now.

He kissed her neck again and spoke into it, finally deciding the words to say, "I'm worried about you and Bailey."

"I am too." She admitted, but the words escaped her lips before she had time to think about it. He now was looking directly at her face, tears brimmed her eyes again.

"What?" He asked. "Ziva..." He said softly, moving his hands from her belly and to her face, the cold water running down his hands and arms, "You're going to be fine. You and Bailey." He leaned up closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I promise." She turned more in the tub and ran her wet hand through his hair and down his face, cupping his cheek.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, sweetheart. Just...didn't sleep good last night."

She let a small smile form on her lips, "Perhaps we will sleep in the bed tonight?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, that'd be nice." He kissed her forehead and stood up. "Come on, get out of there before you catch a cold." He walked over to the box that contained their towels and unfolded one, holding it out for her. She smiled up at him and stood, stepping out of the tub and into his arms. He wrapped the towel around her and kissed her again, "You both will be fine." He said softly. She smiled only slightly and nodded, placing another kiss on his lips. "Pizza's gettin' cold."

"I will be down in a minute." She said.

He kissed her again and left the bathroom as the water drained from the tub.

He walked down the stairs, sat down on the couch and stared at the repeating menu of the James Bond DVD.

He wasn't going to sleep good tonight either.

Or...not until Bailey was born.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk a week later, holding his head up with his hand. He really didn't think it would hold itself up.

Over the last week, he'd gotten _maybe_ 15 hours of sleep.

It wasn't good for his health, and he knew that, but he couldn't get that dream out of his head.

The constant worry of something happening to his precious baby girl, or his more than amazing wife ate him from the inside. He wondered if all new dad's worried about his wife and baby the way he was.

He honestly didn't know how one couldn't.

Looking down at his watch, he groaned when he realized that it was only 1030h.

A hour and a half before he could go and check on Ziva on his lunch break.

Ziva told him that it was unnecessary, for the drive to their new house was 20 minutes further away than their old apartment, which resulted in about 5 minutes he had to "check" on her. She assured him that if she needed him for any reason, she'd call.

But he didn't care.

He ran a hand through his hair and was slightly startled when Gibbs blew the squad room, heading directly for his desk.

"Grab your gear, we've got a dead petty officer."

Tony sighed, probably louder than he should have. But honestly, he didn't want to be at work. He wanted to be at home, with his pregnant wife. He was checking his cell phone about every 2 minutes, making sure that he didn't miss a call from Ziva.

Bailey was going tobe there soon_. _

He gulped at the thought as he, Gibbs and McGee got onto the elevator. It started to descend and McGee spoke first, "Where we going, boss?"

"Faulkner, Maryland."

Tony snapped his head up, staring at the back of Jethro's head.

They had been to Faulkner before, and Tony knew it was at least an hour away, and even with Gibbs driving, there was 30 minutes or more of traffic.

That was _too far_ to be away from Ziva.

He checked his phone again.

* * *

About 1500h, Ziva sat on the couch, flipping channels on the television. She was unconsciously rubbing her belly, as if Bailey were a genie and was just going to appear. She really didn't want to watch Judge Joe, or any of the "court dramas", Jerry Springer, Oprah, or Maury, for those talk shows were on everyday, accompanied with soap operas, which Ziva _really_ hated.

Frustrated, she turned the television off and waddled over to the book shelf, pulling one of her favorites out. A sharp pain crossed her stomach and she closed her eyes, pressing her lips together, waiting on it to pass.

And, as usual, it did.

She was just about to sit down when she heard the mail truck pass their house, slamming the mail box door closed. She smiled.

Fresh air would do her good.

As she walked out of the front door, she had to stop, for another pain, sharper this time, caused her to lean over, one hand on her stomach, the other supporting her weight on her knee.

She took a deep breath and continued her path to the mailbox.

And then...something happened.

"Ow." She said to herself, leaning over in pain again.

One of her neighbors, Ashley Bullock, walked over to Ziva, a look of concern on her face. "Mrs. DiNozzo? Are you okay?"

"I need...to go to the hospital. My water just broke." Ziva said, and then yelped in pain again. Ziva made it to her mini, and opened the drivers side door. Ashley rushed over to her, stopping her from sitting in the car.

"Oh no honey, you're not driving yourself. Come on, you lay down in the backseat of my car. I'll take you."

"I need-ow!" She said again, and didn't have time-or she didn't _feel_ up to arguing with her new neighbor, so she got into the back seat and lay down, hugging her belly. "Tony." She breathed.

"Hang on honey, I'll get you there." Ashley said, and then Ziva moaned in pain again.

"Tony. I need Tony."

"Where is he?"

"Work." Ziva managed to say. She inhaled deeply, trying to labor her breathing, but she couldn't seem to calm herself down. She needed Tony. "I want my husband." She mumbled quietly.

"We'll call him." Ashley said, and then finally pulled into the hospital parking lot. She left Ziva in the car as she rushed to the lobby and got a wheel chair, hurrying back over to the car. She helped Ziva in the chair, and Ziva held her stomach, her eyes closed as she yelped in pain. Once inside, the nurse took over and Ashley squatted down to Ziva. "You're going to be fine, Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Ton-ow!"

"Ziva?" Nick asked, and then squatted down, looking up in her face.

"Nick." Ziva said, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"When did the contractions start?" Nick asked, and then checked her pulse.

Ziva breathed, "20 minuets ago."

"Alright, we need to get you to delivery, and fast." He stood to his full form, "Where is Tony?"

"Call him. Please. I need..." She stopped, "Want him here."

"We're gonna call him, just take deep breaths, okay? Nurse, please take her to delivery 2." The nurse, Samantha, nodded and wheeled Ziva down the hall. Nick walked back over to the desk and flipped open his cell phone, searching for Tony's name before hitting the green button. "Tony. What's up man?"

Tony let the camera hang around his neck at the crime scene as he walked away from the group, "Nick! How are you dude?"

"_I'm fine, you need to get to the hospital." _

Tony lost his smile, "What's wrong?"

Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Palmer heard the panic in his voice and it caught their attention, "DiNozzo?" Gibbs said, walking closer to his senior feild agent.

"I'll be right there. Tell her to hold on, I'm coming." He slammed his cell phone shut, "Boss, I need the keys."

Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, she's gonna be fine. You're not driving, you'll kill yourself." He turned back to the other three, "McGee, finish up here and ride back with Ducky. I'll call you and get an update. Have Agent Balboa's team take over." McGee nodded.

"On it."

"Boss I have to go! Nick said she was going-"

"Tony." Gibbs said, both of his hands on the agents shoulders now, "Calm. Down. Go sit in the passenger seat and put on your seat belt." Tony obeyed and quickly moved to the other side of the car.

"Damn it. Why did we have to go to damn Faulkner today? Couldn't we just stay in the bull pen like we've been doing all week? Of course this would happen to me!" Gibbs let a small smile form on his lips.

He recognized the craziness Tony was demonstrating right now. It reminded him of something.

Himself.

He smiled at the memory. When Kelly was on her way, he _almost _had a heart attack. He looked at his senior field agent, and saw that his left leg was bouncing up and down with impatience. "Hold on, Ziva." Gibbs heard him say.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said, as he sped through traffic, changing lanes like there was no tomorrow. Tony turned and looked at him, and Gibbs saw the panic and worry in his eyes, "They're going to be fine. We're going to make it."

Tony sighed and returned to looking out of the window.

"I hope so." He whispered.

* * *

"Where is Tony?" Ziva said, louder this time. Now, she had machines hooked up all around her, making various noises. The one next to her measured her contractions, and it was continuously making a high pitched beeping sound, and it was driving Ziva insane.

"She's 9 centimeters dilated." said Ziva's doctor, Richard Moore.

"Ziva, we're going to have to start pushing soon. This baby is coming fast."

"No, not without Tony!" Ziva yelled.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, your husband-"

"No!" She yelled, and even through the pain, her voice was stern. "I am not doing this without him!"

Richard was no idiot, he knew better than to argue with this patient. But he knew that if Tony wasn't there within 30 minutes, he'd miss the birth.

"Owww!" Ziva yelled, gripping the sheets with both hands.

"Ziva, I need you to breathe." Richard said, counting as he tried to calm her down.

* * *

Gibbs looked over at the passenger's seat again, now _both_ of Tony's legs were bouncing up and down. "Boss I have to get there." He said impatiently.

"I know, DiNozzo. We're almost there."

"What if she's hurting?"

"Well, she probably is. She's gotta squeeze a watermelon out of something the size of a golf hole."

Suddenly, Tony was disgusted. "Nice boss. Nice."

When Gibbs _finally_ pulled into the hospital parking lot, before he could even stop the car, Tony was out and running to the entrance. "Nick! Nick!" Tony called, spotting his friend walking down the hallway, "Where is she? Where's Ziva? Is she okay? How's Bailey?"

Nick put both hands on Tony's shoulders, just as Gibbs did earlier, "Tony, calm down. Ziva's fine, Bailey, I assume that's your baby girl?" Tony nodded in response, "She's not here yet."

Tony let out a huge sigh of relief. "Where is she?"

"This way."

Nick walked a little more down the long hallway and opened the door to Ziva's room, and Tony immediatley lost his smile when he heard Ziva moan in severe pain. "Ziva!" Tony said, his breathing still labored.

"Tony." When she saw him, tears flooded her eyes as he took both of her hands, holding them tightly. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, and brushed her hair out of her face, placing one hand on her forehead. "It hurts." She said softly. Tony closed his eyes, he hated to see her in pain.

"I know, Zi." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You'll be fine. And so will Bailey." She managed to smile, but just for a second as another contraction came.

"Alright, Mr. DiNozzo, glad you could make it. We're about to have us a baby soon." Tony smiled at the thought and leaned down to his wife again, kissing her sweaty cheek and then whispering into her ear.

"I love you, Ziva DiNozzo."

She now had her eyes closed, and was slightly relaxed at that moment, her left hand was squeezing his tightly. "I love you too." She said.

* * *

Another hour passed, and it was now starting to get dark outside as Tony paced back and fourth. Something was wrong.

Something with Bailey or with Ziva, he didn't know.

The doctor told him, but it was all a blur to Tony, not to mention medical terms that he didn't understand. All that he knew was that the baby should've been here by now, and she wasn't. And then the doctor insisted that Tony leave the room. But of course, Tony refused.

He wouldn't leave for the world.

Gibbs, McGee, Abby, and Ducky were all out in the waiting room, waiting patiently for any kind of news anyone could offer.

Tony was still next to Ziva, their fingers intertwined, and Tony's was almost blue Ziva was squeezing it so hard. But he didn't care. "Alright Mrs. DiNozzo, here comes another contraction. "We're going to push on this one okay?"

Ziva did the only thing she could, nod.

Three counts to ten later, there was a newborn baby placed on Ziva's belly. Ziva let out a huge sigh of relief and Tony leaned down to her, "You did it, there she is." He said, and then kissed her forehead.

He was smiling from ear to ear, he couldn't help it.

"Dad, you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

Tony took a couple of steps and took the tool from the doctor, doing just as he said. He then walked back over to Ziva, who was crying tears of happiness as she stared at her.

"Alright Mom and Dad, we're going to take her away for just a few minutes, okay?"

The DiNozzo's nodded and the nurse took Bailey.

Tony sat in the chair one of the nurses provided for him and leaned in close to Ziva, his lips touching her cheek as he spoke, "She's here." He whispered, and Ziva let a small smile form on her lips. She ran a hand down his face and pulled him into a kiss.

"Go tell the others." She said.

"No, they can wait, I don't wanna leave you."

She smiled, "I am fine, Tony. I want them to know."

He sighed, "You sure?"

She pulled him into another kiss and he nodded, holding onto her hand as long as he could before walking out of her room and down the hall. All four stood when they spotted him, walking over to him quickly.

"Is she here?" Abby asked excitedly.

Tony couldn't hide his 10,000 watt DiNozzo smile anymore. "Yeah, she's here." Abby jumped on Tony for a death-gripping hug, causing a small chuckle from Tony.

"Yay!" She yelled, "I'm so happy for you guys!" When she finally let go, Gibbs, McGee, and Ducky all shook his hand, a smile on each of their faces, congratulating him.

"How's Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva's great. She lost a litte more blood than she should've, but the doctor said that she'll be fine."

Ducky nodded, "It's not uncommon."

"Ziva wants to see all of you, but she's gotta get cleaned up and all. But come look at Bailey!"

Abby was the first to make it to the window, "She's got a headful of hair!"

Tony smiled, "Yeah."

When the nurse finished, she brought Bailey to the window and held her for the group to see, and they all 'awwwed' in unison.

"She's beautiful." Tony said.

Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky all went into to see Ziva, but just briefly, because she was exhausted. They moved Ziva to a regular room, because, frankly, they needed the space in the delivery wing. Now, she was in a bigger bed, big enough for Tony to lay with her. They finally brought Bailey back to her parents, after all of the testing was complete.

Ziva held her in her arms, staring down at her new baby girl. She was a perfect shade of pink, with 10 fingers and 10 toes. Her head was full of dark brown, almost black hair. Tony put one arm around Ziva and the other under Ziva's arm, the one that was holding her.

"Wow."

Ziva looked up at him a smile on her face, "What?" She asked.

"I thought our wedding day was the happiest day of my life." He leaned down and kissed Bailey, "But this may knock that into second place."

Ziva handed Bailey to Tony and leaned onto his shoulder as they both stared at her. She was sound asleep, warm comfortable and happy in the blanket that the nurses wrapped her in. Tony continued to stare, much like her mother, she was gorgeous.

And soon, a soft snore was coming from Ziva's lips. Tony smiled down at her and then turned his attention to Bailey. He leaned over and put her in the 'rolling crib' the hospital provided, and then he carefully moved Ziva so that she was flat on the bed. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips and then wrapped his arms around her, a smile plastered on his face.

He was a husband, and now, he was a dad.

He didn't think he could be any happier.

It was his place in the world.


	17. Leave

Tony DiNozzo groaned and turned over in the sheets, taking the pillow and shoving it up to his ears, "Aghhhh!" He groaned out, "Turn that damn thing off, Zi, it's five in the morning!"

From next to him, his wife sat up and leaned over, smacking the gray button, "I just pressed snooze, now get up." She slid gracefully out of bed, as if she was light as a feather. She moved across the floor without a sound, wrapping her robe around her.

"Take that off." Tony smiled as he turned back over, putting his hands behind his head and grinning his famous DiNozzo grin, "You look better without anything on."

She continued walking towards the bathroom, "You will never see me naked again if you do not get up and out of bed."

"I don't hafta be in work for like another four hours." He groaned as she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door ajar so that a faint sliver of light was coming out and dancing across the hardwood.

"That is incorrect." She responded and Tony heard her turn on the water for the sink.

"What?" He demanded and then his eyes got wide and he reached over to grab his phone, checking to see if he had any new texts or any missed calls from Gibbs or McGee saying that they had to be at a crime scene somewhere. He squinted through the light and then shook his head.

Nothing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He called.

"Bailey." She responded, "I have a meeting with Director Vance early this morning, therefore I will not be able to take Bailey to school today." She said, "You have to."

"And that's better?" Tony groaned.

She emerged from the bathroom, wearing the little eye make-up she normally did and her hair pulled back into a tight bun, "I did not say that you would enjoy it." She commented, walking towards the dresser and pulling open the drawers. She pulled out what she was going to wear and then untied her bathrobe, letting it drop to the floor.

Tony grinned and sat up, "Hey, come over here and do that." He smiled suggestively at her. She just looked over her shoulder and smiled, shaking her head.

"Maybe later tonight." She promised, "Go and wake Bailey up. If she is not already up. Go make her breakfast."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes ma'am." He threw the blankets off of him and grabbed his boxers off of the ground, pulling them on and then yawning, running a hand through his hair, "You wear me out, Ziva." He smiled kissing her lightly on the cheek as he walked by, "Last night was hot." He called over his shoulder, "Fiesty!" He growled at her and then continued down the hallway.

She just shook her head and smiled to herself.

She certainly knew how to work that man.

"We don't _have _any Fruit Loops." Tony groaned as he started at a four-year old Bailey, who was sitting at the kitchen counter, on a stool, her legs swinging.

"Want fruit loops." She repeated, "Fruit loops."

"Ugh!" Tony shouted, frustrated, "We don't _have _any! We have Frosted Flakes! You know, with Tony the tiger?" He cleared his throat, "They're grreat!" He said, in his best impression of the tiger.

"I don't like Tony..." She shook her head, looking down at the counter, "He scares me, Daddy."

"Well what about Lucky Charms? There's marshmallows in this! You know, yum."

"Fruit loops!" She smiled, grinning at him, her black curls bouncing on her head.

Tony groaned, "Look kid!" He started shaking the spoon at her, "We don't HAVE any fruit loops!"

"Tony, be nice." Ziva demanded, walking into the kitchen.

"She started it!" Tony defended, turning towards his wife, "I politely asked her what she wanted to eat for breakfast, and she told me fruit loops. When I told her we didn't have any, she kept insisting that she have fruit loops! We don't _have _any! She started it!" He repeated.

"Honey," Ziva turned to Bailey, smiling kindly at her, "Would you like a different cereal?" Bailey shook her head.

"Fruit loops."

"I'm sorry, we don't have any fruit loops. We have Frosted Flakes though."

Tony scoffed, "She doesn't like those. Tony the tiger 'scares' her."

Ziva paused for a moment and then looked at him, "Tony the tiger scares me too." Tony just scoffed again and rolled his eyes.

"Cheerios?" Bailey finally asked.

"We have that." Ziva smiled, pouring her a bowl.

Tony let his mouth drop open, "I offered her Cheerios ten minutes ago!" He complained.

"You have to know how to talk to her." She responded, putting the box away in the cabinent.

"I know how to talk to her."

"You do not talk to her like you would to McGee."

"But he acts like a four year old!" Tony whined.

"Just like you are acting like one right now." She said, straightening her top, "Now I have to go, make sure you get Bailey to school, the time is on the fridge, do not forget."

"I won't." He said, and she started away before he grabbed her arm, "Hey, come 'ere." He wrapped his arms tightly around her, "Sorry." She was shocked at first, but returned the hug, "I'll get Bailey to school, you go to that meeting with the toothpick." He pulled her back and stared into her eyes before pecking her lightly on the lips, "I'll see you at work."

She just nodded and then walked over to Bailey, wishing her a good day and kissing her on the top of the head before leaving the house.

Tony watched her leave and then walked up to the fridge, taking the schedule off of it. He squinted at it, "8 o'clock?" He checked the time. It read around 6, "Why the hell are we up so early, Bails?" he questioned, leaning on the counter and staring at his child. She just ate her cereal in silence, the milk dribbling down her chin. Tony smiled softly and grabbed a napkin before reaching over and wiping the milk off of her chin. She smiled at him and then dropped her spoon noisly in her bowl.

"Done." She clapped her hands together and he walked around the counter, picking her up and setting her down onto the ground.

"Let's get you dressed." He said, grabbing her hand as they both made it towards her bedroom.

"Traffic sucks." Tony complained, looking in the rear view mirror at Bailey, who was in her booster seat, staring out of the window.

"Daddy..." She started and Tony smiled at her as he pulled up to a stop light.

"Yeah?"

"Car's moving fast."

He smiled, "Yeah, honey, that car is moving fast. You know what else moves fast? The cars in Rush Hour 2. They move fast." He grinned and she just stared at him, blankly, "Oh. Yeah, well, that car is moving fast." He agreed, sighing and staring at the light as it turned green again.

Bailey hummed quietly to herself as Tony pulled down the road to the right, Bailey's preschool on the right side of the street. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he realized that there weren't any cars in the drop off area. Or any teachers standing outside to help escort the kids inside. He parked in front of the school and reached into his pocket to get the schedule out.

"Closed." He heard from the backseat, "No school." He looked at her through the mirror and then back down at the folded up piece of paper.

"You think so?" He questioned, "I don't think so..." He opened up the piece of paper, his smile still on his face before he let it drop. 0700h. He looked at the clock. 0800h, "You're right." He whispered.

"Closed." He heard again from the backseat.

"Shit." he muttered, throwing his head back, "You're right." He repeated again, "No school for you." His mind raced. What was he supposed to do? He had to be in work or Gibbs'd kill him. And he didn't know any nannies. Their usual was on vacation, "Shit." He muttered again.

He only had one option.

He turned around in his seat and grinned at his confused child, "Closed." She said again, "Daddy, school is closed."

"Wanna see where I work?"

It was officially 'Bring your Child to Work Day'.

Why?

Tony DiNozzo said so.

"Daddy?" Bailey called from the backseat as they pulled into a parking spot at NCIS.

"Yeah?" He asked. He got out of the car and walked around to the right side, opening the back door and began the process of taking her out of the booster seat.

"Is Mommy going to be mad?" She asked.

Tony chuckled nervously, "Of course not sweetheart. She'll understand." He said, and then quietly added, "I hope." Once he finally got her out, he took her small hand and walked up to the building with her.

"Daddy?"

Tony sighed, "Yes baby?"

"Why are you wearing that gun on your side?"

Tony quickly pulled his jacket over his gun and smiled down at her, deciding that this was one of the questions he wasn't gonna answer. At least, not right now. "Morning Agent DiNozzo."

"Morning John."

"Who's that with you?"

Tony smiled down at Bailey as she wrapped her arms around his leg. "This is my daughter, Bailey." He squat down to her level and looked up at the security guard, "Can you say hi to Mr. John?"

Bailey stared up at him for several seconds before letting out a barley audible 'hi'. Both men chuckled and Tony picked her up before walking into the elevator. He took a deep breath and pressed the button for the third floor. "Okay Bails when we get up here, I'm gonna give you some paper and you can use your crayons to draw me and Mommy a pretty picture, okay?" She nodded and Tony grabbed her hand as the elevator dinged. He looked down at Bailey as they walked towards the squad room and smiled as she looked around in awe. Finally rounding the corner, he noticed the one thing he didn't want to notice today.

"Ah damn it!" He said loudly. Bailey looked up at her father, confused.

"Where's Mommy?" she questioned.

Tony let his head fall backwards. They _would_ get a call on a day he _really_ didn't need anybody to die on. "Come on, we gotta go."

"But where's Mommy?" Bailey asked again.

"She's with Uncle Gibbs."

"Uncle Gibbs!" Bailey said happily.

"Yeah. Lets go before he grows an ulcer."

Once they got to back to Tony's car, (because the government cars unfortunately did not _have_ a booster seat. Tony made a mental note for the suggestion box,) he did the long process of getting her buckled before calling McGee. The dead Marine was in Quantico, so Tony and his new partner, Bailey, headed to the crime scene.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, Bailey Leah Raine DiNozzo ran up to Uncle Gibbs, her arms open wide.

"Bailey!" Tony called, but it was too late.

"Hey kiddo!" Gibbs said, picking her up and hugging her tightly.

It was official.

Tony DiNozzo was a dead man.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked, but the question was more pointed towards Tony. Tony chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair, and grew more nervous as his wife approached the group.

"Anthony...why is our C-H-I-L-D at the crime scene?"

"Well...uh...you...see...funny...story, actually." He said.

Ziva crossed her arms and glared at her husband, waiting on him to form an actual sentence. Thankfully, Gibbs was listening to Bailey's latest story about the cereal incident earlier that morning. "Why is she here, Tony?" Ziva whispered, growing more inpatient.

"Her school was closed when I got there!" He said quietly.

"I told you to look at the schedule!" Ziva replied.

"I'm sorry, I tried! You know I'm no use that early in the morning!"

"Clearly!" Ziva said, "Why didn't you leave her with Abby?"

Tony let his head fall and then shook his finger at Ziva, "That would have been a great idea if I would've thought of it."

"This is all you thought of?" Ziva replied, and then looked up when McGee joined the circle.

"Boss our Marine is...hey Bailey!" He said, tickling her stomach. She giggled and then reached over for the junior agent.

"DiNozzo..."Gibbs said softly.

"I'm sorry boss I had no choice. Our usual Nanny is in Europe, and I assumed that we wouldn't have a case so I wanted her to sit quietly and draw but then..."

"You know what happens when you assume things?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Tony said.

"What are we going to do with her? She can't run around our crime scene."

"I know, I know." The two then turned their attention to McGee.

"I have something for you." He said, and reached into his backpack, pulling out a fresh NCIS cap. He adjusted the back so it was as small as it could go, "Here you go. Now you're an agent, just like Dad and Mom!"

Bailey jumped up and down with excitement and turned to her parents, "Look!"

Ziva squat down and kissed her daughter on the cheek, "You look beautiful, Bailey."

Meanwhile, Tony looked around the crime scene, searching for anything that could possibly keep Bailey entertained while they work. A smile stretched across his face.

"Hey Palmer!" He yelled, and jogged over to the assistant.

Ziva watched her husband until she heard Bailey's voice again. "Mommy?"

"Yes dear?" She replied.

"Why is that man laying on the ground over there?" She asked. Ziva looked at the dead body about 500 feet away.

"He is...taking a nap." Ziva stood and picked her up, taking her over to the truck and opening the passenger door.

"Why doesn't he lay on that bed right there?"

"Ducky is going to put him on there."

Bailey giggled, "I wanna watch!"

"Why don't you stay here with Mr. Jimmy and play, okay?"

Jimmy's eyes grew big and he turned to Ziva and whispered, "I don't have anything to entertain her with."

Ziva glared at him, "Think of something, Jimmy. She cannot run around the scene."

"I'm a lot better with kids when I have toys!"

Ziva studied him for several seconds, all the way down to his shoes, when a light bulb appeared over her head, "Take off your socks and make them talk." Jimmy furrowed his eyebrows together, "You know, what they do to kids. Give them a voice and..."

"You mean a puppet show?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes! A puppet show." She smiled as if she just won first prize.

"I'm not that creative..." Jimmy started, but when he saw the glare on the federal agent's face, he quickly changed the end of his statement, "...but I'll think of something."

"Thank you." She leaned in and gave Bailey a kiss on the cheek before returning to work.

"Our Marine is a 25-year-old Gunnery Sergeant Ethan Knight. Married, no kids. His wife is on her way from work, said the last time she saw him was when she left this morning. No witnesses."

"TOD?" Gibbs asked.

"I'd say 0630h to 0700h this morning, Jethro."

"When Bailey was supposed to be at school." Ziva muttered. Tony looked up from his sketch and gave her another 'I'm sorry' look. "It appears he may have been jogging when he was shot." Ziva commented.

"Which could be any of these houses." McGee added.

"Nobody heard or saw anything?" Tony asked.

"Only witness was another Marine, Sergeant Trey Jones. Found him on his way to work." McGee said.

"I want to know how people get shot on a Marine base without being seen." Tony said, his arms wide.

"That's what we're here to figure out, DiNozzo. Get to work."

Tony looked up at the bossman to find him glaring back at him. He knew there was going to be a bunch of those kinds of looks today.

Once they finally finished the scene and the body was packed up, Tony and Ziva walked over to the truck to relieve Palmer of his babysitting duties.

"Thanks Palmer. I appreciate it."

"But I wasn't done! Mr. Sockpuppet hasn't defeated the evil Shoester yet."

Ziva shook her head in disbelief. "I thought you said you had no creative side."

Palmer shrugged, "I guess once you start you can't stop."

Tony studied the socks on the assistant's hands, "I'm not sure Bailey should be subjected to these socks."

"That's Mr. Sockpuppet, Daddy!" Bailey said, a smile stretched across her face.

"Okay, well, Mr. Sockpuppet has to go now. Thank you again Jimmy."

"No problem. I love kids."

"Bailey can you say bye to Mr. Jimmy?" Ziva asked.

"Bye Mr. Jimmy!" Bailey said, and then turned to Gibbs who was getting in the driver's seat. "Can I ride with Uncle Gibbs?"

"No baby. You need to ride with Daddy in your seat." Ziva said. She walked over to Tony's car and buckled her in. Tony walked over to her as she shut the door.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, "I am fine."

"You don't seem fine, Zi."

"I will see you."

Tony sighed as she walked back to the truck and hopped in the passenger seat. Gibbs drove off. Tony got into his own car and followed the truck.

Something wasn't right with Ziva.

She couldn't have been that upset about Bailey missing school.

Could she?

Tony marched into the squad room with his daughter's hand in his. "Alright Bailey, sit here and draw me and Mommy a picture. Here's your crayons." He handed her the 16 pack and gave her a clipboard to bare down on, "Make it real pretty, okay? We're gonna hang it on the fridge."

"Okay Daddy!" She said, and began coloring on the printer paper he gave her. Tony smiled at her and took a breath, looking around the squad room. Ziva was on the phone with someone, probably one of the witness'. McGee was doing his McGee thing, typing on his computer, and Gibbs wasn't at his desk.

Tony walked over to his wife's desk and sat on the edge, patiently waiting for her to get off the phone. He watched as Bailey stood from her spot and walked over to McGee's desk.

"Bailey, honey." Tony said, walking over to her and squatting down to her level, "You can't talk to Timmy or Uncle Gibbs right now, okay? They're working."

"But Daddy, I wanted to show Timmy what I drew!"

"I know you do, but he can see it when you're done, okay?"

"It's okay, Tony." McGee said, rubbed his finger under her chin, smiling down at her. "Maybe when you're done with Daddy and Mommy's picture, you can draw me one."

Bailey smiled and nodded, "Alright, come on Bails. Timmy has work to do." Tony said, picking her up and setting her back down in the spot she was in before. She resumed coloring, and Tony walked over to Ziva's desk again, just as she hung up the phone.

"Hey." He said. Ziva only looked up at him and then leaned over to look at their daughter.

"Does she have something to keep her busy?"

"Yeah, yeah. She had her crayons and I gave her some paper to color on. At lunch I'll run home and get some dolls for her." Ziva only nodded and looked back down at her work. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. She nodded again without looking at him. "Babe, I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't know the schedule."

"They had a field trip to the aquarium." She said.

Tony shook his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, but there were cars...and traffic..."

"Tony, it's fine. I need to work." She said, and stood from her desk as Gibbs walked in, plopping down in his own chair.

Tony scrunched his eyebrows together and returned to his desk.

Something was going on with Ziva.

And it was deeper than just a missed field trip.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Both DiNozzo's looked up and Bailey peeked around the corner. The agent escorting a man looked a little confused, "Oh, uh, I meant her." He pointed to Ziva.

"Yes?" She asked.

"This gentlemen says you were expecting him? Jeff Thomas?"

"Yes, I was. Thank you, Agent Hall." He nodded and walked away, leaving Jeff standing there. Ziva stood up and walked over to him, leading him to Gibbs' desk, "Gibbs, this is Jeff Thomas, he says he saw Ethan get shot this morning."

Gibbs looked up at the tall man, a look of hurt on his face. Gibbs stood up, "Gibbs. Nice to meet you." He said, shaking his hand, "Take him to room one, please." He waited until Ziva and Jeff were out of earshot and then turned to his remaining two agents, "DiNozzo, McGee. Need you in observation in five."

Both men nodded and Tony looked down at his daughter, who now was curled up and sleeping peacefully on the floor. Tony chuckled lightly, and then turned to his junior partner, "I'm gonna take her down to Abby's lab. She has a pallet Bailey can sleep on." McGee nodded and Tony very carefully lifted her.

Bailey shifted a little, so that she was more comfortable on Tony's shoulder, but otherwise didn't wake.

Once the elevator got down to Abby's floor, Tony immediately put his hand over her small ear, so that the music didn't wake her, and was slightly relieved when Abby turned it off as soon as she saw them.

"Aw, Tony! She's getting so big and more and more beautiful!" She said quietly.

Tony nodded, "Yes, like her mother." Abby smiled at him, "Hey, uh, can she sleep on your pallet until we get done with interrogation?"

"Of course!" Abby said and then walked into her room to set it up.

"Thanks, and if she wakes up, bring her to observation. McGee and I will be in there."

"Okay, got it."

Tony lay her down gently and kissed the side of Bailey's head. "Thanks Abs." He squeezed Abby's arm as he passed her and started out of the lab when she called his name.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, her famous look of worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have some things on my mind."

"Don't let it get to you, Tony." Abby patted his arm and he chuckled.

"I wish it didn't."

Abby watched him as he returned to the elevator. Something wasn't right in DiNozzo-land.

She _had_ to know.

Tony walked into observation and closed the door behind him, "Did I miss anything McObserve?"

McGee rolled his eyes, "Nope. Gibbs has been letting him sweat."

"Where's Ziva?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, Gibbs said they would both be interrogating him."

Tony looked at him and turned his head, "Then where is she?"

McGee shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Tony knew that his wife was a ninja, a fact that could never be lost on him. But that interrogation room was small, and there weren't very many places one could hide.

"There she is." McGee said, and Tony was snapped out of her thoughts. His mind eased just slightly when he saw the folder she was holding in her hands. Maybe she was getting paperwork to aide in the interrogation.

"So, Mr. Jeffery Thomas." Gibbs started. He opened up the folder and pulled a picture of the victim out of the folder. "You knew him?"

"Sir, can I ask a question?" Gibbs only stared at him and waited for him to speak, "I don't understand why I'm being interrogated. I only saw him get shot."

"Why are you nervous, Jeff?"

"I'm not nervous!" Jeff replied.

"There is sweat rolling down your face." Ziva chirped in.

"It's hot in here!"

"I'm comfortable. Ziver, you comfortable?" Ziva nodded, "We're comfortable, Jeff."

"Look, I don't know what is going on." Jeff said.

"A man died this morning."

"And you told the police you didn't see anything." Gibbs added. "Why did you lie to them, and then come to us with this information?"

"I didn't want to get involved at first, Agent Gibbs. But then I thought it was my duty to let somebody know about what I saw."

"Were you and Ethan friends?"

"No, not really. I mean we passed each other and threw up our hands going to work everyday. But just neighborly."

"What'd you see this morning?"

"I had a cup of coffee, and I walked over to the window to look out of it, just as I do every morning. I saw Ethan running and I watched him, and then boom. He fell."

"Were there any cars around?"

Jeff shook his head, "No sir. Ethan was the only moving thing I saw."

"Did you call the police?" Ziva asked.

"Yes ma'am."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "You did? Or you wife?"

"I'm not married." Jeff said.

"That is very strange, because the person that reported it to the police was a woman." Ziva said, reading from the folder and then looking back up at him.

"Well, I uh, tried to call. It was busy."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh, "The police department line was _busy?_"

He ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, like um, they had already received the report about it. So I uh, hung up."

"So you _did_ talk to somebody."

Tony shook his head and looked at McGee, "This guy didn't do it."

"How do you know?" McGee asked.

"He's making it up."

Gibbs nodded slowly, "Did he have any problems around the neighborhood that you know of?"

Jeff shook his head, "No, I don't think so. He seemed to be liked."

"Okay, Mr. Thomas. Thank you for coming in." Gibbs stood from the table and walked out of the room, leaving Ziva inside with the man.

"Where's he going?" Jeff asked.

Ziva shrugged a shoulder, "To work."

"Oh, so I can go?'

"Not yet, Mr. Thomas. I have a few questions for you."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together. If Gibbs had already left the room, that meant that he thought the guy was innocent. Why was Ziva still in there? And what questions did she have? McGee looked over at Tony, who was obviously just as confused as himself, "What is she doing?"

Tony only stared as Ziva continued.

"Why are you acting this way?" Ziva said.

"Acting what way?" Jeff asked her.

"It seems to me like you are making all of this up because you know who killed Ethan."

"No, I don't, I swear!"

She leaned down to him, "What direction did the bullet come from?"

Jeff shook his head, "I don't know."

"If you were watching him, then you would know." Ziva said, and stood to her full form before walking around the table and to the other chair.

"I couldn't see that far."

"According to you, he was right in front of your house."

"He was, but I couldn't tell."

"Would you like to know what I think, Mr. Thomas?"

He ran another hand through his hair, "Sure."

"I think that you were not drinking a cup of coffee in your kitchen."

"I was, I swear! I held the cup..."

"I think you were at your door, standing there with a gun, ready to shoot. Because you knew what time Ethan ran every morning."

"I didn't kill him!"

Tony had seen enough. If Ziva would've kept going, she was going to kill this guy. He quickly walked out of the room and opened the door into interrogation, "Uh, Agent DiNozzo, can I talk to you a second?" Ziva looked at him with eyes Tony swear could kill if they stared long enough, "Please?" She sighed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Yes Tony?" She asked calmly.

"Why are you still interrogating him?" Tony asked softly.

"Because I want to know more information." Ziva replied.

"Ziva, he's innocent."

"You do not know that."

"I do, and Gibbs does too. He didn't do it."

Ziva sighed loudly, "Fine, Tony." She started to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, and wanted to walk away again.

"Ziva, please tell me what's bothering you."

She looked at him, "Not now, Tony." She said, and dropped his hand, heading for the elevator. Tony gulped and stared at her as she walked around the corner.

"So, can I take him back downstairs?" McGee asked, snapping Tony out of his thoughts again.

"What?" He said and McGee raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, yeah. Sure, whatever. I'm going to check on Bailey."

Tony's mind raced.

What in the hell was bothering his wife?

Tony DiNozzo threw a file down onto his desk and groaned, staring at McGee who was typing at his computer.

"What. A. Day." he ran a hand through his hair and then sat down, throwing his feet up onto his desk and leaning back in his chair.

McGee stayed silent for a little and then spoke, "The case isn't over, Tony."

"I know, but still. It's been tough."

"Where's Bailey?" He perked up, as if he had forgot about his only child, and, almost on cue, Abby came walking into the bullpen, his tiny daughter behind her, their hands together.

"Tah-dah!" She proclaimed, twisting Bailey in a circle and then producing her to her father.

"Daddy!" She smiled as Tony put his feet down and gathered his daughter in a hug. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed the side of her head.

"Hey pumpkin, did you have fun with Abby?"

She just nodded her head, "Can we go home now?" She whined, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

He laughed, "Of course, as soon as the mean mister Gibbs lets me go." he grinned, ruffling her hair.

"What was that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned, walking into the bullpen. Tony winced, he should have known.

"I mean, of course, as soon as the...great all-powerful mighty mister Gibbs lets me go." He tried to cover up, but Gibbs just glanced at him.

"Where's mommy?" Bailey perked up and Tony crossed his eyes over to the empty desk directly in front of his.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know, honey." he said, honestly.

Ziva DiNozzo opened the door to Director Vance's office, stepping inside the room.

"Agent DiNozzo, what can I do for you?" he questioned, setting down his pen and sitting up straight, looking at the woman.

She stepped closer towards the desk, "I...need to request leave from my duties at NCIS."

"That is quite a big proposition...how long?" He questioned, looking down at his desk and his paperwork on top of it and then back up at his agent.

"I do not know, at least three weeks, maybe more."

"Why are you requesting this absence?"

"My father is in the hospital and is extremely ill. The doctors are unsure if he will last for much longer, but I want to make sure that he is alright. It is only the noble thing to do." She took in a deep breath, "He is, in fact, family."

"Have you informed Agent Gibbs of your decision?"

"Not yet, but I am planning to. I wanted your approval before telling the team."

"Well, family is family. Send Eli my condolences. And yours too. Is your daughter coming with you?"

"No, I am leaving her with Tony." She shook her head and Vance let out a small smile.

"I will make sure to keep a close eye on him then." He joked and she smiled, nodding once.

"Thank you for your understanding, Director." And with that, she started towards the large silver doors and then left the office. She walked down the stairs to the bullpen and smiled at her husband as she grabbed her bag from behind her desk.

"There you are!" Tony smiled, "Ready to go? Bails here is getting tired."

"Ready." She gave him a small smile back and outstretched her hand to his. He stood up and swung his backpack over one shoulder and grabbed Ziva's hand, interlocking their fingers. Bailey held on tight to Tony's other hand as the three approached the elevator.

"Did you have a good day, Bailey?" Ziva questioned and she watched her daughter nod. They entered the elevator and Tony pressed the button for the garage.

"Best part was that I didn't have school!" she grinned and Ziva smiled back as it grew quiet between the three. They got to the car and Ziva buckled Bailey in, kissing her on the head as she let out a yawn. She got into the passenger seat next to her husband and enjoyed the ride out of the navy yard, her request for leave still fresh in her mind.

"Tony." She started, being calm but firm at the same time.

"Mhmmm?" he questioned.

"I need to talk to you." He literally felt his heart drop.

"You know," he gave a shaky laugh, "I hate when women do that. Can't we just talk about this like...later? You know, like can't we just-"

"Tony." She cut him off and she watched his smile drop, "No jokes, I just want to talk."

He glanced into the rear view mirror back at Bailey, who was sound asleep, "Shoot." he tried to keep his cool. Couldn't be that bad, could it? She couldn't possibly want something as terrible as a divorce, I mean, that was the worst outcome.

"I will not..." She started and then shook her head, trying to find the right words, "My father is very ill." She finally started, "I requested leave from Director Vance for three weeks-"

"Three weeks?" Tony nearly shouted, but Ziva shushed him, motioning back at Bailey. He lowered his tone, "Ziva. Three weeks?" he questioned.

"Yes, I leave in a day. I need at least three weeks to make sure he is okay. He..is family, Tony." She reminded him, "Just like you." She placed a hand on his thigh, gently.

"I know." He sighed, "Alright. But what about Bailey?"

"You are perfectly capable of taking care of her for three weeks. It will not be that long, Tony." She smiled, "Trust me."

"Well...you know.." He ran a hand through his hair as he pulled up at their house and parked the car. He looked at her, dead in the eyes and sincerely spoke, "I'll miss you."

She smiled slightly, placing one hand on the side of his cheek, "I'll miss you too."

He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers and then pulled back, "Can I at least say goodbye to you the proper way?" He winked and she laughed.

"Same old DiNozzo." She smiled, "Of course you can."


End file.
